


Motorholics

by Jukah



Series: Le Nouveau monde (The 100 AU) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Français | French, Multi, Race, Raven blessée, Univers alternatif, aventure, battante!Octavia, course, lutte pour la survie, pilote!Clarke, pilote!Raven, vie dans le désert radioactif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 80,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukah/pseuds/Jukah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU complet : l'histoire se déroule dans un monde post-apocalyptique où les rescapés se sont regroupés en bidonvilles dans le grand désert qui recouvre désormais la planète à force de catastrophes climatiques. Raven, Clarke et Octavia habitent ensemble à Ray Jow et tentent de survivre tant bien que mal. A l'annonce du début de la grande course annuelle, Raven décide d'y participer. Mais rien ne va se dérouler comme prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke referma le petit bunker d'un geste brusque. La porte rouillée crissa et céda brusquement, avant d'aller s'écraser brutalement contre l'ouverture. Elle s'éloigna en entendant le mécanisme de fermeture se replier d'un coup sec et métallique, un paquet informe de linge blanc sali entre les bras. Elle avait un air satisfait sur le visage : ça avait été une bonne journée, et elle avait pu ajouter quelques vivres à leur réserve commune. De plus, aucune tempête n'avait été annoncée pour ce soir. Elle se sentit gagnée par ce qui ressemblait à de la joie. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'engager dans la foule bruyante et hétéroclite qui martelait le sol de terre sèche et y fit quelques pas avant de serpenter vers la droite entre les marchands ambulants et les passants affairés enveloppés dans leurs pans de tissus épais. Une fois sortie de ce courant continu qui occupait tout l'espace de la route centrale, elle se dirigea vers une petite construction faite d'un bizarre assemblage de morceaux de tôle, de briques et de mur en pierre, et toqua à la porte tordue, son paquet fermement serré sous son bras gauche. Après quelques instants, elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un déverrouiller les divers loquets de l'entrée et la porte s'entrouvrit.

« Salut, Octavia ! »

Ayant été identifiée, elle fut autorisée à entrer et s'engouffra rapidement dans la petite maison qu' Octavia s'empressa machinalement de refermer. Elle posa sans plus de cérémonie son paquet de linge sur la petite table rafistolée qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce centrale, et engagea la conversation sans se retourner.

« Bonne journée ? Ils n'ont pas prévu de tempête pour ce soir, on pourrait sortir un peu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Plutôt. J'imagine que toi aussi, vu ta bonne humeur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu comme ça. Ce soir ? Si tu veux, dès que Raven sera rentrée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps pour fixer quelques améliorations à son bolide. »

Elle entendit Clarke, qui enlevait avec peine ses bottines pleines de sable, maugréer à cette dernière nouvelle. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle lança d'un ton enjoué :

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, on l'attendra. On aura le temps de compter notre butin de la semaine, hein ? »

Elle s'était approchée de la table et tapotait le linge d'un air satisfait. Octavia lui sourit : ça faisait vraiment un bail qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue d'aussi bonne humeur. Elle supposa que la recette avait été bonne. Clarke faisait divers petits boulots instables dans le coin, et pouvait ainsi passer plusieurs jours sans rien faire, si elle n'avait pas été sollicitée. Dans ces périodes d'inactivité, qu'elle abhorrait, son moral redescendait très vite et elle se sentait inutile. Raven et Octavia étaient bien conscientes que, même si elles la rassuraient régulièrement sur le fait qu'elle n'était nullement un fardeau, une trop grande période de creux qui la laissait à elle-même ne lui faisait pas du bien. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Clarke enchaînait les petits travaux à s'en épuiser, effectuant des tâches aussi diverses que du tri de fournitures, du marchandage pour de petits commerçants, ou même de courtes expéditions dans le désert qui entourait la petite ville pour collecter les éventuels matériaux charriés par le vent et ramenés par les tempêtes. Elle passait donc tous les soirs au petit bunker qui leur servait de réserve pour déposer un peu de son salaire de la journée, composé de vivres ou de pièces d'argent, qui était les principales monnaies du coin. Et cette semaine, elle sentait que la poche de piécettes était particulièrement lourde dans ses doigts. Elle comptait bien pouvoir enfin payer avec les deux autres les matériaux dont elles avaient besoin pour renforcer leur petite maison et ainsi participer de nouveau à égalité aux frais.

Leur vie avait été plutôt difficile ces dernières années où, jeunes encore, elles avaient perdu leurs parents lors de la Grande Catastrophe. Depuis les ravages de cette énorme tempête, qui avait détruit la Ville Nouvelle qui était en cours et devait servir de point de départ à la reconstruction d'un monde stable, elles et les autres rescapés avaient dû errer jusqu'à trouver un autre point d'attache. C'est ainsi que Raven, Clarke et Octavia, qui étaient devenues amies et avaient décidé de s'en sortir ensemble, avaient échoué dans le petit bidonville qui était à présent quelque vingt fois plus grand qu'à leur arrivée, une fois petit à petit colonisé par les réfugiés et les voyageurs. Ray Jow, qui avait été baptisée ainsi lors de son ancrage définitif à un certain point au milieu du désert, était toujours traversée par de nombreux passants et servait de nœud stratégique pour différents commerces.

Placée non loin de la grande ville de Hon Buirgen, qui, elle, avait tenu après la Grande Catastrophe et était considérée comme une sorte de capitale de la contrée, elle était un relais pratique pour les grands voyageurs venus de bidonvilles voisins ou de régions éloignées et peu connues. Une foule variée remuait constamment la poussière des rues et ne disparaissait totalement que lors des tempêtes de sable qui ponctuaient la vie des habitants. Lors de celles-ci, toute trace de vie, si elle ne voulait pas être emportée dès les premières rafales de vent, disparaissait à l'intérieur des abris solidement fixés au sol que leurs propriétaires rafistolaient et renforçaient petit à petit. Ainsi se construisait le bidonville, issu de la récupération et du trafic de matériaux de construction, qui basait sa fourmillante économie sur le commerce. Conserves, acier, fruits rares, élixirs, bêtes de somme... tout cela faisait la fortune du marché noir, approvisionné régulièrement par les mystérieux voyageurs enveloppés dans les lourdes capes qui les protégeaient du vent ou les marchands ambulants à l'allure bonhomme mais armés jusqu'aux dents. Survivre ici était affaire d'astuce, de discrétion ou de talent pour les affaires. Bousculer par inadvertance la mauvaise personne dans la foule pouvait être fatal, et essayer de rouler son interlocuteur au marché, c'était prendre le risque de se retrouver avec un couteau sous la gorge. La seule loi était celle des affaires, et la seule entraide existante se trouvait au sein des familles ou d'une même habitation. C'était là la dernière manière de se maintenir un niveau satisfaisant d'existence : appartenir à un groupe uni et solidaire.

Tel était le cas de Clarke et Octavia qui, avec Raven, formaient un trio qui fonctionnait plutôt bien : elles se répartissaient les tâches et s'occupaient chacune de ramener de quoi subsister à la maison. Octavia avait un job régulier de berger de mammoüks, ces gros bestiaux issus des mutations de bœufs et d'hippopotames, et s'était arrangée à côté pour se faire entraîner au combat afin de pouvoir devenir garde du corps ou chasseur de primes, statuts respectables qui payaient très bien dans le désert. C'était son objectif final mais les deux autres étaient toujours très réticentes à cette idée dangereuse. En attendant, elle s'occupait en grappillant de-ci de-là quelques astuces de brigands et en traînant parfois dans des quartiers peu recommandables.

Clarke, elle, ne parvenait pas à obtenir de boulot sur le long terme mais sa vie instable lui convenait plutôt bien, tant qu'elle avait ses amies pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Elles alternaient ainsi missions pour ramener des provisions au bunker, petits travaux d'amélioration de leur foyer et furetages à l'extérieur à la recherche d'informations, d'astuces pour améliorer leur situation précaire. Raven et Clarke avaient déjà réussi à installer un petit réservoir d'eau sous terre pour pouvoir se dispenser d'aller en chercher continuellement à l'oasis, où elle se vendait à prix d'or à certaines heures de la journée. Leur bunker, qui leur servait de réserve blindée, était à présent quasi-inviolable grâce aux fermetures mécaniques qu'elles avaient reconstituées au bout de mois entiers de négociation des pièces sur le marché ambulant. Et elles avaient enfin fini de colmater les fissures qui laissaient entrer des monticules de sable à chaque tempête. Leur niveau de vie était presque confortable, à présent qu'elles avaient un toit solide et sûr, des revenus certains même si fluctuants, et surtout des amies aux liens indéfectibles. Elles avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble qu'elles ne pouvaient imaginer leur vie l'une sans les autres.

Elles commençaient enfin à avoir un peu de stabilité dans cette vie difficile, et pouvaient espérer chercher comment mieux vivre et non plus simplement comment survivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven tira brusquement sur le levier manuel du frein. Le bolide s'arrêta en crissant dans un long dérapage en arc de cercle qui laissa une profonde trace dans le sol craquelé. Elle détacha rapidement les lanières qui la maintenaient contre le vieux siège rembourré, vérifia du bout des doigts quelques fils et boutons, et s'extirpa d'un bond de la place de pilotage. Elle sortit en toussant du nuage de poussière qu'elle avait soulevé et s'empressa de retirer son casque en cuir vieilli qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de boucler avant de démarrer pour se pencher afin d'inspecter les essieux avant. Jasper s'approcha et lui tendit une gourde. Sans détacher son regard de la pièce défaillante qu'elle avait repérée, elle la prit et en but une longue gorgée avant de la lui rendre avec un rapide « merci » .

« Tu me passes la clé de 11, s'il te plaît ? »

Il se retourna et fouilla dans sa sacoche sale pour lui tendre l'outil qu'elle utilisa pour déboulonner une plaque métallique. Elle passa la main sous la carrosserie brûlante mais la retira vivement avec un cri étouffé : elle s'était coupé aux doigts et un filet de sang rouge sombre descendait déjà le long de son poignet. Elle porta la main à sa bouche en grognant, les sourcils froncés, et l'obligeant Jasper héla son père avant d'aller chercher de l'eau plus claire. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour nettoyer la plaie, Raven, qui l'avait enroulée à la va-vite dans le tissu propre que le vieil homme avait apporté, s'était déjà remise à trifouiller son engin encore fumant. Son regard sombre était absorbé par sa tâche et elle ne l'entendit même pas lui rappeler qu'il se faisait tard. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir arrangé ce côté des suspensions et avoir reposé la plaque dessus qu'elle daigna se tourner vers lui.

« Il faut nettoyer ta coupure, dit-il en désignant ses doigts écarlates.

\- Je le ferai en rentrant. Tu n'as pas dit qu'il était déjà neuf heures ?

\- Si, aussi. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de tempête, ce soir. Cool, non ? On va aller au sommet de la dune, avec Monty. Vous voulez venir, avec Octavia et Clarke ? »

Il la regarda essuyer rapidement ses membres couverts de cambouis avec un vieux chiffon en regardant d'un air satisfait le petit véhicule rafistolé qui brillait sous la lumière éclatante du soleil. La fierté qu'elle éprouvait à sa vue était manifeste pour Jasper, qui connaissait bien ce regard. Il l'avait vu assez souvent lorsqu'elle revenait, un large sourire sur les lèvres, avec des pièces « absolument nécessaires » négociées au marché noir ou après une petite course où elle avait largement distancé ses adversaire à l'arrière de la décharge.

« Je vais leur demander, mais Clarke doit être un peu fatiguée. »

Elle commença à ramasser les pièces et les outils éparpillés par terre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment, répondit-il avant de demander d'un air gêné : Et... Octavia ? Ca fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas venue voir la vue avec nous. »

Raven leva sur lui ses yeux noirs dans un regard oblique. Il aurait juré voir le coin de ses lèvres se plisser en un sourire amusé.

« Je vais lui demander. Mais elle a peut-être déjà prévu de sortir s'entraîner. Tu peux m'aider à rentrer Archi ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit véhicule qui chauffait au soleil. Ce dernier ne se couchait et ne se levait que très tard en l'absence de tempête, mais les radiations qui traversaient l'atmosphère transmettaient sa clarté blanchâtre quelques heures avant qu'il n'apparaisse au milieu de la journée. Le climat complètement déréglé s'était stabilisé en un ensemble de longues journées sèches et rudes, ponctuées par le passage de vents forts ou de tempêtes de cendres. Voilà pourquoi on ne laissait rien traîner à l'extérieur ; la poussière et les voleurs étaient de constantes menaces et Raven tenait à son vieil « Archibald » comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle l'avait construit elle-même à partir d'un vieux moteur d'aéroplane et le pilotait lors de petites courses entre les divers véhicules que ses amis et elles fabriquaient. Son but était de pouvoir l'utiliser un jour pour participer à une vraie course officielle, de celles qui offraient une fortune aux vainqueurs. Une course comme la Motorholics, par exemple, celle de la grosse ville voisine qui attirait tous les trois ans des milliers de gens, spectateurs, participants, marchands et badauds. C'était la plus grosse distraction du coin, et elle permettait de rapporter gros au dernier challenger. Car cette course était très dangereuse : sur la piste, la moindre erreur vous mettait hors-circuit et vous faisait risquer une mort atroce. La sécurité du pilote était assurée par lui-même, ou pas du tout. C'était ce qui retenait et en même temps excitait Raven. A la pensée de ce risque, elle ressentait un petit frisson d'adrénaline. Curieuse, elle avait toujours aimé s'impliquer dans des projets nouveaux et aventureux, et elle mourait d'envie de pouvoir un jour lancer son bon vieux kart à la vitesse maximale entre les dunes de la large piste qui s'étendait à l'ouest de Ray Jow. Tester les possibilités de son engin crachotant l'amusait déjà beaucoup, et elle ressentait une puissance jouissive lorsqu'elle roulait à pleine vitesse en manœuvrant pour éviter de peu ses adversaires occasionnels.

Elle consacrait tout son temps libre à la préparation de ce vieux rêve d'enfant, qui trouvait son origine dans les bribes de souvenirs de courses aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'elle allait voir avec son père dans la partie construite de Ville Nouvelle. Tout cela était loin, mais elle resterait fidèle à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite : continuer ses efforts pour finir sa voiture de course, et pouvoir enfin participer à des courses sérieuses. Et puis, elle avait aussi promis à Clarke qu'elle lui achèterait du papier à dessin avec ses premiers gains. Elle lui avait déjà déniché des morceaux de parchemins, déjà très rares, mais ce n'était pas le mieux pour dessiner. Et les dernières feuilles de vrai papier à dessin, que Raven savait pouvoir trouver chez le plus gros marchand régulier de Ray Jow, était extrêmement cher. Malgré les petits gains qu'elle obtenait des paris qu'ils faisaient sur leurs courses officieuses, c'était à peine suffisant pour pouvoir acheter quotidiennement de quoi manger. La seule solution pour gagner assez d'argent vite et bien dans ce coin était les courses. Mais il fallait être doué en pilotage, et ne pas laisser de place à l'erreur. Ainsi, même si elle piaffait d'impatience depuis qu'elle avait entrepris de retaper son Archibald, elle attendait le moment précis où elle se sentirait prête à concourir. Et ce jour, pensa-t-elle en déployant la bâche avec Jasper sur le véhicule amarré, était tout proche, à présent.

 

Octavia claqua la lourde porte derrière elle et entreprit de la verrouiller comme elle le faisait habituellement. Clarke tourna vivement la tête et fut rassurée à sa vue. Elle posa son morceau de charbon sur la plaque de cuivre sur lequel elle dessinait un plan, et se retourna dans le fauteuil défoncé.

« Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Non, répondit Octavia en s'approchant pour déposer ses affaires sur la table où se dressaient à présent les petites piles de pièces qu'elles avaient comptées quelques vingt minutes avant. Mais je sais où elle est, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant la moue déçue de Clarke. Monty m'a dit qu'un des mécha' avec qui ils traînent leur a proposé une course, et Jasper et elle y sont allés. »

Elle s'affala avec soulagement dans un autre fauteuil et grimaça en extirpant un bizarre assemblage de tuyaux de sous son dos. Devant son regard interrogateur, Clarke lâcha « un nouveau machin pour filtrer l'eau » en guise d'explication. Octavia posa l'engin par terre avec précautions et reprit :

« Ça devrait pas prendre très longtemps. La course a déjà commencé, c'est pour ça que je suis rentrée directement. Monty nous a proposé d'aller sur la dune ensuite, pour voir les aurores boréales radioactives. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée alors je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer Raven dès qu'elle aurait fini. »

Clarke acquiesça alors qu'Octavia bâillait largement.

« Et j'ai faim, aussi. Mais je suppose qu'une fois de plus, on n'a rien à manger, dans cette baraque. »

A ces mots, Clarke, qui s'était remise à dessiner, reposa une nouvelle fois son ouvrage et se leva pour aller fouiller dans un placard.

« Et voilà ! »

Elle était revenue et présentait à Octavia un baluchon de toile rempli de ce qui ressemblait à...

« Des pistaches ? Woah, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? »

Elle plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit une poignée entière qu'elle entreprit de décortiquer sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

« C'est Bobby, le marchand pour lequel je bosse depuis quelques jours. Il a laissé échapper qu'un de ses fournisseurs revenait d'un long séjour hors Limites aujourd'hui, et qu'il avait annoncé qu'il ramenait des caisses de fruits secs. J'ai pu être la première sur place à l'ouverture du stand, et j'en ai acheté deux sacs avant la cohue.

\- T'es dingue, combien ça a coûté, encore ?

\- Arrête de râler, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Elles n'étaient pas si cher, et puis c'est moi qui régale, aujourd'hui. J'ai gagné suffisamment pour ça, hier.

\- Dis donc toi, je me demande ce que t'as bien pu faire pour ça, dit Octavia en lui coulant un regard soupçonneux.

\- Arrête, Avi' ! »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle arrête de la taquiner et Octavia manqua de s'étouffer avec les pistaches en riant. Les mystérieux services qu'elle offrait aux différents marchands étaient devenus l'objet des plaisanteries récurrentes d'Octavia et Raven depuis qu'elle gagnait plus, et elles savaient très bien toutes les trois que Clarke ne franchirait jamais certaines limites. Elle se respectaient toutes les trois suffisamment pour ne pas vendre n'importe lesquels de leurs services et refusaient tout ce qui s'apparentait à de la dégradation de leurs personnes. Mais même si elle commençait à se lasser du caractère répétitif de cette plaisanterie recyclée par ses amies depuis deux semaines, cela la faisait toujours un peu rire aussi. En même temps, une petite part d'elle était contente de ne pas avoir à vendre son corps comme certaines de ces pauvres filles qui erraient dans les rues à la recherche de clients. En regardant Octavia qui avait recommencé à se jeter sur les pistaches, elle se dit qu'elle avait définitivement beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, ainsi que Raven. Celle-ci croisa son regard et lui sourit, et elle s'assit par terre pour reprendre son morceau de charbon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est pour Raven, elle voudrait qu'on améliore le... Tu n'as pas entendu quelqu'un t'appeler de dehors ? »

Elle allait répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par les violents coups frappés contre la paroi métallique de la porte.

« Octavia ! Ouvre-moi ! »

C'était la voix de Jasper. Elles se levèrent brusquement et marchèrent d'un pas pressé à la porte, en entendant son ton angoissé et essoufflé.

« C'est Raven, elle a eu un accident ! Il faut que vous veniez vite la voir, elle a... Oh mon Dieu, ouvre ! »

A ces mots, elles se regardèrent une seconde, glacées d'effroi, puis ouvrirent précipitamment la porte pour se ruer à l'extérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke entendit un grand fracas qui semblait provenir de leur « salon ». Elle se leva immédiatement de son lit et se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre en écartant le rideau qui lui servait de porte. D'ordinaire, en entendant le moindre bruit, elle éprouvait ce sentiment de peur instinctif qu'un inconnu soit entré ou qu'un de leurs petits systèmes électroniques mal réglé ait court-circuité le réseau, voire explosé. Mais là, son mouvement de panique était dû à une nouvelle cause d'inquiétude : elle avait peur pour Raven. Depuis son accident, qui remontait à présent à 2 semaines, elle ne relâchait son attention qu'en de rares moments où celle-ci lui faisait sentir que sa présence l'agaçait. Raven détestait qu'on s'occupe d'elle constamment. Depuis toute petite très autonome, elle vivait la nouvelle situation comme un calvaire et Clarke était presque certaine que malgré sa vaillance et son apparente résolution, elle souffrait beaucoup de ne plus pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Il lui avait même semblé l'entendre pleurer tout bas, une nuit où elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Mais Clarke n'avait rien dit et faisait très attention à tous ses faits et gestes devant elle elle avait la très nette impression qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment. C'est pourquoi elle hésita, une fois en face d'elle.

« Ça va, ça va ! » lâcha la brune sur un ton agacé.

Elle était avachie contre le rebord de leur évier de fortune, les sourcils froncés, la lèvre tremblante. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa jambe gauche empaquetée dans les bandages. Clarke esquissa un mouvement vers elle.

« C'est bon, j'ai dit. J'ai juste fait tomber ce qui était sur le meuble. »

Clarke se baissa pour ramasser les pièces à terre tout en gardant un œil sur Raven, qui avait l'air de souffrir. Elle avait perdu l'usage de sa jambe dans l'accident, jambe qui avait été apparemment comprimée entre deux morceaux de tôle, et qui n'avait perdu sa sensibilité qu'à la moitié de la cuisse. Elle disait éprouver une douleur sourde dans tout le reste de sa jambe, qui la lançait quand elle essayait de marcher. Clarke et Octavia s'escrimaient à la faire rester assise, elles lui avaient même fabriqué un fauteuil roulant qu'elles comptaient bien améliorer avec le temps (Octavia avait d'ailleurs l'intention de lui acheter des pneus tout-terrains dès que possible), mais Raven supportait de moins en moins cette contrainte. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais marcher comme avant ; elle avait besoin de ses jambes au quotidien, ne serait-ce que pour aller marauder à la recherche de matériaux à revendre au marché, mais surtout, ce qu'elle ne disait pas, elle en avait besoin pour piloter. Elle qui avait l'habitude de courir à travers la ville pour échapper à ses poursuivants après avoir piqué quelques radis, de zigzaguer entre les décombres de la décharge ou de sauter sur les toits plats de l'ancienne usine devait à présent rester assise, à tenter de rester le plus immobile possible pour laisser le temps à sa chair martyrisée de cicatriser un peu. Des points avaient été jugés nécessaires et Clarke, qui avait quelques notions de premiers secours, avait dû lui recoudre des lambeaux de peau le soir même de son accident, sans autre anesthésiant qu'une vieille bouteille de whisky qu'elles conservaient depuis des années. Il fallait donc veiller à ce que les points improvisés ne cèdent pas, comme tous les bandages qui lui enserraient la jambe, mais Raven montrait de plus en plus de signes d'impatience. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle refusait toute aide pour changer ses pansements, arguant qu'elle seule savait où cela lui faisait mal, et qu'elle s'acharnait à vouloir se débrouiller toute seule pour se déplacer dans la maison. Elle réussissait à se mettre debout mais devait marcher soit à cloche-pied soit en s'agrippant aux meubles. Elle ne semblait tenir vraiment que par sa force extraordinaire de caractère.

En voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger de sa position sans avoir l'impression que sa jambe se déchirait en deux, elle soupira et attendit. Clarke se redressa, posa ce qui était tombé sur la table, et s'approcha d'elle :

« Allez, viens. »

Raven se laissa faire alors qu'elle passait un bras sous ses épaules et prenait une partie de son poids sur elle. Avec précautions, elles firent ainsi quelques pas, Raven relâchant sa jambe souffrante au maximum sur le côté, puis elles se laissèrent doucement glisser sur le fauteuil défoncé. La brune esquissa un rapide sourire de remerciement, qui retomba bien vite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son membre mal en point. Elle retira son bras des épaules de Clarke et massa le haut sensible de sa cuisse.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Raven releva les yeux, le visage sombre et l'air grognon.

« Oui, de whisky. »

Sa réponse fit sourire Clarke malgré elle. Son visage s'éclaira à son tour.

« Oui, bon, un peu de rhum, alors ?

\- On n'en a plus non plus. Je te rappelle que tu as tout bu au début... Et puis, j'irais bien te racheter quelque chose, mais... hésita-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Il vaut mieux que je surmonte ça sans aide.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Sans aide ou sans drogue, c'est pareil. Mais soit, pas d'alcool. C'est pas une solution dans la durée, de toute façon, hein ? »

La blonde acquiesça sans la regarder.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Enfin, pas trop. Je vais bien, ok ? Ou pas trop mal, en tout cas. Regarde, j'ai réussi à saccager la cuisine, je ne suis pas qu'un cadavre inutile.

\- Je sais que ce qui t'arrive est atroce, et invivable et que... »

Elle hésita avant de poser sa main sur celle de Raven.

« … plus rien ne sera comme avant pour toi, mais tu sais qu'on est là, avec Octavia. Évidemment, on ne peut pas comprendre, mais...

\- Clarke, l'interrompit-elle avec impatience.

\- Je te trouve tellement forte, courageuse, et... et tout ce que tu veux ! Je veux juste que tu te rappelles qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber. Jamais. »

A ces mots, Raven ne sut que répondre. Un sentiment mal défini lui étreignit le cœur. Elle se sentait vraiment soutenue. C'était par fierté qu'elle refusait de se laisser aller aux lamentations et tentait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions toute la journée, mais aussi pour ses deux amies. Elles aussi avaient été frappées par la catastrophe, et cela se traduisait déjà par le simple fait qu'Octavia parte plus tôt et rentre plus tard pour compenser la perte des revenus de Raven. Mais elle était pleinement consciente aussi que la voir dans un tel état les attristait profondément, et qu'elles faisaient de leur mieux pour mettre elles aussi leurs petits problèmes de côté pour se consacrer à elle. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord que Clarke refuserait la mission alléchante qu'un marchand de la ville lui proposait pour pouvoir être un peu plus présente, au moins jusqu'à ce que Raven ait suffisamment cicatrisé, et qu'Octavia travaillerait beaucoup plus en compensation. Celle-ci avait d'abord essayé de refuser ce que ses amies faisaient pour elle, mais elles n'avaient pas voulu l'écouter pour une fois, et Raven trouvait tout compte fait que c'était le mieux à faire. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la présence de Clarke la rassurait, et malgré sa mauvaise volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de se laisser aider, sa ténacité lui faisait vaguement chaud au cœur. Mais cela, elle ne l'admettrait sûrement pas. Ça serait faire preuve de trop de faiblesse, et elle craignait aussi de ne plus pouvoir maintenir sa. Déjà que les deux autres étaient pétries de fatigue... A voir les cernes de Clarke chaque matin, celle-ci ne devait pas dormir beaucoup plus qu'elle et son épuisement la faisait se sentir coupable.

Elle croisa son regard inquiet et se sentit faillir. Sans pouvoir articuler un mot, elle serra sa main avec toute la reconnaissance dont elle était capable. Personne d'autre dans le coin n'aurait pris le risque de se charger d'une estropiée aussi longtemps, de peur de devoir par trop se priver du nécessaire pour vivre. « Le temps, c'est de l'argent », ne cessait de répéter Octavia. Et c'était entièrement vrai, dans ce monde où le moindre imprévu pouvait faire que vous vous retrouviez sans rien à manger le soir venu.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'avais complètement oublié. »

L'attention de Raven fût immédiatement ravivée, et elle attendit que Clarke continue, un curieux sourire sur le visage.

« Bon, c'est pas vrai, je brûlais d'envie de te le dire depuis que je suis rentrée ce matin, mais tu n'étais toujours pas sortie de ta chambre. Jasper m'a emmenée voir son patron, tu sais, le plus gros mécano de Ray Jow. »

Elle s'interrompit et la réaction de Raven ne se fit pas attendre.

« Et ? La relança-t-elle avec le regard brillant de curiosité.

\- Et il est d'accord pour t'engager en tant que mécanicien pour les 《trucs trop chiants pour qu'il perde du temps à s'en occuper lui-même ». Ce sont ses mots, précisa-t-elle. Alors ?

\- Je... Mais Clarke... C'est génial ! »

Sa voix était pleine d'excitation. Cette bonne nouvelle semblait la faire revivre, et elle devint soudain très agitée à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts, outre les petits bricolages liés à leur petit intérieur.

« Doucement, dit Clarke en riant. Je sais combien tu dois te sentir inutile, à ne rien faire. Alors j'ai négocié dur, et tu commences demain au lever du jour. Ton nouveau boss n'est pas un marrant. Mais je lui ai dit que le travail ne te faisait pas peur.

\- Evidemment ! »

Elle gratifia son amie d'un de ses sourires les plus éclatants et fit un mouvement pour se lever. Mais Clarke la repoussa gentiment dans le siège.

« Hop hop hop, laisse-moi d'abord vérifier tes points, et ensuite nous verrons s'il y a un moyen de soulager un peu ta jambe quand tu marches. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te payes tout le chemin d'ici à l'entrepôt en rampant. »


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper déboula à toute vitesse dans le hangar où Raven réparait un mécanisme de porte.

« Raven ! Ca y est, ils ont fixé les dates de la grande course ! Dans 5 mois, à la nouvelle lune, ça sera la finale, parvint-il à articuler, tout excité, malgré son essoufflement.

\- Ca veut dire que la première sélection a lieu dans dix semaines ? » Lui demanda Raven en levant la tête de son ouvrage.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en appuyant sur son point de côté. Il avait traversé tout le terrain vague en courant pour éviter de se faire pincer par son chef en allant apporter la nouvelle en premier à son amie. Celle-ci semblait pensive.

« Ca veut dire trois fois plus de boulot pour nous pendant cette période, se réjouit-il.

\- Oui oui... Trois fois plus de boulot...

\- Avec l'arrivée de tous les concurrents, le marché mécha et tout le reste ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Jasper, qui la connaissait bien, se pencha vers elle dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention :

« Dis, tu n'es pas en train de penser à...

\- A quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Les courses c'est ton rêve, mais...

\- Merci de me le rappeler, Jasper, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, tu sais, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Raven... Si tu penses à ressortir Archi... »

Elle feignit la surprise :

« Tu vois bien que je ne pourrais pas faire quoi que ce soit avec ça, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant sa jambe enfermée dans une gaine métallique.

\- Précisément. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais tu ne peux pas espérer participer cette année encore. Dans trois ans, peut-être...

\- Oui, c'est ça, maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant dans son fauteuil roulant. Dans trois ans j'aurai retrouvé ma jambe, hein ? »

Il esquissa un mouvement pour la retenir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

\- Mais tu l'as dit, Jasper. Et ça ne fait pas grande différence. »

Il resta immobile, ne sachant que dire ou faire pour se rattraper. Cependant, après quelques instants de silence, toujours de dos, elle lui posa une question :

« Tu sais si Murphy y participe ?

\- Murphy ? »

Il était frappé de stupeur. Murphy était un vieux rival de Raven, qui avait d'ailleurs participé à la course où avait eu lieu l'accident. Impliqué dedans, il en était cependant sorti indemne, avec quelques coupures bénignes au visage tout au plus, contrairement à elle.

« Je ne sais pas, sûrement. Monty m'a dit qu'il avait fini son engin, la semaine dernière. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage beaucoup moins énervé qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Qu'importe, tu as raison, de toute façon. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser. »

Il éprouva un peu de soulagement à la voir aussi raisonnable. Elle attrapa une clé sur une vieille carcasse de voiture et revint à son plan de travail pour se remettre à serrer les boulons de son ébauche de porte blindée avec un air concentré.

«Bon, euh... Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, le boss attend que je lui amène les infos à propos de la grande course, et il va me tuer s'il me voit traîner ici. On se voit plus tard ? »

Il lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Raven reposa son chiffon sale et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. La faible lueur du soleil annonçait une tempête dans les heures à venir. Elle soupira et se remit au travail, tout en laissant l'idée qui lui trottait derrière la tête germer lentement dans un coin de son esprit.

 

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je participe à la course à ta place ? »

Raven acquiesça gravement en guettant sa réaction. Clarke paraissait légèrement sonnée, hésitant entre deux attitudes.

« Je... je comprends que c'est important pour toi, mais... Raven... voyons les choses en face, je n'y connais rien ! Et puis tu m'avais pas dit que c'était la course la plus difficile ? Je ne sais pas piloter, et tu sais comme moi combien de participants meurent chaque année. Et ce n'est pas à moi de conduire ton bolide. »

Elles étaient toutes deux assises à la table de la pièce principale, et Raven venait d'introduire subtilement la question de la participation à la Motorholics.

« Oui, oui, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi, mais je ne peux pas cette année, pas plus que l'année prochaine ou dans trois ans. Je ne pourrai jamais conduire Archi comme je l'aurais voulu, c'est un fait, et je dois faire avec.

\- Non, tu...

\- Si, Clarke. Voyons les choses en face, comme tu le dis si bien, rétorqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Ce que je vois, c'est que même en se tuant à la tâche, le travail se fait plus rare, l'argent aussi, et qu'on va avoir du mal à continuer comme ça. Octavia rentre épuisée de son job, quand elle n'est pas bloquée par les tempêtes, toi-même tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête pour les réparations que nécessite de plus en plus notre maison, mon boss me paye de moins en moins, et je doute qu'on ait encore suffisamment à manger à la fin de l'année, à ce train. »

Son ton était devenu presque suppliant et Clarke savait qu'elle avait raison. Leurs réserves s'amenuisaient, elles peinaient à joindre les deux bouts, et un peu de ressources supplémentaires auraient été bienvenues. Les soins que nécessitaient la jambe presque cicatrisée de Raven et les aménagements qu'elles avaient dû faire pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans problème leur avaient coûté par mal de matériaux chers et de services rendus, et elles n'avaient plus vraiment de marge de manœuvre là-dessus. Leur bunker était vide et elles songeaient même à le louer, étant donné qu'elles ne trouvaient plus de quoi le remplir.

« Mais on pourrait éviter de s'engager dans quelque chose d'aussi peu sûr. En travaillant dur, je pense qu'on peut tenir encore un peu et attendre la saison des pluies. S'inscrire à la course demande beaucoup de temps et d'argent, non ?

\- C'est un pari à faire. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il suffit d'atteindre la troisième phase des sélections pour amortir les frais.

\- Encore faut-il l'atteindre ! répliqua la blonde vivement. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est facile. tu as attendu des années avant de pouvoir espérer concourir.

\- Justement : Archibald est prêt. Enfin presque, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'impatience. Il me suffit d'un peu de temps pour régler quelques trucs, mais ça suffira pour passer les premiers essais, je t'assure ! J'étais à ça de m'inscrire cette année, les courses clandestines marchaient de mieux en mieux ! »

Clarke pensa au petit pactole qu'elle s'était constitué progressivement en commençant à participer aux paris.

« Soit, mais je ne sais toujours pas conduire ce genre de trucs. Et c'est dangereux.

\- Ca s'apprend et ça s'arrange. »

Elle plongea son regard sombre dans le sien pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Je ne t'enverrais jamais dans ce genre de choses sans pouvoir assurer ta sécurité. Tu dois me faire confiance. »

Elle pensait que Clarke était sur le point de flancher, vu sa manière d'hésiter et de proposer ces différents arguments qu'elle réfutait tous, mais le visage de celle-ci devint soudain soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je concoure pour toi cette année, précisément ? Que l'on manque d'argent, c'est un fait, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant ? Pourquoi la Motorholics ? »

Raven évita son regard et cela la rendit certaine qu'elle avait touché juste. Elle insista :

« Raven... Pourquoi ? »

Celle-ci soupira avec agacement et se décida enfin à lui répondre :

« Murphy participe aussi à la course. Je suis passée près de son terrain en rentrant du travail, tout à l'heure. »

Clarke n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre.

« Et alors ? Vous vous détestez, mais...

\- Et alors je refuse de le laisser gagner. »

Une colère sourde perçait dans sa voix et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. La blonde le remarqua mais ne voyait toujours pas la raison de cette stupide querelle enfantine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? S'il gagne, tant mieux pour lui, on...

\- Non, pas tant mieux pour lui. Non ! »

Le ton soudain agressif de Raven l'alerta. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de nouvelles questions la brune y répondit d'elle-même.

« C'est ce salopard... C'est lui qui a provoqué l'accident. »

Sa voix s'étranglait un peu mais elle continua, devant une Clarke interdite et muette de stupeur.

« Je ne veux pas le voir conduire le même char avec lequel il a broyé ma jambe, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas ! »

Des larmes de rage brouillaient son regard alors qu'une expression de haine déformait son visage d'ordinaire si fier.

« Je ne veux pas voir sa sale tête de rat parader sur le bitume sur lequel j'ai toujours voulu rouler alors que je suis coincée dans cette connerie de fauteuil d'handicapée ! »

Elle pleurait, à présent, et elle serrait si fort le rebord de la table en fer-blanc que ses jointures étaient blanches. Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. Raven lâchait enfin toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers mois, et c'était tellement inconcevable, tellement inattendu, qu'elle en était complètement bouleversée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer comme cela. Même quand elles avaient fui, meurtries, leurs anciens foyers de Ville Nouvelle, même quand leurs recherches pour retrouver leurs parents ou autres amis avaient échoué, même quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne retrouverait plus l'usage de sa jambe, elle n'avait pas montré de signe de faiblesse. Mais la faille avait fini par céder, et Clarke comprit réellement ce jour-là à quel point ce vieux rêve de vitesse lui tenait à cœur.

Raven releva la tête vers elle, les joues brillantes de larmes.

« J'ai déjà du mal à supporter de ne plus pouvoir marcher normalement, de ne plus pouvoir piloter... Tu comprends pourquoi ça me rend malade, d'imaginer Murphy à ma place ?

\- Cette ordure. »

Elles se retournèrent simultanément vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix familière. Octavia était là, pleine d'une fureur glacée, et se tenait debout derrière elles. Elle avait tout entendu sans qu'elles ne la remarquent, et ses mains tremblaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » commença Clarke.

Mais Octavia l'ignora et son regard restait braqué sur les larmes de Raven, que cette soudaine apparition avait surprise.

« Je savais que c'était lui, j'ai jamais cru à l'accident. C'est lui qui t'a foncé dessus, hein ? Il l'a fait exprès. »

Son ton était dangereusement menaçant aux oreilles de Clarke. Raven acquiesça en silence.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Elle se retourna brusquement et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte, mais Clarke s'anima soudain et lui barra instinctivement le passage.

« Pousse-toi.

\- Non. »

A ce refus, elle leva des yeux emplis de colère sur celle qui lui barrait la route.

« Pousse-toi, répéta-t-elle.

\- Non. Tu te laisses emporter, Octavia.

\- Oui, et je ne te laisserai pas m'empêcher d'aller le massacrer sur-le-champ !

\- Octavia, j'ai dit non !

Il faudrait laisser ce connard vivre tranquille pendant que Raven galère autant dans son fauteuil à cause de lui, selon toi ? Il a ruiné sa vie ! »

Elle esquissa un geste pour l'écarter, mais Clarke la repoussa. Elle parut surprise de ce semblant d'attaque, qu'elle prit pour une déclaration de guerre.

« Tu vas me laisser passer ! »

Elle tenta de forcer le passage une nouvelle fois, mais Clarke tenait bon. Alors elle l'attrapa par l'épaule dans un geste de colère, mais la blonde s'échappa bien vite et lui donna un coup dans le flanc.

« Arrêtez ! » lança Raven en les regardant commencer à se battre.

Mais la tension continuait à grimper entre elle, et Octavia n'écoutait que la colère qui grondait en elle et qu'elle reportait sur l'obstacle à sa vengeance. Elle se laissa emporter et frappa Clarke au visage, regrettant immédiatement ce geste. Elle recula d'un pas, retirant sa main comme si celle-ci avait été brûlée au contact de son amie, et s'immobilisa. Celle-ci porta la main à sa joue.

« Tu crois pas que moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui éclater la gueule ?! Tu crois pas que je suis aussi dégoûtée et furieuse que toi ? »

Octavia resta muette devant cette soudaine explosion. Clarke était, comme elle, dévorée par l'envie de faire payer son sale coup à Murphy.

« Mais il est protégé par Kane, tu te souviens ? Kane qui lancerait ses mercenaires sur nous, et ça n'arrangerait rien. Raven a déjà perdu sa jambe, est-ce que tu veux qu'on perde encore autre chose ? »

Ces paroles sonnèrent Octavia, qui vit s'envoler toute envie de se battre à la vue de la blonde qui craquait elle aussi.

Elle reprit, à deux doigts des larmes :

« Je ne peux pas, Octavia. Je ne le ferai pas sans vous ! »

Raven s'était approchée silencieusement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, à moitié effondrée et la tête entre les mains. Elle lança un regard chargé d'un étrange mélange de reproches et de gratitude pour ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, qu'Octavia comprit. Quelque chose s'était brisé, avec l'accident de Raven. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de réduire totalement en miettes malgré les efforts des deux autres.

« Je ne le ferai pas sans vous », répéta Clarke d'une voix brisée.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, aveuglait Clarke. Elle plissait les yeux pour regarder l'horizon brûlant dont les contours flous faisaient se confondre le sable et le ciel brouillé. Elle savoura quelques secondes ce moment de calme en surveillant alentours pour que personne ne vienne les interrompre, puis se retourna et alla rejoindre Raven, affairée sur le vieil Archibald. Comme elle s'approchait, celle-ci releva la tête et lui lança son casque, qu'elle attrapa aussitôt par un heureux réflexe qui lui évita de le recevoir en pleine figure. La brune salua ce geste d'un rapide mouvement de tête et attrapa un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains.

« Prête pour la cour des grands ? » demanda-t-elle à sa recrue.

Celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête en repensant au moment où elle avait accepté de rouler à sa place. Le sourire chaleureux de Raven lorsqu'elle avait marmonné un petit « bon, on va déjà essayer pour quelques courses seulement... » restait gravé dans sa mémoire et revenait à chaque fois qu'elle grimpait dans le petit bolide. Elle avait commencé à l'entraîner depuis quelques semaines dans le terrain vague encombré de détritus non loin du hangar où reposait Archi, et Clarke elle-même était surprise de s'en sortir aussi bien. Avec les rudiments de pilotage qu'elle avait appris et son entraînement intensif (qui avait lieu tous les jours pendant leur temps libre et ce jusqu'à épuisement), elle commençait à bien se débrouiller, et y prenait vraiment goût. Raven était ravie de la voir aussi à l'aise dans le véhicule qu'elle avait construit presque entièrement de ses propres mains et qu'elle avait bichonné pendant tellement de temps. Les quelques ratés des débuts avaient été vite surmontés comme elle réparait et améliorait au fur et à mesure l'engin bardé de pièces glanées au fil du temps, et Clarke roulait à présent presque en toute confiance entre les tas de déchets de leur piste de fortune.

Cette dernière servait aussi pour l'organisation des courses non-autorisées qui avaient lieu une à deux fois par semaine et voyait défiler les quelques mécaniciens et pilotes clandestins qui se fréquentaient en cercles très fermés. Raven ayant quelques contacts, elle avait pu obtenir une place pour l'une des courses lorsque Clarke s'était décrétée suffisamment prête, et celle-ci avait décroché la deuxième place à la surprise générale. Raven se souvenait très bien de cet instant où son amie avait franchi en trombe la ligne d'arrivée quelques centièmes de seconde seulement après le premier sous les huées de la petite foule, et où elle-même s'était retournée, ébahie et ravie, vers une Octavia aussi étonnée qu'elle. Cet élan d'enthousiasme les avait encouragé à fournir encore plus d'efforts pour participer à d'autres courses, dont Clarke s'était sortie avec à peu près autant de rapides succès la faisaient connaître petit à petit dans le milieu des pilotes clandestins et Raven laissait voir sa fierté en l'appelant sa « pouliche de compétition ».

Octavia participait aussi à sa manière, en prenant presque entièrement en charge la tâche ardue de ramener suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elles puissent manger et continuer à se préparer en vue des vraies courses. Elle n'avait pu assister qu'à leur première course car son job de berger de mammoüks était très prenant, et lorsque Clarke lui avait demandé si elle se rendait toujours à ses entraînements de combat, elle avait refusé de répondre et s'était empressée de trouver une excuse pour sortir de la pièce. La blonde soupçonnait qu'elle n'en eût plus vraiment le temps et qu'elle prenait sur elle de ne plus pouvoir aller à cette seule sorte de loisir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose, mais la seule manière d'améliorer la situation restait encore de remporter suffisamment de victoires pour que l'argent ne soit plus un problème, avait-elle convenu avec Raven. En attendant les compétitions officielles, les paris des clandestines étaient un objectif raisonnable, et elles se faisaient toutes deux un devoir d'en récolter les fruits le plus possible.

Le soir même, la dixième course de Clarke aurait lieu. Déjà la dixième, songea-t-elle en enfilant son casque et ses gants usés. Cette fois, elle était bien décidée à atteindre la première place. Que la course se soit déroulée avec 4, 5 ou 7 concurrents, elle avait toujours plus ou moins fini la course dans le premier tiers du classement, mais n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser la deuxième place. Après des débuts aussi rapidement fructueux, elle ressentait comme une petite frustration de ce qu'elle voyait à présent comme un demi-échec. Elle s'était découvert ce même esprit de compétition qu'elle connaissait à Raven en commençant à concourir, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était nécessaire pour continuer à se battre comme elles le faisaient. Mais là, il lui rappelait seulement que si au bout d'une dizaine de compétitions elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser tous ses concurrents, cela serait certainement révélateur de ses chances de pouvoir prétendre aux sélections de la Motorholics. C'était toujours leur objectif premier, et Raven avait transmis ses désirs de victoire à Clarke. Même si elle gardait les pieds sur terre, celle-ci trouvait de plus en plus séduisante l'idée de pouvoir se qualifier pour la plus grande course du coin, et ce sans même songer à l'extraordinaire récompense qui se trouvait au bout ou même à la renommée que ça leur rapporterait, bien utile pour trouver de meilleurs boulots.

Clarke ajusta la lanière de son casque puis grimpa dans l'habitacle alors que Raven s'écartait en emportant ses outils. Elle se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil rembourré, attacha précautionneusement les boucles de ce qui lui servait de ceinture, et tira machinalement sur différentes pièces de mécanique pour vérifier leur solidité. Elle entendait Raven ajuster quelques clous à l'arrière de l'engin et attendit sagement qu'elle eût fini, une fois ses propres vérifications intérieures terminées. Lorsque son amie rentra dans son champ de vision le pouce en l'air, signal habituel, elle vérifia une dernière fois que la piste était déserte avant de se risquer à tirer sur le démarreur. Celui-ci crachota quelques secondes, agitant le bolide de légers soubresauts, et Raven s'écarta prudemment de quelques tours de roue. Enfin, Archi démarra en expulsant un nuage âcre de fumée noire, non sans faire un de ces petits bonds en avant qui ne surprenaient même plus Clarke. Elle baissa sa visière d'un coup sec, se saisit du volant craquelé d'une main, appuya sur un levier de l'autre, et enfonça du pied une petite pédale. Archibald s'élança entre les gravats dans un formidable élan qui fit bondir le cœur de la pilote dans sa poitrine. A présent habituée à ces petites secousses, elle prenait plaisir à dompter cette sorte de grosse bête mécanique et toussotante, et elle la lança bientôt en direction du soleil couchant, devant le ciel dépourvu de nuages annonciateurs de tempête. Elle appuyait progressivement sur la pédale et sur le levier en même temps pour accélérer, puis changea de poignée pour changer de vitesse. Après avoir dépassé le gros tas de ferraille usagée, elle put enfin pousser le petit moteur du véhicule à fond, et savourer cette impression de liberté que le vent collait à ses joues.

Au premier plan, à ses côtés, les monceaux de détritus semblaient défiler à toute vitesse. Plus en retrait s'esquissaient les contours sombres du fond du désert lointain, et au-delà le ciel gris commençait à fondre sur le sable sali. L'air tiède battait aux tempes de Clarke et faisait virevolter des mèches de ses cheveux blonds. Grisée par la vitesse, elle se sentit légèrement sourire en sentant le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur sa propre lancée par une légère pression de la paume ou du talon. Lors de ces moments-là, elle ressentait une sentation nouvelle et excitante, qui enflait progressivement comme elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise aux commandes d'Archi. C'était comme découvrir une nouvelle dimension de la vie qu'elle avait connue jusqu'alors, comme entrer dans un nouveau monde, plus large et plus stimulant, rempli de possibilités neuves. « Peut-être que la vie, c'est plus que de la simple survie », songea-t-elle. Ce mantra, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans l'habitacle depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec ses amies, lui donnait l'impression que oui, peut-être, il y avait autre chose à faire dans ce monde que travailler sans cesse et suer sang et eau pour ramener le soir de quoi se nourrir et s'abriter. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, leurs vies, à toutes les trois, avaient toujours tourné autour de la survie ; lors de son ancienne vie, avec ses parents, tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses souvenirs flous se rapportait à l'apprentissage de rudiments de médecine, de brisolage et de cuisine que ses parents lui enseignaient quand ils avaient un peu de temps. Après leur séparation forcée, lorsque les filles et elle s'étaient réunies et avaient eu fini de construire un abri et un bunker suffisamment solides pour pouvoir se soucier d'autre chose, elles avaient dû se démener pour trouver de la nourriture. Tout ce qu'elles avaient pu faire dans leur existence ne visait qu'au même but : obtenir de quoi vivre un peu plus, à plus ou moins long terme. Les réparations de leur abri, les négociations au marché noir, les vols, les arnaques, et mêmes certaines relations amicales étaient le plus souvent motivés par le gain rapide d'argent sonnant et trébuchant ou d'avantages en nature. Avec la vitesse, Clarke se découvrait un début de passion, une activité qui, même si elle était motivée par l'objectif lointain de remporter un prix, était dorénavant menée par une simple envie de s'évader de ce système écrasant. Elle avait une soif insatiable de liberté.

Clarke ôta son casque poisseux et secoua la tête pour libérer ses cheveux malmenés. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains à quelques pas, et une voix la héler :

« Bravo, on dirait bien que tu vas finir par tous les laisser sur le carreau ! »

Elle prit la peine d'entrouvrir sa veste épaisse et de détacher le câble qui permettait de démarrer Archi avant de se diriger vers Octavia et Jasper qui la sifflait, postés aux côtés d'une Raven amusée.

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Raven nous a fait gagner 3 miles par heure !

\- Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle de nets progrès », répondit Jasper en direction de la mécanicienne à qui en revenait le mérite.

Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais Clarke était certaine qu'elle s'en félicitait intérieusement. Elle avait passé deux nuits entière à démonter précautionneusement son engin pour pouvoir en huiler délicatement les moindres ressorts, et ses performances s'en étaient clairement améliorées.

« Et puis Archi a l'air plus souple dans les virages, c'est juste une impression ou... »

Clarke les laissa à leur discussion de spécialiste et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour attraper une gourde. Octavia s'approcha de la pilote en sueur avec un large sourire :

« Tu penses que tu vas la gagner, celle de ce soir ? »

Clarke hocha la tête sans une once d'hésitation dans le regard, son air de satisfaction indémontable toujours largement étalé sur son visage.

« Franchement, si je ne gagne pas celle-là, je ne vois pas laquelle je pourrais gagner ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Et Archi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard affectueux au bolide encore fumant.

\- Garde quand même un peu d'énergie pour les premières sélections de la semaine prochaine, miss. C'est là qu'il faudra tout donner.

\- J'ai confiance. » lui répondit-elle simplement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

En portant le regard sur le véhicule puis sur son mécano, Octavia n'avait pas de doute ; elle avait confiance, elle aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke attrapa la poignée d'un des freins lentement, repliant ses doigts autour dans l'attente du moment décisif où il faudrait la tirer violemment. C'était le dernier virage de la course... Elle était dans le peloton de tête... Il ne fallait rien lâcher. Elle était à deux doigts de la qualification et avait peut-être même une chance de remporter cette course... Allez... Plus que quelques petites secondes dans le tournant et elle pourrait enfin lancer Archibald à fond... Le fracas des autres véhicules qui la serraient de près l'assourdissait mais elle n'en avait cure. Dans un intense moment de concentration, plus rien ne comptait que le timing parfait, celui où elle pourrait accélérer sans crainte d'être entraînée par la force centrifuge et finir à toute vitesse dans la dernière ligne droite. Tout allait bien, elle avait réussi à conserver sa place parmi la première moitié des concurrents, mais elle savait pertinemment que tout se jouerait là, dans les dernières secondes. Le cœur battant, la respiration courte sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle avait l'impression que le temps s'étirait démesurément. Elle pouvait à présent apercevoir la ligne d'arrivée encadrée par quelques silhouettes aux contours flous, le mouvement presque figé de ses rivaux dans le coin de son champ de vision, et les saccades rapides de ses propres mèches de cheveux ballottées par le vent que provoquait la vitesse.

Plus que quelques infimes instants... Et soudain, elle fût sortie du virage. La piste s'étendait en ligne droite bien en face d'elle elle tira fermement sur la poignée en essayant de brusquer le bolide le moins possible, et le sentit partir à fond. Ca y est, pensa-t-elle fugitivement, le moment crucial, c'est maintenant. Le véhicule tremblait sous elle à mesure qu'il prenait quelques miles supplémentaires par seconde, et elle risqua un rapide coup d'oeil à sa gauche, là où se situait la plus grosse masse de ses concurrents. Ils étaient une poignée, légèrement en retrait. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas eu le doigté aussi heureux que Clarke. Une joie fugace passa dans son esprit mais elle se força instantanément à retourner sa concentration sur la ligne d'arrivée. Elle était si proche... Encore quelques secondes et elle la franchirait enfin. La ligne d'arrivée des premières sélections. Les premières sélections. Il lui suffisait de conserver sa place confortable parmi les quelques premiers et elle serait automatiquement prise pour la suite. Le vent battait à ses oreilles, indicateur satisfaisant de sa grande vitesse. Plus que quelques secondes...

Un grand vrombissement enflait progressivement derrière elle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention au début, mais celui-ci prit de plus en plus d'importance, semblant se rapprocher, et, avant même que Clarke ait l'idée de se retourner pour en déterminer la source, elle sentit quelque chose heurter Archibald et le décaler légèrement de sa trajectoire. Le choc la sonna légèrement et elle entendit quelque chose se mettre à siffler dans les conduits de son véhicule. Mais, alors que le concurrent à l'origine de l'incident la dépassait allègrement et franchissait la ligne d'arrivée sans autre problème, elle reprit ses esprits et poussa encore plus dans les réserves d'Archi, sans même songer aux possibles dégâts. Un autre bruit de moteur se rapprochant dangereusement l'avait rappelée à l'ordre et elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Pied au plancher, elle se risqua à passer une autre vitesse, celle que Raven lui avait déconseillée pour le moment, mais le brusque retournement de situation quant au classement lui avait fait prendre peur. Elle craignait aussi vaguement que cela ait endommagé quelque chose aux circuits d'Archi. Elle eut quelques difficultés à appuyer sur le levier, mais le bolide libéra enfin ce qui lui restait de vitesse en réserve, et elle franchit à son tour la ligne d'arrivée sans se laisser dépasser par celui qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Ca y est, elle avait fini.

Elle continua sur quelques dizaines de mètres en ralentissant progressivement, puis arrêta rapidement son char avant de se couler prestement à terre. Elle coupa le contact, retira d'un geste vif son casque étouffant, et se précipita vers l'arrière gauche de son véhicule brûlant, en vue d'examiner les dégâts signalés par un enfoncement dangereusement irrégulier de la carrosserie. Octavia et Raven se précipitaient vers elle, et elle leur adressa un regard plein d'étonnement alors qu'elle remettait l'examen à plus tard, décidant qu'il était trop risqué de plonger les mains dans ce tas de ferraille et d'électricité chauffé à blanc.

« Bravo ma belle, t'es sélectionnée, s'écria Octavia en arrivant devant elle.

\- Je t'avais dit, que ça ne serait pas une surprise, lança Raven d'un air blasé mais quelque peu fier, sans sembler avoir remarqué l'anomalie. Tu as poussé Archi à fond ?

\- Oui, j'ai senti que je n'avais pas le choix en voyant que je me faisais dépasser. Mais... vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Comment ça ? A la fin du parcours, vous étiez tellement serrés qu'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer...

\- Quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans, coupa Clarke, impatiente. J'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser sur le coup, mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais pu y rester. Mais je suppose que la vitesse m'a empêché de prendre le choc de plein fouet. »

Ses amies paraissaient abasourdies. Raven jeta un œil derrière son amie et aperçut enfin la partie de carrosserie tordue et les quelques câbles qui crépitaient autour. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Clarke l'en dissuada en lui expliquant qu'il valait mieux attendre pour éviter le coup de jus.

« Tu as vu qui c'était ? Les coups bas ne sont pas permis encore, on peut peut-être y faire quelque chose, proposa Octavia.

\- Si en me fixant tout le long de la course vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un me rentrer dedans, je pense pas qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il me semble avoir vu une veste bleue, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

Octavia regarda autour d'elle, en marmonnant quelque chose comme « ça ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver ». Semblant repérer quelque chose, elle s'éloigna brusquement sans un mot. Mais avant que Clarke ait pu suivre son regard envahi progressivement par ce qui ressemblait à de la colère, elle entendit des éclats de voix à sa gauche. En tournant la tête, elle vit Jasper et Monty qui discutaient d'une manière très animée et se dirigeaient vers Raven et elle. Elle leur fit un signe et attendit qu'ils s'approchent.

« Woah, vous avez vu ça, leur lança Monty d'un air enthousiaste.

\- Ouais, c'était impressionnant, renchérit Jasper avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps d'esquisser une réponse.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, dit Raven d'un air contrarié. De l'abruti qui est rentré dans Clarke en pleine course ?

\- Non, de... Quoi ? Quelqu'un t'es rentré dedans, demanda Jasper stupéfait. Et tu vas bien ? »

Clarke écarta les bras comme pour lui prouver l'inanité de sa question. Elle reprit :

« Donc vous n'avez rien vu, je suppose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez, bande de traîtres, si c'était pas Clarke en train de remporter sa course ? Vous êtes supposés être de notre côté ! » lança Raven.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

« En fait, euh... On a jeté un œil aux autres courses. Mais on est de tout cœur avec toi, hein, Clarke ! » assura Jasper en montrant le poing d'un air qui se voulait encourageant.

« Oui... oui, mais on a regardé ailleurs pour surveiller la concurrence, tout ça... »

Raven hochait la tête d'un air dubitatif.

« Et donc ? Vous avez vu des choses intéressantes, pendant qu'elle se faisait percuter ? »

Clarke glissa à Raven qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas vue se faire percuter, objection qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main. Jasper et Monty reprirent presque d'une même voix, les yeux brillants :

« Eh bien, on a vu un truc...

\- Ouais, ça annonce rien de bon pour la suite, dit Monty en jetant un regard hésitant à Clarke. Mais en tout cas, c'était impressionnant !

Bon, lâchez le morceau ! » Raven commençait à s'impatienter.

« On a vu le chevalier noir ! » Jasper semblait ravi, et Monty hochait frénétiquement la tête en accord avec lui.

« Le quoi ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Le chevalier noir ! Tu sais, le légendaire participant qui rafle tous les prix des courses auxquels il participe !

\- J'étais même pas sûr qu'il existe, parce qu'apparemment il traîne plutôt du côté de TonDC, mais cette année il participe à la Motorholics ! C'est génial ! »

Raven le jugeait du regard d'un air dubitatif. En voyant cette réprobation, Jasper se reprit :

« Enfin... C'est génial pour lui, hein. Parce qu'il va certainement gagner. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu n'as aucune chance, Clarke !

\- Tu t'enfonces, Jasper, lui signala Raven.

\- Oui mais attends, c'est pas excitant ? Il a remporté haut la main sa course, et on peut penser qu'il ne va faire qu'une bouchée de ses autres concurrents. Et son bolide... C'est fou qu'il arrive à aller aussi vite avec une moto, ça devrait pas être aussi stable, dans le désert.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas notre problème pour l'instant, décréta Raven en coupant court à toute cette frénésie.

\- Clarke pourrait se retrouver dans les mêmes courses que lui, dans la suite des sélections, objecta Jasper. Et ça, ça serait embêtant. »

Monty haussa les épaules.

« Il suffit qu'elle reste dans les premiers, tu sais bien qu'ils sélectionnent les trois quarts des concurrents à chaque fois. Si je me souviens bien, il y en avait 200, cette fois. Après l'établissement des classements, il devrait en rester 150, puis 100 après la deuxième sélection, et 50 pour le premier stadium. »

Clarke acquiesça à l'écoute de ces informations qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle avait même tenté de calculer la probabilité de parvenir en finale, pendant une de ses soirées avec Monty et Raven, en se basant sur ses récents progrès. Elle avait remporté sa dernière course clandestine haut la main et la première place leur avaient fait miroiter des rêves fous pour la Motorholics. Grâce au soutien des deux garçons, qui comportait aussi des aides matérielles et financières, elles avaient pu s'inscrire en tant qu'équipe aux premières sélections et participaient à présent aux courses de qualifications successives. Répartis en une vingtaine de groupes selon leur origine géographique, tous les concurrents participaient au début de manière quasiment simultanée et n'étaient gardés pour la suite que s'ils échappaient aux dernières places. Mais cette fois, Clarke avait terminé deuxième, soit largement devant les autres aucun doute, elle serait prise pour la deuxième course. Ce qui l'inquiétait cependant était l'état d'Archi. Elle se retourna vers lui le front soucieux.

« On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, ok, Clarke ? » demanda Jasper en s'approchant à son tour avec Raven. Elle hocha la tête.

« Raconte-nous d'abord précisément ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle commença à rassembler ses souvenirs pour être le plus détaillée possible, mais Monty les interrompit :

« Eh, y a du grabuge, par là-bas. C'est pas Octavia, qui se bat avec un mec ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et Raven confirma ce qu'avait supposé Monty. Elle proposa rapidement à Clarke de gérer cette histoire, afin qu'elle et Jasper puissent s'occuper du bolide qui avait intérêt à être prêt pour la suite. La blonde s'éloigna alors en toute hâte, talonnée par un Monty aussi curieux qu'inquiet.

« Evidemment ça pouvait être que toi, hein ! T'en as pas fini avec nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, connard ? » La voix d'Octavia, furieuse, portait au loin et faisait se retourner tous les gens présents sur un rayon de vingt mètres.

En arrivant près d'elle, Clarke apprécia d'un coup d'oeil la situation : Octavia, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, avait apparemment tenté de se battre avec quelqu'un, puisque deux autres la retenaient par les bras avec difficulté. Un des organisateurs de la course essayait vainement de calmer le jeu mais ne parvenait à se faire entendre dans la cacophonie de voix qui cherchaient toutes à mettre leur grain de sel. Une dizaine de badauds qui n'avaient apparemment rien à voir avec ce qui se déroulait là s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux. Et au centre de tout ça, debout près de son véhicule d'un bleu passé, se tenait la cible des invectives d'Octavia, qu'elle avait bel et bien commencé à frapper puisqu'un mince filet de sang coulait de son nez.

« Murphy » gronda Clarke, qui comprit soudain qui était l'indélicat qui l'avait poussée en pleine course et n'eut aucun mal à imaginer qu'il l'avait fait sciemment. Un coup d'oeil à sa veste posée négligemment sur le flanc de son char confirma sa pensée.

« Lâchez-moi ! » continua d'hurler Octavia.

Murphy se passait une main sur le nez sans rien dire, mais semblait jubiler intérieurement. Clarke fut prise d'une furieuse envie de lui casser la figure, elle aussi. Mais elle devait d'abord calmer son amie. Elle s'en approcha et demanda aux deux hommes qui la maintenaient de la libérer. Ils refusèrent de le faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas sage, alors elle l'implora d'arrêter de se débattre.

« Octavia, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on règle ça sans violence, sinon on risque de se faire jeter de la compétition.

\- Exactement, renchérit l'organisateur au blouson jaune vif qui semblait avoir repris une contenance. Vous êtes avec elle ? » interrogea-t-il Clarke.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers son amie.

« Alors ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon » lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Ses deux gardes levèrent un sourcil, mais un autre jeune homme, qui portait les mêmes couleurs que Murphy, les rassura d'un geste. Ils lâchèrent les bras d'Octavia tout en surveillant sa réaction. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, et se força à maintenir ses yeux fixés sur Clarke pour éviter de céder une nouvelle fois à la haine que lui inspirait Murphy.

« Quelle équipe, interrogea l'organisateur en sortant un carnet.

\- Ce... Il a triché pendant la course, décréta Octavia en pointant un doigt accusateur. Il a volontairement heurté le véhicule de mon amie.

\- Quelle équipe, répéta-t-il en levant des yeux implacables.

\- Numéro 100, finit par lâcher Clarke en voyant qu'on n'en tirerait rien sans coopérer d'abord. Vous allez faire quelque chose ou pas ? »

Elle n'en était pas sûre, étant donné que la loi principale dans le coin d'habitude était de se faire justice soi-même, mais elles pouvaient toujours essayer. Après tout, il y avait bien un règlement.

« Eh bien, il faudrait que je vérifie tout ça. Vous avez déjà de la chance si monsieur ne porte pas plainte pour l'agression. »

Octavia et Murphy échangèrent des regards mauvais. Monty glissa à l'oreille de Clarke :

« Il va se tenir tranquille, hein ? »

Elle lui répondit entre ses dents :

« Il a intérêt. Mais je pense qu'on peut espérer qu'il ne la ramène pas trop. »

Le blouson jaune reprit :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a clairement vu percuter votre véhicule, mademoiselle ?

\- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, moi je l'ai vu.

\- Votre parole ne compte évidemment pas, l'informa-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Alors on peut demander aux spectateurs, aux autres concurrents !

\- Ecoutez, dit-il en se frottant le front d'un air faussement ennuyé, si personne n'a rien vu, il me sera difficile d'enregistrer votre plainte. Ou même de vous croire.

\- Les dommages bien réels sur le véhicule de Clarke sont là pour le prouver. » grogna Octavia.

Clarke la sentait fulminer mais admirait sa retenue. Elle savait très bien que lorsqu'elle se laissait emporter, on ne pouvait espérer l'arrêter avant qu'elle ait fini de se défouler.

« Eh bien, nous allons vérifier ça. »

Et il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le véhicule gris et rouge autour duquel s'affairaient Jasper et Raven en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Clarke échangea un regard avec Octavia en évitant de regarder Murphy, apparemment en grande discussion avec son coéquipier.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en faire plus pour l'instant, Avi'. On retourne voir Archi ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, puis tourna lentement les talons avec Monty. Comme ils s'étaient tous les trois éloignés de quelques pas, ils furent soudain interpellés par une voix inconnue derrière eux.

« Eh, attendez ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir courir vers eux le jeune homme brun qu'ils avaient identifié comme le second membre de l'équipe de Murphy. Il tendit une main vers Clarke, qu'elle ne saisit pas.

« Bellamy, se présenta-t-il avec un hochement de tête devant leurs airs méfiants. Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Murphy a fait ça, et je n'ai rien contre vous. »

Il attendit pour voir l'effet que produisaient ses paroles, mais les autres se contentaient de jauger la sincérité dans ses yeux.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on puisse continuer à faire ces courses. Je parlerai à Murphy, et... je vous garantis que ça n'arrivera plus ! »

Désireuse de calmer le jeu et d'éviter tout ennui, Clarke détendit ses épaules crispées et se mit à parler à son tour.

« Clarke, fit-elle en guise de présentations. Je... Pour être franche, nous avons déjà des raisons de ne pas porter ton ami dans notre cœur. »

Octavia ricana en entendant le choix de ses mots.

« … Nous aussi, on ne demande qu'à participer à la course, et si possible sans que ça implique de meurtre. Alors je veux bien te croire, Bellamy, mais si tu veux qu'on reste en des termes pas trop mauvais et qu'on puisse chacun vivre notre vie, tu as intérêt à bien le tenir. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir même envie d'essayer de dissuader Octavia de l'égorger, la prochaine fois. »

Et Dieu savait qu'elle en était capable.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton ferme mais chargé de lassitude. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'encore plus de problèmes avec Murphy. Surtout pas maintenant. Son interlocuteur hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Elle se sentit légèrement rassurée de ne pas avoir à compter un ennemi de plus, et se permit presque d'espérer qu'il arrive à contenir son ami.

« Bien. Alors... Bonne chance pour la suite.

\- Bonne chance. » répéta-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Et il repartit au petit trot de son côté tandis que les trois autres repartaient du leur. Durant ces quelques instants de silence, Clarke songea à la suite de la compétition. Il faudra faire très attention. Si le staff n'était pas d'une grande aide, elles ne pourraient compter que sur elles-mêmes. Cela ne les changeait pas trop, mais dans ce terrain nouveau pour elles, elles auraient à prendre leurs marques assez rapidement. Elle leva la tête pour regarder l'horizon poussiéreux, à présent encombré par la multitude de silhouettes qui s'affairaient autour de véhicules et de matériel pour les pistes. Il faudra faire très attention.


	7. Chapter 7

« Tu as une idée d'où se trouve Octavia ? » demanda Raven en s'asseyant lourdement sur un tabouret de bar qu'elles avaient récupéré et installé dans leur cuisine d'appoint.

« Aucune », répondit Clarke en avalant une bouchée du pain qu'elle avait acheté avec le dernier prix qu'elle avait remporté.

Elle venait de se lever, profitant pour une fois de deux heures de sommeil en plus après l'aube, Raven ne jugeant pas nécessaire sa présence auprès d'elle pour bricoler Archibald. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Elle n'est pas en train de travailler, j'ai croisé son patron sur le marché. D'ailleurs, il a bien voulu daigner me confier qu'elle travaillait rarement avant sept heures ou après vingt et une heures. »

Clarke haussa les épaules :

« Combien ça t'a coûté, ça, encore ?

\- Un tournevis que j'avais en double. Mais c'est pas la question, reprit-elle. Octavia travaille certes bien plus qu'avant l'accident, mais ce matin elle m'avait dit qu'elle gardait ses machins, là.

\- Mammoüks, lui rappela Clarke.

\- Oui. Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Elle aurait repris son entraînement de chasseur sans nous le dire, tu crois ? »

Elle semblait réellement soucieuse. Clarke tenta de la rassurer, même si cette histoire excitait sa curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas, elle pourrait avoir fait ça... Ca m'étonnerait, mais c'est possible. J'ai l'impression qu'on est moins proches en ce moment, mais je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait qu'on soit toutes très occupées. Tu penses qu'elle nous a menti sur ses autres jobs aussi ?

\- Non, déclara Raven. Elle ramène plus d'argent qu'avant, et Jasper m'a confirmé qu'elle effectuait quelques missions pour son patron, une fois de temps en temps. Elle a peut-être trouvé un employeur supplémentaire et n'a pas voulu compliquer ce qu'on connaissait de son emploi du temps, supposa-t-elle sans y croire vraiment.

\- Oui, voilà, partons là-dessus. De toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus avant qu'elle ne nous en parle. Tu veux que je lui demande la prochaine fois que je la verrai ? Je dois aller rejoindre Monty dans la ville, il m'a promis de m'emmener voir discrètement comment s'entraînent certaines équipes.

\- On sait toujours pas si c'est réglo, hein ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire.

Peu importait de toute façon, c'était déjà un miracle que le règlement de la Motorholics impose un minimum de fair-play. Clarke répondit par un « hmm » évasif en regardant d'un air absent ses mains pianoter sur la plaque d'acier qui leur servait de table. Dormir quelques heures supplémentaires l'avait plus fatiguée autre chose, elle qui dépassait rarement les six ou sept heures d'habitude.

« Fais attention à pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, en tout cas. »

Clarke se demanda vaguement à quoi elle faisait référence, et se rappela immédiatement leur altercation avec l'équipe 47 quelques jours auparavant, lors de la première sélection. Leur plainte n'avait pu être enregistrée sans témoin valable, et elles en étaient restées là, considérant que leur retenue inciterait Murphy à ne pas chercher encore plus d'ennuis. Et puis, son coéquipier était censé le retenir... Clarke soupira insensiblement, en songeant aux dégâts plutôt sérieux qui semblaient avoir affecté le circuit de refroidissement de son engin de compétition.

« Comment va Archi, s'enquit-elle affectueusement.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec Jasper, mais on saura vraiment si ça tient la route quand tu seras remontée dedans. Mais ça devrait tenir, hein, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant son amie ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Tu me fais presque peur, l'informa celle-ci en étouffant un rire jaune.

\- Je te laisserai pas exploser au milieu de la piste, va. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

\- Très rassurant. »

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis Clarke s'étira et se leva pour aller laver sa tasse.

« Thé ? » proposa-t-elle à Raven.

« Non, merci.

\- Ca tombe bien, on n'en a plus. Je vais essayer d'en racheter, si les prix sont corrects, aujourd'hui.

\- T'as vérifié le bunker ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est presque vide. Enfin, si on ne tient pas compte de tous les machins que t'y as entreposés, bien sûr.

\- Machins très précieux, qui pourraient nous sauver la vie. Peut-être même dès la course de la semaine prochaine.

\- Sauver ma vie, surtout, hein ? »

Elle échangea un regard malin avec la mécanicienne de service. Elle lui portait une confiance indéfectible et, si elle se permettait de plaisanter avec elle sur ses capacités, c'était parce qu'elle se sentait pleinement en sécurité au milieu des inventions de Raven.

« Une idée de l'heure, demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la partie de leur abri désigné comme sa chambre.

\- Quand je suis rentrée, le soleil indiquait neuf heures.

\- Déjà ?! 'Faut que je me bouge ! Tu retournes travailler quand ?

\- Je sortirai avec toi. Jasper me couvre pour le moment. »

La blonde sortit la tête de derrière son rideau avec un air de reproche.

« Eh, c'est dangereux, ça. Fais gaffe à pas te faire virer. »

Elle balaya son conseil avec un geste de la main.

« T'inquiète pas. J'ai réussi à remonter un frigo il y a quinze jours, et je crois qu'il s'en est toujours pas remis, dit-elle en parlant de son patron. Si t'avais vu sa tête, on aurait dit un gamin à qui on offre son premier fruit frais (denrée très rare dans le désert après l'Apocalypse, NDA). Il avait l'air tellement content... Je me demande combien il a pu en tirer.

\- Un frigo ?! S'exclama la voix étouffée de Clarke. Tu m'étonnes, qu'il soit content ! Comment t'as fait ça ? Avec le circuit de refroidissement et tout ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Mais dépêche-toi quand même, je peux excuser deux heures de retard, mais peut-être pas trois. »

Un « oui, oui » impatient lui répondit, et elle porta son attention sur son fauteuil roulant posé à sa droite, en attendant. Le haut de sa jambe lui faisait moins mal elle était sur la voie de la guérison, semblait-il, mais elle continuait de garder son esprit occupé pour ne pas penser à son handicap. Elle parvenait à se déplacer relativement facilement grâce à ce bricolage rapide de fauteuil auquel Octavia avait rajouté des roues à crampon, qu'elle s'était procuré Dieu sait où, mais cela ne remplacerait jamais vraiment une jambe fonctionnelle. En se levant de son lit le matin et en s'y recouchant le soir, soit toutes les fois où elle s'extirpait de ce qui était presque devenu une partie de son corps, elle était forcée de traîner sa jambe malade comme un poids. Sa jambe morte, comme elle la considérait à présent. Elle se forçait à ne pas trop réfléchir dans ces moments douloureux où tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Le souvenir de l'accident, qu'elle n'avait raconté à personne, était encore vivace dans son esprit et la réveillait parfois la nuit. Pour chasser ces pensées négatives de son esprit, elle avait appris à imiter la très pragmatique Clarke et à se concentrer sur les problèmes plus immédiats, comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie avec les défis mécaniques qui la passionnaient tant, remettant à plus tard la mise à plat de ce qu'elle ressentait. Le deuil de sa vie bipède d'avant devait être repoussé à plus tard.

Mais Clarke sortit de sa chambre, interrompant brusquement le fil de ses rêveries.

« On y va ?

\- On y va, répéta-t-elle en saisissant son fauteuil. »

 

« Quoi ?! »

Clarke était sonnée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et affichait une expression incrédule. Octavia resta silencieuse, lui laissant le temps d'appréhender ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

« Ton... frère ? »

Elle porta les yeux sur Bellamy qui se tenait debout à côté d'Octavia et hocha légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

Ils se trouvaient dans un espace dégagé aménagé en piste d'entraînement un peu à l'écart du bidonville de Ray Jow, là où une partie des candidats à la Motorholics avaient été rassemblés en petits camps de fortune le temps des sélections. Clarke était venue s'y promener avec Monty pour voir de quoi avaient l'air ses rivaux, qui s'affairaient autour de leurs engins ou de leurs bunkers précipitamment montés pour y enfermer leurs objets de valeur, qui devaient consister en du matériel de mécanique si précieux pour la course ou en vivres. En s'approchant de la piste de fortune battue par les nombreuses traces de roues, elle avait reconnu le blouson bleu pâle de Murphy qui s'agitait autour de son bolide. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver Octavia en grande discussion avec son coéquipier. Elle était restée interdite, retenant Monty d'avancer en tendant un bras devant lui, et avait écouté ce qui se racontait le temps de comprendre à leur ton qu'ils semblaient plutôt proches. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'Octavia sympathisait avec l'ennemi, elle s'était enfin brusquement avancée vers eux, les interrompant pour obtenir des explications. Son amie s'était empressée de répondre à ses questions agressives, et avait fini par la couper pour lui dire, avec un large sourire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir, que Bellamy était son frère.

Une part d'elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir été tenue au courant qu'elle ait retrouvé un membre de sa famille, une autre soulagée pour elle et contente devant l'air d'excitation que son amie tentait de dissimuler. Celle-ci reprit finalement la parole pour s'expliquer :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais... Bell me l'a dit seulement hier, et il voulait qu'on attende un peu, avant de lâcher cette bombe. »

Ça, pour être une bombe, c'en était une. Mais c'était logique ; Bellamy était étroitement associé à Murphy pour elles, et Raven risquait fort de ne pas prendre la nouvelle très joyeusement.

« Bellamy te l'a dit ? »

Son regard passait d'elle à lui. De la sœur au frère, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies pas reconnu directement, si c'était ton frère ? »

C'était Monty qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche, finissant la pensée de Clarke.

« On s'est perdus de vue très tôt, bien avant la catastrophe de Ville Nouvelle, expliqua Bellamy. C'était pendant le pillage, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez aussi bien que moi. »

Clarke hocha la tête alors que ses souvenirs lointains refaisaient lentement surface. Son père lui avait parlé du grand Pillage qui avait eu lieu alors qu'elle n'avait que... six ans ? Sept ans ? La Catastrophe, elle, avait eu lieu des années plus tard, alors qu'elle et ses amies étaient assez grandes pour pouvoir prendre leur survie en charge.

« C'est Bell qui m'a élevée jusqu'à mes huit ans, reprit Octavia avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ma mère est morte très tôt. Notre mère, se corrigea-t-elle. Je vous l'ai dit, ça, non ? »

Clarke hocha la tête face à la question nerveuse d'Octavia, qui sembla alors soulagée de n'avoir pas plus dissimulé son passé que ça.

« Eh bien il a été embarqué pendant le pillage. Heureusement pour moi, une vague tante a décidé de s'occuper de moi jusqu'à la chute de Ville Nouvelle. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de nouvelles de mon grand frère. Je croyais que je ne le reverrais jamais. »

Cela faisait sens pour Clarke, et le choc laissa peu à peu place à un sentiment de contentement pour son amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux s'éclairer comme ça, et elle savait à quel point elle tenait à ce frère fantôme dont elle n'avait gardé comme souvenir qu'un fort attachement.

« J'ai reconnu Octavia tout de suite pendant la première sélection, mais je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque. J'ai essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle, mais c'était difficile. »

Tout sembla s'éclairer pour la blonde :

« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu partais aussi souvent sans nous dire où tu allais exactement ? On sait que tu ne faisais pas que travailler tout le temps. » lui glissa-t-elle.

Mais sa réaction différa de ce qu'elle attendait. Elle hésita, la confusion semblant s'emparer d'elle. Clarke crut même la voir un peu rougir.

« Ah, non. Ca, c'est... Autre chose. »

Son regard affolé semblait dire « Je vous expliquerai plus tard » à Clarke, tandis que Bellamy la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci leva la main en acceptation.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Elle hésita.

« Eh bien... Je suis contente pour vous, tenta-t-elle. Que vous vous soyez retrouvés.

\- C'est un petit miracle, dans ce monde. » renchérit Monty émerveillé.

Le frère et la sœur acquiescèrent. Ils semblaient avoir retrouvé une certaine complicité. Peut-être le lien ne s'était-il pas tant effacé, finalement. Non, vraiment, Clarke s'en sentait presque apaisée. Il ne resterait à éclaircir que l'autre raison des absences de son amie.

« Oui, un petit miracle. » reprit Octavia en regardant son frère.


	8. Chapter 8

Après cette révélation... _surprenante_ , pensa Clarke, elle avait voulu en savoir un peu plus sur Bellamy. Avec Octavia et Monty, ils étaient alors allés déambuler au milieu de la frénésie du camp provisoire, ce qui était leur plan initial, tout en discutant. La conversation avait principalement porté sur ce que le frère et la sœur avaient fait chacun de leur côté une fois séparés, et Clarke avait pris beaucoup d'intérêt à écouter Bellamy raconter comment, vendu en tant qu'esclave une fois kidnappé, il avait réussi à s'échapper et à se faire embaucher comme garde du corps auprès d'un important marchand de la région après de nombreuses galères. Il avait rencontré ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis là-bas, à Hon Buirgen, avec qui il avait vécu à peu près comme Octavia, Clarke et Raven, puis avec Murphy il était venu s'installer non loin de Ray Jow pour s'entraîner pleinement pour leur passion, les courses. Octavia avait glissé quelque chose à propos de Murphy, mais Bellamy s'était hâté de marmonner une phrase indistincte à propos de son « caractère imprévisible » qu'il croyait lié à son enfance, avant de détourner la conversation. Il ne voulait pas être constamment associé aux éventuels sales coups qu'avait fait son partenaire à d'autres. Clarke restait méfiante en vertu de cela, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver une certaine sympathie, et une réelle envie de les connaître. Il semblait intéressé par les amis de sa sœur et échangea même quelques plaisanteries avec eux. Au moins, il avait de la répartie. Clarke décida qu'on pouvait essayer de lui faire confiance, et réprima cette sale habitude qu'elle avait développée de se méfier de tout ce qui était neuf. Octavia semblait emballée par l'attitude obligeante de son amie et l'aisance progressive de Monty. C'était le principal.

Ils avaient passé une partie de la journée ainsi, puis s'étaient séparés pour vaquer à leurs occupation. Octavia, Monty et Clarke étaient retournés travailler et les deux filles avaient décidé de retrouver Raven chez elles directement après, puisque le ciel annonçait une tempête qui empêcherait de toute façon leur entraînement quotidien. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toutes les trois dans leur abri comme au bon vieux temps, puisque leurs rythmes de vie étaient dorénavant décalés et presque incompatibles. Elles parleraient de ce qui chiffonnait Clarke ce soir. Et ce moment était arrivé.

Elle était parvenue à l'entrée de leur abri en même temps qu'Octavia, qui avait, semblait-t-il, fait un effort particulier pour arriver à l'heure. D'habitude, lorsqu'une tempête était annoncée, elle réussissait rarement à regagner leur cabane de ferraille à temps et devait passer la nuit chez un de ses patrons ou de ses amis qui se trouvaient plus près. Clarke remarqua son air légèrement nerveux alors qu'elle s'approchait, visiblement essoufflée. Elle ouvrit la porte puis la rabattit derrière elles alors que le vent commençait à se lever et à remuer le sable du sol.

« Hey ! »

Raven les gratifia d'un large sourire en les voyant entrer. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail qui séparait leur cuisine du salon, les pieds dans le vide, et semblait ravie de les voir rentrer ensemble. Elle posa précautionneusement l'assemblage de câbles et de boulons qu'elle tenait à la main à côté d'elle, et se retourna vers ses amies.

« Bonne journée ? »

Clarke enleva ses chaussures et s'affala dans un fauteuil avant de répondre.

« Plutôt. Enrichissante, surtout.

\- Rapport à l'espionnage industriel, ou... »

Elle avait remarqué le regard éloquent que Clarke avait lancé à Octavia qui s'approchait après avoir fermé les verrous, et la discrétion de cette dernière.

« … rapport aux escapades mystérieuses de la demoiselle ? » acheva-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

Octavia se figea en voyant ce qu'elle percevait comme du mécontentement dans sa voix, mais se détendit quand Raven laissa s'étirer un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer » soupira-t-elle d'un air las en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Elle prit le temps de contourner la petite table sur laquelle Clarke avait posé ses pieds pour atteindre l'autre fauteuil qui faisait face à Raven, toujours perchée sur son meuble. Clarke lui aurait bien demandé comment elle avait réussi à grimper là, mais décida de reporter cette question à plus tard. Elles attendirent en silence qu'Octavia daigne prendre la parole.

« Ce serait plus facile si vous me posiez des questions, dit-elle dans un nouveau soupir en sentant les regards braqués sur elle. »

Raven satisfit sa demande en répondant du tac-au-tac :

« Tu pourrais commencer par nous dire où tu étais tôt ce matin si tu ne travaillais pas ?

\- Ou plutôt où tu vas depuis quelque temps dans les moments où tu ne travailles pas. » rectifia Clarke en espérant que Raven serait patiente.

Octavia déglutit et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux tandis que Raven, même si elle était intriguée, ne bronchait pas.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Comment ça, « rencontré » ? »

Raven avait réagi immédiatement et son interlocutrice évita son regard en inspirant un bon coup.

« Il s'appelle Lincoln, il est très gentil, et c'est bien lui que j'essaye d'aller voir le plus souvent possible... Même si ça reste quelques heures par-ci par-là. »

Ses amies restaient silencieuse, alors elle reprit nerveusement.

« Je... Il fallait que ça reste secret, du moins au début, parce que ses amis non plus ne seraient pas ravis... Il... fait partie d'une équipe qui participe aussi à la Motors. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques semaines pour s'y préparer.

\- Comment ça, « ses amis non plus ne seraient pas ravis » ? Bien sûr, qu'on est ravies pour toi, Octavia, la réprimanda Clarke. Simplement, c'est la manière de l'apprendre, qui n'est pas... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« … pas très agréable. »

Elles se retournèrent vers Raven, qui avait lâché ces mots d'un ton amer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une lourde déception en apprenant cela. Elle était bien sûr très contente pour Octavia au fond d'elle, car l'Octavia qu'elle connaissait avait du mal à se lier vraiment et ne confiait ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle qu'à ses deux amies. Mais ce lien de confiance semblait s'être érodé. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur, que celle dont elle était si proche auparavant semble s'être autant détachée de leur vie à trois et même avoir peur de leur réaction. Alors qu'elle devait le savoir, au fond d'elle, qu'elles seraient heureuses pour elle. Forcément. Mais tout se passait un peu comme si elle faisait marche arrière et se mettait à se méfier aussi un peu d'elles, ses propres amies.

Raven comprenait évidemment que leurs relations avaient changé ces derniers temps, et elle situait cette prise de distance de plus en plus sensible à son accident, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait beaucoup pris sur elle et s'était par conséquent renfermée pour éviter de les faire trop souffrir, mais cela avait dû avoir des conséquences sur ce que les autres livraient aussi. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait soufflé que si elles se concentraient autant sur leurs tâches respectives, c'était peut-être moins par réelle envie que pour éviter d'avoir à trop confronter leurs réels sentiments aux deux autres. Elles avait, comme ses amies semblait-il, refoulé une part de ces questions désagréables et nié la tension croissante. L'aveu de ce secret mettait à nu ce qui avait été écarté sciemment, et cela donnait à la brune un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Elles étaient sa seule famille depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux autres ne savaient comment réagir. Quand Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle l'en empêcha :

« On était censées tout se dire, rappela Raven d'une voix lasse. On se l'était promis, tu te souviens ? »

La tristesse qu'elle y percevait donna à Octavia l'impression que quelque chose craquait chez elle.

« J'avais l'intention de tout vous dire le plus vite possible. Je le voulais vraiment, Raven. Je te promets qu'à part ça, je ne vous ai rien caché. »

Clarke s'éclaircit la gorge en sentant arriver cette promesse erronée, mais elle ne put couvrir ses derniers mots. Elle fixa Octavia, qui se rappela brusquement que, si, elle leur avait bien caché quelque chose de plus. Celle-ci se retourna rapidement vers Raven pour corriger son erreur.

« Ah, si... Il y a autre chose. »

Elle espérait très fort que cela n'empoisonnerait pas encore plus leur amitié déjà rongée.

« Ce matin, je ne suis pas allée voir Lincoln. Je suis allée voir Bellamy. »

Raven n'était même plus surprise.

« Parce que... c'est... mon frère. »

Cette fois, la bombe déclencha une réaction. En voyant que l'incrédulité se peignait sur le visage de Raven, Octavia hésitait à en dire plus et se tordait les mains. Mais Clarke l'encouragea d'un geste discret.

« C'est mon grand frère, celui dont je vous ai déjà parlé et qui m'a élevée jusqu'à son enlèvement, tu te souviens ? Il était bien vivant pendant toutes ces années, et... Et il participe à la course contre vous. »

Raven ne releva pas le « vous » comme habituellement, lorsqu'elle reprochait à Octavia de ne pas se considérer comme partie intégrante de leur projet par humilité. Elle tentait d'établir des connexions entre toutes ces informations. Clarke lui avait bien sûr parlé du coéquipier de Murphy et du reste, et elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle en pensant à son ennemi haï. Mais elle s'obligea à se calmer et se concentrant sur l'expression réellement inquiète de son amie en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ses raisons de leur avoir caché tout ça était plutôt bonnes, lorsqu'on réfléchissait deux minutes à ce que ça aurait pu déclencher. Et elle était en train de réagir exactement comme elle avait dû le craindre, réalisa Raven soudainement. Elle se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main et Octavia échangea un regard presque angoissé avec Clarke.

« Désolée. »

Ce n'était pas Octavia qui avait prononcé ce mot, mais Raven, qui releva la tête vers elle.

« Je viens de comprendre que c'est mon comportement qui t'a empêchée de nous le dire plus tôt. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi, là-dessus.

\- Mais... non, s'écria son amie surprise. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si, on le sait toutes. »

Et en disant cela, son regard se promena sur toutes les autre personnes dans la pièce.

« Je... sais que je n'ai pas été très vivable au début, déclara-t-elle sans avoir besoin de mentionner son accident. Et je suis désolée si mon comportement a été exécrable.

\- On comprend très bien, intervint Clarke qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

\- J'avais aussi les nerfs à fleur de peau, ajouta Octavia. J'ai failli tuer plus d'une personne ces derniers temps, et cela inclut Clarke. » A ces mots, elle jeta un regard contrit à l'intéressée.

Elle faillit rajouter que Lincoln l'avait aidée à s'apaiser, mais se doutait que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je... je comprends que tout est de ma faute, je veux juste que... que tout redevienne comme avant. » La voix de Raven leur parvenait étouffée comme elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains

Clarke et Octavia s'était levées l'une après l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre toute la responsabilité, déclara la blonde avec un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant en posant sa main sur son épaule. Personne n'en a besoin.

\- Je voudrais qu'on se dise tout et qu'on arrête de cacher quoique ce soit. »

Elle semblait s'être reprise et avait écarté ses mains, derrière lesquelles Clarke fut presque surprise de ne pas voir de larmes. Elle aurait juré qu'elle avait craqué. Mais elle sourit intérieurement. C'était bel et bien la Raven qu'elle connaissait. Forte, et étonnante.

« Bien sûr, dit Octavia qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

\- On ne devrait pas avoir peur de la réaction des autres. »

Clarke tentait de mettre en mots ce qu'elle avait cru remarquer de leurs peurs à toutes, mais elle s'arrêta à cette phrase. Formuler clairement tout ce qu'elles pensaient n'était pas leur truc. Il leur suffisait de se sentir entourées, d'éprouver cette confiance indéfectible qu'elles avaient réussi à tisser entre elles, et leur vivacité d'esprit faisait le reste. Même si quelquefois une petite mise au point verbale s'avérait nécessaire. Mais elle était contente de ne pas s'être trompée sur leur compte. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses amies, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle se laissa aller à un mouvement de faiblesse et enlaça Raven. Octavia l'imita.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Raven prit la parole :

« Bon, il s'agirait pas de devenir sentimentales. Tu veux pas plutôt nous raconter en quoi ton Lincoln est siiii fabuleux que tu mens à tes fabuleuses amies pour aller le rejoindre ? »

Octavia réprima un éclat de rire, et dégagea ses bras. Elle se sentait si soulagée que ce soir-là, elle leur raconta tout dans le moindre détail.

« On a compris que tu ne voulait plus nous mentir sur rien, mais tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous raconter avec tous les détails non plus, épargne-nous ! » s'était exclamée Raven avec une mimique dégoûtée.

A ce moment-là, Clarke fut incapable de déterminer si elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire à cause de sa grimace ou d'une sorte euphorie nerveuse. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se rappelait enfin à quoi ressemblait leur ancienne insouciance.


	9. Chapter 9

En arrivant près du terrain où devait avoir lieu leur deuxième qualification, Clarke et Raven regardaient autour d'elles en tentant de déterminer quels pouvaient bien être leurs adversaires de cette fois-ci. Le staff de la course fournissait un dossard de couleur vive avec un numéro que les concurrents devaient porter jusqu'à leur placement sur la ligne de départ qui indiquait selon un code obscur la région d'origine et l'attribution à la prochaine course de chacun. Seuls les pilotes y étaient tenus, ce qui rendait la tâche presque facile si on faisait abstraction de la masse de la foule multicolore en perpétuel mouvement. Pour distinguer leurs engins, la plupart des participants, ceux qui devaient participer au business des courses de manière un peu sérieuse, pensait Clarke, avaient choisi une couleur précise à laquelle certains accordaient parfois fièrement leurs blousons de pilotes. Rouge, bleu foncé, jaune, noir, orange étaient les couleurs les plus utilisées et parfois combinées avec des bandes blanches ou d'une autre couleur selon l'originalité du constructeur. Mais tous les véhicules inscrits étaient ornés sans exception d'un large numéro correspondant à celui de leur équipe. Et Raven, Clarke et Octavia (« oui Octavia, toi aussi tu es comprise dans l'équipe », répétait Raven à chaque fois que celle-ci faisait mine de s'en exclure verbalement) constituaient l'équipe numéro 100.

Cela amena Clarke à penser à son propre bolide, que Raven avait assemblé avec des pièces métalliques laissées telles quelles, auxquelles elle avait cependant ajouté une pièce de carrosserie rouge vif qu'elle avait trouvée par hasard dans la décharge. Et si la combinaison matelassée fatiguée qu'elle lui avait prêtée pour conduire s'accordait avec, de par ses bandes rouges sur fond blanc sale, c'était certainement à cause du goût de Raven pour cette couleur. Elles ne se sentaient pas concernées du tout par un certain niveau de style que semblaient révérer quelques participants ; leur principal objectif était de remporter des courses, et cela passait plus par la maîtrise de leur véhicule que par l'admiration qui pouvait percer dans les yeux des spectateurs pour leur présentation avantageuse. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Raven, agacée par cette règle « si stupide », s'était contentée de tracer de mauvaise grâce un énorme 100 à la peinture noire sur le flanc droit de son engin, en refusant de faire quoi que ce fût de plus à l'instar de ceux qui avaient fièrement pris la peine d'afficher leur nombre derrière, sur les côtés et sur le capot dans une couleur qui s'accordait avec le reste.

Mais en promenant son regard autour d'elle, à la recherche cette fois de leur fidèle Archibald, Clarke ne put que remarquer son absence. Jasper, qui avait insisté pour l'amener ce matin-là, avait dû céder à la tentation de faire quelques tours de piste auparavant. Avec un sourire indulgent, elle pensa qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir : après tout, il avait joué un rôle important dans sa construction, aidant son amie Raven à trouver et améliorer ses mécanismes et ses circuits, et Clarke n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de le piloter par lui-même. Raven veillait sur cet engin comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, et ne laissait que très peu de gens l'approcher. De toute façon, elles avaient encore un peu de temps avant que ne soit donné le départ, le staff insistant pour que les participants arrivent très largement à l'avance sur les lieux.

« Je ne vois pas Octavia. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle viendrait ?

\- Elle ne doit pas encore être arrivée. »

En pensant à la raison évidente de cette absence, Raven ne put réprimer un petit rire et laissa échapper à voix basse :

« Lincoln. »

Elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, mais le portrait que leur amie leur en avait fait les avait quelque peu rassurées sur ses intentions. Apparemment, il gardait précieusement leur secret auprès de ses partenaires, leur mentant même pour aller la rejoindre dès qu'il le pouvait, ce qui satisfaisait Raven. « Si un mec ne te court pas après quand tu t'échappes, continue de courir » avait-elle dit un jour, ce qui avait déclenché un fou-rire incompréhensible chez elles. La bonne ambiance qui régnait entre les trois était donc revenue, malgré la petite distance qui demeurait entre Octavia et elles. Clarke se doutait que rester en retrait et changer un peu d'air était un moyen pour elle de ne pas devenir folle, avec son rythme de travail intenable et les souvenirs douloureux que la vue de la jambe de Raven devait réveiller chez elle. Et apparemment, Lincoln était d'une grande aide.

« Tiens, on dirait bien que le gars qui s'agite là-bas nous appelle. » dit Raven.

La blonde suivit du regard la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt et aperçut un bonhomme rougeaud et court sur pattes à l'air impatient qui hurlait d'une voix stridente à s'en déchirer les poumons quelque chose qui ressemblait à « équipe 100, équipe 100 ! Clarke ! Où est Clarke, bon sang ? ». Il agitait furieusement un chiffon orange fluo qui devait être le dossard de rigueur.

« Il n'a pas l'air ravi. Tu crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il nous cherche ?

\- Allez, ne fais pas attendre tes fans plus longtemps, princesse. » lança Raven visiblement amusée.

Mais son sourire disparut rapidement en le voyant s'agiter de plus en plus, l'air visiblement en colère.

« Réflexion faite, tu devrais peut-être vraiment te mettre à courir. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il nous disqualifie parce qu'il est incapable de nous attendre deux minutes de plus. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel à son intention avant de se mettre à trottiner vers l'homme écarlate.

 

Clarke ôta son casque sans dissimuler l'air satisfait qui s'étalait sur son visage couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur. Une de plus, songea-t-elle en pensant à cette étape supplémentaire qu'elle venait de franchir. Encore une fois, elle venait de terminer sa course avec brio, finissant parmi les premiers. Ce qui la satisfaisait le plus était d'avoir été distancée seulement de quelques dizaines de centimètres par ses concurrents plus rapides, et cela alors qu'elle n'avait pas poussé Archibald à fond, cette fois-ci. Elle avait bon espoir pour la suite, et son excitation grandissait à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer dans la cour des grands. Les résultats seraient annoncés quelques heures plus tard sur de grands panneaux d'affichage à l'entrée du campement qui avait été monté, une fois que tous les classements auraient été collectés, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle était prise pour la troisième phase des sélections, dans deux semaines. Et si elle se qualifiait une fois de plus... eh bien, elle pourrait concourir sur un terrain différent. Du bitume, encore un nouveau défi.

En effet, la deuxième partie de la Motorholics comprenait ce qu'on appelait deux « stadiums », qui étaient de grands stades ayant la capacité d'accueillir les 50 concurrents toujours en lice ainsi que leurs nombreux spectateurs dans une enceinte fermée construite spécialement à cet effet. Raven ne lui avait pas encore précisé les conditions exactes de ces deux courses qui étaient, elle le savait, plus musclées que les qualifications, et ce pour des raisons de superstition ; inutile de se soucier des modalités de courses trop éloignées, la stratégie était de se concentrer sur les problèmes immédiats.

L'un d'eux était tout entier concentré en une personne, qui rendait Clarke nerveuse durant les courses, et mal à l'aise quand son ombre planait sur l'humeur de ses amies : Murphy. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il recommençât à s'en prendre à ses amies ou à elles tant qu'elles ne représentaient pas un obstacle direct car il devait considérer que ce qu'il leur avait déjà fait les avait suffisamment affaiblies pour la suite de la compétition, ou leur servait au moins d'avertissement. Mais la menace qu'il représentait avait momentanément quitté son esprit depuis leur altercation, puisqu'elle avait évité comme la peste les endroits où ils auraient pu se croiser. Le retrouver parmi la dizaine de concurrents qui allaient rouler la même piste qu'elle avait remis tous ses sens en alerte, ainsi qu'à Raven, dont l'humeur s'était insensiblement assombrie. Mais elles s'étaient retenues de le mentionner toutes deux, la mécanicienne se contentant de répéter ses conseils devenus habituels à une Clarke qui l'écoutait patiemment avant que ne soit donné le départ.

Cette dernière était restée vigilante dès le signal, essayant de conserver la tache bleue de son blouson dans le coin de son champ de vision, et cette concentration accrue sur un seul côté du peloton avait d'ailleurs failli lui causer un accident ; en effet, si elle n'avait pas jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite par sécurité pendant un virage, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'éviter un adversaire d'un rapide coup de volant et se serait pris le bolide de plein fouet. Dévier sa trajectoire durant ces quelques centièmes de secondes lui avait perdre une place, mais au moins, elle et son véhicule n'avaient rien, cette fois-ci. La face apeurée qu'il lui semblait avoir aperçu une fraction de seconde avant que, lancé à toute vitesse, il ne lui passe devant puis ne s'étale au sol sur une longue distance lui laissait croire que cet incident n'avait rien de volontaire, contrairement à la dernière fois. Le pilote et son véhicule avaient justement fini dans une des barrières, suite visiblement à une brusque perte de contrôle en plein virage. Cette fin, qu'elle avait pressenti en entendant un fracas sonore déjà lointain alors qu'elle s'approchait de la ligne d'arrivée, ne fut confirmé à Clarke qu'après la fin de la course lorsqu'elle aperçut l'amas informe et fumant de métal autour duquel s'agitaient des gilets jaunes.

« Clarke, tout va bien ? »

La voix familière de Raven l'avait arrachée à sa contemplation. Elle lui répondit affirmativement et lui demanda si elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je crois bien qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son char dans le virage. J'ai cru une fraction de seconde qu'il t'avait touchée, mais je suppose que c'était une illusion d'optique.

\- Oui, je l'ai évité à la dernière seconde.

\- Heureusement... Il allait très très vite, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas ralenti comme tout le monde à l'entrée du virage. Surtout qu'il était à l'intérieur, avec tous les autres à sa gauche... »

Ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'elle fixait du regard l'évacuation en urgence de ce qui ressemblait au pilote.

« Tu trouves ça louche aussi ?

\- Oui, ça me chiffonne... Il n'a pas ralenti du tout quand il a vu qu'il déviait de sa trajectoire. Tu as vu de plus près ce qu'il avait ?

\- J'ai vu son visage très peu de temps avant qu'il me dépasse. Il avait l'air terrifié. Il a dû y avoir un problème technique. »

Raven acquiesça en songeant à tous ceux qui avaient déjà dû payer de leur vie une défaillance technique. Elle avait pleinement confiance en ses propres capacités pour ce qui était de fabriquer et réparer des outils et autres machines, mais pour Clarke, elle vérifiait toujours deux fois plus qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude que tout fonctionnait le mieux possible. Elle demandait même quelquefois à Jasper de passer après elle sur certaines choses, de peur qu'en passant trop vite elle ait manqué la moindre petite chance qu'un tuyau se rompe ou que des pièces se frottent. Elle se promit mentalement de faire une révision complète d'Archibald l'après-midi même au cas où. Comme pour son amie, ce fût une voix qui la tira de ses pensées. Des éclats de voix, pour être plus précis. Et pas des plus amicaux.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ?! Tu te rends compte ? »

Elle se tourna comme Clarke vers la provenance de ces cris et reconnut Bellamy, à l'origine de la seule phrase parvenue intacte à ses oreilles dans le vague brouhaha de la foule, qui tenait fermement Murphy par le col et tenait apparemment une discussion quelque peu vive avec lui à quelques mètres de là.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire en sorte d'éliminer tous ceux qui se trouveraient un peu trop sur ta route, John Murphy ! Depuis quand est-ce que t'es devenu cet immonde salopard ?! »

Elles se regardèrent, interdites. S'agissait-il bien de...

« Tu crois que... commença Clarke.

\- Définitivement. »

Raven n'avait aucun mal à croire que Murphy ait réitéré son geste si condamnable de la dernière fois. Elle croyait complètement à son tempérament de mauvais joueur à l'esprit retors.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas prêté plus d'attention pendant la course, ne put s'empêcher de songer Clarke. En pensant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien la reprendre pour cible si elle se dressait sur sa route un peu plus loin dans la compétition, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Les deux coéquipiers avaient commencé à se battre et on n'entendait plus d'eux que des coups et des cris incompréhensibles.

« Tant qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de nous, tout ira bien. » lâcha Raven d'un air presque désinvolte à la surprise de Clarke.

Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiet, le « tout ira bien » concernait donc... Murphy ? Clarke hésita, mais finit par lui demander si elle lui en voulait toujours autant qu'auparavant.

« Toujours. » répondit-elle avec une flamme dans le regard. On ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa maîtrise de soi, alors qu'elle vouait une haine sans réserve à celui qui lui avait pris sa jambe.

« Regarde qui arrive. » lança Raven pour la distraire de ce sujet de conversation.

Clarke se retourna pour voir Octavia marcher vers eux. Mais elle n'était pas seule : un jeune homme au teint mat et elle se tenaient par les épaules, et la blonde sut que Raven l'avait vu en même temps qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit marmonner ce qui ressemblait à « enfin... ». Octavia s'élança vers Clarke pour la féliciter une fois de plus, tandis que Lincoln restait en retrait en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui. En croisant le regard narquois de Raven, elle se décida à faire les présentations.

« Lincoln, Raven, Clarke, énuméra-t-elle.

\- Enchanté, dit le premier en serrant la main successivement des deux autres.

\- C'est réciproque ! » répondit Raven avec un sourire malin.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel en espérant que cette petite mascarade serait bientôt terminée ; ça y est, elle le leur avait présenté, son amie pouvait cesser de la taquiner au sujet de ses petits secrets. Mais celle-ci reprit en s'adressant à elle, après un court moment d'hésitation :

« Je vois, c'était donc là que tu était, pendant que Clarke faisait sa course ?

\- Non, se défendit Octavia avec véhémence. J'étais au départ, tu m'as bien vue, Clarke ? »

Elle confirma ses dires et fit remarquer que normalement Lincoln lui aussi devait être en train de participer à sa propre course.

« D'ailleurs, ça s'est bien passé, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a été qualifié, c'est parfait ! » répondit Octavia à sa place.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant qu'Octavia et Lincoln ne prennent congé et ne repartent d'où ils étaient venus, au même moment où Jasper arrivait de l'autre côté. Il les suivit du regard en s'approchant et demanda à Clarke :

« Qui c'est, ce type ?

\- Désolée, Jasper. »

Il s'était accroupi près d'Archibald en faisant mine de vérifier sa carrosserie du bout des doigts tout en continuant de surveiller le couple qui s'éloignait et Raven s'était approchée de lui en deux tours de roue.

« C'est son copain, elle est prise. » dit-elle en finissant la phrase de Clarke. Tout en disant cela, elle passa un coude autour du cou de son ami et frotta vigoureusement le sommet de son crâne avec les phalanges de son autre main d'une manière enjouée.

« Tu nous aides quand même à ramener Archi, j'espère ? »

Jasper grogna en essayant de se dégager de son emprise, mais ne put garder son air fâché bien longtemps en voyant la face amusée de Raven. Il soupira en haussant les épaules pour finir d'exprimer sa déception, puis les suivit.


	10. Chapter 10

Un soir, quelques jours avant la course suivante, les trois amies décidèrent de sortir s'amuser un peu en raison d'une météo exceptionnelle : pas de tempête, la température était douce, et le ciel était extrêmement clair. C'était les conditions idéales pour sortir errer aux abords du bidonville sans but précis, pour une fois. En sortant de leur demeure, Clarke avait eu la surprise de rencontrer Bellamy, qui disait être venu proposer à sa sœur d'assister à une course clandestine organisée à la va-vite entre des concurrents de la Motorholics. « Encore une course, mais pour le plaisir », avait-il avancé pour la convaincre de venir aussi avec Raven.

« Pourquoi pas ? On avait justement prévu de se promener un peu ».

Ils y étaient donc allés tous les quatre, sur le petit terrain d'entraînement placé derrière le campement des concurrents et réquisitionné pour l'occasion. Les organisateurs avaient laissé faire, et ils n'auraient de toute façon certainement pas pu s'y opposer de manière musclée, étant donné le nombre impressionnant de personnes à gérer. Pour éviter de déclencher des conflits directs, ceux qui faisaient figure d'autorité ici étaient forcés de relâcher un peu la bride pour ne pas monter frontalement les petits chefs des gangs qui se partageaient la ville contre eux. Cela permettait entre autres de pouvoir monter une course pour le simple amour de la vitesse, sans d'autre enjeu que les éventuels paris effectués sous le manteau.

Clarke se demandait vaguement ce qu'il en était advenu de Murphy et posa discrètement la question à son coéquipier.

« Ex-coéquipier. Je vais quitter l'équipe » lui avait chuchoté Bellamy le regard sombre. Mais il refusa d'en dire plus après avoir ajouté qu'il ne supportait plus ses manières, et qu'il avait décidé de couper les ponts.

Mais en arrivant sur les lieux de la course, elle distingua clairement le blouson bleu du traître parmi les quelques participants. Ils restèrent en retrait, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la piste pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

« Ça te fait quoi, d'assister sans participer, demanda Raven avec un coup de coude.

\- Bizarre, avoua-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être spectatrice. Je n'était allée qu'à une ou deux de tes courses.

\- Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Ils sont sur le point de lancer le départ.

\- Rien, rien... » marmonna-t-elle en renonçant à trouver Lincoln. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas censé être dans le coin, mais on ne sait jamais.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête en entendant le coup de feu, qui déclencha le départ presque instantané des huit véhicules. Un petit camion gris était parti en flèche et commençait à distancer sérieusement ses concurrents, mais une sorte de moto à trois roues remontait lentement le peloton après un mauvais départ. La compétition semblait sérieusement engagée, ils allaient atteindre le premier virage, mais une épaisse fumée noire apparut d'un coup au-dessus d'un petit groupe. Octavia plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux distinguer ce qu'il s'y passait, mais aucun des trois véhicules ne semblait en avoir heurté un autre. Non, la fumée provenait d'une seule voiture, une bleue, qui finit par prendre brusquement feu. Les deux autres s'écartèrent brusquement alors qu'elle déviait vers la gauche puis explosait soudain partiellement, expulsant son conducteur deux mètres plus loin. Se demandant vaguement si elle avait bien vu, Octavia se retourna vers ses deux amies, aussi surprises qu'elle. Bellamy se rua vers l'accident, oubliant momentanément tout son ressentiment pour son ami.

Les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner instinctivement vers Raven, qui leva les mains sans même s'en offenser en lâchant « 'pas moi ».

Elles étaient pétrifiées et entendirent distinctement Bellamy crier d'une voix rauque « un médecin ! ». Des gens accoururent vers lui, qu'elles regardèrent s'agiter sans broncher elles-mêmes. A la pensée que ce qui était arrivé à Murphy était peut-être grave, Raven ne sentit qu'une sorte de joie amère et fugitive bien éloignée du soulagement qu'elle s'était imaginée en cas d'événement de ce type. Avec toutes ses manigances, il fallait bien qu'il finisse la cible de la vengeance de quelqu'un, un jour ou l'autre. Mais elle ne se sentit pas spécialement bien en croyant entendre des rumeurs selon lesquelles il était mort. Il n'était pas très aimé dans le coin, mais les badauds semblaient tout de même choqués. C'était le premier accident mortel de cette édition de la Motorholics. Elle se sentit tirée par le bras. C'était Clarke :

« Allez, viens. On va faire un tour. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester ici. »

Elle la suivit ainsi qu'Octavia vers le campement à l'ambiance plus tranquille, éclairé par les quelques points lumineux que formaient des feux de camp épars.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait un tour au milieu des tentes, Clarke revint sur les lieux. Elle avait perdu Raven et Octavia en cours de route, l'une parce qu'elle était restée prendre un verre avec des connaissances, l'autre parce qu'elle avait tout simplement disparu au détour d'une allée, mais elle avait gagné Monty et Jasper, croisés à un concours de bras de fer bien arrosé.

L'endroit avait été partiellement nettoyé, débarrassé du plus gros des débris et du cadavre de Murphy, puisque sa mort rapide avait été confirmée. Elle distinguait une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, tournée vers les larges traces noires de sable calciné, et l'identifia comme étant celle de Bellamy, immobile. Les quelques personnes présentes autour de lui s'écartèrent progressivement en les voyant arriver, et Clarke se dirigea vers lui en suivant une impulsion, ne sachant comment le réconforter.

Le regard fixe, le visage fermé, il n'avait pas bougé en la sentant arriver, et elle s'était contentée de rester à ses côtés en silence, la main posée sur son bras. Ils passèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Monty et Jasper allument un petit feu de camp puis s'éclipsent en prétextant une vague excuse, et ils finirent par s'asseoir en fixant les flammes, cette fois. Bellamy ouvrit finalement la bouche pour croasser d'une voix épuisée :

« C'était un salaud. »

Cela n'étonna même pas Clarke, qui ne sentit pas nécessaire de répondre. Mais il ne continua pas, et après quelques instants elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ne sachant si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle sentit ses muscles tendus se relâcher légèrement à son contact, et il se laissa un peu aller contre elle.

« C'était pas un type bien. »

Nouvelle pause.

« Mais c'était mon ami.

\- Je sais, soupira Clarke. Je sais... »

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent là, immobiles et muets, sous les étoiles qui venaient de se lever.

C'était la troisième et dernière phase des sélections. Clarke avait une fois de plus grimpé dans Archibald avec la ferme intention d'échapper le mieux possible aux dernières places, sujettes à l'élimination automatique de la compétition. Elle avait machinalement vérifié les commandes, balayé du regard la ligne de départ où s'alignaient ses concurrents, regardé d'un air distrait l'horizon puis ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer du circuit presque ovale qu'elle allait parcourir, et enfin allumé le contact alors qu'un gilet jaune donnait le premier signal. Elle n'avait pas loupé son départ (chose qui lui arrivait rarement), s'était confortablement placée dans le peloton de tête sans toutefois se laisser emprisonner au milieu pour rester libre de se mouvoir, et comptait les secondes avant le prochain virage, une marotte qu'elle avait prise pour s'obliger à se concentrer sur le bon timing.

Elle tourna donc en douceur, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait, en ne perdant que quelques miles par heure au passage, ce qui lui fit provisoirement gagner quelques places sur les véhicules plus puissants mais moins souples. De nouveau en ligne droite, elle enclencha une autre vitesse et vérifia d'un œil les cadrans que Raven avait récemment installé en même temps qu'elle avait modifié le moteur pour qu'elle puisse lâcher plus librement le véhicule, mais ce jusqu'à une certaine limite de vibrations. Elle ne les sentait pas particulièrement, étant donné que l'ensemble de l'habitacle tremblait furieusement passés les cinquante miles, et devait donc régulièrement surveiller les jauges du détecteur fraîchement posé. Là, tout allait bien, elle pouvait accélérer un bon coup pour éviter de se faire trop distancer par les premiers.

Elle regarda instinctivement autour d'elle pour éviter de se faire percuter par les engins trop proches, mais reçut du sable dans les yeux, projeté par un coup de vent ou le dérapage d'une roue. Avant même de pouvoir s'étonner que les grains de sable aient pu passer dans une faille de la visière de son casque, elle se retrouva à moitié aveugle.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle, forcée de libérer une main pour se frotter l'œil gauche.

Son œil irrité la brûlait, et cligner des yeux frénétiquement ne faisait que lui faire perdre l'appréciation de ce qui se passait devant elle. Ses larmes coulèrent enfin et délogèrent l'intrus, et elle put voir de nouveau, même si sa vision restait floue. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour pallier son manque de vigilance à sa gauche et reprit possession du volant, mais il ne semblait pas qu'elle ait perdu de vitesse. Elle parvint à se concentrer de nouveau sur l'espace dégagé devant elle et calcula mentalement à combien de virages encore était l'arrivée.

Encore un virage de franchi, encore une ligne droite pour accélérer et sortir progressivement ce que son bolide avait dans le ventre. Mais une voiture rouge s'approcha un peu trop et frotta contre sa carrosserie sans faire plus de dégâts. Cependant, elle fut contrainte de s'écarter d'elle-même pour éviter qu'il ne la pousse, et le numéro 57 la dépassa allègrement, laissant la place à quelques autres engins derrière lui. Clarke se remit prudemment vers la place du peloton qu'elle occupait auparavant, mais se fit doubler une nouvelle fois par un véhicule bleu à cause de cela. Agacée, elle porta le regard sur le coupable, et crut reconnaître...

Non... Ce n'était pas possible...

Dans cette voiture bleu pâle qu'elle avait reconnue, l'absence de Murphy lui avait fait une impression étrange. Mais c'était moins le changement de pilote que le nouveau pilote lui-même qui la perturbait. Mais déjà il avait disparu de son champ de vision, et elle ne pouvait plus voir que l'arrière de son véhicule. Elle reprit ses esprits en vitesse, talonnée à sa droite par un concurrent et presque dépassée par la gauche par un autre, mais ne parvenait passer outre sa stupéfaction et la tonne de questions qui l'avaient immédiatement assaillie. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Malgré tous ses efforts, ces petites perturbations lui avaient fait perdre un nombre de places qu'elle n'arriva pas à reprendre, et elle franchit l'arrivée au milieu de la seconde vague de véhicules, incertaine quant à son classement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit pour le moment, qui était comme plongé dans un brouillard d'incompréhension. Tout lui semblait vague et futile autour d'elle alors qu'elle repassait en boucle ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu une fraction de seconde, tout en arrêtant Archibald sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce ne pouvait être Bellamy. Il lui avait dit qu'il arrêterait les courses.

Mais elle sauta à terre alors que Jasper et Raven accouraient.

« Tout va bien, Clarke ? Tu as eu un problème à un moment ? »

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle chercha frénétiquement à retrouver le véhicule bleu du regard, juste pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais Raven la ramena sur terre.

« Clarke ! Clarke !

\- C'était Bellamy, j'en suis sûre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a remplacé Murphy dans la course. Il m'avait dit que c'était fini, pour lui ! »

Raven haussa les épaules d'un air égal, ne partageant visiblement pas son étonnement.

« Et alors ? Tu t'attendais à ce quoi ? Les gars comme lui n'ont pas de parole. »

Clarke se tourna vers elle, étonnée.

« Mais... Murphy vient de mourir, son ami vient de mourir, et il le remplace aussitôt.

\- Il faut bien, s'il ne veut pas être éliminé par forfait. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te perturbe. J'espère seulement que tu étais pas trop loin de la limite de qualification, cette fois. »

Clarke ne trouva rien à répondre et continuait de se sentir étrangement trahie. Jasper la regardait d'un air à moitié désolé, ne sachant que dire. Il essaya tout de même :

« C'est... c'était, pardon, l'ami de Murphy. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour ça, ils se ressemblent, quelque part.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me dire qu'il arrêterait tout, alors. »

Il haussa les épaules, imitant Raven, qui s'était penchée pour vérifier que ses cadrans tout neufs fonctionnaient bien. Octavia arriva alors à la droite de Clarke.

« Tu as vu Bellamy ?

\- Oui, répondit Clarke en comprenant sa question. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il participe comme pilote ?

\- Apparemment, Kane l'a poussé à remplacer Murphy. Il a terminé troisième, ajouta-t-elle en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui demander si elle pensait être qualifiée.

\- Mais... Il devait bien avoir d'autres pilotes, Kane. Il possède la moitié de la ville ! Et puis Bellamy avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus concourir.

\- Ecoute, je ne comprends pas plus que toi, mais j'imagine que Bell n'a pas dû avoir le choix. »

La blonde ne savait si son fond de colère était légitime. Mais elle se reprit soudain en s'imputant la faute. Elle n'avait qu'à pas donner sa confiance aussi facilement. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois semaines, et il n'étaient liés que parce qu'il était le frère de son amie. Elle se demandait malgré tout comment elle avait pu commencer à se lier d'amitié aussi facilement avec lui, chose si rare d'ordinaire. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû, et puis de toute façon, ils étaient officiellement rivaux, à présent qu'il concourait sur le même plan qu'elle.

« Wow wow wow, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? »

Clarke se tourna vers Jasper, et suivit son regard. Une masse confuse se réunissait en un point non loin des véhicules arrêtés de la course qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle pouvait distinguer le jaune vif des quelques organisateurs attroupés qui faisaient face à un groupe d'hommes habillés en gris qu'elle identifia tout de suite : c'étaient les chiens de garde de Kane, le chef du plus influent gang de Ray Jow qui maintenait son fragile équilibre en faisant régner son idée de la justice.

Lors d'altercations trop violentes ou de méfaits objectivement condamnables, on pouvait ainsi souvent voir arriver au pas de course ces « gardiens de la paix », comme ils étaient appelés ironiquement. Ils ne possédaient en effet pour toute légitimité que le pouvoir qu'exerçait Kane sur une large partie du marché et sa mainmise sur la plupart des activités du bidonville. S'il n'était pas reconnu en tant que dirigeant de Ray Jow, les organisateurs de la Motorholics, qui prenaient leurs ordres, eux, des grandes figures de la grande ville de Hon Buirgen, devaient lui reconnaître une certaine capacité à réguler ce qui se passait ici, et avaient pour ordre de coopérer autant que possible en bonne intelligence avec ses sbires. C'était pourquoi il n'était pas si surprenant de les voir mélangés.

Ce qui était plus surprenant était déjà la simple présence des hommes en gris. Ils ne se déplaçaient que pour des affaires que Kane estimait compromettantes pour sa puissance et évitaient d'ordinaire de se mêler de trop près de ce qui pouvait déclencher des conflits trop importants avec d'autres petits gangs. Et les voir approcher le lieu d'organisation de la Motors était un fait exceptionnel aussi.

Clarke s'avança, curieuse, et Jasper et les filles l'imitèrent. En atteignant les abords de la foule de badauds qui s'était constituée, Octavia dut apercevoir quelque chose, puisqu'elle cria « Bellamy ! » avant de se précipiter entre les curieux. Cela alerta Clarke qui la suivit dans le chemin qu'elle avait dégagé à grand renfort de coups de coude et d'ordres menaçants, et elle se retrouva arrêtée seulement par la poigne d'un homme à l'air patibulaire.

Celui-ci, bien évidemment vêtu d'un ensemble de vêtements gris quelque peu usés, lui interdit d'avancer plus et n'accepta de lâcher son avant-bras qu'en la voyant cesser toute résistance. Elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur Octavia, qui ne put être maîtrisée totalement qu'avec la force de trois hommes en jaune, puis sur Bellamy, qui gardait les mains dans le dos et était encadré par des mercenaires de Kane. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'un des organisateurs qui s'adressaient à eux, et elle réussit à capter quelques mots parmi ce qui se disait.

« Surveillez-le bien, Jaha demande à ce qu'on le garde sous la main jusqu'à ce qu'on règle cette histoire. Et surtout, que votre chef n'ose pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux en attendant. Sinon, il y aura des représailles. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, semblant rassembler son courage face à ces hommes impressionnants, puis il reprit :

« N'oubliez pas qu'on ne vous le confie que pour un temps, cette affaire n'est pas de son ressort. »

Ses interlocuteurs semblaient acquiescer de mauvaise grâce. Renonçant à obtenir une information claire de ce côté-là, elle se tourna vers son voisin, un homme d'âge moyen à la barbe clairsemée, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il la jaugea du regard avant de daigner répondre :

« Apparemment, le petit gars a tué son équipier pour prendre sa place. 'Paraît qu'il a saboté son véhicule pour qu'il explose en roulant.

\- Quoi ? » Clarke était interloquée.

Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être lui... Elle avait passé presque une nuit entière à ses côtés, alors qu'il semblait bouleversé de la perte de son ami.

« Sale histoire, pour des petits jeunes comme ça... Ils ont vraiment envie de gagner, cette année. »

Il avait continué presque pour lui-même, fixant d'un air absent Bellamy qu'on emmenait sans résistance. Il avait seulement un air sonné sur le visage, et rien ne permettait de prouver ou infirmer sa culpabilité. Octavia avait crié une ou deux fois son nom mais avait été rapidement écartée, et Clarke aperçut Raven et Jasper avec elle, qui essayaient de convaincre les hommes de la relâcher. Mais la blonde ne bougea pas, n'écoutant ni l'homme bavard à côté d'elle ni les rumeurs de la foule. Elle ne voulait pas y croire...

Elle ne voulait pas y croire...


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke était avachie dans leur fauteuil le plus moelleux, celui qui perdait un peu de mousse à chaque fois qu'elles se jetaient dessus. Elle était seule, puisque Raven était partie travailler et Octavia, comme de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, était sortie plus tôt pour passer voir Lincoln, et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment déjà, le regard dans le vague et les pensées floues. Elle réfléchissait cependant, repensant à tous les événements de la veille, lors de la dernière qualification qu'elle avait remporté in extremis en se maintenant à l'avant-dernière place du groupe des concurrents sélectionnés, avec l'apparition puis l'arrestation de Bellamy, les pleurs d'Octavia, le désintérêt de Raven. Elle était confusément inquiète pour leurs rapports, à elles deux. Qu'Octavia semble les fuir fréquemment pour rejoindre son copain ne plaisait pas à Raven, et cela donnait encore moins envie à l'intéressée de faire un quelconque effort pour rester avec elles... Clarke songea aussi à Bellamy sans pouvoir décider ce qu'elle devait en penser. Elle ne le voyait pas saboter lui-même le kart de son coéquipier, même si à ce moment-là il était de notoriété publique qu'ils ne se supportaient plus. Mais elle ne le voyait pas non plus se laisser aller un peu dans ses bras et ensuite reprendre la place de son rival sans même prendre la peine de l'en informer entre-temps. C'était de la politesse élémentaire, non ?

Elle se sentait grognon et se retourna à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, mais le cliquetis des mécanisme de sécurité de leur porte attirèrent son attention, et elle se redressa à temps pour voir entrer brusquement une Octavia à l'air hagard.

« Ça va ? »

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, et ne remarqua sa présence qu'après quelques secondes. Clarke répéta sa question.

« C'est Lincoln. Il... Il est allé se rendre. »

Clarke essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais rien ne faisait de sens.

« C'est lui qui a percé le circuit de refroidissement ou je sais pas trop quoi, et... Il a tué Murphy. »

Si Clarke était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Octavia semblait avoir été frappée par la foudre, mais ses phrases étaient toujours prononcées avec beaucoup de calme. Clarke savait que n'était pas pour Murphy qu'elle se faisait du souci.

« Et... quoi ?

\- Il est allé se rendre ce matin pour qu'ils libèrent Bellamy, et il m'a laissé un mot dans sa tente. Je... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et ils ne veulent pas me laisser approcher, ils disent que Bell sera bientôt dehors, mais Lincoln va avoir de gros problèmes. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, alors que Clarke regardait Octavia qui fixait un point derrière elle. Elle semblait dévastée.

« Je sais pas quoi faire, Clarke. Je sais pas quoi faire... »

Elle la regarda avec un air désolé.

 

Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire la seule chose qui s'imposait : attendre sagement d'en savoir un peu plus. Que Lincoln l'ait vraiment fait ou pas, là n'était pas le problème (même si Clarke sentait confusément que Bellamy n'avait réellement rien à voir avec le prétendu accident). Alors Octavia était allée travailler comme si de rien n'était, et Clarke était sortie dans le but d'aller voir Raven pour chercher conseil. Elle était sur le chemin du gros hangar et espérait vaguement ne pas croiser Bellamy par hasard avant de savoir comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui, quand elle entendit quelqu'un la héler.

« Eh, Clarke ! »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se demanda si tout n'était pas en train de tourner à la grosse blague. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'au moment où tout se précipitait, son ex petit-ami sorte subitement de nulle part ?

Elle chassa très vite sa surprise pour sentir une vieille rancune monter en elle à la vue de Finn, ancien reste de la colère et de la déception qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé très froidement et sans préambule qu'il avait décidé de partir pour la grande ville du coin, et donc qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de continuer leur relation. Elle s'était sentie trahie parce qu'elle pensait que son fort attachement à lui, qui avait mis tant de temps à se développer après que lui et Raven se soient séparés en bons termes et qu'il lui ait avoué avoir des sentiments pour elle, était réellement réciproque ; c'était en tout cas ce qu'il s'était escrimé à lui faire croire durant les quelques mois de leur relation. Depuis, elle avait essayé de l'oublier et avait plutôt bien réussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse subitement entre elle et sa destination, à un moment peu approprié. Que faisait-il là ?

Elle hésita à répondre, et se contenta finalement d'arrêter de marcher et de sonder son regard les bras croisés. Il satisfit son attente en reprenant la parole :

« Clarke, je... comment tu vas ? »

Il essayait certainement de se donner un air enjoué, pour se montrer agréablement surpris de cet « heureux hasard », mais elle restait méfiante et ne répondait à ses banales questions que par des phrases laconiques peu encourageantes, ce qui finit par baisser ses barrières et il laissa transparaître son inquiétude.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment venu ici par hasard, avoua-t-il.

\- Tiens donc.

\- Je suis venu pour toi, en fait. Je comptais venir te voir aujourd'hui ou demain, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quand je te dérangerais le moins. »

Ça, ou il avait peur que Raven et Octavia ne mettent leurs anciennes menaces de mort à exécution, songea-t-elle, un peu amusée à cette idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finn ? » finit-elle par lâcher avec mauvaise grâce.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle était curieuse, mais plutôt pressée, et si elle devait subir toute une conversation qui lui remettrait en mémoire des souvenirs désagréables, autant que ça soit vite terminé. Il regarda autour de lui avant de répondre.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler dans... un endroit plus privé ? »

Ils étaient en effet au milieu de l'agitation du marché, et partout autour d'eux des gens bruyants foulaient le sol sablonneux. Mais hors de question qu'ils retournent chez elle, et hors de question aussi qu'ils aillent là où Clarke avait prévu de rejoindre Raven, la raison en étant son amie même. Cependant, au moment de lui dire qu'ils allaient devoir reporter cette discussion à un moment où elle serait moins pressée, elle aperçut la butte qui séparait le désert d'un des côtés du marché, inoccupée en cette période active de la matinée et à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle se dirigea vers elle en lui intimant presque de la suivre, ce qu'il fit, en rajoutant très sérieusement :

« C'est très important. »

Merci, Finn, mais non, vraiment, inutile de tenter de rendre cette perte de temps légitime et dramatique.

 

Clarke était nerveuse. Mais ce n'était pas à la pensée de ce que lui avait dit Finn quelques heures plus tôt, pensée qu'elle essayait de chasser de son esprit pour le moment. Non, pour une fois, elle était nerveuse vis-à-vis d'une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde, et qui la scrutait à présent depuis quelques minutes avec un air soupçonneux.

« Mais quoi ? » répéta Raven d'un air irrité, à présent.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Clarke l'avait fait asseoir dans leur salon et lui avait de surcroît interdit d'en bouger. Raven lui avait répliqué que de toute façon sans son fauteuil, qu'elle lui avait pris et replié, elle n'irait pas bien loin, et là, elle commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Il lui restait une tonne de choses à faire si elle ne voulait pas que son patron ne se mette sérieusement à réfléchir à se séparer d'elle, comme faire marcher cette stupide et inutile horloge...

Elle se força à inspirer profondément, et essaya de mettre le moins d'agacement possible dans sa question, qu'elle répétait pour la trentième fois :

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? J'ai du travail, moi ! »

Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de refus, mais son petit sourire en coin avait diminué à mesure que le temps passait. Enfin elle entendit quelque chose, et lui glissa un clin d'œil avant de s'esquiver dans sa chambre et de lui intimer de se taire d'un « Chut ! » autoritaire.

Raven eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur successivement Jasper, Monty, Octavia et un Bellamy apparemment peu consentant, qui s'écrièrent simultanément :

« Surpriiiiise ! »

Raven resta bouche bée lorsqu'une idée la frappa soudain en pleine face. C'était son anniversaire. Lorsqu'Octavia lui lança joyeusement un gros paquet qu'elle manqua de recevoir dans le ventre, elle articula d'une voix étrangement sourde :

« C'est... aujourd'hui ?

Me dis pas que t'as oublié ton anniversaire, répondit Octavia en partant dans un joyeux éclat de rire. Non, sérieusement, reprit-elle. T'avais oublié ? »

C'est alors que Clarke ressortit de sa chambre, avec ce qui ressemblait à un gros gâteau informe surmonté d'une petite bougie.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » s'écria-t-elle suivie des quatre autres, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « j'avais peur qu'ils n'arrivent jamais ».

Raven les détailla tous successivement, avec un air toujours ébahi.

« Allez, ouvre ton cadeau ! » lança Jasper impatient.

Clarke, Monty et Octavia se regardèrent furtivement d'un air inquiet, mais personne ne s'en aperçut alors que Raven prenait le paquet sur ses genoux.

« C'est fragile ou pas du tout ?

\- Tu peux y aller, » lui assura Monty en lui tendant un large couteau.

Elle cisailla vigoureusement la ficelle qui le tenait fermement emballé, puis commença à déchirer le reste à main nue. Un morceau de plastique apparut enfin à un coin, puis une tige de métal, une jointure métallique... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Enfin, en sortant une autre partie du cadeau à l'air libre, elle comprit, et releva la tête vers les autres. Tous étaient suspendus à sa réaction, et Clarke eut soudain très peur que ça ne lui plaise pas du tout. Elle avait tellement appréhendé ce moment depuis qu'elle et Octavia avaient commencé à discuter de cette idée... En voyant qu'aucune émotion ne passait sur le visage de Raven, elle se dit que ça y est, elles n'auraient pas dû, elle devait tous les détester à présent...

Mais Raven termina de dégager l'objet, exhibant une attelle sophistiquée (du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être dans ce bidonville en plein milieu du désert), pourvue de larges sangles et de pièces en acier brillant. Un large sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle passait les doigts le long des tiges.

« C'est que de l'acier ou de l'aluminium avec deux bouts de plastique, ça devrait pas trop craindre la température et les chocs, tenta Jasper en cachant son excitation. Ça te... plaît ? »

Elle leva ses grands yeux noirs sur lui et lui ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle sembla finalement se raviser et dit à la place, l'air aussi peu impressionné que possible :

« Pas mal. J'espère au moins que ça marche, votre machin. »

Clarke se sentait soulagée. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils complotaient tous ensemble pour effectuer chacun leur part du travail, soit fureter à la recherche des meilleures pièces, négocier dur, puis tout assembler en croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne avec Raven. Ils savaient à quel point marcher lui manquait, mais aussi à quel point elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle son handicap.

« Je plaisante. C'est super, merci les gars.

\- Allez, maintenant, faut essayer ! » lança Monty.

Et il s'approcha avec Octavia pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Pendant ce temps, Bellamy s'était discrètement placé à côté de Clarke, qui commençait à découper des parts du nougat qu'elle avait apporté. Avant même qu'il puisse entamer a conversation, celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste, sans même daigner détacher ses yeux de sa tâche :

« Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu es sorti de prison, tu es là avec Octavia, c'est très bien. On parlera de tout le reste plus tard, si tu veux bien. Ce soir, on fête l'anniversaire de mon amie », dit-elle en insistant légèrement sur ce dernier mot.

Il acquiesça et s'écarta lentement pour aller retrouver sa sœur hilare en voyant Monty et Jasper se disputer les attaches de l'attelle, et l'agacement bienveillant de Raven devant leurs enfantillages. C'était plutôt les nerfs qui s'exprimaient, mais Octavia n'en avait cure ; rire lui faisait un bien fou et cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé à ce point. Alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux, elle remarqua que Clarke avait contourné la table du côté le plus difficile pour s'approcher discrètement d'elle en allant déposer ce qui faisait office de gâteau d'anniversaire devant Raven. La blonde attrapa son regard et chuchota, tandis qu'elle la contournait :

« Il faudra que je te dise quelque chose, tout à l'heure. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, toujours secouée d'un petit rire incontrôlable, mais Raven sembla remarquer leur manège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours tout sourire.

Mais Clarke éluda rapidement sa question en formant silencieusement les mots « plus tard » sur ses lèvres, et en enchaînant tout haut :

« Rien, rien. Bon, c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé pour que tu souffles ta bougie, mais... Bon, ça reste un nougat...

\- Il est fabuleux. » répondit tout de go la brune pour couper court à ses excuses.

Et elle put clairement voir dans ses yeux un éclat de reconnaissance et de joie qui n'avait rien à voir avec le reflet de la bougie quand elle l'éteignit d'un souffle.


	12. Chapter 12

« Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

\- Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu es là. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'assiste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta présence m'est aussi désagréable. »

Raven se retourna pour le jauger du regard, tandis que Bellamy ne cillait pas et continuait de surveiller la partie du camp de la Motorholics qui leur était visible depuis leur cachette.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ce qu'on est en train de faire, puisque visiblement c'est toi qui as décidé de me suivre ? »

Bellamy réprima un soupir en se demandant s'il allait vraiment devoir argumenter avec une Raven aussi récalcitrante.

« Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, hein ?

\- Confiance ? C'est un minimum, ricana-t-elle, je peux à peine imaginer que je fraye avec le meilleur pote du bâtard qui m'a rendue handicapée et a essayé de tuer une de mes amies !

\- Tu devrais peut-être oublier ça, si ça t'est si désagréable. Et puis t'en fais pas, on n'a pas besoin de devenir intimes. Après ça, on retourne vivre chacun tranquillement notre vie.

\- Tant mieux. »

Et elle se tourna de nouveau vers le bord du rocher qui les cachait aux yeux du monde, lui présentant son dos. Il roula des yeux comme il se sentait obligé d'ouvrir lui-même une nouvelle fois la conversation :

« Raven.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je surveille, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Le ton commençait à monter avec l'agacement, et ils étaient déjà presque en train de ne plus chuchoter du tout. Bellamy commençait à perdre patience, elle n'était pas du tout coopérative.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu surveilles ? On est dans la partie du camp de la Motors occupé par les équipes de Kane, au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué. S'ils me voient les espionner d'une manière louche avec toi, je suis mort.

\- Ooh, on a peur pour ses fesses, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si tu voulais savoir un truc sur la manière dont ils s'entraînent, tu as l'un d'eux devant toi. Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu as tenu à...

\- Chut ! »

Elle lui intima le silence en dressant son index à deux centimètres des lèvres du brun avant de daigner se retourner vers lui.

« Tu parles trop fort. Tu tiens tant que ça à être pendu sur la place publique comme le traître que tu es ?

\- Raven, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je te rappelle qu'on devait aller voir Clarke !

\- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'on n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant ? Relax, je veux juste essayer de grappiller deux ou trois informations utiles avant que quelqu'un ne fasse exploser mon pilote. »

Quelques heures plus tôt, à la fin de la soirée d'anniversaire de Raven :

« Finn m'a dit que quelqu'un avait saboté Archibald et avait l'intention de m'éliminer par tous les moyens possibles de la course.

\- Quoi ? » s'était exclamé Raven, qui avait tenu à rester debout depuis qu'elle avait réussi à fixer sa nouvelle attelle.

« Chut, baisse d'un ton, chuchota Octavia. On est dehors et rarement tout seuls. »

Il ne restait qu'elles trois et Bellamy, Jasper et Monty étant partis depuis quelques minutes, et ils avaient décidé de prendre l'air un peu à l'écart de chez elles puisque le temps était clément. Et Clarke leur répétait ce que Finn lui avait dit le matin même.

« Il m'a dit... Il ne voulait pas me dire qui c'était au début, se corrigea-t-elle. Mais quand j'ai insisté, il m'a dit que c'était Kane qui avait ordonné qu'on nous mette hors-circuit. »

Raven avait instinctivement lancé un regard hostile à Bellamy, mais avant qu'Octavia ait pu réagir, Clarke avait repris :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Bellamy. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière hésitante, comme si elle cherchait confirmation dans le regard étonné de l'intéressé, et elle parut satisfaite. Même si elle avait envie de lui en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de sa participation à la course, elle ne pouvait ignorer les faits et laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. Elle lui parlerait de ça plus tard. Ou jamais.

« Kane n'a plus vraiment confiance en toi je suppose. »

Elle s'était adressée à Bellamy, mais cela servait d'explication pour son hypothèse.

« Et il doit savoir qu'Octavia est ta sœur, et que tu refuserais sûrement de nous attaquer. Enfin, j'espère. »

Il hocha la tête en réprimant une envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à toute cette méfiance, qu'il comprenait cependant. Elle avait dû être surprise de le voir prendre la place de Murphy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, intervint soudain Octavia sans poser plus de question. Tu crois Finn ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il avait l'air sincère mais je ne comprends pas qu'il se montre soudain aussi inquiet alors qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis des années.

\- C'est bizarre, signala tout haut Raven.

\- Oui, mais... Je ne me souviens pas qu'il t'ait un jour voulu du mal. Je veux dire, évidemment qu'il savait qu'il t'en faisait en partant aussi brusquement, mais il a toujours soutenu qu'il t'aimait au moins comme un frère. Je ne le vois pas revenir de Hon Buirgen exprès pour te faire un sale coup . Et je ne vois pas dans quel but non plus... Il n'a rien dit de plus ?

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, répondit-elle à Octavia. Quand j'ai commencé à insister pour qu'il me réponde de manière satisfaisante, il a dû partir précipitamment, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

\- C'est bien pratique, grommela Raven. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, demanda-t-elle à Bellamy à la surprise générale.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu ici pour te nuire. Alors... peut-être bien qu'il est là pour t'aider, au contraire. Je n'en sais rien, en fait. »

Octavia haussa les épaules en pensant à cette idée saugrenue.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu, je vois même pas pourquoi on te demande.

\- Finn ? Si, je le connais très bien. C'était mon ami, à Hon Buirgen. »

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que Raven ne s'exclame :

« Tu les collectionnes ! »

Il lui jeta d'un air moqueur en haussant un sourcil :

« Les amis ?

\- Les mauvais amis.

\- Attends, t'étais l'ami de Finn, demanda Octavia.

\- Oui. On vivait ensemble avec Murphy, un peu comme vous trois. On voulait participer à la course ensemble cette année, c'est pour ça qu'on est venus s'installer ici il y a trois ans, pendant la dernière Motorholics. Mais il nous a lâché d'un coup avant qu'on parte et a décidé de rester à Hon Buirgen. Depuis, plus de nouvelles.

\- Euh wow, lâcha Raven submergée par tant d'informations. Mais comment croire qu'après avoir vécu tant de temps avec des connards, tu n'en sois pas un toi-même ?

\- T'as peur de quoi, exactement, commença-t-il en perdant patience. Que j'attende patiemment mon heure pour pouvoir vous faire un sale coup un jour ou l'autre ?

\- Exactement. »

Elle avait replié les bras et levé le menton dans une attitude de défi qui l'avait quittée depuis son accident. Retrouver grâce à son attelle une position debout, même peu assurée et éphémère, lui redonnait de la vigueur.

« Tout le monde se calme. »

Octavia s'était interposée en étendant les bras entre eux deux. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans l'immédiat, mais la tension était clairement palpable entre les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dois aller me présenter demain pour m'inscrire au stadium, signala Clarke. Ils m'ont précisé que c'était à la première heure, sinon on serait éliminées.

\- C'est bon, j'irai. » décréta Raven.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? Octavia doit aller travailler et j'ai une folle envie d'aller me promener sur mes deux jambes.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi, exactement ?

\- Aller vérifier que Finn ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, quelle question ! Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je me sens très bien de marcher toute seule comme une grande. »

Clarke hésita, ne sachant si elle devait émettre une objection. Mais Bellamy intervint :

« J'irai avec toi.

\- Non merci.

\- Euh, en fait... C'est plutôt une bonne idée, Raven. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi, mais je préférerais que vous soyez deux si Kane ne nous veut pas du bien, je me demande ce que ses hommes seraient prêts à faire si vous les surpreniez. »

Clarke pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait : Bellamy ne leur avait pas clairement donné de vraie raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Et puis Jasper et Monty, qui n'étaient déjà pas dans la confidence pour l'instant, devraient aller travailler aussi demain. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix, et si le grand brun n'était pas la personne qu'elle aurait aimé choisir, il restait le frère d'Octavia. Octavia, qui confirma que c'était plus sage et remercia silencieusement son frère. Raven parcourut l'assemblée du regard, puis abandonna.

« Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Demain matin devant le marché. » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Bellamy en dirigeant un index menaçant sur lui.

Il avait hoché la tête avec un sourire en coin devant son déplaisir manifeste. Cette tête de mule attisait sa curiosité.

Ce matin-là, donc, Bellamy était allé au point de rendez-vous quelques dizaines de minutes avant l'heure prévue, avec cependant un mauvais pressentiment. Après l'avoir attendue un peu, il avait donc décidé d'aller la retrouver directement chez elle, craignant qu'elle ne lui pose un lapin, ce qui était apparemment le cas, puisqu'il la croisa à quelques mètres de sa porte alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la direction presque opposée à celle du marché. Après avoir mentalement poussé un juron, elle s'était laissée accompagner à travers le terrain vague et l'avait emmené de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au bunker qu'elle partageait avec Jasper pour qu'ils y stockent les matériaux dont ils avaient besoin, et surtout Archibald.

Mais ils étaient entrés sans rien remarquer d'anormal, et après une « petite » vérification de l'ensemble de la mécanique de l'engin (« petite vérification qui avait duré une heure » s'était plaint Bellamy quand Raven eut enfin fini), la mécanicienne décréta qu'il était dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé : impeccable. Elle avait donc essayé une nouvelle fois de lui fausser compagnie, mais il avait insisté pour l'accompagner voir Clarke, et ils étaient sortis en se chamaillant. Mais Raven avait brusquement changé de route sans explication et avait traversé la moitié du camp provisoire pour finalement aller se poster derrière un gros rocher, celui-là même derrière lequel ils étaient encore baissés quand Bellamy avait décidé qu'il s'était assez laissé balader.

« Raven, qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Dis-le moi, je peux peut-être t'aider.

\- Kane veut saborder notre participation, alors je regarde du côté de ses hommes de main. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es pas censé travailler pour lui, toi ?

\- Si, mais ma sœur passe avant ça. C'est pour elle que je fais tout ça.

\- Et pour Clarke aussi, hein ? »

Il la regarda avec une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard. Elle se retourna totalement vers lui, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus, le dos toujours plié en deux pour ne pas dépasser de leur cachette.

« Comment ça, pour Clarke aussi ?

\- Si elle meurt dans cette histoire d'accident, tu ne peux plus essayer de te la faire. » lança-t-elle d'un ton aigre.

Bellamy cligna des yeux devant la crudité de cette remarque inattendue.

« J'essaye pas de me la faire.

\- Tiens donc, et que lui vaut cet intérêt croissant ?

\- C'est l'amie de ma sœur, ça s'arrête là. »

Il hésita encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il vérifia une fois de plus que personne ne les avait repérés, et s'accroupit.

« Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un meure encore par ma faute. Qui que ce soit... »

Raven ne releva qu'intérieurement qu'il se tenait pour responsable de la mort de son ami.

« C'est ça... Pff, t'es beaucoup trop dévoué. Et puis c'est quoi, ce soudain serment de loyauté ? Ça faisait plus de dix ans que tu l'avais pas vue, ta sœur. Me dis pas que maintenant tu es prêt à te dévouer corps et âme pour elle alors que tu n'es même plus sûr de la connaître.

\- Elle n'a pas tellement changé. »

Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours été cette fille bagarreuse et loyale qu'elle avait connue depuis la catastrophe. Elle avait toujours réussi à maintenir une certaine permanence dans sa personnalité, ce qui avait certainement été dur lors des moments les plus difficiles.

« Et puis tu pourrais pas comprendre. » ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

Raven allait laisser échapper un ricanement dubitatif, mais la douleur sourde qui irradiait sa jambe depuis quelques minutes à présent s'était soudain faite plus forte, et l'obligea à s'affaisser de quelques centimètres dans un grognement. Bellamy le remarqua, ainsi que ses sourcils froncés et le fait qu'elle s'appuyait laborieusement contre la paroi rocheuse, et il avança sa main pour l'aider.

« Pas besoin... d'aide. »

Mais sa phrase avait été coupée alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur sa jambe faible, et elle aurait fini étalée dans la poussière si les bras puissants de Bellamy ne l'avaient pas retenue juste à temps. Celui-ci la maintint juste le temps qu'elle parvienne à s'asseoir convenablement, et retira ses mains aussitôt qu'elle eut étendu sa jambe devant elle. Elle desserra les dents après avoir repris son souffle et attendit que les petites étoiles devant ses paupières se dispersent, sans ajouter de remarque cinglante par reconnaissance ; elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il glisse en passant un reproche sur le fait que cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle gambadait imprudemment et ce faisant commençait à le rendre fou, mais il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle se ressaisisse. Ce qu'elle fit, revenant sur ses gardes. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Bellamy, elle n'y vit pas une once de pitié ou de condescendance. Juste la même lueur de malice qui l'animait elle, et un profond sérieux. Encore une surprise.

« Comment ça, je pourrais pas comprendre ? Essaye un peu. »

Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui répondre comme si de rien n'était, comme si un accord tacite s'était fait entre eux sur l'idée que tant qu'ils étaient immobilisés là, autant discuter un peu.


	13. Chapter 13

« Tant qu'on attend que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe... Allez, je t'écoute. Je peux pas aller bien loin, de toute façon.

\- Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. C'est tout. » dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour le dos contre le rocher frais.

« Sérieusement ? »

Elle avait ostensiblement roulé des yeux en signe d'incrédulité.

« C'est ce que m'a fait promettre notre mère à sa naissance. Mon père ne voulait pas d'une fille, il la pensait faible, et il était... violent. C'est lui qui a tué ma mère en la tabassant à mort. Du coup j'ai emmené Octavia et on est allés chez notre tante, mais au début elle n'était pas très enthousiaste avec ces nouvelles bouches à nourrir. Alors je passais tout mon temps à m'occuper d'elle et à essayer de nous construire une maison et j'essayais de la laisser le moins possible chez elle. »

Il s'arrêta là, en ayant déjà trop dit. Raven avait cependant un peu perdu de son mépris en voyant le très grand calme, presque froid, avec lequel il avait raconté cela. Octavia était trop jeune à l'époque, elle ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, mais seulement des bons moments avec son grand frère qu'elle adorait, et leur avait quelquefois raconté comment il lui avait procuré une natte et une couverture pour qu'elle dorme mieux et lui par terre, ou quand ils avaient réussi à se faire une petite cabane un peu tranquille dans un coin déserté de Ville Nouvelle. En y repensant, c'était un petit miracle qu'ils aient vécu de cette manière tout ce temps. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils semblaient tout deux très débrouillards et ne rechignaient jamais devant le travail à faire.

« Comme c'est touchant. » lâcha-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en plongeant son regard d'un noir intense dans le sien avec un air de défi tranquille.

« Arrête ça. » dit-il simplement d'un air posé.

Raven avait encore cette envie irrépressible en sa présence d'être insolente, mais elle se tut devant ce regard. Il venait de marquer quelques points dans son estime.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Bellamy le visage tourné vers le ciel gris clair, et elle, lui jetant de discrets regards. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal mais de moins en moins, et elle se réfléchissait à la situation. Clairement, l'avertissement de Finn était vide, du moins pour le moment. Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ce que Kane prévoyait de faire ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec les gangs du coin, et qui plus est il avait fait tout ce chemin depuis Hon Buirgen pour dire à Clarke de rester sur ses gardes... Clarke qu'il avait quittée tranquillement, et cela après avoir rompu avec Raven elle-même pour avoir un peu trop montré son intérêt pour la blonde.

Elle soupira, ne réalisant pas que Bellamy avait reporté son attention sur les hommes en gris qui s'affairaient en vue de la prochaine course. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il n'a pas l'air de se passer grand chose d'anormal de ce côté-ci. J'imagine bien que si Kane avait dans l'idée de saboter un moteur il enverrait l'un de ses mécanos, mais ils sont tous autour de leur engin.

\- Et toi ? T'es pas censé être avec eux ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire pâle.

« Moi je suis juste censé être dans mon véhicule à l'heure de la course. Mon job, c'est de faire rouler l'engin, pas de le réparer.

\- Ah. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu lâcherais toute cette histoire de compétition ? C'était quoi, ce retournement de veste ? En la mémoire de ton cher ami disparu ? » ironisa-t-elle avec une moue faussement désolée.

Il l'ignora délibérément, refusant d'en parler.

« Je pourrais peut-être aller les voir mine de rien et chercher à savoir discrètement s'ils ont entendu parler de quelque chose, fit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Personne ne va nulle part tant que tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Alors ? Traître ou pas ? »

Elle le fixait à présent avec dureté. Elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Il hésita un peu, puis se décida à lâcher précautionneusement à voix basse:

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, on pourrait se concentrer sur ce qu'on a à faire avant que je ne regrette de risquer ma peau pour vous, s'empressa-t-il de dire pour l'empêcher d'émettre une objection.

Raven le fixa d'un air méfiant quelques instants, puis lui accorda le bénéfice du doute. Elle répondit à son ancienne proposition d'un air égal, comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu n'iras nulle part, de toute façon. Déjà, je ne te vois pas « demander discrètement » si l'un d'eux a décidé d'aller tuer un de ses concurrents aujourd'hui. Ensuite, t'as pas l'air très pote avec eux, si tu les évites autant. Et puis reste ici, je préfère te garder sous le coude au cas où tu te rendrais utile. »

Elle avait tourné la tête en faisant mine de jeter un œil alentours, mais c'était surtout pour éviter de voir la réaction étonnée de Bellamy à ces derniers mots inhabituels dans sa bouche. Un petit sourire suffisant s'étala sur son visage, qu'elle décida de ne pas relever, regrettant déjà sa dernière phrase.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et attendit qu'il en fasse de même d'un air impatient.

« Tu ne comptes pas me dire où, évidemment, hein ?

\- Voir Clarke. Elle devrait en avoir fini avec sa paperasse, et il faudrait qu'on retrouve Finn. C'est le meilleur appât pour ça, fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Quoi, encore tes hormones de mâle en rut qui parlent ? » soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

Il rit en pensant que décidément il pourrait bien s'y habituer. Elle ne lui laissait aucun repos.

« Non, c'est juste qu'il nous en parlait quelquefois. Il semblait très attaché à elle. Et puis je crois bien qu'il vous a mentionnées aussi, mais je n'ai pas entendu le nom d'Octavia. Sinon je serais venu bien plus tôt, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'en guise d'explication.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti, alors ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant de tenter de répondre.

« Il pensait peut-être que la vie et la réussite seraient plus facile dans une grande ville.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Ça dépend... surtout du côté de la barrière, en fait. »

Ils étaient en train de redescendre prudemment la butte, Bellamy penché derrière elle et surveillant discrètement qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre. Il avait remarqué les légers tremblements de son genou dans certaines positions d'appui.

« Comment ça ? »

Ils étaient à présent sur le plat dans une autre section du camp, et pouvaient marcher tranquillement à découvert.

« Il y a aussi des gangs, là-bas, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire malin. Il n'y a que Kane, ici ?

\- Pas vraiment... Il y a bien trois ou quatre autres gangs relativement hiérarchisés, mais... C'est plutôt Kane qui dirige le coin, ouais. Il se permet de faire la police et de réguler le trafic, ce genre de choses...

\- J'avais déjà entendu son nom avant, à Hon Buirgen. Avant qu'il ne propose à Murphy de nous sponsoriser, précisa-t-il. Je me demande s'il n'a pas des contacts là-bas. Dans l'un ou l'autre sens... »

Mais Raven s'arrêta soudain et Bellamy regarda immédiatement sa jambe, pensant qu'elle était la cause de cette pause. Mais elle semblait réfléchir à tout vitesse. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle tentait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Bellamy, tu te souviens du moment où j'ai verrouillé le bunker quand on est sorti ? »

Il tiqua en l'entendant l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom et pas par le « grand frère » qu'elle utilisait de manière ironique, puis s'obligea à se remémorer ce moment. Il revit enfin la scène où elle lui avait sèchement rétorqué qu'elle était assez grande pour fermer la porte alors qu'il lui proposait son aide, et répondit à l'affirmative.

« Tu te souviens du bruit du loquet ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le bruit du loquet quand il y a eu contact, plutôt « clac » ou plutôt « clonc » ? »

Il était perturbé par l'absurdité de la question, qui semblait cependant faire complètement sens pour la brune concentrée.

« Euh, je ne sais pas, mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Ça sonnait creux, hein, sembla-t-elle demander sans réellement attendre de réponse.

\- Si tu le dis. Et alors ?

\- Et alors c'est pas normal. Viens, on y retourne. »

Et elle tourna les talons, obligeant une fois de plus Bellamy à presser le pas pour ne pas la perdre.

« J'étais pressée d'aller voir Clarke alors j'ai pas cherché à vérifier, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec ce loquet. »

Elle était la seule à posséder une clé avec Jasper, et celui-ci ne la prêtait que rarement à Monty. Il était impossible que quelqu'un parvienne à rentrer sans l'une d'elles et sans faire sauter la moitié du blindage du bunker. Elle savait qu'il était possible de trafiquer la serrure suffisamment pour la détraquer, mais ça ne déclencherait rien tant qu'on ne réintroduirait pas la bonne clé dedans...

Oh oh...

Bellamy la regardait en silence réfléchir à toute vitesse et presser le pas au fur et à mesure que ses pensées suivaient leur chemin. Il pressentait que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait, mais se contentait de la suivre sans poser de question. Cela ne ferait jamais que la troisième fois de la journée, pensa-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords du bunker qu'ils avaient quitté une heure et demi auparavant, et Bellamy s'apprêtait à vérifier une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur quand Raven le retint par le bras d'une main ferme. Elle lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le tas de ferraille relativement haut qui traînait là, et ils se glissèrent derrière cette cachette beaucoup moins large que la précédente, ce qui les forçait à une forte proximité.

« Le verrou, chuchota-t-elle en s'obligeant à faire abstraction du contact de son large bras contre le sien. Il était bizarre quand je l'ai fermé. Je me demande si quelqu'un n'est pas passé avant nous. »

Ils entendirent soudain le crissement léger de la porte et se postèrent à un bord du tas de fer sans sembler remarquer qu'ils étaient à présent presque collés. Mais tous les deux voulaient voir ce qu'il se passait, et ils étaient trop absorbés par la vue de quelqu'un sortant du bunker. Quelqu'un qu'ils reconnaissaient très bien.

« Finn, siffla Raven entre ses dents. Étrangement, ça ne me surprend pas trop.

\- Tu es tellement méfiante, répondit-il presque sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu n'es pas supposé dire ça, mais plutôt t'étonner de ce que fabrique ton pote. Il semblerait que tu as un don pour les choisir, vraiment. »

Ils gardaient un regard comme hypnotisé sur la silhouette qu'ils voyaient très distinctement s'extraire avec prudence du local avant de rabattre la porte et de manipuler la serrure encore ouverte. Enfin, après un dernier regard, il la claqua d'un geste sec et s'empressa de s'éloigner, une boîte à la main.

« On dirait bien que tu vas devoir avoir une petite explication avec Finn. » conclut-elle.

 

Raven venait de terminer son récit où elle expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé en compagnie de Bellamy et avait fini par la partie technique ; en vérifiant à nouveau Archibald, elle avait trouvé cette fois le câble du contact et l'épais tuyau doublé qui permettait la transmission d'huile visiblement frottés et liés ensemble. Ils avaient été artificiellement usés et collés afin que le second, en chauffant, entame et fasse fondre la partie métallique du premier, estimait-elle. Elle avait aussitôt ajouté que cela permettait de couper toute transmission des commandes au reste du moteur au bout d'un certain temps seulement, mais que cela n'aurait entraîné qu'un arrêt total du véhicule au lieu d'un grave dysfonctionnement. Cela aurait donc été peu grave si Clarke s'était retrouvé à pleine vitesse à ce moment précis, mais les câbles, cruciaux, étaient de très bonne qualité et donc rares, et devaient être remplacés intégralement. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Mais au lieu de poser cette question à voix haute une fois de plus, Clarke donna raison à Raven :

« Je suppose qu'on n'en saura pas plus sans confrontation directe. Il faut que je le retrouve, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est... Je vais retenter le marché, je pense. »

Raven acquiesça avant de poser les yeux avec curiosité sur un étrange paquet posé à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tout trois dans une des tentes des organisateurs et Clarke venait tout juste de terminer les formalités qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'expliquer en détail à ses amis.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, avant qu'on me réclame quoique ce soit d'autre, sinon je vais devenir dingue. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle en se tournant vers Raven. Tu pourrais apporter ça à la maison ? Ça fait partie du show pour le stadium, ne pose pas de question maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- Je peux les ouvrir ? C'est peut-être plus utile à la mécanicienne qu'au pilote. »

Elle acquiesça et leur présenta un second paquet après avoir donné le premier à Raven, beaucoup plus lourd, que Bellamy saisit immédiatement.

« J'ai vu un de tes mécanos, au fait. Equipe 47, hein ? Il a pris ton pack pour toi, et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais intérêt à retourner les voir ce soir le plus vite possible. Il paraît que ça fait depuis la course qu'ils ne t'ont pas revu. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur et amusé.

Il la remercia puis ils se séparèrent, Raven et Bellamy se dirigeant vers la partie du bidonville où était la maison de fortune des filles.

« Ça va aller, avec ta jambe ? » s'enquit-il prudemment.

Un peu plus tôt, elle aurait été profondément agacé par cette question, refusant d'être traitée comme une assistée et détestant cette impression d'avoir besoin d'aide. Mais là, elle était trop préoccupée par ce qui se passait avec Finn et par le problème à venir qui était de se procurer des câbles décents sans avoir à offrir un rein en échange. Elle avait entendu des légendes urbaines de ce genre, où il arrivait que certains matériaux indispensables soient vendus à prix d'or durant la Motorholics, et même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il devait bien exister des gens prêts à tout pour remporter cette course légendaire.

Toujours était-il que si ce n'était pas complètement parce qu'elle se sentait plus en confiance avec lui, du moins elle avait-elle changé d'état d'esprit avec lui et se contentait de le taquiner sans vouloir forcément le déstabiliser. Sa période de test était pratiquement terminée.

« Oui. » répondit-elle alors de la manière la plus neutre possible.

Bellamy hésita à poser une autre question, ce qu'elle remarqua, mais elle attendit de voir s'il en aurait l'audace.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Tu ne sais pas, demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer. Ton fabuleux ami l'a broyée. C'est tout. »

Il garda un silence stupéfait pendant quelques secondes. Murphy était bien rentré un soir en lui lâchant qu'il y avait eu un vague accident, mais la voiture n'avait pas de déformation bien plus grande que d'ordinaire et lui-même semblait intact, alors Bellamy avait supposé que c'était arrivé à un autre. Et surtout que ça n'avait pas été si grave.

« Surpris ? Ne t'étonne surtout pas si je garde un peu de rancune envers tout ce qui me fait penser à lui, du coup. »

Il approuva en silence, avant de reprendre :

« Je suis désolé.

\- Ça craint, mais je le gère. »

Elle ne lui avait pas dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ni qu'elle se portait comme un charme. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait simplement gardé un sourire sans joie, dans lequel il pouvait deviner toute la souffrance à laquelle elle avait dû faire face. Lui garda le silence, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Seulement apprécier et respecter le courage et la ténacité qui se présentaient à lui en sa personne.


	14. Chapter 14

Raven avait finalement demandé à Bellamy d'aller déposer pour elle le paquet le plus mou chez elle, pendant qu'elle emmènerait l'autre au bunker, car il était visiblement rempli de pièces utiles et d'autres relevant de la customisation de bolide, pour commencer à travailler sur Archibald. Il lui avait donné son approbation quand elle lui avait dit qu'Octavia serait certainement là à les attendre pendant la pause déjeuner qu'elle s'était inventée depuis quelques temps pour pouvoir fausser compagnie à son patron. Mais après quelques pas, il s'était retourné et l'avait rattrapée au petit trot, prétextant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle reste sagement statique alors qu'elle devait crever d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et donc qu'elle ne serait certainement pas chez elles. Un peu intriguée, Raven avait tout de même accepté qu'il se joigne à elle, et ils avaient rapidement rejoint le bunker, qu'ils avaient refermé sur eux après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait autour.

Raven posa son paquet avec difficulté avant de s'asseoir pour souffler un peu et détendre sa jambe lancinante.

« Ca te fait mal ?

\- Non, j'adore, c'est génial. »

Essoufflée par la douleur, elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réponse et attendit que cette impression que sa cuisse était sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux s'etompe. Bellamy s'était accroupi à ses côtés et avait doucement posé sa large main sur sa jambe, au-dessus de l'attelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna-t-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne lui faisait pas mal, étant donné qu'elle avait perdu presque toute sensation externe à ce niveau, mais tout contact malvenu déclenchait chez elle une réaction impulsive depuis l'accident.

« J'essaye de sentir ton pouls.

\- Sur la cuisse ? S'étonna-t-elle en haletant.

\- Chut. Il est beaucoup trop fort, je pense que tu es comprimée là-dedans. »

Et sans lui demander son avis et ne souffrant aucune protestation, il s'affaira à défaire les attaches pour libérer sa jambe. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, et, une fois qu'il eut terminé de faire glisser le squelette de métal le long de son pied, la douleur diminua au moins de moitié. Elle porta elle aussi la main là où il l'avait touchée quelques secondes auparavant et sentit sa chair brûlante à travers la toile de son pantalon. Un vague sentiment de soulagement et de reconnaissance se répandit dans sa poitrine. Bellamy, patient, attendit encore qu'elle se reprenne et la regardait d'un air inquiet. Raven sentait ses yeux posés sur son visage. Encore quelques secondes, et elle se sentit prête à parler de nouveau :

« Bon, il est temps de réparer toutes ces conneries. »

Elle n'avait pas complètement repris son souffle, mais déjà elle déliait les cordelettes qui maintenaient les pièces de toile serrées autour des objets inconnus.

« Tu perds pas ton temps, hein.

\- Jamais. Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé, figure-toi.

\- Occupée à quoi ? Tu t'occupes plus de tes machines que des gens autour de toi, ou même de toi. » l'accusa-t-il.

C'était de la provocation gratuite mais il avait touché juste. Elle brûlait de lui répondre que c'était justement pour s'oublier un peu qu'elle se concentrait là-dessus, mais elle sentit que c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Il était malin.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées, toi ? Tu te donnes des prétextes pour rester le plus loin possible de chez toi ou de tes propres amis. Enfin, encore faut-il qu'il t'en reste... »

Avec ça, elle aussi avait tapé dans le mille. Mais sa sensation de victoire était bien fade, alors qu'elle voyait se réveiller une colère sourde chez lui.

« T'as peur de quoi, Raven, en étant aussi invivable ? T'as remarqué à quel point t'étais ingrate avec les filles qui t'ont littéralement portée, ces derniers mois ?

\- La faute à qui ?! »

Elle avait commencé à crier presque, tandis que la vois de Bellamy devenait plus menaçante et plus grave. Ça y est, elle éclatait.

« Sans Murphy, tu penses bien que je serais pas là, à écouter les reproches d'un abruti qui ne comprend rien à rien !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre, alors ? Dis-le moi, dis-moi ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, maintenant qu'un de mes amis a été assassiné après que l'autre nous ait lâché, et que je retrouve une sœur que je reconnais à peine !

\- Tiens, tu disais pas ça, tout à l'heure ! Rappelle-moi à quel point votre relation entre frère et sœur est géniale, déjà ?

\- C'est parce que tout à l'heure, j'étais... »

Il s'arrêta subitement et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux avec trois doigts de la main droite. Raven sentit sa rage la quitter subitement, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter là. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle accumulait toute cette frustration, et elle avait une envie irrépressible de faire mal, de mordre jusqu'à la moelle la première personne qui s'attaquerait à elle. Et elle en avait enfin l'occasion. Elle voulait toucher encore à ses faiblesses, attiser sa colère à lui, et se donner une raison d'enfin laisser aller tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Tout à l'heure tu étais quoi ? Allez, fais encore preuve de cette splendide assurance qui est la tienne, Bellamy Blake ! »

Il ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée.

« Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle un ton plus bas avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. T'as la même espèce de suffisance que Murphy. Vous êtes les mêmes. »

Elle avait envie de dire aussi que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter non plus, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle tentait autant que possible de voir son pire ennemi en lui, de lui attribuer tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quand elle croisait son regard tranquille, elle ne pouvait pas le confondre avec son ancien ami, quelque proches qu'ils aient été. Et là, alors qu'il cachait les yeux de ses mains, il était plus facile de décharger toute cette haine.

Il réagit à sa dernière pique, ôtant brusquement sa main de ceux-ci, et s'approchant d'un geste d'elle, pour placer son visage menaçant à une courte distance du sien.

« Arrête de parler de lui. »

Elle pouvait sentir son haleine chaude sur sa joue, mais ne se démonta pas.

« Tu vas faire quoi, me menacer ? Me frapper ? »

Elle vit ses yeux flancher une infime fraction de seconde et il l'attrapa au col de sa main libre. Elle recula sa tête dans un geste instinctif, mais il se rapprocha d'elle. Ils se tinrent quelques instants là, frémissants et hésitants.

« Je te déteste, Bellamy. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tremblant, qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être de colère que de chagrin. Mais il rétorqua d'un souffle :

« Moi aussi. »

Et il l'attira fermement à lui pour l'embrasser. Raven ne résista pas, ne se laissa pas faire non plus. Non, elle s'était tendue en même temps que Bellamy vers lui, vers ce contact dont elle avait désespérément soif. Toutes les fibres de son corps le haïssaient et le voulaient en même temps. Elle glissa son bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus près, se fondre encore plus dans ce baiser brûlant et passionné. Ils se séparèrent une seconde, juste le temps d'hésiter pour la dernière fois, puis Bellamy la poussa fermement pour la renverser sur le dos. Elle lutta quelques instant, ne détachant pas sa langue de la sienne, mais il prit le dessus et glissa des mains impatientes sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau était chaude, ses yeux entièrement noirs, et l'ambiance électrique.

La tension indescriptible entre eux était presque palpable et étouffait la pièce, mais cela ne faisait que les pousser l'un vers l'autre dans une étreinte animale. Chacun luttait pour la domination de l'autre, grisés par cette sorte de furie enivrante.

 

« Finn... Tu es en train de me dire que ma mère est vivante ? »

Clarke était une fois de plus complètement sonnée. Sa mère. Vivante.

Il hocha la tête en guise de confirmation, quelque peu nerveux depuis qu'elle avait réussi à le coincer et à l'obliger à parler.

« Ecoute, Clarke, c'est bien elle qui m'a envoyée pour te demander d'arrêter tout ça. Elle... elle a peur pour toi. »

Elle sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie.

« Comment ça ? Attends, elle est vivante depuis tout ce temps, n'a même pas essayé de me retrouver et maintenant elle s'inquiète de ma santé ? »

Son ton s'était durci progressivement au fin de sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle avait cru sa mère morte toutes ces années après la Catastrophe et malgré cela elle avait passé un temps fou à la chercher, avant que ses amies ne la ramènent sur terre et ne l'obligent à se battre désormais pour sa propre survie, avec elles. Sa mère les avait en fait abandonnés quelques temps auparavant, son père et elle, et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Ils avaient toujours réussi à se faire transmettre par un ami, qui l'avait aperçu une fois par hasard dans sa ville, quelques lettres où l'ami en question essayait de rapporter ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur son compte. Mais son activité était très trouble et il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à donner quoi que ce soit de plus précis que des indictions sur les lieux qu'elle parcourait le plus souvent quand elle sortait, ce qui prouvait au moins qu'elle était vivante. Et malgré tout cela, après avoir vu son père mourir dans ses bras pendant la Catastrophe, elle avait toujours pensé à sa mère, qui était peut-être là, quelque part. Mais même en se rendant jusqu'à Ark city, la fameuse ville qu'elle avait préféré à Ville Nouvelle et à sa famille, elle n'avait pu retrouver sa trace et avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'elle était l'un des nombreux corps méconnaissables qui jonchaient le sol et les ruines de ce début de cité.

C'était pourquoi elle était à présent prise d'une colère sourde. Comment osait-elle décider de ce qui était bon pour elle, et surtout utiliser des manières aussi grossière ?

« Finn, dis-moi la vérité. » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle avait besoin qu'on la lui dise, que tout ça ne soit pas encore mensonges.

« C'est vrai, Clarke. Ta mère est vivante. Et elle m'a confié sa bague, dit-il soudain en fouillant dans sa poche.

\- Sa... bague ? »

Il lui présenta effectivement le petit cercle d'argent vieilli que son père lui avait raconté avoir passé des jours entiers à forger comme il le pouvait avant de pouvoir enfin lui donner une forme acceptable pour l'offrir à Abby. C'était avant sa naissance, mais elle connaissait cette bague par cœur, avec son corps irrégulier et sa bosse striée dont le relief formait vaguement une espèce de blason abstrait. Lorsque Finn la laissa la prendre avec ses doigts tremblant, elle reconnut instantanément chacune des petites imperfections de l'objet. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour refréner une exclamation de surprise.

Alors sa mère était vivante...

« Clarke... Ta mère se soucie réellement de toi. Elle ne savait pas non plus que tu étais vivante, et elle a passé des années à envoyer des gens pour te chercher. Elle t'a retrouvée sur les listes des inscrits à la Motorholics alors elle m'a envoyé ici pour te demander de la rencontrer.

\- Et aussi parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je participe, si j'ai bien compris.

\- C'est une course extrêmement dangereuse, dès les stadiums. Crois-moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te dissuader d'y aller.

\- Et votre plan à tous les deux, c'était de me faire peur ou même de me blesser un peu au passage ? Vous pourriez aller jusqu'où, vous en prendre à mes amis ?! »

Elle laissait librement éclater sa colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

« Si je participe à la course, même si mes motifs ne te regardent pas, figure-toi que c'est parce qu'on a besoin d'argent. De cet argent qu'il m'a fallu trouver toute seule depuis qu'elle nous a lâchement laissés tomber, avec mon père. Tu pourras le lui dire ! »

Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, mais ne voulait pas démordre de son idée selon laquelle il avait agi pour son bien.

« Clarke, attends !

\- Ne vous mêlez plus de mes affaires et tenez-vous loin de mes amis ! »

Et elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, refusant de rester en présence de celui qui lui avait déjà brisé le cœur une fois une minute de plus.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ne fut pas surprise de n'y pas trouver Raven, qui devait être encore en train de s'occuper d'Archibald. Cependant, elle pensait y voir Octavia, mais elle dut faire le tour de leur petit espace et vérifier aux alentours de leur bunker avant d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas là. En se détendant un peu depuis le début de la journée et en massant du bout des doigts ses épaules crispées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait une faim atroce. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, leurs étagères étaient vides et elle le savait. Elle se leva cependant, pour s'en assurer ou même regarder si par hasard elles n'avaient pas laissé un peu d'argent caché dans un coin, mais elle s'aperçut à la place de la présence d'une de ses si précieuses feuilles à dessin et d'un morceau de charbon qu'elle utilisait sur la surface déserte de la table.

Quelque chose y était écrit. Quelques lignes. Elle sauta directement au bas de la page, où la signature d'Octavia avait été tracée à la hâte, puis prit la peine de lire le mot, une boule au ventre.

Son cerveau fatigué ne retint que quelques fragments de phrase, suffisants pour faire bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. « Désolée », « partie quelques temps », « Lincoln en prison », « besoin de temps ». « vous aime toujours »... C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu déchiffrer, et cela faisait tout de même sens. Un sens effroyable. Octavia était partie.

Elle s'assit sans s'en rendre compte sur un des tabourets, et ses yeux vides parcoururent de nouveau l'écriture pressée de son amie sans la comprendre. Octavia était partie...


	15. Chapter 15

Debout au milieu du large espace de terre battue, immobile parmi la foule mouvante et pressée des autres équipes, Clarke pensait à Octavia, qui les avait laissés depuis quelques jours à présent. C'était peu, mais elle lui manquait cruellement et la blonde ne comprenait toujours pas son geste. Si elle savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, songea Clarke. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'elle, de ses encouragements déguisés sous une moquerie ou un sarcasme. Elle aurait voulu que, pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à devoir survivre, Octavia soit là comme toujours pour lui botter les fesses. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à mettre de côté la perspective de ce nouveau type de course qu'était le stadium, mais là, à une heure de son lancement, elle commençait à réaliser doucement ce qu'elle mettait en jeu. Les sélections étaient une plaisanterie, à côté de cette course.

En effet, si le temps des qualifications les concurrents étaient divisés en groupes qui s'affrontaient séparément et simultanément, elle allait tous les retrouver dans le large stade ovale et incliné qui était tellement haut qu'en se tenant à une cinquantaine de mètres de celui-ci elle devait toujours lever haut la tête pour en voir le sommet. Elle allait retrouver les cinquante meilleurs candidats parmi tous ceux qui s'étaient inscrits cette année, ceux qui en voulaient vraiment. Mais ce qui était plus inquiétant était la principale règle ajoutée spécialement pour les stadiums. Elle se résumait à : « tous les coups sont permis, ou presque ». Il s'agissait en effet de passer de cinquante concurrents rodés et habitués à manœuvrer leur bolide à trente, et si la sélection ne pouvait plus se faire sur de simples critères de vitesse, plutôt difficiles à trancher à présent qu'ils étaient parmi les meilleurs, il fallait dresser des obstacles neufs sur leur parcours. Obstacles bien évidemment laissés à l'initiative des concurrents eux-mêmes, afin de donner plus de piquant et de suspense à la course qui était retransmise sur de larges écrans placés dans les alentours pour l'occasion.

Raven lui avait dressé oralement la liste qu'elles avaient reçue des « artifices » et « subterfuges » autorisés (« des armes, quoi », avait traduit Raven d'un air peu impressionné) : blindage, pointes sur la carrosserie, câbles, lames... Pour résumer, presque tout ce qui pouvait être monté sur un véhicule en termes de défense et protection était permis, à l'exception des armes en mouvement ou programmable. « Ah, bien, ça veut dire qu'on ne peux pas scier Archibald ni m'expédier une roquette » avait dit Clarke d'un air faussement soulagé. « Tu oublies que si quelqu'un t'enfonce une lame dans le flanc à pleine vitesse ou réussit à donner un coup à ton tableau de bord électrique, ça aura grosso modo les mêmes effets. » Elle avait dit ça sans s'émouvoir ni même détacher les yeux de la liste qu'elle scrutait avec concentration alors que Clarke restait bouche bée.

« Tu m'envoies à l'abattoir, donc, c'est ça ?

\- En quelque sorte. Mais tu connaissais les risques, princesse, rétorqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, la dévisageant cette fois.

\- Si t'es aussi détendue, c'est parce que tu as un plan, un moyen de me garder vivante pendant la course, hein ? »

Du moins, Clarke l'espérait très fort.

« Mmoui, ça devrait le faire. Normalement. Désolée, se hâta-t-elle de rectifier, tu sais très bien que je ne m'avance pas trop pour les projets qui ne sont pas cent pour cent fiables.

\- Ah, bien, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, alors. »

Son ironie et son léger stress commençaient à gagner Raven.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, assura la brune. Il nous reste assez de temps, et par un incroyable coup de bol Jasper avait des câbles de rechange. Les bons câbles. Je les ai remplacés hier. J'ai tout mon temps pour renforcer Archi et te monter un petit truc avec Jasper.

\- Un petit truc ?

\- Surprise, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu verras ça la veille de la course. »

Ainsi, la veille, Raven lui avait-elle présenté son nouveau véhicule avec fierté.

« Ta-daa !

\- Tu es sûre que c'est le même ? Non, vraiment, parce que je ne reconnais presque plus sa vieille carrosserie ni son fauteuil défoncé.

\- Cesse de faire de l'esprit, tu veux ? Et je te signale que je l'ai renforcé, ton fauteuil. Ça ne se voit pas, mais j'y ai mis plusieurs nouvelles couches de toile et de mousse, ça amortira les chocs. Même si tu n'es pas censée en prendre... »

Elle avait contourné Archibald en indiquant à Clarke de la suivre, et celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui parler de l'état de sa jambe en remarquant qu'elle s'appuyait fortement sur le bolide et avait le visage couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, mais Raven pointa du doigt un petit boîtier qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ça, au moins, c'était nouveau.

« Alors premièrement, si je n'ai pas renforcé plus que ça la carrosserie, c'est parce que j'avais peur que ça te ralentisse trop. Archibald n'a pas un moteur très puissant, et il ne reste maniable que tant qu'il n'a pas à porter le poids de trois mammoüks morts. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu évites les pièges plutôt que tu essayes de les encaisser. »

Clarke acquiesça en attendant la suite. Elles avaient étudié la manière dont elle pourrait piloter au mieux son engin, et il s'était avéré qu'elle était très douée pour braquer à la dernière seconde tout en gardant le contrôle, et gérait globalement l'ensemble de sa conduite en comptant sur la maniabilité et la souplesse d'Archibald. C'était un atout non négligeable qui pourrait faire la différence.

« On arrive donc à la petite innovation : voici ta toute nouvelle radio ! »

La blonde s'intéressa au bloc de plastique malmené qui comportait quelques boutons et molettes et d'où dépassait un câble torsadé que Raven essaya vainement de coincer quelque part derrière une fente. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais Clarke ne doutait pas qu'elle soit solide, et surtout qu'elle fonctionne.

« Moyenne portée, suffisante au moins pour que je puisse communiquer avec toi depuis n'importe où dans un rayon de 800 mètres. En clair, je me mettrai quelque part dans le public, ou devant l'un des écrans, et je pourrai te guider, ou au moins te prévenir, si je vois qu'on essaye de s'approcher de toi d'un peu trop près.

\- Et ça suffira ?

\- Dans une certaine mesure. Je ne pourrai t'aider qu'avec un petit délai de réaction évidemment, mais ça servira si un gros lourdaud te fonce dessus avec l'intention de t'écraser. Le reste, c'est à toi de voir. J'ai refait les niveaux d'Archi, changé deux de tes roues, et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus. »

Clarke hocha la tête, pensive. Son amie posa la main sur son épaule.

« Par contre, je veux que quelque chose soit clair : tu n'es pas obligée de gagner. Et même, je préférerais que tu ne gagnes pas, si ça devait te coûter trop cher. »

Elle attendait avec attention qu'elle poursuive.

« Je sais que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu fasses la Motors, mais je sais aussi à quel point cette étape est dangereuse, et... »

Elle hésita et Clarke lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris les mots qui lui étaient difficiles à prononcer. Mais Raven se reprit :

« Si jamais tu le sens mal, dégage le plus vite possible, ok ? Tu laisses les pressés passer, et puis tant pis. Ils ne s'acharneront pas si tu t'écartes de leur chemin.

\- D'accord. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes encore à se fixer, puis Raven se retourna soudain pour se diriger vers un paquet que Clarke reconnut. Elle l'avait oublié depuis qu'elle le lui avait confié, et celle-ci s'était bien gardée de le lui rappeler.

« Il reste une dernière petite chose que je dois t'expliquer. Maintenant qu'on rentre dans la partie sérieuse, avec la médiatisation et tout le reste, la course est regardée de Hon Buirgen à TonDC, et dans toute la région derrière les montagnes. Je sais toujours pas comment ils ont réussi à faire passer ça aussi loin, mais bref. Les sponsors...

\- Oui ?

\- Qui dit course officielle dit paris officiels, et dit aussi triche et financement. Ce qui est plutôt bon pour nous. »

Clarke se souvenait vaguement de la dernière Motorholics qui avait eu lieu il y a trois ans, mais elle n'avait pas entendu parler de sponsors à ce moment. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque les stadiums se situaient en marge de Hon Buirgen, plutôt loin de Ray Jow, et qu'à l'époque elle avait obtenu une mission de longue haleine dans une caravane qui partait chercher des épices dans une ville de montagne et était donc partie tout le temps de la deuxième partie de la compétition. Elle tendit donc l'oreille pour suivre les explications de Raven, spécialiste de tout ça.

« Si, pendant que vous paradez sur les écrans, un riche marchand de Hon Buirgen te trouve prometteuse et décide de parier sur toi, il peut aussi te donner un petit coup de pouce. D'habitude, ils filent des pièces pour le char ou un peu d'argent, mais ça commence qu'à partir du premier stadium. »

Clarke se remémorait ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur les paris, et surtout cette idée comme quoi parier sur un concurrent d'apparence modeste permettait en cas de victoire de gagner le gros lot.

« Cependant... reprit Raven avec un sourire mutin. On dirait bien que quelqu'un t'a déjà repérée, puisqu'il t'a envoyé... ceci. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole d'une manière théâtrale, elle se saisit du paquet, le posa sur ses genoux, et en extirpa une combinaison qu'elle jeta à Clarke. Celle-ci la déplia tout à fait et admira sa ligne impeccable, sa doublure épaisse et intacte, et la fermeture éclair qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle n'avait jamais touché un vêtement de cette qualité, et surtout en aussi bon état, et ne pouvait que comparer cet uniforme à l'apparence cuir à sa vieille veste rouge et blanc passé toute rafistolée que Raven lui avait donnée. Celle-ci était d'un blanc net, avec quelques empiècements rouges et une couture noire. Elle demanda à Raven si on avait une idée de l'identité du destinataire.

« Aucune. Certains sont timides. Mais celui-là doit être très riche. Et sous le charme, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard amusé.

\- Je vais porter ça, alors ?

\- On dirait bien. Tu as plutôt intérêt, parce qu'il pourrait se vexer. Mais imagine si t'arrivais à passer cette course. Il pourrait t'envoyer... quoi, un vrai fauteuil de pilote ? »

Elle avait l'air rêveur et Clarke la laissa se perdre dans sa contemplation de tout ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir si elles remportaient la course.

Et elle se retrouvait là, seule en attendant que Raven présente leur véhicule à la vérification réglementaire. Elle méditait un peu en regardant l'horizon brûlant et se préparait à la suite des opérations, que la spécialiste qu'était Raven lui avait décrit comme « une grande parade pour en mettre plein les yeux au public » ; ils allaient en effet devoir défiler par « écurie » (c'était le nom donné aux différentes équipes pour remplacer leur numéro et personnaliser un peu la compétition) et se montrer sous leur jour le plus avantageux et conquérant pour espérer gagner des sponsors. Elle avait enfilé à la hâte sa combinaison qui, si elle se trouvait trop moulante à son goût, était étonnamment à sa taille. Avec elle venait un casque à l'aspect plus neuf et rutilant que son ancien, et qui était surtout beaucoup plus étanche. Elle attirait les regards depuis, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement flattée malgré son malaise.

Raven lui avait dit que tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire dans quelques minutes serait de la suivre à l'appel de leur écurie, nommée « Chatterclaw » pour une obscure raison, puis elle devrait ensuite rejoindre son véhicule lorsque les mécaniciens et les pilotes devraient se séparer. Raven lui avait simplement recommandé de marcher tranquillement la tête haute, et de se tourner vers les caméras qui chercheraient à capturer son image. Il fallait associer son visage à leur nom et à la couleur de leur équipe, et y joindre l'idée d'une calme assurance pour donner confiance aux parieurs.

Clarke s'en sentait capable, mais elle redoutait un excès de nervosité qui pourrait la déstabiliser, alors elle laissa vagabonder le fil de ses pensées entre les va-et-viens des pilotes et équipiers en uniformes variés. Mais elle entendit soudain la voix de Raven qui s'approchait en boitant légèrement ; elle ne quittait presque plus son attelle à présent et Clarke s'inquiétait un peu de ces subits efforts, mais son amie refusait d'en entendre parler, arguant qu'elle avait bien trop de choses à faire et qu'elle avait besoin de ses deux jambes.

Avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux, celle-ci la guida entre les derniers préparatifs des concurrents en lui confirmant qu'Archi avait été décrété réglementaire, et elles pénétrèrent le bâtiment grisâtre par un couloir où se pressaient déjà une vingtaine de personnes. Le public entrait ailleurs et Clarke pouvait par conséquent déjà apprécier l'atmosphère compétitive qui régnait entre les coups de coudes et les moqueries. Mais elles traversèrent ce premier obstacle sans encombre et se retrouvèrent dans l'enceinte du stade, au pied des larges murs intérieurs découpés en gradins où s'agitait une foule dense et criarde. La blonde apprécia du regard toute la longueur du public puis la piste en bitume et légèrement inclinée, et enfin la ligne de départ où les véhicules s'alignaient sagement, approchés uniquement par des hommes au gilet jaune. Presque à l'opposé, du côté de Clarke et Raven, étaient parqués les équipes joyeusement mélangées et retenues par un cordon d'organisateurs.

Le signal fut donné au bout de quelques instants, et les équipes furent appelées dans l'ordre croissant de leur numéro. 2, 4, 11, 16... Les nombres se succédaient, immédiatement suivis du nom qu'avait pris chaque équipe, et Clarke alternait entre la vue directe des concurrents qui s'éloignaient d'elle de dos pour aller rejoindre leur place dans un endroit dégagé, et l'immense écran qui retransmettait de larges zooms plans agrandis de leurs visages, qu'elle reconnaissait quelquefois. Elle était étonnée que certains aient choisi de conserver leur casque et repensa aux visages défigurés qu'elle avait vues à certaines courses. C'était peut-être aussi une stratégie. Mais son attention fut captée par l'appel du numéro 17, Les Sables d'Ourah, qui présentait à sa tête un individu entièrement vêtu de noir. Sa combinaison épaisse absorbait la lumière et son casque à la visière opaque ne la reflétait pas. Clarke crut sentir comme un frémissement lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement le commentateur ajouter d'un air excité « On dirait bien que la légende est vraie, et qu'elle est aujourd'hui présente devant nous ! Mesdames et messieurs, le chevalier noir ! ». A ce signal, la foule aussi sembla se taire avant de reprendre les huées d'autant plus fort lorsque l'écran montra la démarche tranquille de l'homme casqué qui ne broncha pas, suivi de deux équipiers à l'air impressionnant et eux aussi vêtus de noir. Clarke sentit une pointe d'adrénaline en repensant à ce qu'en avaient dit Jasper et Monty. Alors c'était vrai... Cette idée était apparemment partagée par Raven, puisqu'elle croisa son regard et y vit qu'elle aussi paraissait à la fois stimulée et méfiante vis-à-vis de cet adversaire prometteur.

D'autres équipes passèrent, et rapidement on arriva au numéro 47, toujours détenu par Bellamy, en bleu, et qui avait pris pour nom les Sky walker. Clarke repensa au comportement insensiblement changé de Raven à son égard, puisqu'elle semblait mieux supporter sa présence et montrait plus d'indifférence que de méfiance envers lui, à présent. Elle supposait qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'une petite explication qu'elle-même n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir. Tant mieux, si Raven et Bellamy, qui étaient après tout très semblables, ne s'entendaient plus comme chien et chat...

Le visage du brun était sombre et indéchiffrable, et il était encadré par deux hommes qu'elle identifia comme des sbires de Kane, ce qui était peu étonnant. Le commentateur fit un bond spectaculaire en énumérant les participants et alla directement à 80, Arthénè, puis, après quelques autres équipes encore dont Clarke oublia instantanément le nom, elles furent appelées à leur tour. « Numéro 100, veuillez vous avancer. Écurie Chatterclaw. » Raven poussa légèrement son coude et elle se fraya un chemin entre les quelques personnes qui la dissimulaient et continua, comme hypnotisée, vers la place qui leur était assignée. Cela lui prit une dizaine de secondes, qu'elle vit s'étirer indéfiniment, et elle se retourna un moment pour voir son propre visage, clair et expressif, reproduit en vingt fois plus grand la regarder depuis l'écran au sommet du stade. Elle était définitivement entrée dans l'arène.

Elles patientèrent encore un peu le temps que toutes les équipes soient placées et orientées vers le poste du commentateur rivé à son micro, et ils s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement en guise de salut. Clarke se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire que lui avait raconté Octavia où, dans les temps précédents, des combattants appelés « gladiateurs » saluaient César avant de s'apprêter à lui sacrifier leur vie. C'était un peu de cette manière qu'elle s'apprêtait à concourir pour divertir le spectateur moyen, et cette pensée ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Quand cette mascarade fut terminée, et pendant que l'homme au micro rappelait les règles du stadium et chauffait la foule, Raven se tourna vers elle pour les habituelles recommandations. Mais cette fois elle se contenta de lui sourire d'un air presque hésitant et de poser les mains sur ses épaules, ajustant sa combinaison. La blonde nota le casque avec une petite antenne qu'elle portait autour du cou pour le moment, et qui était susceptible de lui sauver la vie plus tard.

« Je vais pas te demander si tu es prête, de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Rappelle-toi juste de... pas mourir, d'accord ? »

Clarke acquiesça avec un sourire, étrangement rassérénée par la sollicitude de la brune. Le speaker recommença à demander de l'attention puis se remit à énumérer les écuries, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois. Les pilotes se dirigeaient déjà vers leurs engins respectifs. « Jus Drein, Wanheda, Fennec, Roc d'or... ». Les noms portaient des connotations d'anciens ou de nouveaux langages, de ceux qui avaient été allègrement mêlés depuis la Catastrophe ou même avant. Quand Raven sentit que Clarke allait être appelée, elle porta de nouveau les mains au col zippé de celle-ci sans préambule, et le déboutonna avant d'ouvrir largement sa combinaison. Clarke ne portait qu'un léger tee-shirt noir assez décolleté en-dessous. Parfait. Celle-ci s'était laissée faire, surprise, mais réagit tout de même :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On a besoin de sponsors. » répondit-elle laconiquement.

Et elle la poussa du plat de la main alors que Chatterclaw était appelé. Elle regarda la blonde, qui présentait à présent un large décolleté dégageant sa gorge claire, qui s'avançait avec une apparente assurance jusqu'à rejoindre le côté d'Archibald et jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction avant d'enjamber le rebord. Elle se glissa à son poste, enfila le casque qu'elle avait gardé dans la main pendant tout ce temps, et fit ses différents réglages.

Raven regarda le ciel ; ce n'était pas qu'elle espérait en une quelconque aide divine, mais elle s'assurait dans un réflexe nerveux qu'aucune tempête électromagnétique ne se montrait : il ne s'agirait pas de perdre ce dernier contact avec Clarke.


	16. Chapter 16

En s'installant à son poste de conduite, Clarke entendait ce dernier mot tourner en boucle dans sa tête. « Chatterclaw ». Elles l'avaient trouvé après quelques temps de réflexion, alors qu'Octavia était déjà absente et que Raven commençait à lui expliquer qu'il allait falloir se constituer une face publique pour survivre (au propre comme au figuré) à la suite de la compétition. Sans se concerter, elles avaient pensé à quelques souvenirs communs avec Octavia, qui faisait malgré tout toujours partie de leur équipe, ne serait-ce que pour elles. Raven avait proposé d'élaborer un nom à partir de leurs surnoms communs et avait avoué à Clarke qu'elle avait immédiatement pensé à la fois où Octavia l'avait traitée de « drôle d'oiseau » sans bien qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle avait dû lui expliquer que c'était en référence à son prénom, « corbeau » en vieil anglais, et à son caractère imprévisible. Mais pour ce qui était de « claw »... Clarke ne se souvenait plus très bien de cette fin de soirée morne car pesante de l'absence de leur amie.

La raison en était surtout l'arrivée impromptue de Jasper et Monty qui avaient rapidement appris la nouvelle et s'étaient procuré une bouteille d'une sorte d'hydromel qui avait un certain goût d'essence. Mais ils l'avaient allègrement descendue en remuant des souvenirs et des hypothèses quant au départ de leur « amazone » et de leurs nombreux surnoms, et tout ce dont se souvenait Clarke, c'était que la deuxième partie de leur nom d'écurie avait un rapport avec son propre nom de famille. Peut-être un transfert en vieux français, qui était à présent une langue disparue et dont persistait seulement des restes, notamment dans la famille de Jasper. Ils avaient finalement convenu que ce nom sonnait bien et s'imprimait dans l'esprit, et n'avaient pas cherché plus de significations. Ils garderaient ça entre eux.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en repensant à tout ça, et elle se redressa après avoir ajusté l'intérieur de l'habitacle, cherchant vainement la tache rouge qui pourrait représenter Raven. Mais la foule s'étirait en un kaléidoscope flou et mouvant, et la chaleur que le bitume avait déjà emmagasiné à cette heure-ci troublait d'autant plus ce qu'elle voyait près de la longue piste grisâtre. Elle regarda alors à sa droite et à sa gauche, avisant des chars à l'air agressif ou des voitures renforcées, et seulement quelques rares engins de plus petits gabarits. Un quad vert hérissé de longues pointes menaçantes devant et sur ses flancs, une étroite voiture stabilisée avec des roues supplémentaires, une moto massive mais sans améliorations apparentes. La moto noire... Elle était à quelques places du chevalier noir.

Mais elle entendit le premier signal qui indiquait qu'il était temps de démarrer les moteurs, ce qu'elle fit, et un vrombissement sourd envahit bientôt l'atmosphère sonore. On n'entendait pratiquement plus les cris surexcités des spectateurs, et Clarke remarqua le petit voyant rouge de la radio qui clignotait. Elle tourna alors la grosse molette et entendit la voix de Raven, qui était d'une qualité honorable à travers le dispositif :

« Ça va, Clarke ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle lui avait précisé que, consommant pas mal de jus, la radio ne devait être allumée qu'au dernier moment, mais n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de poser la question.

« Plutôt pas mal, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si ça sera toujours le cas en marche.

\- On verra ça plus tard, je crierai. Et si t'es sage, je pourrais même trafiquer ton casque pour t'y glisser un micro ou deux, mais après cette course. Tu te sens prête ?

\- Nerveuse. Ils sont impressionnants. »

Elle parlait notamment de la camionnette énorme et jaunâtre à sa droite, bardée de barres de fer.

« Ça va aller. Tu vas foncer, les éviter adroitement, et tous les laisser sur le carreau. »

Cette assertion ne souffrait aucune discussion, même si Clarke doutait grandement de ses capacités de réalisation. Qu'importe. Le signal de départ était sur le point d'être donné ; le compte à rebours en vert sur l'écran placé au-dessus de la ligne de départ allait décroissant.

« Raven, tu me couvres, hein ?

\- Évidemment. Et je suis même extrêmement bien placée pour ça.

\- Tant mieux. Je te la rapporterai, la coupe. »

Raven resta silencieuse devant cette promesse optimiste et très ambitieuse, mais elle savait que c'était plus une manière de se concentrer sur un objectif.

« Allez. »

Et le coup de canon fut donné, déclenchant immédiatement le départ. Comme à son habitude, elle parvint à partir au quart de tour, avec juste assez de retenue dans son accélération pour ne pas patiner sur le recouvrement brûlant de la piste. Elle s'empressa de passer les vitesses successives, se concentrant sur cette tâche habituelle à présent, puis contrôla ses flancs avant de se déporter à gauche, entre deux chars qui se tenaient à une distance respectable. Ici, pas de sable, ce qui modifiait sensiblement les réflexes de conduite ; moins de dérapages, plus d'accroche, et donc attention au maniement de son véhicule.

Elle vit dans un coin de son rétroviseur fraîchement nettoyé la silhouette sombre et furtive du motard qui s'inséra aisément entre elle et le quad vert, évitant souplement sa tentative d'écart pour la heurter de ses piques. Encore un essai de la part du quad belliqueux, et la moto dévia rapidement pour aller s'enfoncer dans le gros de la mêlée. Clarke ne le voyait plus, et se remit à surveiller le char jaune qu'elle avait précédemment repéré. C'était presque un tank, massif, puissant et terriblement agressif ; il s'était déjà frayé un chemin en remontant de quelques places grâce à son apparence menaçante et semblait prêt à pousser le concurrent qui suivait Clarke de près.

Elle avait besoin de rejoindre la partie gauche du peloton pour le virage, afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par la force centrifuge dans cette boucle serrée, ou même par l'inertie des concurrents moins prévoyants. Mais celui qui la suivait, pour éviter la camionnette agressive, bloquait ce côté en l'approchant le plus possible. Et une voiture bleu et blanc l'empêchait d'accélérer trop fortement en ligne droite. Elle décida de tenter quelque chose avec l'aide de Raven.

« Raven, à ma droite !

\- Le char jaune deux places derrière toi, un rouge un peu derrière. Immédiatement à droite, c'est dégagé, se pressa-t-elle d'énumérer de la manière la plus claire possible.

\- Personne qui essaye de remonter par là ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. »

Après lui avoir signalé brièvement qu'elle avait compris, elle vérifia une fois de plus ce camion si dérangeant, puis se déporta vivement à droite devant lui, alors qu'elle voyait le premier virage se rapprocher. Raven fut prise d'un mouvement de panique : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Mais elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit pour éviter de la perturber. Elle la vit ainsi accélérer adroitement, désertant rapidement la place qu'elle occupait une fraction de seconde avant et où le char jaune l'aurait à présent broyée, et zigzaguer entre les nouveaux véhicules de devant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dépasse celle de gauche avant le virage... Mais déjà la rambarde se courbait, et les autres commençaient à tourner. Elle se prépara à ralentir, préférant perdre ici quelques places pour pouvoir essayer de se rattraper à la sortie, mais le véhicule immédiatement à côté d'elle fit une brusque embardée dans sa direction. Elle fut obligée d'écraser instinctivement le frein d'Archi, évitant de justesse le petit camion gris qui fut emporté devant elle par la vitesse, et vit passer en trombe la raison de cet incident.

Une sorte de grosse boule de feu venait de traverser son champ de vision et la dépassa allègrement, la voie s'ouvrant devant elle pour la laisser passer. Sans plus se demander quel était ce phénomène, elle se risqua sans hésiter à virer dans cette place qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, et put enfin redresser son volant et écraser de nouveau la pédale qui lui permettait de lancer Archibald. Elle traversa le virage en diagonale, profitant que personne ne se trouve sur son chemin, le véhicule embrasé ayant disparu dans un coin de son champ de vision.

« Raven, appela-t-elle.

\- Fais attention, un char a pris feu au milieu de la mêlée et il est parti à fond sans prévenir.

\- Ok » répondit-elle simplement.

La masse des concurrents s'était clairsemée derrière elle ; ils s'étaient dispersés après avoir vu le bolide prendre feu, et Clarke espérait que ce serait tout aussi lâche devant elle. Elle força le passage à une autre voiture en s'en approchant délibérément à une vitesse élevée, et, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci la laissa passer. Sautant sur l'occasion, elle se dégagea par la gauche du plus gros du peloton, et fila tant qu'elle le pouvait droit devant elle.

« Vas-y, personne trop près. » entendit-elle.

Elle parcourut ainsi la plus grande partie du stade et aperçut la ligne d'arrivée qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir une première fois sur trois sans avoir eu d'autres encombres. A l'approche du second virage situé devant la ligne, elle prit le temps de ralentir doucement afin d'apprécier la situation : une poignée de chars initiaient déjà le virage au-devant, et immédiatement autour d'elle le stade semblait désert. Mais elle entendait la rumeur des moteurs enfler derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour voir une voiture noire la talonner. Elle ne put donc pas ralentir autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais refusa de laisser passer ce concurrent, qui se plaça dans son angle mort de gauche.

« Clarke, attention ! Véhicule en feu derrière-droite ! »

Elle se poussa à temps avant de voir passer une seconde fois la voiture incandescente tout près de la carrosserie d'Archi, avec un conducteur bien vivant à l'intérieur. C'était comme s'il n'était pas affecté par les flammes.

Raven, qui voyait sur l'écran le plan rapproché qu'une caméra faisait de cet étrange véhicule, comprit très vite :

« C'est une astuce, jubila-t-elle. Il a incendié sa carrosserie pour qu'on le laisse passer et a dû protéger l'intérieur de sa voiture pour ne pas être touché ! »

Très ingénieux, songea-t-elle. Les autres véhicules, qui n'avaient certainement pas prévu cela, ne devaient pas avoir protégé plus que de raison leur réservoir à huile et à essence, extrêmement inflammables. S'approcher un peu trop près des flammes vives qu'alimentait un petit réacteur que Raven nota à l'avant, ce serait risquer une grosse explosion. Boom. Heureusement, les réservoirs d'Archibald se situaient de l'autre côté et ne comportaient aucune fuite.

« Essaye de rester à distance. » l'alerta-t-elle.

En franchissant la ligne d'arrivée qui marquait la fin de son premier tour, Clarke remarqua quelques débris sur le rebords, qu'une équipe de gilets fluo s'empressait de débarrasser. Le démarrage avait dû être rude pour l'un d'entre eux. Pour elle, tout allait bien pour l'instant. Toujours personne trop près d'elle.

Elle parcourut encore les trois quarts de l'ovale en maintenant une distance respectable entre elle et les concurrents de derrière, mais sans pour autant parvenir à rattraper les quelques uns qui commençaient à se gêner à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle. Elle essayait de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention, mais croyait distinguer la silhouette du mystérieux motard noir parmi les premiers, qui se couchait souplement dans les virages pour ne pas trop perdre de vitesse. Mais la radio crépita une fois de plus :

« Clarke, un des premiers va tenter un mauvais coup. »

Elle voyait à l'écran un bolide orangé pourvu d'un crochet rétractable se rapprocher sciemment de son voisin, qui ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Clarke, elle, plissa les yeux en essayant d'identifier de qui elle parlait.

« Lequel ?

\- En orange. Il se colle au blanc. »

Elle les vit subitement, au moment où le premier braquait rapidement à gauche pour accrocher le second. Surpris, celui-ci en fit de même en sentant le choc, mais, pris au piège, il ne parvint à se détacher de l'emprise du crochet qui l'avait agrippé par en-dessous. Cet incident avait fait considérablement ralentir les deux bolides, et Clarke les vit avec effroi lui barrer le passage.

Les spectateurs, grâce au gros plan que les caméras offraient du spectacle, purent ainsi voir le véhicule orange ramener brusquement son crochet et ce faisant déchirer une partie de la mécanique et de la carrosserie de sa victime, puis accélérer de nouveau en la laissant se disloquer et disperser ses pièces sur son passage. La voiture blanche eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter vers le bord du stade avant de rendre tout à fait l'âme, et fut frôlée par l'engin de Clarke, qui n'avait eu d'autre choix pour éviter les débris car prise de vitesse.

Quatre hommes en jaune surgirent de nulle part pour s'empresser de traîner les restes fumants ailleurs, mais purent tout juste traverser la largeur de la piste avant de voir passer en trombe le reste de la cinquantaine diminuée des candidats. Deux d'entre eux ne parvinrent à éviter les morceaux de moteur et les heurtèrent de plein fouet, se faisant ensuite percuter par une poignée d'autres qui se tenaient immédiatement derrière eux. Le gros carambolage gagna une bonne partie du groupe de fin, et le speaker surexcité se hâtait d'énumérer l'identité des accidentés qu'il pouvait reconnaître.

« Plus que quarante-et-un concurrents encore en lice ! » s'écria-t-il dans son micro.

Raven, elle, maintenait le regard braqué sur son pilote, espérant que le coup de chance qui lui avait permis d'éviter de justesse la catastrophe n'en était pas qu'un, et qu'ainsi Clarke réussirait à passer au travers d'autres graves accidents sans encombre à chaque fois que cela serait nécessaire.

Celle-ci franchit une nouvelle fois la ligne et entamait son dernier tour de piste, talonnée à présent par le gros des concurrents à cause du dernier événement. Elle se décida alors à lancer Archibald à fond, quitte à le retenir ensuite à l'amorce du virage maintes fois traversé déjà. Elle activa une commande en tirant sur la manette métallique, enfonça la pédale, et glissa sa main gantée sous le volant, là où Raven avait laissé libres quelques branchements. Elle quitta sa route des yeux une seconde, juste le temps de remettre la main sur l'épais câble rouge (« le petit coup de pouce », comme l'avait appelé la mécanicienne), et l'inséra d'un geste ferme dans une prise libre de la même couleur. Elle appuya alors sur un dernier épais bouton en vérifiant de nouveau que la voie était dégagée, en sentit Archibald faire un puissant bond en avant.

En voyant à l'écran le pot d'échappement de Clarke crépiter et le saut qu'il semblait avoir fait, Raven sut qu'elle avait déclenché le bonus du bolide. Elle espérait que cette réserve tiendrait bon jusqu'à la fin de la course, qui était toute proche à présent.

Clarke se sentit emportée à toute vitesse par son véhicule, le laissant aller pour ne reprendre le contrôle qu'à l'amorce de la courbe. Elle remarqua immédiatement la silhouette noire qui prenait le virage de manière très serrée, ce qui l'avait fait considérablement ralentir. En arrivant à la hauteur du « chevalier noir », elle le vit très distinctement tourner la tête vers elle, et leurs regards se seraient croisés si sa visière opaque ne rendait pas impossible tout aperçu de l'intérieur de son casque. A l'issue du virage, retour en ligne droite, et elle appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur pour espérer le distancer. Mais sa moto étonnamment puissante et stable avait une très bonne reprise, et Clarke ne parvint qu'à demeurer à son côté sur une longue distance. Côte à côte, aucun ne voulait laisser du terrain à l'autre, et la blonde avait presque l'impression que le temps s'était figé et que c'était le monde qui filait à grande vitesse autour d'eux.

« Clarke, le char jaune vous rattrape. »

Dans son rétroviseur, elle aperçut bientôt le monstrueux tank surgir comme par miracle de la masse derrière elle, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse la rattraper. Quoique, il semblait se rapprocher très vite...

« Il a activé un réacteur et file sur toi. »

La voix de Raven se voulait la moins paniquée possible, mais alerta tout de même Clarke. Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis se déporta doucement vers son adversaire direct. Le motard, surpris, en fit de même, et se retrouva obligé de longer la bordure. Mais le camion jaune ne semblait pas vouloir la dépasser, plutôt l'écraser.

« Clarke » fit la voix dans la radio avec un ton angoissé.

Il était peut-être temps de se pousser, de se mettre complètement à droite, de se sortir du jeu pour le moment. Le char jaune n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire de concession.

Mais l'intéressée ne voulut pas écouter pour le moment. Elle analysa brièvement toutes les possibilités. Le char était lourd, et donc moins maniable qu'Archibald. Elle devrait peut-être tenter sa chance en misant là-dessus.

Elle ralentit donc insensiblement, laissant le motard la doubler et le camion se rapprocher, tout en se remettant au centre pour l'y attirer. Il lui fallait juste maintenir la distance le temps de se rapprocher du virage... Juste ça... Le bruit infernal du gros moteur derrière enflait à ses oreilles, la rumeur sourde des spectateurs semblait s'y unir en une sorte de fond sonore oppressant, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il fallait réagir vite et bien, utiliser ses réflexes plutôt que sa tête. Alors quand l'une des pointes épaisses effleura son pare-choc arrière, elle relança Archibald à fond en virant à gauche, coupant le virage pour le traverser en ligne droite, et laissant le tank jaune qui s'était tourné vers l'extérieur pour l'embrocher continuer sur sa lancée pendant quelques mètres.

Clarke passa très près de la rambarde, très très près, et un instant elle crut que son véhicule ne répondrait pas à un autre changement de direction et se laisserait entraîner par son poids. Mais Archi la laissa finalement tourner ses roues de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour s'éloigner suffisamment de tout danger de ce côté, et elle sortit du virage indemne en ayant recouvré une distance de sécurité suffisante entre elle et le véhicule jaune qui se remettait à charger.

Mais c'était trop tard, il ne restait plus que quelques dizaines de mètres avant l'arrivée, et Clarke la franchit avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se sentir soulagée. Elle tourna immédiatement vers le bord en freinant progressivement, et s'arrêta tout à fait pour voir sur l'un des écrans la suite de l'arrivée. Elle vit passer les chars flous dans un tourbillon de bleu, gris, rouge, mais soudain elle détourna le regard en sentant que ça ne l'intéressait plus pour le moment. L'adrénaline qu'elle avait contenue pendant toute la course retombait enfin, et elle se sentait fébrile, euphorique, angoissée et nauséeuse tout à la fois. Elle tenta de contacter Raven via la radio, mais rien ne lui répondit ; elle ne devait plus fonctionner.

En descendant de son véhicule pour aller la retrouver elle-même, elle remarqua le chevalier noir qui en faisait de même non loin de là. Il était un peu à l'écart tout comme Clarke, et elle était visiblement la plus proche de lui, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. En le voyant porter les mains à son casque, elle s'arrêta en pensant le voir enfin révéler son identité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vit.

Le chevalier noir détacha la lanière de son casque mat et, sans prendre la peine de relever sa visière, ôta celui-ci en un mouvement. De profil par rapport à Clarke, une cascade de boucles brunes aux reflets cuivrés dévalèrent sur ses épaules, enfin libérées de la tenue étouffante du casque. Ses yeux aux longs cils indifférents regardaient un point invisible et son visage fin ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Avec sa bouche close et le calme qui en émanait, rien n'indiquait qu'on se fût trouvé à l'issue d'une course acharnée au milieu du désert. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration devant ce spectacle, et inspira à nouveau en tentant d'assimiler cette nouvelle surprise.

Le mystérieux motard était une magnifique femme.


	17. Chapter 17

Mais où était Raven ?

Clarke s'était décidée à abandonner Archibald où il était dans l'idée de revenir le chercher plus tard, car sa priorité était de retrouver son amie. Après s'être arrachée à la contemplation du motard (de la motarde, modifia-t-elle en esprit même si elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été soufflée par cette vision envoûtante), elle avait fouillé du regard la foule qui s'agitait vers la ligne d'arrivée mais n'avait pas reconnu parmi les quelques blousons rouges celui de Raven. Elle avait alors longé une partie de l'enceinte interne en suivant le public, puis s'était placée aux endroits où les écrans semblaient être le plus clairement visible. Mais ceux-ci étaient réellement assez grands pour pouvoir montrer les images à tous les spectateurs de presque n'importe quel endroit dans les gradins, et cela n'indiquait en rien où son amie avait pu se poster.

Elle sentait que quelque chose avait dû arriver, puisqu'en temps normal elle aurait déjà couru à sa rencontre, et là, en vérifiant une fois de plus du côté du petit véhicule rouge et gris, elle ne voyait personne alentours. Même le chevalier noir était reparti avec son équipe. Clarke s'engouffra alors entre les autres concurrents qui se gratifiaient ou récupéraient leurs bolide sous le regard des organisateurs, et elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Mais elle ne voyait personne de connu. Quelqu'un lui attrapa alors le bras, et elle se retourna en bousculant légèrement un homme au passage, qui se contenta de s'éloigner en grognant. Jasper se tenait devant elle, l'air stupéfait.

« Clarke, il faut que tu me suives.

\- Chut, souffla quelqu'un à côté de lui. Ils annoncent les résultats. »

Bloqués par la foule qui s'était densifiée et immobilisée, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de lever la tête comme les autres pour voir passer sur l'écran les images de l'arrivée, accompagnées des commentaires du speaker. Il annonçait les noms dans l'ordre du classement à chaque véhicule qui franchissait la ligne sur le ralenti, et Clarke put constater qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée troisième, peu avant le véhicule jaune. Elle nota ensuite que Bellamy était arrivé quelques temps après, à une dizaine de places de la dernière équipe sélectionnée, et qu'il était donc lui aussi gardé pour le second stadium. Mais dès que le classement fut terminé, elle se fraya un passage sans attendre entre les concurrents qui grommelaient, en emmenant Jasper avec elle.

Il lui passa devant pour la guider sous l'arcade qui leur permettait de sortir du stadium, et lui expliqua rapidement avec un air effrayé qu'il avait rejoint Raven pour assister à la course, et l'avait vu s'effondrer, inconsciente, un peu avant que Clarke ne passe le dernier virage.

« Monty et un ami l'ont ramenée à la tente, il faut que tu la voies tout de suite, on ne sait pas quoi faire. »

Comme la course en stadium avait lieu à quelques kilomètres de Ray Jow, le camp avait été déplacé et Raven, Clarke et leurs amis avaient eux aussi pris une tente provisoire à quelques pas derrière un des bords du stade. Cela leur permit d'arriver quelques temps plus tard en courant à l'entrée de cette tente de toile beige dans laquelle Monty était assis, leur tournant le dos.

« Raven ! »

En l'entendant, Monty s'écarta et la laissa se précipiter vers la brune. Toujours évanouie, elle était cependant secouée de quelques mouvements brusques et gémissait quelquefois, comme si elle avait seulement un mauvais rêve. Clarke passa sa main sur son front moite. Il était brûlant.

« Elle est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que je l'ai allongée là. On n'a pas réussi à la réveiller. J'ai défait son attelle, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'armature posée à côté.

\- Jasper, va chercher de l'eau. Propre. »

Celui-ci s'empressa de sortir de la tente, et Clarke retroussa ses manches en s'agenouillant près de la jambe blessée de Raven. Elle essaya de la dégager du pantalon de toile grise qu'elle portait, mais finit par le déchirer sur toute la longueur avec empressement ; pas le temps d'être délicate.

Sa jambe semblait plus pâle que le reste de son corps, ce qui aurait pu être dû à son manque d'exposition au soleil dernièrement. Mais en passant une main tremblante sur toute la longueur de sa chair, Clarke sentait nettement une différence de température inquiétante : la jambe de Raven était anormalement froide, excepté en haut de la cuisse, où la circulation sanguine semblait plus vive sous ses doigts et se répandait en pulsant jusqu'à une tache brune qui attira son attention. Elle la palpa sous le regard inquiet de Monty, mais la sensation lui semblait légèrement étrange. En se tournant pour mieux regarder, elle remarqua aussi des ecchymoses autour de la plaie presque cicatrisée qui entaillait son mollet, et son regard descendit jusqu'à sa chaussette, qu'elle arracha précipitamment pour révéler ses orteils devenus grisâtres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jasper fit irruption dans la tente et donna à Clarke une bassine d'eau claire et un chiffon. Celle-ci se rinça les mains et humidifia le chiffon, avant de s'intéresser à la plaie légèrement infectée de la cuisse, qu'elle nettoya précautionneusement. Raven laissa échapper un autre petit cri, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Je n'en suis pas complètement sûre... Mais ça pourrait être la gangrène. »

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent.

« Euh... c'est-à-dire, demanda le premier d'un air dubitatif.

\- C'est quand la plaie s'infecte et les tissus meurent. Les orteils se nécrosent déjà. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche en les montrant du doigt.

Apparemment, sa plaie s'était rouverte, sûrement à cause de toute son agitation lors de ces derniers jours...

Elle termina de passer le chiffon humide sur toute sa jambe en le rinçant plusieurs fois, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire dans ces conditions, et surtout avec aussi peu de connaissances médicales.

« Elle a besoin d'urgence d'un vrai médecin... »

Elle en avait déjà cherché un à Ray Jow avec eux lors de l'accident, mais doutait que celui qu'elle avait rétribué à prix d'or ait les moyens de la soigner, cette fois-ci. Raven semblait avoir besoin d'une chirurgie. Elle fit part de ses réflexions aux garçons, qui convinrent que s'il existait un médecin capable de l'aider, il devait être à Hon Buirgen, la grande ville. Mais ça coûterait certainement très cher.

« Elle a besoin de ces soins. Elle ne risque pas seulement sa jambe... »

Clarke leur avait donné quelques recommandations pour qu'ils surveillent Raven. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient ici jusqu'au second stadium dix jours plus tard, puisque cette dernière devrait éviter tout mouvement. Elle était ensuite partie dans l'idée d'aller chercher à Hon Buirgen quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider.

En sortant de la tente, face à cette ville inconnue dont elle devinait les contours flous dans la brume de début d'après-midi, Clarke sentit des larmes refoulées affluer au coin de ses yeux.

 

Quatre heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait bredouille et affamée au milieu du marché local qui serpentait entre les rues étroites bordées de hauts bâtiments entassés. Les stands s'étendaient sur une bonne partie de la ville qu'elle avait pu visiter et croulaient sous des marchandises hétéroclites, pris d'assaut par les très nombreux passants. La chaleur était écrasante, mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de s'activer, pressés, et de se bousculer pour négocier telle quantité de navet, telle longueur de raphia, tel empiècement de cuir.

Nouvelle venue dans cette grande ville, Clarke avait erré quelques temps en questionnant régulièrement certains hommes propres sur eux ou de riches marchands qui pourraient avoir des contacts ici. Mais c'était un échec elle s'était vu indiquer successivement l'adresse de trois médecins, dont l'un était visiblement incompétent, à voir la porcherie dans laquelle il vivait, un autre n'était en fait qu'un diseur de bonne aventure qui proposa de lui vendre des boyaux de lézard séché pour lui porter chance, et le dernier visiblement au-dessus de ses moyens. Elle avait en effet réussi à se faire emmener par un homme discret qui avait repéré son petit manège à travers un coin sombre de la ville puis l'avait conduit dans un autre quartier désert d'apparence extérieure plus riche, avec de grandes façades pâles et moins crasseuses que les premières. Elle était entrée dans un bâtiment plutôt propre, avait déambulé dans de larges couloirs, et s'était retrouvée devant un homme imposant et flegmatique qui lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait s'occuper de Raven. Mais le prix qu'il demandait était exorbitant, et Clarke n'était même pas sûre que la totalité de leurs possessions suffiraient à couvrir les frais.

Dépitée, elle était ressortie en mémorisant tout de même son adresse au cas où, et avait réussi à retrouver son chemin seule vers le marché. Épuisée, croulant sous la chaleur et mourant de soif, elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelques pièces. Mais celles-ci étaient vides, et elle contemplait vaguement l'idée de voler l'un des cactus si tentants qui dépassaient d'une table peu surveillée tandis que son irritabilité grandissait. Elle repensait à Octavia, qui était partie sans prévenir en des temps si difficiles, et ne devait même pas avoir idée de la gravité de l'état de Raven. Sans elle, elles étaient non seulement privées d'une amie, mais aussi du plus gros de leur revenu stable, et si Clarke et Raven avaient décidé sans hésiter de suivre le camp de la Motorholics le temps des stadiums, c'était parce qu'elles ne craignaient pas de voir leur bunker vide dévalisé ou leur abri saccagé ; il n'y avait plus grand chose à voler.

Clarke s'approcha mine de rien du stand pris d'assaut par une dizaine de personnes à sa droite et jeta discrètement un regard autour d'elle, dans les directions depuis lesquelles on pouvait la voir tendre la main. Mais au moment où elle relevait la tête pour lever effectivement son bras, elle sentit une impression étrange la démanger, comme si quelqu'un l'espionnait. Due ou non à son sentiment de culpabilité, elle céda cependant et vérifia du côté de la foule s'il pourrait s'agir du marchand. Mais non, celui-ci était toujours en train de discuter ferme avec deux acheteurs à la fois, et en retenait deux autres de se jeter sur ses produits. Elle se tourna alors du côté opposé, là où la ligne des stands colorés se poursuivait, et elle croisa un regard légèrement familier.

Le chevalier noir la fixait, immobile devant une table où s'entassaient divers tissus. La tête tourné vers elle, son visage était impassible, et Clarke était sûre qu'elle était la seule à avoir repéré son petit manège. La blonde céda finalement au poids de ce regard et retira sa main d'un air agacé en soupirant devant ces cactus si appétissants. Décidant qu'elle ferait mieux de changer d'endroit, elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme (qui avait quitté sa familière combinaison noire pour la troquer contre un savant assemblage de vêtements de toiles brunes, nota Clarke) avec l'intention de la dépasser sans mot dire. Mais celle-ci en fit de même, et elle se retrouvèrent face à face, toujours devant le stand de tissus.

Clarke en aurait été surprise si elle n'était pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur, et elle faillit faire remarquer à la brune qu'elle était sur son chemin. Mais ses bonnes manières lui revinrent en pleine figure alors qu'elle était frappée par l'impression de puissance tranquille qui émanait de son adversaire, et elle finit par dire, intriguée :

« Bonjour.. ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses pupilles larges cerclées de vert étaient hypnotisantes et semblaient jauger Clarke. Cette dernière se tenait sur ses gardes, sentant qu'elle pourrait représenter un danger, sans toutefois savoir très bien pourquoi.

« Bonjour. Écurie Chatterclaw, demanda-t-elle en pointant son vieux blouson rouge et blanc où était épinglé un large numéro 100.

\- Oui. » répondit Clarke en regardant ce qu'elle montrait.

Elle avait cru une fraction de seconde qu'elle s'était souvenue de son visage, mais se rappela immédiatement que, si elle avait passé quelques secondes le matin même à détailler ses traits, la motarde, elle, ne l'avait pas vue faire.

« Lexa, des Sables d'Ourah, se présenta-t-elle subitement en tendant une main.

\- Clarke. » répondit-elle sans savoir très bien si elle devait la serrer.

Mais son interlocutrice la retira avant qu'elle ait pu en décider devant son hésitation, et reprit en relevant légèrement son menton fier :

« Tu sembles être un adversaire honorable et j'imagine que nous aurons l'occasion de nous rencontrer encore dans la suite de la compétition. »

Clarke se demanda si elle avait fait le lien entre Archibald, qui l'avait gênée pendant la course et elle, son pilote. Certainement, puisqu'elle l'appelait « un adversaire honorable »...

« Peut-être dois-je te prévenir : une fois sur la piste, je n'aurai plus aucune pitié. »

La blonde trouva cette phrase et son attitude détachée fort désagréables. Il était évident pour elle qu'il en serait ainsi, pourquoi lui rappeler que pendant les courses, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la victoire ? Mais l'insolence qui lui brûlait les lèvres ne parvint à fournir une réponse satisfaisante. Elle se contenta de garder un air sérieux et sûr en acquiesçant :

« Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Bonne chance. »

Et cette dernière phrase, elle la pensait réellement. Il lui importait guère que ses rivaux prévoient de la réduire en charpie au détour d'un virage. Elle, choisissait de conserver ses règles morales et n'avait aucunement l'intention de provoquer un quelconque accident. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était gagner, mais peut-être pas à n'importe quel prix.

Sa réaction sembla provoquer un éclat de surprise dans le regard de Lexa (pouvait-elle l'appeler Lexa ? Il lui semblait que, pour la désigner, elle ne pourrait jamais qu'utiliser ses titres, qui lui collaient d'ailleurs très bien à la peau. Et au tempérament, visiblement...), mais celle-ci répéta ces mots en hochant la tête.

Puis elles se séparèrent d'un accord tacite, chacune repartant de son côté, Clarke au hasard de ses pas et l'esprit toujours confusément brouillé par cette étrange rencontre. L'inconnue avait cherché à l'impressionner, ce qu'elle réussissait sans peine. Mais il était hors de question de se laisser faire. Plutôt jouer la carte de la courtoisie froide et oublier tout le reste une fois le départ de la course lancé, décida-t-elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de déambulations au cours desquelles elle s'était simplement laissée porter par ses pas à l'ombre, sans se soucier de savoir où elle allait, elle avait oublié jusqu'au moment précédant immédiatement la courte conversation. Elle ne réalisa cela qu'en se retrouvant face à un mur de briques safran, au fond d'une impasse. Ce fût à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que ce quartier était vraiment silencieux et totalement désert. Les portes étaient fermées ainsi que les rares hautes fenêtres, et elle décida de rebrousser chemin pour retourner voir Raven. Mais elle comprit vite qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, et elle se maudit intérieurement pour... quoi ? Avoir perdu toute concentration à cause de tout ce qui était arrivé ce matin et de la faim qui lui labourait le ventre ?

Elle décida de s'en tenir à tourner à gauche à chaque intersection, un vieux truc que lui avait un jour conseillé son père pour sortir d'un éventuel labyrinthe comme celui de Ville Nouvelle. Au bout de quelques temps, elle ralentit prudemment l'allure en entendant des éclats de rire et autres bruits de voix. Elle s'engagea tout de même dans la rue et passa prestement le renfoncement au fond duquel traînait apparemment une bande d'hommes. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, elle entendit une voix l'interpeller dans son dos. Sans se retourner, elle pressa l'allure, peu désireuse de se faire accoster par d'éventuels voleurs, même si elle n'avait rien sur elle.

« Hey ! »

En entendant les hommes courir, elle s'y mit aussi, mais tourna dans une autre impasse. Le temps d'en sortir pour de prendre une autre direction, et les trois hommes désormais menaçants et moqueurs l'avaient rattrapée. L'un d'eux posa la main sur son épaule et la força à se retourner, et ils la repoussèrent jusqu'à un coin d'où elle ne pouvait sortir sans passer entre eux. Elle repoussa avec défiance la main qui l'avait forcée à se tourner vers ses poursuivants. Elle était coincée.


	18. Chapter 18

« On traîne toute seule ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, ma jolie ? »

Deux d'entre eux portaient le même genre de veste grise que les hommes de Kane à Ray Jow. Étrange.

« Eh, on te parle ! Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Tu caches quoi dans tes poches ?

\- C'est un beau blouson, ça. Eh les gars, elle participe à la Motors ! »

Le plus grand siffla avec une expression qui déplut beaucoup à Clarke. Elle serrait les dents, espérant ne pas avoir à se battre pour pouvoir partir. Elle tenta un coup de bluff :

« Kane ne serait peut-être pas très content de vous voir traîner là, vous pensez pas, les gars ? »

Ils se regardèrent, légèrement surpris.

« De quoi tu parles, rétorqua le grand en souriant d'un air malin. C'est lui qui nous a laissé ce coin.

\- Eh ouais, on dirige ce quartier, ma poule ! »

Le troisième donna au dernier un vigoureux coup de coude. Il était un peu trop enthousiaste. Ils étaient bien sous les ordres de Kane, songea Clarke.

« Je dis juste qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas vous voir rester là à ne rien faire, dit-elle d'un air condescendant. Enfin, je dis ça...

\- N'importe quoi, intervint le blond en se rapprochant dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que tu en saurais, de toute façon ? »

Échec. Le blond, mal rasé et qui portait un pantalon et une veste gris souris, avait posé son coude d'un air nonchalant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle était maintenant acculée contre le mur.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que j'en saurais ? Laissez-moi passer, reprit-elle nerveusement.

\- Et en vertu de quoi, princesse ? »

Au moment où elle allait envoyer son poing dans sa mâchoire, elle entendit une voix familière surgir de la sortie du cul-de-sac.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Le blond se retourna, se déplaçant juste assez pour lui permettre de voir la haute silhouette de Bellamy se détacher sur le rayon de soleil qui filtrait dans la rue derrière lui. Mais il n'était pas un sauveur, et Clarke se demandait à quelle allégeance il serait plus fidèle : Kane ou sa sœur ?

Il répondit à sa question en s'avançant crânement entre les trois autres.

« Kane n'a rien dit au sujet des jolies blondes qui se paument ici. Vous perdez votre temps. »

Il les regardait en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur. Mais le blond semblait irrité par sa présence.

« Et toi, on t'a jamais dit de te mêler de ce qui te regarde, Bellamy ?

\- Écoute, Dyke, je suis toujours un des « protégés » comme tu le dis si souvent. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas chercher les emmerdes. »

Ses mots étaient durs et son visage portait une expression que Clarke ne lui avait jamais vue.

« Plus pour longtemps, cracha le dénommé Dyke en s'approchant de lui.

\- Eh ! »

Clarke en avait profité pour se couler le long du mur en direction de la sortie, mais elle fut attrapée au poignet par la prise puissante du plus grand des agresseurs.

« Tu veux la fille, c'est ça ? Tiens tiens, je ne savais pas que Bellamy Blake avait une faiblesse pour les jolies filles. Papa Kane ne serait pas content d'apprendre que tu renies tes engagements pour ce genre de passe-temps.

\- Laisse-la partir et je ne dirai rien à Kane, Dyke.

\- C'est toi qui va nous laisser faire ce qu'on veut. Tu es toujours sur le fil, Bellamy. Et t'as pas intérêt à te mettre sur mon chemin. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un air de défiance mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder du terrain.

« Crétin » souffla Bellamy en envoyant son poing dans la face de Dyke.

Et la bagarre commença. Les deux autres se ruèrent vers lui, le gardien de Clarke serrant toujours son bras avec force, et celle-ci frappa sa gorge du tranchant de sa main le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il la lâcha aussitôt pour porter ses mains à sa gorge choquée en tombant sur ses genoux, et elle en profita pour bondir vers Bellamy tout en décochant un violent coup de pied à l'homme à terre au passage. Celui-ci était aux prises avec le blond qui s'était apparemment remis, et les deux portaient déjà quelques traces de coups au visage. Le premier saignait du nez et attaquait violemment Bellamy, qui fit l'erreur de se tourner pour jeter un œil à Clarke. Il fut violemment heurté sur le côté par son adversaire, et la blonde vit le troisième se relever avec difficulté derrière eux, menaçant lui aussi son ami à moitié sonné. Elle sortit d'un geste le petit couteau qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle et le déplia d'un coup pour le brandir vers le blond. Il esquissa un geste vers elle et elle n'hésita plus à frapper, entaillant largement son avant-bras au passage. Alors qu'il le rétractait, surpris et meurtri, elle profita de cet instant d'hésitation pour tirer Bellamy par le bras et s'élancer dehors.

Il la suivit docilement, courant à toutes jambes, et ils pouvaient entendre les trois beugler derrière eux. Mais ils ne ralentirent pas et parcoururent des dizaines de rues avant de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, dans une allée plus tranquille.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes, lui reprocha Clarke en haletant, tout en repliant son couteau souillé.

\- Si tu préfères, tu peux retourner avec eux, je te retiens pas. »

Il était courbé, les mains sur les genoux, et essayait de retrouver son souffle après les coups qu'il avait pris à l'estomac.

« Ça va ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle avant de se redresser, mais ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette partie de la ville ?

\- Et toi ? Quel hasard que tu sois arrivé juste au bon moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure brûlante.

« Ce n'était pas un hasard, admit-il. Je t'ai suivie quand je t'ai reconnue dans le quartier. Je voulais être sûr que tu ne te fourres pas dans ce genre d'embrouilles. »

Elle allait rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la surveille, mais ça avait bien été le cas. Juste cette fois-ci.

« Merci, lâcha-t-elle malgré tout. Mais ne recommence pas, le prévint-elle. Je déteste qu'on se fasse un devoir de me protéger.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. »

Il toussa un peu et elle s'approcha de lui en chassant de son esprit l'idée qu'il lui avait menti une fois déjà. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment. Plus exactement, depuis qu'ils avaient passé une journée entière à fouiller Ray Jow de fond en comble pour retrouver Octavia et avaient échoué. Elle savait que Kane avait renforcé son emprise sur lui, et se demandait combien lui coûterait ce genre de petite désobéissance ; il avait tout de même tabassé trois de ses hommes sans raison valable.

« Tu devrais éviter cette partie de la ville. Je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité si tu te retrouves encore dans ce genre de situation. »

Elle haussa les sourcils en entendant « garantir ta sécurité » mais passa outre. Elle savait qu'il avait risqué beaucoup trop gros pour elle et devait au moins respecter ça. Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle dit :

« J'étais là parce que je cherche un médecin pour Raven.

\- Raven ?

\- Oui. Son état a empiré. Tu n'en connais pas un ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, mais lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à la bordure de la ville. Il refusa cependant d'aller plus loin, et disparut aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie de l'enceinte de Hon Buirgen. En retrouvant la chaleur des rayons du soleil malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre leur tente, pour boire enfin et s'occuper de son amie souffrante.

Le lendemain, Clarke ressortit de la tente dans l'idée d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger avec l'argent que lui avait prêté Monty. Elle avait veillé Raven toute la nuit. Celle-ci était réveillée à son retour de son aventure à Hon Buirgen, et elle lui avait raconté tout ça juste avant qu'elle ne se rendorme d'épuisement. Qu'elle semble aller légèrement mieux rassurait Clarke, mais elle était trop tendue pour dormir ce soir-là et avait veillé sur son amie toute la nuit. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle sortait de la tente depuis la veille, harassée mais toujours alerte. Elle prit le temps de rincer brièvement son visage et ses bras avec un tuyau qui fournissait une eau non potable mais relativement propre au camp, jugeant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de la haute ville. Mais elle lorsqu'elle reconnut un visage familier, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de faire demi-tour.

Voyant que Finn marchait délibérément à sa rencontre et trop épuisée pour faire l'effort de le contourner et de l'ignorer, elle se prépara à l'affronter. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il se fit interrompre par une voix grave et chaude que Clarke commençait à bien connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La question de Bellamy, posée sur un ton agressif, s'adressait à Finn alors qu'il marchait à grandes enjambées vers eux. Clarke nota le large bleu d'un noir inquiétant qui s'étalait sur sa pommette et se demanda si le blond de la veille avait réussi à le frapper aussi fort.

« Bellamy, s'exclama Finn comme s'il s'agissait d'une agréable surprise. Je m'attendais à te voir participer cette année, mais... où est Murphy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Clarke ? »

Finn remarqua enfin son air clairement hostile et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Bellamy reprit :

« Murphy est mort, Finn, et tu le saurais si tu étais venu avec nous au lieu de nous lâcher d'un coup. »

Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, puis sembla soudain réaliser.

« Attends... Murphy est mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je... »

Il semblait sous le choc, mais Clarke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait faim, et décida que sa place n'était plus ici ; elle allait les laisser régler leurs comptes tout seuls. Mais Finn se ressaisit en serrant la mâchoire, même si elle pouvait percevoir une légère altération dans sa voix qui semblait plus rauque, comme lorsqu'il recevait un grand choc émotionnel.

« Clarke ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire, attends ! »

Bellamy étendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers elle.

« Mais elle n'a rien à te dire. »

La blonde n'appréciait pas trop que l'on parle en son nom de cette manière, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant était partir d'ici. Elle était fatiguée de toute cette agitation. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Finn se charger progressivement de colère face à cette résistance :

« Bellamy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, surtout ?

\- Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec toi et moi non plus, Finn. Tu nous as lâchés, Murphy est mort. Et j'ai bien envie de te dire que c'est en partie de ta faute.

\- De ma faute ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

\- Tu étais le pilote ! Murphy n'aurait jamais dû commencer à rouler ! »

Le ton montait, et les deux éclataient, à présent. Clarke, qui était restée immobile, se remit soudain à avancer, décidant que, décidément, c'était une histoire personnelle qu'ils devaient régler entre eux. Finn avait esquissé un mouvement dans sa direction pour la rattraper, mais Bellamy s'était dressé devant lui.

« Laisse-la tranquille. Ça ne te suffit pas, d'avoir essayé de la tuer une fois ? »

Finn parut comprendre quelque chose devant ce comportement protecteur, et une fois de plus son regard suspicieux passa du dos de Clarke à son ancien ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Bellamy, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. » décréta-t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

Mais Bellamy repoussa la main qui essayait de l'écarter.

« Je ne bouge pas. Fous-lui la paix.

\- Clarke n'est pas à toi, Bellamy. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit alors qu'elle atteignait les abords de la ville, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Son cerveau s'était comme éteint momentanément, et elle le laissa se vider progressivement en gardant seulement à l'esprit qu'elle allait acheter à manger. Elle verrait pour tout le reste plus tard.


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, elle s'apprêtait à ressortir du marché plus sereine, avec deux sacs remplis de toute nourriture peu onéreuse qu'elle avait jugée digne d'être achetée, plus quelques plantes rares qui ne poussaient qu'au-delà des limites et qu'elle avait l'intention d'utiliser pour faire une décoction antiseptique pour Raven. Elle s'était vue offrir une tranche de viande séchée et quelques feuilles de stevia gorgées de sève fraîche par l'obligeant jeune marchand auquel elle avait acheté des navets secs et une bonne quantité de manioc. Celui-ci lui avait glissé avec un clin d'œil qu'il comptait sur elle pour la prochaine course, et elle comprit qu'il l'avait reconnue et avait certainement parié sur elle. Cette renommée soudaine était bien pratique, songea-t-elle.

Elle allait donc franchir la muraille externe de Hon Buirgen quand elle avisa Finn qui, une fois de plus, l'avait retrouvée.

« Où est Bellamy, lui demanda-t-elle sans cérémonie.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi et lui... »

Il la jaugeait du regard, et la jalousie semblait monter en lui.

« Dis-moi où il est et j'écoute ce que tu avais à me dire tout à l'heure, fit-elle en faisant la sourde oreille. Si c'est toujours valable, ajouta-t-elle en relevant le menton.

\- Oui oui... Il est reparti voir son équipe, au camp. »

Elle attendit quelques instants pour déterminer si c'était la vérité, puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Écoute... Je sais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, mais... Tu as vu le stadium, tout ça est bien trop dangereux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu risques ta vie pour ça ? Tu devrais... »

Elle avait vu dans son regard presque implorant qu'il était sincère, en s'inquiétant pour elle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de garder une voix dure lorsqu'elle le coupa. Sa méthode n'était pas la bonne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait toujours à elle.

« Finn, je t'ai déjà dit que notre situation ne nous laissait pas le choix, pas vrai ? J'ai besoin d'argent, renchérit-elle sans préciser pour quoi. Mais ça, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas le comprendre, à voir tes vêtements.

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution. Ta mère aussi s'inquiète.

\- Ma mère ? Si elle s'inquiétait vraiment, elle viendrait au moins me voir en personne, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle avait dit cela avec un rire amer. Elle lui en voulait trop pour pouvoir croire que sa mère ait des remords.

« Je peux te mener à elle, si tu veux. Elle ne peut pas venir elle-même dans ce coin.

\- C'est bien dommage, ironisa Clarke.

\- Écoute, tout ce qu'on a fait, ça a été vouloir t'empêcher de mourir dans cette stupide course. Je regrette qu'on s'y soit pris de cette manière, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'écoutes... »

Il était sincère et s'excusait. Soit. Mais Clarke pensa soudain à quelque chose :

« Quand tu dis « on »... Tu parles d'elle et toi ? Tu travailles pour elle ? »

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« En quelque sorte... Pourquoi ? »

La blonde fut prise d'une soudaine impulsion.

« Emmène-moi la voir, j'ai changé d'avis. »

Pendant ce temps, Raven était toujours allongée sur son lit de camp.

Jasper venait de sortir et l'avait laissée seule le temps d'aller faire Dieu savait quoi à Hon Buirgen. Elle avait fait mine de dormir durant ces quelques dernières minutes, mais elle avait entendu sa conversation avec l'une de ses connaissances à l'extérieur, à qui il avait demandé de veiller à apporter tout ce qu'elle demanderait quand elle se réveillerait. Il resterait en dehors de la tente tant qu'elle n'appellerait pas, et elle pouvait donc rester plongée dans ses pensées à fixer la toile grossière tendue au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas parler à son ami, ou même à qui que ce fût d'autre pour l'instant. Elle qui ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes d'affilée d'habitude, elle n'avait aucune envie d'infliger à Jasper la lourde tâche d'essayer de la distraire ou de la rassurer et préférait garder l'esprit vague. Sa jambe empirait, et elle le savait très bien. Inutile d'embellir la chose ou de l'adoucir avec un optimisme inutile, et même déplacé. Elle surmonterait cette épreuve ou bien n'y survivrait pas.

Raven était comme ça : depuis toute petite, son cœur avait été brisé tellement de fois qu'elle en était arrivée à ne plus pouvoir se faire aucune illusion. Elle prenait ce que la vie lui donnait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle parvenait à lui arracher en travaillant dur pour s'en donner les moyens, mais si ses espoirs étaient déçus ou que le mauvais sort s'acharnait, tant pis. C'était ce que lui avait appris la proximité d'Octavia ; on ne pouvait pas être le meilleur partout ni gagner à chaque fois. La vie était dure, et tout ce qui comptait était de rester debout malgré tout. Enfin, façon de parler...

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fatiguées alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'en parlant dans sa tête elle arrivait toujours à faire ce genre de jeux de mots nuls. Un peu d'humour, même jaune, ne faisait pas de mal. Elle admirait sans se l'avouer les gens dotés d'une grande force de caractère, de ceux qui devaient toujours continuer à marcher quoiqu'il arrive, en parvenant à conserver une certaine joie de vivre au passage. Clarke et Octavia étaient de ceux-là, et c'était l'une des choses qui avaient permis que leurs liens perdurent aussi forts. Même à présent qu'Octavia les avait abandonnées, Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher de refuser au fond d'elle-même de croire que ce geste était gratuit. Et même si aucune bonne raison ne devait valider ce choix, elle espérait au moins qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

En songeant à son amie, le fil de ses pensées sauta logiquement à son frère, avec qui elle avait partagé une forte proximité quelques jours auparavant. Lui aussi était de ceux qui résistaient et souffraient en silence. Peut-être Raven, malgré ses piques incessantes et son apparent mépris, s'était-elle reconnue dans ce comportement. Elle avait bien remarqué que l'absence de sa sœur l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Sa patience ainsi que sa fidélité, celle-là même qu'elle avait moquée, forçaient le respect de la brune.

C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle s'était sentie à la fois attirée et stimulée par sa présence ; en reconnaissant inconsciemment un de ses pairs, elle avait ressenti le besoin de le provoquer, de chercher à le dominer. Son esprit de compétition avait été brusquement réveillé. Mais il avait résisté, et toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux avait mené à cet instant inattendu et pourtant si prévisible. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : une nuit seulement, et ensuite rien ne changerait. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'une relation suivie pour le moment, même si Raven soupçonnait fortement qu'il commençât à tomber sous le charme de Clarke. Elle-même avait simplement cédé à une envie retenue depuis longtemps, à un désir irrépressible d'être intensément aimée quelques instants seulement, et elle ne regrettait rien. Il avait été juste ce qu'il lui fallait après cette période difficile, et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Si ce rapprochement avait eu un effet, c'était d'avoir tissé un peu plus de confiance et de bienveillance entre eux. Elle ne le voyait désormais plus comme un rival, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il demeurait sous la coupe de Kane, dont il essayait de se libérer le plus possible sans dommages.

Comment le chef de gang qui l'envoyait concourir en son nom prendrait la nouvelle qu'il faisait ami-ami avec ses concurrentes ?

« Clarke ! »

Ça y est, pensa Clarke. Elle était devant sa mère. Celle-ci s'était levée dès qu'elle l'avait vue rentrer dans la large pièce, et avait repoussé sa chaise pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Bonjour... maman. »

Cela faisait à présent presque huit ans qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Clarke essaya de garder cette idée en tête, malgré cette envie insistante de courir se réfugier dans les bras du dernier membre de sa famille. Sa mère lui avait cruellement manqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle lui pardonnait tout. Ça ne serait pas juste.

« Tu n'as presque pas changé... Je reconnais parfaitement ma petite fille. » avait dit Abby après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Clarke perçut l'émotion dans son attitude, mais décida délibérément de l'ignorer. Elle resta immobile, debout devant elle. Sa mère semblait indécise, comme si tous les plans qu'elle avait formés sur ce qu'elle ferait une fois sa fille ramenée s'étaient évaporés. Abby brûlait d'envie d'aller embrasser sa fille, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il devait rester une certaine méfiance chez elle ; elle était consciente de ses fautes et craignait d'être rejetée. Aucune des deux ne savait quoi dire, et Finn s'était discrètement éclipsé.

Enfin, au bout de quelques instants passés à se dévisager et à détailler chacune le visage de l'autre, Clarke se sentit faiblir en voyant les yeux de sa mère s'humidifier, et elle fit un pas en avant, sortant de sa position de défiance. Abby en fit aussitôt de même, et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Si désolée... »

Clarke céda et enfouit sa tête dans cette épaule vaguement familière. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, sa mère lui avait manqué.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » lui reprocha-t-elle sans pouvoir cependant y mettre autant de conviction qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Sa mère s'écarta un peu, passa sa main sur la joue de Clarke et lui répondit, en la fixant de ses yeux brun foncé :

« Je pensais bien faire. C'est long à expliquer, mais il fallait que je vous laisse, ton père et toi, sans garder de lien. C'était trop dangereux, il en allait de votre sécurité. »

Clarke aurait aimé la croire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie d'un coup ? Je n'avais même pas douze ans... »

Elle sentait l'émotion l'envahir, alors elle fit un pas en arrière et essuya le coin de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Sa mère pinçait ses lèvres, mimique qui ravivait des souvenirs chez elle : elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas complètement raison. Mais habituellement, ou plutôt avant, elle s'empressait de rétorquer quelque chose qui ne souffrait pas de discussion, ou au moins se justifiait. Là, elle restait muette.

« Je suis désolée, Clarke. Et désolée pour ton père aussi...

\- Tu savais, pour papa ? Si tu avais été là, il ne serait peut-être pas mort... »

Cette phrase sembla porter un coup à Abby. Elle détourna le regard, et Clarke reprit dans une nouvelle bouffée de colère :

« Et maintenant, tu veux m'empêcher de participer à la Motorholics ? As-tu seulement une idée de ce qu'a été ma vie sans vous deux ?

\- Clarke, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien. Je comprends ta colère, mais tu dois me croire.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je te croire ? Qu'est-ce qui vaut l'abandon de ta famille, comme ça ? Je t'ai cru morte ! »

Abby déglutit difficilement.

« Moi aussi, Clarke. Moi aussi...

\- On dirait que ça ne t'a pas fait grand chose, lança-t-elle.

\- Clarke !

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé Finn pour saboter mon char ? Tu voulais me blesser ? »

Sa mère sembla horrifiée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! Finn t'a justement prévenue, je voulais te montrer à quel point il était facile de...

\- Me tuer ? Mais tu as été la seule à avoir essayé, jusqu'à présent ! Drôle d'amour maternel ! »

Elle était presque hors d'elle, à présent. Si sa mère avait de si bonnes raison d'avoir agi ainsi, pourquoi rester silencieuse ? Elle ne trouvait pas sa fille digne de comprendre ses si hauts desseins ?

« Non, j'ai essayé de te protéger, Clarke. Je t'ai retrouvée et ne veux pas te perdre encore. Tu es ma fille... »

Clarke secoua la tête, sentant une fois de plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non. Non, je regrette. Je ne peux pas revenir... »

Elle sentit les coins de sa bouche se crisper, mais si elle devait pleurer, ce serait de rage et de déception.

« … D'autres gens comptent sur moi, maintenant. Mes amies... Ce sont ma famille, elles ont été là pour moi pendant toutes ces années.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Raven est malade, Octavia est partie, et... »

Son regard s'éclaira soudain. Elle leva la tête vers sa mère et demanda :

« Comment ça, tu sais ? Tu as approché mes amies, aussi ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu nous espionnes ? »

Abby semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose pour se justifier, mais le cerveau de sa fille fonctionnait à pleine vitesse.

« Attends... Tu sais qui est Octavia ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé de partir ? »

C'était cohérent : il y avait une chance qu'elles abandonnent la course, avec une participante en moins. Et cela ne ressemblait pas à Octavia, de partir comme ça...

« Clarke... »

Mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer : elle avait remarqué quelque chose de coupable dans l'attitude de sa mère qui lui faisait sentir qu'elle avait raison.

« Et dire que j'avais toujours espéré te revoir, toi, ma mère... »

Son air était profondément déçu et dégoûté. Elle fit un nouveau geste de refus face à ses tentatives de justification.

« Je m'en vais. Ne t'avise pas de te mêler encore de ma vie, je te tiendrai responsable de tout ce qui nous arrivera. »

Et elle s'empressa de ressortir de la pièce en secouant la tête sans regarder en arrière. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu une larme couler sur la joue de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir-là, elle se sentait toujours confuse et pleine de sentiments contradictoires. La joie de revoir sa mère avait été refroidie par toutes les embûches qu'elle lui avait posées, et elle se sentait de plus coupable d'avoir pu penser qu'Octavia serait partie de son plein gré au moment où ses amies avaient besoin d'elle. Sans compter la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre elle-même lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'était laissée emporter et avait totalement oublié d'introduire le problème de la jambe de Raven dans la conversation. A la vue du riche bâtiment dans lequel Finn l'avait conduit et dont Abby devait certainement posséder la gestion, sa mère avait l'air de s'être fait une place dans Hon Buirgen, et pas des moindres. Elle avait des hommes à son service... Clarke se demandait pourquoi. Mais elle se retint d'exposer ses interrogations en entrant dans la tente, se contentant de sourire à Raven.

Celle-ci était redressée dans son lit, et avait un peu plus de couleurs que la veille. Elle était en grande discussion avec Monty et Jasper, mais tourna la tête vers la blonde et lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

« Raven, s'exclama Clarke d'un air incrédule. Ça va mieux, on dirait ?

\- Hey, princesse ! On m'a apporté un petit quelque chose pendant que tu étais partie dans la nature.

\- Bellamy a déposé des médicaments, s'empressa de traduire Monty. Apparemment, un antidouleur et un anti-inflammatoire. On ne t'a pas attendu pour les lui donner, mais ça a l'air d'avoir marché. »

Clarke les regardait l'un après l'autre.

« Bellamy a...

\- Je ne sais pas où il a trouvé ça, mais on dirait qu'on peut lui faire confiance, renchérit Jasper. Par contre...

\- « Par contre » ?

\- Qu'importe, se reprit Jasper. Ce n'est pas très important. »

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, alors que Raven reprenait un peu de repos, que Jasper la prit à part.

« Bellamy n'est pas resté, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante et m'a lancé la boîte en me disant que c'était pour Raven. Il est reparti tout de suite, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il marchait bizarrement, et il avait un bleu au visage. Il avait pas l'air bien. »

Clarke sentit une onde glacée la traverser. Qu'avait-il fait ?


	20. Chapter 20

Octavia inspira un grand coup lorsque le garde ouvrit la porte. Il s'écarta en la fixant toujours d'un air suspicieux, et la laissa passer avant de refermer le lourd pan de bois derrière elle. Mais en voyant Lincoln assis au centre de l'étroite cellule, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée. Il n'avait pas l'air plus mal en point que la dernière fois où elle lui avait rendu visite, il y a de cela une ou deux semaines déjà.

« Lincoln », dit-elle dans un souffle en s'élançant vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il savoura ce contact qui lui avait manqué pendant son absence. Elle s'était mise à rire de soulagement entre ses lèvres tous les deux n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point l'autre leur avait manqué. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants, et Lincoln put lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu étais où, pendant ces deux semaines ? »

Il était curieux mais pas inquiet il commençait à connaître la force de caractère d'Octavia et la croyait très bien capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Mais il savait qu'elle avait quitté Raven et Clarke sans explication satisfaisante, au vu des nombreuses visites que la deuxième lui avait faites immédiatement après.

« Oublie ça, je suis là, maintenant. Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Et elle l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte. Lincoln, patient, reposa une seconde fois la question, mais elle l'éluda une fois de plus. Quand il prit son visage entre ses larges mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, elle reprit un air sérieux.

« Lincoln, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plaît... »

Il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et abandonna dans un soupir. Il déposa un court baiser sur son nez, et reprit avec un sourire :

« Bon, dis-moi au moins si tu vas bien. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle repartit d'un petit rire.

« Évidemment, tu me vois bien, je suis là, devant toi ! Et avec toi. » reprit-elle, câline, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle commençait à descendre progressivement, quand Lincoln dit :

« Octavia... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

\- Plus tard, répondit-elle en le poussant légèrement sur ses coudes et en commençant à s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre musclé.

\- Octavia...

\- Chut... Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas celui qui décide, ici... Tu n'es qu'un prisonnier, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- La faute à qui, hein, ronronna-t-il à son oreille en caressant sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué l'accident. »

Lincoln s'arrêta, reprenant soudain son sérieux en entendant ces mots.

« Excuse-moi, dit aussitôt Octavia. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Non, c'est juste que... Enfin, tu sais que je ne regrette pas vraiment. »

Quelque part, il se sentait soulagé que Murphy ne soit plus une menace. Il n'aimait pas penser ça, mais n'éprouvait pas tellement de remords pour les conséquences de son geste. Octavia était désormais en sécurité, ainsi que ses amies. Ce qu'il regrettait plus était le geste lui-même, et le fait de s'être laissé emporter. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, voire presque pas, comme lui avait répété Octavia, mais il avait quand même fini par la prendre, cette drogue qui modifiait sa perception des choses. Et il avait peur de recommencer.

« Lincoln, regarde-moi, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. On en a déjà parlé... »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux doux et souples alors qu'elle pressait son autre main dans la sienne.

« Tu n'es pas responsable. Pas de ce que tu as fait sous l'emprise de la ReapRed. Et ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si tu as dû en prendre la première fois pour éviter de te faire tabasser par les membres de ton gang. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il appréciait la sollicitude d'Octavia, mais savait qu'elle n'était pas très objective.

« Peut-être... Peut-être as-tu raison. Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai fait. »

Octavia hocha la tête ; elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il assume ses fautes, surtout si elles étaient aussi graves. Elle voulait simplement qu'il ne se torture pas trop et ne se laisse pas abattre au fond de cette cellule étroite et sèche.

« Allez, oublie-le au moins quelques minutes... Pendant que je suis là... »

Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait pouvoir revenir. Elle avait suivi la dernière course sur le grand écran qui avait été installé au centre de Ray Jow, et Clarke semblait ne pas vouloir y renoncer. La brune refusait de risquer leur vie, et à présent qu'elle avait pris la décision de céder au chantage, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et devait donc rester à couvert pour l'instant. L'accord spécifiait qu'elle devrait quitter la ville ; elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être reconnue.

Elle se remit à embrasser Lincoln, sur le front, sur le nez, les pommettes et finalement les lèvres, avec une douceur infinie.

« Octavia... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Elle refusait d'écouter, continuant de caresser la peau étonnamment douce des clavicules de Lincoln.

« C'est à propos de Clarke. Et de Raven, s'obstinait-il.

\- Lincoln... »

Mais cette fois, ce fut à lui de faire la sourde oreille :

« Clarke est venue plusieurs fois quand tu es partie. Presque tous les jours, en espérant que je saurais où te trouver, ou que je pourrais te faire passer des messages. »

Il lui fit relever la tête en passant deux doigts sous son menton, et vit de l'hésitation dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si fiers.

« Tu leur manques et elles ont besoin de toi.

\- Il n'est pas question que je revienne sur ma décision, et tu le sais.

\- Écoute-moi. Elle n'est pas venue cette semaine à cause de la course à Hon Buirgen. Mais elle m'a envoyé un messager. Raven va très mal. »

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, à l'écoute.

« Apparemment, sa jambe a empiré, et elle n'ont pas les moyens de la faire soigner. »

Octavia restait silencieuse, mais il savait qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle devait être déchirée entre l'envie d'aller revoir ses amies et de suivre son tempérament fidèle en restant à leurs côtés, et sa raison qui lui disait que sa fidélité se trouvait réellement dans cette décision de rester à distance pour leur bien.

« Je pense qu'il faut que tu y ailles.

\- Je ne peux pas. Si je m'approchait d'elles, ce serait dangereux. Pour nous tous, dit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot. »

Elle s'était dégagée de ses caresses, mais sa main était revenue sur la sienne. Malgré sa force de caractère, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Clarke... m'a fait dire qu'elle sait, pour tes motifs. Elle n'a rien ajouté, mais elle a peut-être fini par remonter à celle qui a envoyé Finn. »

Elle sembla enfin se décider, mais resta muette alors qu'elle se remettait à embrasser timidement Lincoln.

« Octavia...

\- Chut... chuchota-t-elle doucement. S'il te plaît... »

Sa voix était douce et fragile, et il sentit qu'il avait atteint une limite. Il n'insista pas plus, cédant au désir de la toucher. Ils approfondirent le baiser, chacun cherchant à passer sous les vêtements lâches de l'autre, et Octavia revint se placer à cheval sur lui, de nouveau penché en arrière. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants en commençant à mordiller divers endroits de sa nuque et de son oreille, et entendait déjà son souffle s'accélérer. Mais alors qu'il faisait remonter ses deux tee-shirts en même temps sur son dos, la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir en face de lui, et le garde aboya sans broncher que la visite était terminée.

Rouge (de honte ou d'excitation ? ), Octavia ramassa sa veste et passa la main dans ses cheveux en désordre avant de se relever. Elle plongea une fois encore ses yeux dans le regard de braise de Lincoln, puis se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par le garde pressé. Elle était plus déboussolée que frustrée, mais entendit malgré tout distinctement Lincoln lui lancer, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte :

« Tu devrais y aller. Elles ont besoin de toi ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui juste avant que la porte ne se referme, mais ne répondit pas.

Lincoln s'allongea le dos contre le sol poussiéreux avec un soupir lourd.


	21. Chapter 21

Raven allait nettement mieux, sa forme s'améliorait de jour en jour, et son obstination aussi : elle avait cédé devant l'insistance de Clarke pour qu'elle se repose encore quelques jours, et ne devait donc pas assister au deuxième stadium. Finn n'était pas réapparu, ni aucune personne liée à sa mère. Archibald avait été rechargé, décrété impeccable, et on avait refait son plein. Jasper avait pris la place de Raven à la radio, et était opérationnel et prêt à tout pour ne pas laisser Clarke se faire écraser par un concurrent. En apparence, tout allait donc pour le mieux.

En apparence seulement, puisque Clarke savait que tout cela ne serait que temporaire, et que rien n'était réglé, à commencer par la jambe de Raven. Mais les médicaments semblaient fonctionner, ce qui la faisait s'interroger sur leur provenance. Enfin. On verrait plus tard. Entièrement harnachée, son casque sur la tête et à quelques minutes du départ du deuxième stadium, elle avait décidé qu'elle avait d'autres soucis à régler d'abord. Au moins, ce n'était pas en rapport avec sa conscience ; elle était tout à fait en accord avec elle, aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre par la rencontre avec sa mère, qui avait au contraire donné un nouveau souffle à sa motivation : encore furieuse, elle fonctionnait comme par défi envers elle. Elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle. Et elle avait toujours désespérément besoin d'argent pour son amie. Clarke n'avait donc pas hésité une seconde de plus à se glisser une fois encore dans le petit poste de pilotage d'Archibald.

Mais quelques minutes après le début de la course, alors qu'elle entamait son deuxième tour, elle commençait à regretter un petit peu. Après avoir échappé de peu à trois tentatives de meurtre différentes, elle peinait à s'écarter du peloton où six ou sept concurrents essayaient de s'embrocher. Mais si elle était légèrement sur les nerfs, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait failli se faire renverser par une voiture, elle-même poussée par le véhicule bleu pâle qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Apparemment, le bolide de Bellamy avait été renforcé à grand renfort de blindage et de reliefs sur les bords et heurtait ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'en approcher trop près. Cette vision avait fait retirer à Clarke tout ce qu'elle pensait en bien de celui-ci dernièrement ; il n'était décidément pas prévisible, et surtout, semblait bel et bien tenir à ce qu'on ne considère pas ses faveurs comme acquises. Pourquoi était-ce toujours un pas en avant, deux en arrière, avec lui ?

A présent, elle craignait qu'il s'approche un peu trop de sa voiture, et elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle demandait constamment à Jasper de lui indiquer sa position, quand bien même ils seraient à vingt mètres l'un de l'autre. Bellamy semblait en vouloir, durant cette course. Peut-être son dernier classement l'avait fait se sentir en danger, peut-être n'avait-il plus droit à l'erreur, après avoir passé de peu la barre des candidats admis au deuxième stadium. Clarke réalisa qu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop et s'empressa de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Ils n'étaient plus que trente concurrents, et à la fin, il ne devait en rester qu'une dizaine ; tous étaient agressifs, et refusaient les concessions. Clarke en avait vu plus d'un s'écarter pour laisser le passage à une brute, pour se faire percuter quand même ensuite, à cause de leur simple présence dans la course. Si la Motorholic n'avait pas encore compté de mort officielle cette année, elle était certaine qu'au décompte après la ligne d'arrivée on confirmerait que les deux malheureux qu'elle avait vu être expulsés de leur véhicule avaient fait leur dernière course.

Concentre-toi, se dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Quoi ?

\- Pas toi, Jasper.

\- Ah, tu te parles à toi-même. Très bonne idée, je crois que c'est tout à fait le moment pour t'exprimer, fais comme si j'étais pas là. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait vraiment ou pas malgré son ironie, mais elle n'avait réellement pas réalisé qu'elle avait parlé tout haut avant qu'il réagisse. Elle savait qu'il était autant sinon plus stressé qu'elle et ne voyait plus sa tâche que comme une trop lourde responsabilité, à présent.

« Allez, Jasper. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Ne me lâche pas maintenant, pensa-t-elle très fort. Cette fois, elle avait gardé ce souhait pour elle.

Un bolide vert la heurta en faisant sauter un de ses rétroviseurs. Archibald braqua vers la gauche, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à redresser, une fraction de seconde avant de se prendre la barrière de plein fouet. Elle était beaucoup trop au bord.

« Jasper ! Je peux aller à droite ?

\- Eh bien... A tes risques et périls, je dirais, parce que...

\- Pas le temps d'hésiter ! Oui ou non ?

\- Euh, oui oui... »

Elle l'entendit murmurer un petit « j'espère » qui ne lui était sûrement pas destiné, et maugréa alors qu'elle tournait doucement à droite. Son champ de vision était handicapé par la perte de son rétroviseur, et elle devait à présent clairement tourner la tête pour voir de ce côté. Quelqu'un arrivait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer à ce stade de la compétition ; risquer ce genre de suicide ne valait rien si on n'était pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Autant essayer de finir parmi les finalistes... Et puis, elle n'avait pas le choix. Une image fugace de Raven, pâle et souffrante dans le lit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté en une semaine, s'imposa à son esprit. Tout doute la quitta alors qu'elle forçait progressivement le passage.

« Clarke, Claaaarke... » tremblota la voix de Jasper en guise d'avertissement.

Et elle sentit le choc du métal contre le métal, dans un atroce crissement sonore. Elle jeta un œil à côté en direction de sa provenance, pour constater que l'autre concurrent et elle étaient bien collés, flanc contre flanc. Elle croisa le regard de celui-ci, et son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle reconnaissait Bellamy, le regard noir. L'énorme bleu de sa joue avait viré à un violent inquiétant, mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de remarquer : déjà il appuyait contre Archibald pour lui faire quitter la piste. Elle se saisit aussitôt d'une manette, prête à changer de vitesse, que ça soit pour rétrograder ou accélérer. Mais l'autre enfonçait obstinément sa résistance, sans toutefois donner de violent à-coup, ce qui aurait été, elle le savait, catastrophique pour la carrosserie légère d'Archibald. Les bords déchiquetés du bolide bleu l'entamaient déjà un peu, et elle se doutait qu'un mouvement malheureux leur permettrait d'atteindre la mécanique en-dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Bellamy ? » dit-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ses retournements de veste ; autant afficher clairement son hostilité dès le départ et ne pas donner l'impression qu'il se souciait d'autres que sa personne, non ?

Pourquoi risquer gros pour passer du temps avec elles si c'était pour essayer ensuite de mettre Clarke hors-course de la manière la plus violente possible ? Enfin, violente... Elle avait certes été secouée par le brusque contact de leurs deux chars, mais s'estimait heureuse de n'avoir par subi le même sort que certains de ses pairs sur la dernière boucle.

Il fallait quand même qu'elle se dégage... Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'ils étaient collés, mais il était temps de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Elle força Archibald contre le char bleu, le plus lentement possible pour éviter de se faire déchirer complètement, et accéléra en même temps. Cela eut pour heureux effet de repousser Bellamy vers le centre de la piste, ce qui le mettait en difficulté : le tank jaune de la dernière fois arrivait derrière sa nouvelle place en balayant tout sur son passage. Elle chercha de nouveau à croiser son regard, et y vit un éclair de panique et de colère. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, et elle le savait. Mais à la gauche de Clarke se trouvait la limite de la piste, et elle ne pouvait donc rien faire que de continuer à enfoncer sa garde. Il était coincé : ce serait lui ou elle.

Clarke sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa colonne vertébrale et réalisa à quel point elle était penchée et crispée sur ses commandes. Jasper lui disait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle repensa à Raven, puis à Octavia. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer et durer des heures, alors que la situation paraissait bloquée, à ceci près que le char jaune se rapprochait indubitablement. Menaçant et hérissé de longues pointes tailladées, il parviendrait sans peine à enfoncer l'arrière du véhicule 47, qui était moins protégé de ce côté. Mais ils durent attendre le dernier moment, le point critique, pour que se produise enfin quelque chose et que leur sort soit fixé. Paralysé par la perspective d'un probable accident mortel s'il ne faisait rien, Bellamy n'avait en effet pas bougé. Il avait gardé la tête baissée, la nuque raide, hypnotisé par la vision du char jeune de plus en plus grand dans son rétroviseur central, et semblait ne jamais devoir se décider. Lorsque le tank ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres cependant, il retourna son bolide vers Clarke, avec la nette volonté de vouloir la sacrifier elle. Mais elle résista le plus fort qu'elle le put, et il s'écarta un peu. Elle se sentit soulagée, croyant à une victoire, mais elle sentait que quelque chose d'anormal se préparait ; il agissait exactement comme lors de ses précédentes attaques.

« Clarke... Je crois qu'il va prendre de l'élan pour te rentrer dedans... »

Mais elle le savait déjà. Elle savait déjà qu'elle était coincée, qu'il avait pris sa décision, qu'il voulait, sinon gagner plus que tout, au moins sauver sa peau. C'était normal.

Après un écart, donc, Clarke le vit avec effroi pousser un levier pour accélérer. Le tank bloquait sa droite et l'arrière. Il ne pouvait que la percuter, et elle n'avait pu se détacher entièrement des piques de sa carrosserie bleue. C'était la fin, elle le sentait. Mais elle se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts pour voir ce qu'il se passerait, malgré sa tétanie. Au moment où il allait la heurter de plein fouet, Bellamy croisa une fois de plus le regard épouvanté de ses grands yeux bleus agrandis par l'adrénaline.

Et il appuya à fond sur la pédale de droite.

Clarke libéra sa respiration, cligna ses yeux humides une ou deux fois. Elle n'avait rien.

Elle avait bel et bien senti un choc, mais c'était celui des deux carrosseries qui se détachaient alors que Bellamy partait dans une grande accélération. En se déplaçant de quelques centimètres à sa droite, il avait frôlé les pointes de la voiture jaune, qui lui avaient laissé des rayures blanches, mais c'était tout. Il avait réussi à se dégager in extremis sans tuer Clarke. Elle était encore là, intacte.

Intacte. Un frisson nerveux parcourut tout son corps et le brouillard envahissait son esprit. Mais elle s'obligea à prendre de la vitesse pour rattraper les premiers et ne pas perdre plus de temps. Tout n'était pas encore fini.

Et pourtant, le dernier tour sembla passer trop vite. Elle eut l'impression de passer tous les obstacles avec aisance, comme si approcher la mort lui avait fait atteindre un espèce d'état de conscience supérieur. Elle faisait à peine attention aux indications de Jasper et manipulait les commandes instinctivement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, à travers la brume de ses pensées, c'était le petit film de la dernière réaction de Bellamy qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne l'avait réalisé qu'une centaine de mètres après le point critique, mais leur dernier échange de regards avait déclenché quelque chose ; il avait soudain eu l'air d'abandonner avec rage, et s'était aussitôt détournée d'elle avant de relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur son véhicule.

En un instant, elle était à l'arrêt à la fin de la course, et sautait prestement à terre. Elle fit quelques pas au hasard en zigzagant, se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poussière, et vomit.

Son corps expulsait à sa manière toutes les fortes émotions qu'elle avait ressenties en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle relâcha enfin ses membres tremblants, et pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes douloureuses. C'était comme si son corps, prêt à souffrir, avait enduré à l'avance ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle avait froid et chaud en même temps, et accusait le choc. Elle avait été à un cheveu de mourir écrasée, ce matin.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que Jasper courait à sa rencontre et ôtait prestement sa veste pour la jeter sur ses épaules frissonnantes. Elle n'entendit pas les cris de la foule à l'annonce des résultats, qui la classaient quatrième. Elle ne vit pas Kane sortir de la place privilégiée qu'il occupait dans le public pour accueillir, le front sombre, Bellamy qui se dirigeait vers lui la tête baissée. Tout cela, elle ne le vit pas. Seulement, en boucle, les dernières images de son expérience de mort imminente.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle s'était remise. Du moins, sa réaction violente était passée et craquer physiquement lui avait fait du bien. En rentrant au bout de deux heures passées à marcher autour de Hon Buirgen avec Jasper, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et était prête à retrouver Monty et Raven. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur tente, elle avisa une crinière familière. Elle pressa le pas, mais attendit que sa propriétaire se retourne vers elle pour oser se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle n'y avait pas cru, mais cette fille aux longs cheveux souples était bien Octavia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » ne cessait-elle de répéter en la serrant fort contre elle.

Octavia se contentait de sourire faiblement et attendit qu'elles se séparent pour répondre. Avant cela, Clarke remarqua la présence de Bellamy contre le bord de la tente, les bras croisés.

« C'est toi qui l'as ramenée ? »

Il hocha la tête lentement, un air méfiant sur le visage. La blonde garda un air grave, et le remercia froidement d'avoir ramené son amie, avant de se retourner vers elle. Celle-ci semblait surprise de cet échange glacial, mais ne dit rien pour l'instant, se contentant d'expliquer à Clarke qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus céder au chantage de sa mère, comme celle-ci l'avait apparemment fait, en continuant à participer de manière aussi provocante à la course. Tout en discutant, elles entrèrent sous la tente, Jasper sur leurs talons, après que celui-ci ait eu droit à son câlin de retrouvailles aussi. Clarke remarqua que Bellamy avait disparu, mais elle n'en avait cure. Octavia était revenue.

Celle-ci leur dit simplement que durant ce temps elle en avait profité pour partir effectuer une mission inhabituelle, mais refusa d'en dire plus. Elle avait cependant gagné suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins pendant les prochaines semaines, ainsi qu'aux soins immédiats que requérait l'état de Raven, sans pour autant atteindre la moitié du montant que demandait le médecin qu'avait rencontré la blonde.

Clarke respecta son silence, et lui résuma en deux mots, ainsi qu'à Raven, la raison pour laquelle elle avait été aussi froide avec Bellamy : celui-ci avait tenté de la mettre hors-jeu sans délicatesse, avant de se reprendre. Mais elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle y passerait. Ses deux amies se regardèrent, mais aucune n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Elles décidèrent simplement que Clarke devait être épuisé après cette journée, et la forcèrent à se coucher immédiatement.

Octavia dut la border elle-même pour contrer ses protestations indignées, et elle resta assise au pied de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme finalement, à discuter à voix basse avec Raven.


	22. Chapter 22

L'atmosphère était étouffante et le brouhaha ambiant abrutissant. Clarke se frayait difficilement un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre un coin plus calme, laissant à Jasper le soin d'acheter seul les pièces sur lesquelles Raven et lui s'étaient mis d'accord ce matin même. Ils avaient décidé qu'un passage à cette vente aux enchères si célèbre, qui était une tradition de préparation à la finale de la Motorholics, était absolument nécessaire pour Archibald : Raven tenait absolument à remplacer le filtre et une partie du moteur, sans quoi il faudrait le décrasser entièrement. Rouler dans le désert avec un carburant de piètre qualité aurait bientôt raison de lui, sinon. Et la finale était réputée très sportive, puisqu'elle consistait à lâcher les concurrents et à les faire rouler sur la piste jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un en lice.

Mais Clarke avait soudain perdu tout intérêt dans ce qu'il se passait vers le petit pupitre où le commissaire-priseur, entouré de gardes musculeux, administrait les ventes. Elle avait trop chaud, trop mal à la tête, et avait besoin d'un peu d'air. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas sortir avant un moment : événement privé auquel n'étaient conviés que les participants et leurs affiliée, la vente n'était pas ouverte au public, et le lieu avait été clos dès le début des enchères. Les hommes à la stature impressionnante, postés aux portes, dissuadaient quiconque de tenter d'entrer ou sortir.

La blonde avisa un coin tranquille au fond de la pièce, et se glissa entre les dernières personnes qui l'en séparaient. Elle s'appuya enfin avec soulagement contre le mur, qui était plus frais que l'air ambiant. Elle ne voyait plus Jasper, mais était certaine qu'il se débrouillerait : il s'y connaissait plus qu'elle, et Monty était avec lui. Elle n'aurait été d'aucune utilité, de toute façon.

Les enchères battaient leur plein, et, quelquefois, certaines pièces rares atteignaient des prix faramineux. Le meilleur du matériel de la surface avait été rassemblé là, à Hon Buirgen, tout spécialement pour être vendu à ceux qui étaient à en payer le prix. Elle vit passer des choses curieuses, dont des objets qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais aussi des matériaux qu'elle ne pensait pas voir encore une fois dans sa vie. Du cuir de bœuf. Du cuir d'une des anciennes espèces disparues. Il ne leur restait que les mammoüks pour s'en approcher, et leur peau était pourtant très fragile et de piètre qualité, devenant étrangement filandreuse lorsqu'on avait le malheur de trop la tanner. Le cuir ancien avait atteint des prix mirobolants dernièrement, et Clarke n'en avait jamais touché. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'entendre un homme proposer l'équivalent de ce qu'avait coûté leur abri, construit au fil des ans, pour pouvoir en obtenir un ridicule petit demi mètre carré.

Elle détourna le regard en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire, et repensa à l'estimation qu'elle avait faite de la valeur de leurs possessions. C'était peu, et elles avaient pris peur la veille, lorsque Raven les avait convaincues, Octavia et elle, d'investir dans le matériel qu'ils pourraient acheter à la vente. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix ; le seul moyen de gagner assez pour soigner sa jambe qui se nécrosait petit à petit était de remporter cette dernière course, et pour cela il leur fallait faire encore des sacrifices. Clarke ne le leur avait pas clairement dit, mais elles se doutaient que laisser traîner le problème de la plaie agonisante de Raven pourrait lui coûter la vie. Il fallait absolument qu'elles se procurent de quoi l'amener chez le chirurgien. Clarke avait donc cédé son vieux collier d'améthyste qui ne la quittait jamais à un marchand à l'apparence honnête, et Octavia était revenue un soir avec l'équivalent de ce que lui avait coûté un de ses katanas. Raven n'avait rien dit en les voyant arriver avec de l'argent frais, mais elle mémorisait précisément tout ce qu'elles faisaient pour elle, et se jurait de le leur rendre, un jour ou l'autre. Clarke se doutait que la sensation d'être un poids lui était insupportable.

Elle se sentit tirée par la manche vers l'arrière et se prépara à protester, mais elle vit Bellamy, l'index sur les lèvres, qui reculait en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas pour se mettre derrière l'une des colonnes blanches qui les cachaient des yeux de la foule de clients, et elle prit la parole avec méfiance :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Chut, chuchote, au moins. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher trop près de vous. »

Elle remarqua une fois de plus le bleu sur sa joue qui, s'il avait diminué de surface, ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître définitivement. Quelque chose dans son comportement l'intriguait, même si elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir presque fait une queue de poisson. Un peu de sa rancune s'était effacée lorsqu'elle avait revu le visage jovial de Raven qui lui rappelait à quel point il les avait aidées, mais elle restait vigilante ; elle savait qu'il n'était pas totalement maître de ses actions.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de ce que j'ai fait ou n'ai pas fait... »

Il parlait de la dernière course, et Clarke le savait. Ce souvenir était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et depuis lors elle se réveillait deux à trois fois par nuit, en sueur ou en larmes. La nuit dernière, Raven, qui avait beaucoup moins besoin de dormir depuis qu'elle passait ses journées assise ou allongée, avait dû la consoler au petit matin alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps entre ses bras, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer ; ces réactions étaient irrationnelles et post-traumatiques, et elle espérait simplement qu'elles s'affaibliraient avec le temps. Alors quand Bellamy déclara vouloir éviter ce sujet, elle n'y vit pas d'inconvénient : c'était encore trop frais pour qu'elle soit pleinement maîtresse d'elle-même si elle devait parler de cette terreur incompréhensible qui la prenait.

« … mais simplement pour te prévenir, Clarke. »

Son attitude à lui était hostile aussi, et son ton était dépourvu de toute chaleur. Elle ne reconnaissait pas vraiment celui qui avait été affecté si fort par la mort de Murphy.

« On rentre dans la partie sérieuse du jeu, et j'imagine que tu as compris quel genre de saloperies il faut faire pour éviter de se faire éjecter de la piste. C'est eux ou toi. » continua-t-il.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, se demandant si ce n'était pas une sorte de justification déguisée de ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement.

« Alors si tu veux participer, soit. Mais fais-le à fond, et ne laisse rien ni personne te distraire de ton objectif. Tu sais comme moi que cette fois, il n'en restera qu'un. Et si tu continues, j'imagine que c'est parce que tu veux réellement la première place.

\- D'accord, Bellamy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de ces questions de vie et de mort, là-dedans ? Tu es prêt à écraser ceux qui se mettent sur ton passage par amour de la victoire ?

\- Sans hésiter. »

Son ton était implacable, ses yeux d'acier. Elle espérait très fort qu'il était bon comédien et ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

« Même... moi, s'entendit-elle demander sans pouvoir retenir ces mots avant qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche.

\- J'ai hésité une fois, pas deux. »

Elle se sentit paralysée par sa réponse. Alors ça y est, la guerre est déclarée, pensa-t-elle. Mais le regard noisette de Bellamy se déroba soudain, et il cligna des yeux en semblant hésiter.

« Écoute, si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour t'avertir : je n'aurai aucune pitié, sur la piste. »

Ces mots semblaient étrangement familiers aux oreilles de Clarke.

« Je dois avouer que je ne te tuerais pas par gaieté de cœur. Je n'ai même pas le droit de te parler... »

Il semblait sur le point de céder à ses doutes, de balancer entre deux options. Il lâcha enfin avec empressement, en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux du côté de la salle :

« Kane m'a déjà demandé de te mettre hors-course, et j'étais censé le faire il y a bien longtemps. Il a commencé à s'intéresser aux points de pression éventuels, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- Points de pression ?

\- Octavia, répondit-il brièvement. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet : je n'aurai aucune pitié, tu m'entends ? Aucune. »

Elle voulait insister, tendit la main pour attraper son bras qui déjà s'échappait, mais il s'éclipsa alors qu'elle l'entendait répéter à voix basse « aucune ».

« C'est eux ou toi », « pas de pitié », « pas d'hésitation »... Ces phrases entendues dernièrement tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'elle fixait le plafond de toile troué qui s'étendait au-dessus de son lit de camp. Elle entendait Octavia respirer paisiblement, et n'entendait plus du tout Raven, depuis qu'elle avait cessé de s'agiter dans ses draps.

Clarke n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir du tout, ce soir-là. Elle réfléchissait à la course, à ce que lui avait dit Bellamy, à tout le reste qui menaçait de s'écrouler autour d'elle. Raven avait déjà ployé sous les coups du sort, Octavia aussi, et, si elles avait réussi à se redresser et à continuer d'avancer, elle se doutait que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps, si aucune amélioration ne se montrait rapidement. La finale aurait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois ; elles rentreraient à Ray Jow en attendant, si le déplacement était possible pour la mécanicienne.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de déclarer forfait, mais refusait aussi de se mettre à attaquer ses concurrents pendant la course. Elle comptait sur l'idée qu'elle ne le ferait qu'en cas d'extrémité, en suivant son instinct, selon le vieux principe de légitime défense. Mais elle avait du mal à accepter l'idée de s'en prendre à un tiers en premier. Toute sa vie elle avait réussi à suivre ce principe minimal de ne pas chercher les ennuis pour ne pas se faire attaquer en retour et ça avait plutôt bien marché. Mais elle ne s'était encore jamais retrouvée dans une telle arène, où elle savait que ses adversaires étaient suffisamment déterminés à gagner pour pouvoir résister jusqu'à la mort.

Octavia prit une inspiration un peu plus sonore, et la blonde pensa à ce que Bellamy avait à perdre : à peu près tout ce qu'elle lui connaissait, et cela incluait son amie. Elle comprenait en partie ses motifs. Mais à ce stade, il semblait n'avoir rien à gagner. Il était peut-être seulement trop imbriqué dans l'engrenage du gang de Kane, et cela devait peser trop lourd sur le reste...

Elle songea aussi à la dernière personne à l'avoir mise en garde, celle-là même dont elle avait accroché le regard magnétique pendant une courte seconde lors de la vente aux enchères. Elle n'avait vu le chevalier noir qu'une fois à visage découvert dans sa combinaison noire, et se demandait si d'autres qu'elle le reconnaissaient dans la rue. Une chose était sûre : Clarke n'avait jamais aperçu son visage aux pommettes saillantes et dorées sur les écrans géants qui passaient en boucle des images des stadiums. Lexa faisait apparemment tout pour entretenir un certain mystère. Elle était un mystère. Et la blonde se demandait bien pourquoi elle envahissait plus souvent ses pensées qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais ne restait pas indifférente à son attitude fière et hautaine, même si celle-ci semblait clairement décidée à la sortir à tout prix de la compétition si elle avait le malheur de traîner sur sa route. La blonde, elle, sentait un je ne sais quoi qui aiguisait sa curiosité et refrénait les potentielles pulsions meurtrières qui pourraient lui venir si elles commençaient à se disputer la piste.

Elle était déchirée, et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Était-elle prête à se battre jusqu'à pouvoir éliminer les autres au nom de la guérison de Raven ? Ses questions ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Le lendemain, tout allait encore plus mal : Raven avait à présent des difficultés à se lever, ne pouvait donc pas bricoler Archibald, et Jasper avait atteint ses limites en matière de connaissances mécaniques. Et puis, pensa Clarke, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Octavia était en train de lui crier dessus.

Elle avait bien senti une certaine tension chez elle lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté en se levant son entretien avec Bellamy, mais n'y avait pas prêté suffisamment d'attention pour prévenir ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Clarke avait décrété qu'elle allait suivre les conseils de celui-ci et oublier qu'ils se connaissaient pendant la course, mais Octavia ne semblait pas de cet avis, réticente à l'idée qu'elle puisse blesser voire tuer son frère tout juste retrouvé. Le ton monta vite sous les yeux d'une Raven muette de stupeur, et Clarke ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi elle réagissait aussi promptement et aussi violemment.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! » lui hurla la brune avec une rage incommensurable dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? Dis-moi ce que je devrais faire, si tu es si maligne, Octavia ! Vas-y, trouve-nous de l'argent, participe à ma place, fais un miracle !

\- Il s'est fait tabasser pour avoir osé nous fréquenter un peu trop ! Ils l'ont torturé, Clarke ! Torturé, quand ils ont appris ce que vous aviez fait aux trois hommes de Kane dans la ville ! »

Clarke se tut subitement et la prise de conscience la frappa aussitôt. Évidemment... C'était ça, les marques de coups sur son visage. C'était ça aussi, son comportement lunatique.

Octavia s'était mise à sangloter, partagée entre la colère et le désespoir :

« Ils l'ont électrocuté et je ne sais quoi encore... Et ils serait sûrement déjà mort s'ils n'avaient pas autant besoin de lui pour la course... »

Et ça, ça expliquait les traces sombres qui étaient apparues sur ses poignets... Clarke ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau d'analyser logiquement et froidement toutes ces données. C'était comme si le reste de sa conscience s'était mise en pause, refusant de prendre en charge ce trop-plein d'émotions pour l'instant.

Raven avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais réussit à poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son amie qui craquait complètement. Celle-ci dégagea d'un geste son épaule mais resta assise à côté d'elle, devant une Clarke une fois de plus déboussolée. Que fallait-il faire ?

La solution sembla se présenter sous la forme d'un deus ex machina suspect : en sortant quelques instants plus tard de la tente pour prendre un peu l'air, Clarke tomba comme par hasard sur Finn, qui tombait étrangement bien. Celui-ci recommença par s'excuser devant son air hagard, puis l'informa d'une nouvelle proposition de sa mère. En l'entendant commencer à parler de cette « offre », elle se réveilla brusquement de sa torpeur, subitement bouleversée par les récents événements. Et maintenant, lui qui revenait comme une fleur... C'en était trop.

Elle commença par l'interrompre, sa colère enflant progressivement à mesure qu'elle lui rejetait toutes ses fautes en pleine face. Puis, elle réalisa soudain qu'il était arrivé à un moment très étrange pour lui faire sa proposition : il l'espionnait donc continuellement depuis son arrivée ?

« Arrête, Finn, arrête-ça, criait-elle. Je ne te reconnais plus, depuis que tu es parti ! Ose me dire que tu ne me surveilles pas, guettant le moment où tu pourras me manipuler pour effectuer je ne sais quel plan machiavélique de ma mère !

\- Mais...

\- Tu as saboté mon véhicule en sachant pertinemment que ça pourrait me tuer, tu me suis partout, tu me harcèles à propos de ma mère, et tout ça pour quoi ?!

\- Clarke, je... Je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques dans ce genre de dangers. Je t'aime encore, Clarke ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour... »

Mais elle le coupa, un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même, avec une amertume persistante et insupportable dans la bouche :

« Ce n'est pas une façon d'aimer, que d'essayer de ruiner tout ce à quoi je tiens ! Tu as forcé Octavia à partir, tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était partie à cause de moi, et mon autre meilleure amie va mourir, si elle n'est pas opérée immédiatement !

\- Justement, commença-t-il pour se faire interrompre une fois de plus.

\- Non, tais-toi. Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, dit-elle en levant sa main vers lui. Disparais de ma vue. Je ne veux plus te voir, Finn. Va-t-en ! »


	23. Chapter 23

Trois semaines plus tard

Clarke se tenait debout devant un haut bâtiment couleur beige. Elle était seule et immobile, comme si elle réfléchissait avant de prendre une importante décision. Autour d'elle, pas un chat, pas un bruit, sinon celui du vent qui faisait doucement vibrer les cordes à linge étendues au loin.

Elle était devant chez sa mère, à Hon Buirgen.

La tête baissée après avoir élevé le regard jusqu'au ciel dont elle ne voyait qu'une mince bande pâle, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Enfin, elle inspira un grand coup en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Au même moment, chez elle, à Ray Jow..

Octavia faisait les cent pas frénétiquement, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait entre les petits tas de bazar qui jonchait le sol de leur salon. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement.

« Arrête de t'agiter comme ça. » lui dit Raven d'une voix lasse.

Celle-ci était à moitié allongée dans leur canapé défoncé et la regardait tourner en rond depuis vingt bonnes minutes, à présent. Jasper et Monty, appuyés contre les murs aux deux coins opposés de la pièce, échangeaient des regards soucieux. Ils étaient tous là pour s'occuper de Raven, effectuant scrupuleusement les gestes que Clarke leur avait montrés pour changer les bandages et cataplasmes pour éviter que la plaie ne s'infecte et ne se répande trop rapidement. Celle-ci passait à présent la plupart de son temps à dormir, du moins le croyait-elle. Octavia et Clarke étaient plutôt d'avis qu'elle tombait dans des sortes de petits comas, puisqu'il leur arrivait de ne pas pouvoir la réveiller, ce qui leur faisait très peur. Et là, rien que le fait de voir Octavia ruminer en marchant sans arrêt lui donnait le vertige.

« Où peut-elle bien être passée ? C'est fou, ça, on vous laisse deux heures tout seuls, et il arrive quelque chose ! »

Octavia parlait de sa sortie de la veille durant laquelle elle était allée rendre visite à Lincoln, profitant du fait que le garde soit relativement permissif. Son sort devait être décidé à l'issue de la Motorholics, et Kane le gardait enfermé en attendant que Jaha déclare à qui reviendrait le choix de vie et de mort sur lui. Mais elle ne mentionnait pas qu'après son retour une nuit entière s'était écoulée et que ce ne fut qu'au matin qu'ils se rendirent compte avec surprise que Clarke n'était pas dans son lit. Elle avait passé la matinée à retourner tout Ray Jow, allant partout où elle pensait que Clarke était susceptible de s'être rendue, mais elle avait finalement dû abandonner et rentrer. Depuis, elle ne cessait de ressasser leurs dernières conversations, essayant vainement d'y déceler un indice de ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire, sans remarquer la nervosité de Monty à côté d'elle.

« Octavia, s'il te plaît...

\- Excuse-moi. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, en continuant toutefois de taper le sol du pied.

« A quelques jours de la finale, en plus... Surtout qu'elle a un rendez-vous obligatoire demain pour ne pas être déclarée forfait... »

Elle semblait ne parler qu'à elle-même, le regard fixé sur le sol métallique.

« Sérieusement, vous n'en avez aucune idée, reprit-elle en relevant la tête vers les deux garçons. Elle n'a pas laissé de mot, rien ? »

Jasper remarqua la détresse dans ses yeux et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarda Monty d'un air interrogateur, puis Raven qui essuyait une goutte de transpiration de son front blême, puis répondit lentement « non » de la tête. Le regard d'Octavia passa alors à Monty, qui déglutit difficilement. Elle avait remarqué leurs airs coupables, mais n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'ils en sachent plus qu'elle. A la vue de l'hésitation de Monty, cependant, elle se leva brusquement comme un chien qui va sauter à la gorge d'une proie.

« Monty ! Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Il l'ignora, s'adressant à Raven et Jasper d'un air inquiet :

« Il doit être onze heures, maintenant. Ça devrait être bon, non ? »

Elle les dévisagea d'un air confusément énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Octavia, je... Voilà, Clarke m'avait demandé de ne pas vous le dire avant qu'elle soit suffisamment loin, mais... Je pense qu'elle est arrivée, à présent.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- A Hon Buirgen, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Elle a accepté le deal de sa mère...

\- Mais quel deal ? »

Elle semblait désespérée, à présent. Mais Monty ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et sentait le regard pesant des deux autres sur lui.

« Elle va vivre chez sa mère en échange de l'opération de Raven. Elle... est très influente et c'est le meilleur médecin de la région. Mais on ne reverra plus Clarke, acheva-t-il dans un souffle. »

Les trois le fixaient à présent avec incompréhension. La blonde n'avait dit qu'à lui, la veille, qu'elle partait sur-le-champ, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Jasper et Raven. Elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire le plus longtemps possible, et Monty avait tenu parole, ne laissant savoir aux deux autres que le fait qu'il savait quelque chose mais ne le leur dirait qu'en temps voulu. Il avait bien essayé de la retenir, mais sa décision était prise, et c'était la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait refermé la porte sur elle, sachant très bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Il se sentait comme un traître devant le regard accusateur et frappé de stupeur de ses trois amis. Mais il avait compris que l'état de Raven était critique et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour la sauver. Au moins, elle vivrait. Sans Clarke, mais il y aurait toujours Octavia, et Jasper et lui, avait-il tenté de se convaincre.

Avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de se remettre et d'ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un toqua de manière précipitée à la porte. Ils hésitèrent, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix pressée de Bellamy derrière, Octavia se rua à l'entrée et lui ouvrit. Il se dépêcha d'entrer, essoufflé, et de refermer derrière lui.

« J'ai réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Kane, mais pas pour longtemps... Vous allez bien ? »

Octavia se jeta sur lui sans prévenir et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il pensa fugitivement que c'était parce qu'elle avait craint pour sa sécurité, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis bientôt un mois, mais se rendit compte que sa réaction serait exagérée en voyant ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Elle est partie, Bell... Clarke est partie... »

Elle fut incapable d'articuler un mot de plus avec sa voix hachée, et Bellamy parcourut la pièce de ses yeux d'un air hagard, interrogeant du regard chacun des trois autres qui ne réagissait pas. A leurs têtes sombres et tristes, la réalisation le frappa soudain, et il en serra d'autant plus fort sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Mais... où ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Raven se contenta de secouer la tête et les autres restèrent silencieux.

Clarke, partie...

Cela faisait deux jours que Clarke vivait avec sa mère.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi celle-ci y tenait tant : la garder ici, presque comme une prisonnière, était une étrange manière de renouer les liens avec sa fille. Elle était évidemment très patiente et arrangeante avec elle, lui ayant même offert du matériel à dessin pour la reconquérir et lui répétant qu'elle lui procurerait tout ce qu'elle demanderait. Mais Clarke avait refusé de s'en servir et avait à la place demandé le rapatriement immédiat de Raven pour qu'elle puisse enfin être soignée, ce qu'Abby avait ordonné immédiatement à quelques uns de ses hommes comme preuve de sa bonne volonté. Son attitude ces derniers temps semblait bien loin d'être celle d'une mère abusive qui voulait à tout prix maintenir son autorité sur elle.

Abby cherchait en effet à retrouver de bons rapports avec sa seule fille, qu'elle avait perdue de vue si longtemps. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'expliquer entièrement, déjà parce que Clarke ne comprendrait pas, et elle espérait qu'avec le temps leur relation s'améliorerait. En attendant, elle tenait à ce qu'elle reste à Hon Buirgen, pour la protéger sans le lui dire. Elle savait à quel point la participation à la Motorholics était risqué et pouvait vous attirer la convoitise ou la haine de certains, puisqu'elle en était l'une des organisatrices sous les ordres de Jaha, l'homme le plus puissant du coin. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher Clarke de se faire menacer si elle était loin d'elle, et surtout toujours sous l'influence de ses amis, en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle savait que la petite Octavia était la sœur d'un des sbires de Kane, avec qui elle avait des relations fluctuantes en ce moment, et que l'autre, qu'elle avait accepté de soigner, avait eu il y a longtemps quelques démêlés avec lui que le chef du gang n'avait certainement pas oubliés. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que sa fille, qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver, soit mêlée à toutes ces histoires.

Un soir, elles étaient à table dans la grande salle à manger que possédait Abby. Clarke n'en revenait toujours pas de l'abondance de nourriture et de place dont elle disposait. Elle commençait à craindre un peu sa mère, qui semblait réellement très influente dans le coin. En discutant avec un de ses assistants récalcitrant, elle avait compris qu'elle travaillait en accord avec Jaha, qui contrôlait une large part de la région, jusqu'à avoir une influence sur Kane, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à déterminer en quels termes exactement. En reprenant le plat de raisin (du raisin ! Elle n'en avait jamais mangé de sa vie !), elle se risqua à poser une question :

« Il paraît que tu connais Kane ? »

Sa mère s'arrêta de manger et prit une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre. Elle semblait prête à discuter.

« Effectivement. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Il paraît aussi, reprit-elle doucement en ignorant sa question, qu'il devient particulièrement insolent en ce moment... et tient de moins en moins compte de l'avis de Jaha.

\- C'est vrai. Mais il devrait bientôt revenir dans le droit chemin ; il sait ce qu'il risque en se rebellant. »

Clarke avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs en essayant de faire parler sa mère sur ses activités jusque là tenues secrètes. Elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais devait parler prudemment.

« Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il risque, exactement ? »

Sa mère la dévisagea de son regard brun. La blonde se sentit analysée de part en part elle devait avoir compris son petit jeu.

« Cela dépend... Mais tu n'es pas censée le savoir, de toute façon. Il s'agit de relations bien trop complexes. »

Cela ressemblait à une clôture de discussion, mais Clarke n'en avait pas fini.

« Maman... tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe à Ray Jow ? J'ai entendu qu'il y avait du grabuge, mais personne ne veut m'expliquer.

\- C'est normal, puisqu'ils n'en ont pas le droit. » répliqua Abby.

Elle s'était radoucie à cause de la manière dont l'avait appelée sa fille. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce nom n'était pas chargé de rancœur ou de rage.

« Et puis qui t'en a parlé ? Il s'agit d'informations confidentielles.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! A ce qu'il paraît, Ray Jow est sens dessus dessous, et tu t'attendais à ce que tout Hon Buirgen n'en sache rien ? Les marchands ambulants ont dû se faire un plaisir de tout déballer, en revenant. »

Abby sembla hésiter à continuer. Clarke mourait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis, ne sachant exactement de quelle ampleur était le remue-ménage : lorsque ça touchait au gang qui tenait tout en place là-bas, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Tu veux savoir comment vont tes amies, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, souffla Clarke.

\- Les termes de notre accord précisaient que tu ne devrais plus chercher à le savoir.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, tu parles en juriste tout le temps ! Si tu te prétends ma mère, essaye au moins de comprendre ce que je ressens, un peu ! »

Elle faisait tout pour se maîtriser, même si elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Quelle hypocrisie ! La retenir ici en recluse et prétendre ne vouloir que son bien ! Abby soupira.

« Kane commence à revenir sur certains accords établis entre Jaha et lui, notamment au sujet de l'exercice de sa justice. Il... tu n'en parles à personne, Clarke, l'avertit-elle.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle docilement, avide d'entendre la suite.

\- Il s'est fait dérober des médicaments extrêmement coûteux dernièrement, et est sur le qui-vive. Mais avant-hier, il a décidé qu'il n'avait plus d'ordre à recevoir de Jaha sur la manière de régler ses comptes et a missionné des hommes un peu partout pour retrouver son voleur. Et ce faisant, il a marché sur les plates-bandes de quelques autres petits gangs et a provoqué des frictions. Le règlement de compte général n'est plus qu'une question de temps, à présent. »

Elle avait recommencé à s'intéresser au morceau de viande dans son assiette après avoir fini, laissant Clarke à sa rêverie.

Un voleur de médicaments... Ce n'était quand même pas...

Mais un des gardes se présenta à l'entrée de la pièce, et s'approcha d'Abby pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Clarke se leva immédiatement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Raven. Elle repoussa sa chaise et demanda d'un air empressé à sa mère d'aller la voir, le regard suppliant. Abby réfléchit quelques instants, puis l'y autorisa, demandant au garde de l'y conduire. Clarke le pressa de se dépêcher, et bientôt elle arriva à l'entrée, où Raven était allongée sur un grand brancard.

Elle semblait en moins bon état que lorsqu'elle était partie ; le voyage avait dû la fatiguer terriblement. Mais elle semblait être encore consciente, puisqu'elle reconnut Clarke et lui fit un faible sourire. Elle leva la main vers elle, et la blonde la prit immédiatement dans la sienne avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

« Ça va bien aller, tu vas vois. On va te soigner, et tu pourras bientôt gambader dans le désert, essayait-elle de se convaincre elle-même avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Clarke...

\- Chut, ne parle pas. Ils vont bientôt t'emmener au bloc opératoire, je t'attendrai...

\- Non, c'est... Octavia...

\- Octavia ?

\- Elle a... »

Raven toussa douloureusement avant de reprendre avec difficulté :

« Kane cherche Bellamy... Il s'est enfui, mais... Octavia a été enlevée, Clarke... »

Elle avait la voix usée et des larmes dans les yeux.

« Elle a été enlevée par ses hommes sous... mes yeux... »

Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors que les hommes de sa mère emmenaient son amie auprès du médecin. Elle resta à genoux au centre du hall, se répétant en boucle ce que Raven venait de lui dire.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à sa mère.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke avait perdu de vue les hommes de sa mère, errant dans les larges couloirs du bâtiment désert. Mais elle prenait le temps de réfléchir, après une première impulsion. Abby était déjà réticente à l'idée de l'informer de ce qu'il se passait à Ray Jow, alors pour ce qui serait d'aider ces amies dont elle voulait l'éloigner... Elle devrait se débrouiller seule ; on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Et surtout, tous les hommes au service du médecin ne recevaient leurs ordres que d'elle et la craignaient trop pour écouter sa fille.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa cependant un homme d'environ quarante ans avec une large balafre dans le cou qu'elle avait vu revenir avec Raven. Elle l'accosta, déterminée à ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. A sa grande surprise, il ne se fit pas trop prier, s'arrêtant même devant elle.

« Dites... vous faisiez bien partie de ceux envoyés à Ray Jow ?

\- Ça se peut bien...

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il se passait là-bas ?

\- Le chaos. Restes-en loin, si tu veux un conseil.

\- Non, merci. Mais mon amie m'a dit que vous aviez vu une fille se faire enlever lorsque vous êtes allés la chercher.

\- Mmh... »

Il était hésitant, affairé à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de quoi allumer sa cigarette brune. Clarke, impatiente, avait du mal à rester calme devant la brièveté de ses réponses.

« Et vous avez laissé faire ? Elle s'est fait enlever sous vos yeux et vous n'avez rien fait ? »

Cette fois, il avait complètement arrêté de répondre, retournant avec application les poches trouées de son pantalon de toile.

« Répondez-moi, reprit Clarke d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Doucement, jeune fille. Vous n'êtes qu'une invitée, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- Oh que non, dit-il avec un petit rire, toujours sans la regarder. Mais la réponse est oui. Oui, j'ai vu la petite brune se faire emmener par les hommes de Kane. Mais cela ne regarde ni vous ni moi, et j'ai fait mon job comme les autres : on vous a ramené votre amie.

\- L'autre était aussi mon amie, insista-t-elle.

\- Eh bien croyez bien que je suis désolée pour elle, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Mettre les pattes dans les petites affaires des gangs locaux, c'est pas mon job, ni celui des autres gars. On obéit à votre mère. »

Elle soupira avec frustration, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de cette conversation.

« Je peux vous poser une dernière question ? »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, les sourcils légèrement haussés pour montrer qu'il était prêt à répondre une dernière fois après avoir enfin allumé sa cigarette avec une vieille allumette.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Il parut légèrement surpris, mais répondit après quelques secondes :

« Tor. Tor Lemkin.

\- Eh bien, Tor... Il est fort dommage que vous n'ayez rien pu faire pour mon autre amie. Mais merci. »

Elle lui fit un pâle sourire, et il la fixa avec une lueur d'indécision dans le regard.

« Je ne suis pas bien sûr de saisir pour quoi, mais ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle. »

Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et la regarda s'éloigner. En la voyant hésiter devant le défilé de portes fermées devant elles, il l'interpella :

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Un certain Finn. Finn Collins... Vous le connaissez ? »

Il haussa les épaules, incertain.

« Un petit jeune ?

\- Oui. Il vit ici ?

\- Essayez au fond du couloir, à droite, puis à gauche. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion, mais vous devriez éviter de trop fouiner dans le dos de votre mère. Elle n'aimerait pas du tout ça.

\- Merci ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en pressant le pas dans la direction indiquée.

Elle avait eu une idée, et ne connaissait qu'une seule personne ici pouvant éventuellement l'aider. Il fallait à tout prix que Finn l'écoute.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle se retrouva une fois de plus perdue dans le dédale. Les murs blancs se ressemblaient tous, ainsi que les pièces légèrement meublées qu'elle traversait. Tout était désert, et elle avait la nette impression qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Mais en avisant une porte entrouverte, elle y passa la tête pour apercevoir une sorte de petit salon à l'aménagement légèrement différent.

Il y avait au centre un canapé en vieux cuir usé avec un tapis de corde aux couleurs passées, une table qui portait divers documents désorganisés avec deux chaises en bois, et un placard. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Clarke étaient les divers vêtements qui y étaient dispersés, notamment une veste de pilote bleu passé jetée négligemment sur le canapé. Quelqu'un semblait vivre réellement ici, contrairement aux autres pièces froides et inhospitalières. Elle entra silencieusement, scrutant le moindre mouvement ou bruit, mais ne perçut rien. Elle avança alors vers la veste et vérifia la doublure c'était bien le tissu noir et épais qu'elle avait recousu il y a de cela quelques temps pour Finn. En détachant son regard de celle-ci, elle aperçut dans le coin de son champ de vision une autre porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis l'entrée du petit salon, grande ouverte, celle-ci. Derrière s'ouvrait une pièce plus lumineuse grâce à la large fenêtre encastrée dans le mur. Sur le rebord, elle reconnut Finn qui y était adossé et lisait d'un air concentré un document auquel il apportait parfois quelques modifications.

Elle prit le temps de détailler son visage, toujours doux et imberbe, même s'il semblait s'être un peu creusé et durci depuis qu'il était parti définitivement de Ray Jow, et de sa vie. Du moins le croyait-elle à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remarquer les petites cicatrices sur son menton, ses pommettes et ses jointures sèches lors de leurs dernières rencontres plutôt agitées. En le voyant plongé dans sa lecture, elle reconnaissait en lui cette sérénité familière qui la rassurait tant, avant. Il avait changé, mais pas tant que ça, finalement. Elle avait tout fait pour lui associer une image de harceleur malveillant, mais là, durant ce court laps de temps, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il restait toujours un peu de ce Finn qu'elle avait aimé. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lève la tête vers elle pour lui sourire d'un air tendre, comme autrefois.

Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'il releva effectivement la tête, pour lui demander immédiatement avec un air soudain méfiant ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Je me suis perdue. »

Elle hésitait à jouer franc-jeu avec lui, qui était devenu imprévisible. Elle n'était plus sûre de le connaître. Il sauta à terre dans un mouvement félin et entra dans la pièce où elle était restée debout, immobile. Il la dépassa pour aller poser son papier sur la table avec les autres, et se retourna vers elle d'un air nonchalant, s'adossant à l'une des chaises, les mains posées sur la table derrière lui.

« Tu veux que je te ramène dans tes quartiers, princesse ? »

Ce surnom si affectueux auparavant avait pris dans sa bouche une teinte légèrement ironique, même si son visage restait impassible. Il ne put s'empêcher de dessiner du regard les courbes si familières de son visage, ce qu'elle remarqua. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de lui mentir...

« Non, en fait, je... Je te cherchais. »

Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Tiens donc, reprit-il avec un petit rire amer. On aurait besoin de moi ? »

Cette attitude si fausse lui était très désagréable. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour comprendre les motifs de ses dernières actions, car elle les trouvait tout bonnement inacceptables. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de le braquer. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à retourner à Ray Jow, et le temps lui était compté avant que sa mère ne finisse de s'occuper de Raven. Elle resta silencieuse, le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir présenter ça, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il reprit la parole, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Tu m'as manqué, Clarke. »

Silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le visage fermé de Finn était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre inondée de soleil, et son regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ou même de t'intéresser à ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu m'as manqué. »

Il la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux pour montrer qu'il le pensait, et elle vit sa franchise à travers ce regard marron presque désarmant.

« C'est tout, finit-il en portant de nouveau le regard au-delà de la fenêtre. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, je t'écoute. »

Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir demander ce service. Mais elle tenta le coup quand même, omettant délibérément de répondre à ce qu'il venait de lui confier. C'était la première conversation relativement calme qu'ils avaient depuis qu'il était revenu, et elle espérait pouvoir discuter la tête froide avec lui, à présent qu'ils ne fonctionnaient plus uniquement sur les émotions.

« C'est à propos de Raven... Et d'Octavia, aussi. »

Il ne broncha pas.

« Octavia a été enlevée par les hommes de Kane pour un vol que Bellamy a commis. J'imagine que par là, ils veulent l'obliger à se rendre. Mais je préférerais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit à sa merci. »

Elle crut voir une petite étincelle traverser son regard étrangement terne à sa dernière phrase. Elle se risqua à continuer.

« Ma mère ne veut pas que je retourne là-bas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils sont tous en sécurité, même si je dois revenir m'enfermer ici à vie ensuite. »

Il avait tourné la tête, comme s'il était sur le point de rectifier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle poursuivit :

« Le problème, c'est Raven... Elle est au bloc en ce moment, j'imagine. Et il ne faudrait pas que ma mère l'utilise comme point de pression ou s'en prenne à elle parce que je suis partie.

\- Elle ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, le coupa-t-il.

\- Qu'importe. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque. Raven est encore trop faible et dépendante.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, hein ? »

Elle prêta enfin attention à ce qu'il semblait pointer du doigt.

« Non, mais là n'est pas la question, Finn.

\- C'est ta mère, Clarke. Elle peut être dure et avoir ses raisons parfois, mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à ton amie pour la simple raison que c'est le seul moyen qu'elle ait de t'atteindre.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, répéta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si. A qui fais-tu encore confiance, Clarke ? »

Il s'était avancé de deux pas, mais elle n'avait pas bougé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends autant ?

\- Parce que je la comprends. Tu le pourrais aussi, si tu faisais un effort.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Finn.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance que les dernières fois, et cela la surprit. Il semblait s'être refermé, depuis.

« Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu ne peux pas toujours fuir comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec une trace de regret dans la voix qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Venant de la part de celui qui est parti sans explication... »

Elle avait eu envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais avait été distraite par le fait qu'il était à présent tout proche d'elle, détaillant ses traits à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Toutes les excuses et explications du monde ne changeront rien à ton avis sur moi ! » répliqua-t-il plus fort, avec lassitude cependant.

Il s'était brusquement détourné au moment où il était sur le point d'avancer une main vers sa joue.

Effectivement, pensa Clarke. La brûlure de son départ l'avait trop fait souffert, accrue par l'absence d'explication convenable. Celle qu'il lui avait fournie ne lui ressemblait pas, et il était parti quand même, insensible à toutes ses tentatives. Et maintenait, il ne lui demandait pas plus de la comprendre, mais semblait tout de même se soucier d'elle... Elle ne savait pas bien comment se comporter, mais n'éprouvait plus aucune envie de se battre avec lui, et lui non plus. Quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé entre eux, et il semblait en accepter et assumer la responsabilité, même s'il refusait de se laisser traîner dans la poussière plus que de raison.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas réellement essayé de s'excuser plus que ça, conscient que cela n'aurait pas d'autre effet chez elle que de raviver ces vieux souvenirs désagréables. Et elle respectait au moins ça. C'est donc en vertu de cela et des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui qu'elle restait là, prenant en compte sans qu'il le sache tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les règlements de comptes. Pas maintenant.

Au bout de quelques temps de silence, elle se décida à lui demander clairement ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Finn. Je vais partir à Ray Jow, et je voudrais que pendant mon absence tu t'occupes de Raven, loin de ma mère. »

Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et comptait sur le fait qu'il ait une fois aimé Raven, avant elle. Il faudrait seulement qu'il arrive à emmener celle-ci dès qu'elle serait hors de danger, et parvienne à la garder suffisamment longtemps hors de portée d'Abby le temps que Clarke revienne.


	25. Chapter 25

Le chaos, effectivement. Clarke, en remettant le pied dans Ray Jow, put voir de ses yeux que Tor avait raison : l'entrée du bidonville, au moins, était dévasté et poussiéreux. Les débris de matériaux divers jonchaient le sol retourné, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive pour l'instant, alors qu'on était dans le milieu de la matinée, période de grande activité d'habitude. Les voyageurs semblaient éviter les abords de la petite agglomération à présent livrée aux caprices des disputes entre les différents petits gangs qui s'étaient soulevés chacun contre les autres, tentant d'imposer son autorité en profitant du désordre.

Kane avait mal joué ses cartes, cette fois-ci. L'ambiance presque post-apocalyptique du lieu qu'elle traversait en prenant garde à ne pas heurter de morceaux coupants lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs désagréables de ce qui restait de Ville Nouvelle après la Catastrophe. A ceci près que des cadavres ensanglantés et un remue-ménage affolé de gens perdus occupaient l'espace de leur moiteur et de leurs cris, dans sa mémoire. Là, tout était silencieux ; on aurait pu se croire dans une ville fantôme. Ne sachant exactement qui occupait quel endroit et se tenant toujours sur ses gardes, elle décida de se diriger par hasard vers le lieu où elles avaient établi leur abri quelques trois ou quatre ans auparavant. Cela lui fit repenser à Octavia, puis à Raven.

Elle avait éprouvé un vif soulagement en voyant Finn accepter sans rechigner ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Il avait brusquement cessé de vouloir lui faire changer d'avis sur sa mère, et lui avait presque promis qu'il prendrait soin de Raven dans les conditions demandées. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose, à présent, remettant à plus tard sa culpabilité de n'avoir pu prévenir son amie qu'elle l'abandonnait momentanément. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un retournement de situation, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par un brouhaha indistinct qu'elle perçut derrière quelques bâtiments branlants. Elle se figea en tendant l'oreille et comprit qu'il s'agissait de... combien ? Cinq, peut-être six voix d'hommes qui discutaient en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle ne savait pas s'ils lui seraient hostiles, et choisit de se glisser prudemment derrière un abri, puis un autre, espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas son passage. Mais elle en vit s'écarter du groupe pour se déployer sur un plus large périmètre, et comprit qu'ils ratissaient l'endroit, sûrement pour le garder sous contrôle. Ils devaient craindre de croiser d'autres membres de gangs belliqueux. Elle regarda prudemment derrière elle pour jauger la situation qui semblait bloquée : quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait certainement repérée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire ; un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'elle, avec un bandana rouge, la vit et alerta les autres. Elle se figea.

Trois d'entre eux surgirent derrière lui, et le deux qui s'étaient écartés se rapprochaient lentement aussi, l'entourant presque. Ils marchaient à une allure normale, et semblaient sûrs d'eux, mais pas menaçants, pour l'instant. Clarke avisa les semblants d'armes qui pendaient à leurs côtés ou dans leur main : des battes de fortune pour la plupart, mais aussi un ou deux couteaux et un pistolet. Un pistolet ? Mais où avait-il eu ça ?

« Qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu ? » demanda celui qui semblait se positionner en chef alors que les autres bloquaient ses voies de fuite possibles.

« Euh... Je suis d'ici, et... c'est à peu près tout. »

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre de manière satisfaisante. L'autre plissa des yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu bosses pour qui ?

\- Personne. A ce que je sache, du moins.

\- Me fais pas rire. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'as des trucs intéressants, sur toi ? »

Elle avait quelques vivres, ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas en trop mauvais état, de petits outils qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle ainsi que sa clé pour ouvrir sa porte. Et une petite bourse remplie, aussi. Ah...

« Je cherche quelqu'un, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de vos affaires. Promis. »

Elle leva les bras pour montrer sa bonne volonté, espérant qu'ils ne la prendraient pas pour une espionne à la solde d'un gang rival. Elle avait beau scruter leurs vêtements et attributs, elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître un quelconque signe de ralliement entre eux qui lui indiquerait pour qui ils occupaient cette partie de la ville. Mais le garçon s'approcha sans prévenir d'elle, et essaya de fouiller ses poches.

« Hé ! »

Elle se recula prestement d'un pas. Deux d'entre eux pointèrent leurs armes vers elle sous le regard placide du chef, et elle tenta de le faire parler.

« Écoutez, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Vous ne bossez pas pour Kane, mais moi non plus. Je cherche quelqu'un qu'il a enlevé mon amie, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à venir mettre le bordel dans vos histoires de territoires. »

Elle disait la vérité, mais les chances pour qu'ils la laissent repartir sans rien lui prendre étaient mince tout de même. Elle avait besoin de ses possessions mais aussi de son argent pour éventuellement soudoyer un des gardes de Kane au passage. Mais alors que le chef hochait la tête en signe de dénégation et donnait l'ordre de la fouiller, elle reconnut la silhouette de celui qui se tenait en retrait et qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer.

« Lincoln ! » appela-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas, mais elle continua de se débattre pour éviter qu'ils ne l'immobilisent et ne la fassent taire.

« Lincoln, je sais que c'est toi ! Tu dois savoir que je veux retrouver Octavia, non ? »

Mais elle se sentit attirée en arrière, et quelqu'un tordit son coude dans son dos, l'immobilisant avec une clé de bras. Elle réprima un cri de douleur et fut forcée de baisser la tête alors qu'elle tombait à genoux dans le sable. Elle entendit le chef parler sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, et des bottes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Mais la prise sur son bras se relâcha, et elle put relever la tête. C'était Lincoln.

Les autres s'étaient écartés, et il la scrutait d'un air grave. Elle massa son bras endolori en se relevant prestement, et reprit :

« Sympa, les retrouvailles. »

Il l'emmena à l'écart, quittant les autres sans mot dire, mais lorsque Clarke lui demanda de l'accompagner chez elle, il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Non, c'est trop dangereux. C'est Kane qui a récupéré ce coin, et on n'est pas les bienvenus là-bas. Je vais t'emmener chez moi ; c'est calme et je connais ceux qui y traînent. »

Elle le suivit docilement en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la bande qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, décidant de lui faire confiance comme le ferait Octavia, non sans remarquer au passage qu'il daignait enfin lui parler, et demander en plus s'il pourrait lui expliquer la situation un peu plus en détails ; comment il avait réussi à sortir de son trou, par exemple.

« Mes... amis m'en ont sorti grâce au gros remue-ménage général quand les guerres de territoire ont gagné le centre. Mais je n'ai su pour Octavia que bien après, quand Jasper me l'a dit. »

Il lui expliqua aussi que ses coéquipiers pour la Motorholics et lui faisaient partie d'un gang chez eux, et qu'ils en avaient profité pour s'arroger le quartier excentré du côté des hangars. Il ajouta que la finale de la course avait été reportée le temps que Jaha, qui en gère l'organisation, envoie sa milice pour tout remettre en ordre.

« Milice qui devrait arriver d'un jour à l'autre. En attendant, j'ai dû faire profil bas pour chercher discrètement où est Octavia. Je sais à peu près qu'elle est dans la zone du quartier général de Kane, là où il s'est replié quand il a vu qu'il ne tenait plus la ville. »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bavard devant elle, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle ne l'avait vu en des conditions normales qu'une ou deux fois. Le reste du temps, c'était entre deux courses, lorsqu'elle passait là où il était retenu et qu'elle arrivait à soudoyer le gardien pour qu'il la laisse entrer. Elle avait su par Octavia ce qu'il s'était passé par rapport à Murphy, et avait décidé sans trop bien savoir pourquoi qu'on pouvait malgré tout lui faire confiance. Elle comptait en fait surtout sur le fait qu'il semble très attaché à son amie et ne ferait rien pour lui causer malheur.

« Et Jasper ? Où est-il ?

\- Je l'ai suivi un soir, et il semble rester dans un quartier un peu moins disputé de Ray Jow. J'y ai vu Bellamy et Monty aussi. Ils l'aident à se cacher.

\- Il faut absolument que j'aille les voir, pour qu'on puisse aller récupérer Octavia. »

Il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle dit ça, mais continua de gravir la pente qui menait à un ensemble de tentes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il secoua la tête en entrant dans l'une d'elle, et expliqua d'un air amusé :

« Non, c'est trop dangereux pour tout le monde, et on n'est pas assez puissants.

\- Justement, plus on est, mieux c'est.

\- C'est toujours pas assez. Tu sais te battre ? Tu as de quoi le faire ?

\- Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu toutes ces années, avec Octavia ? »

Sa fierté avait été un peu piquée par ses doutes, même si elle était habituée à être sous-estimée par à peu près quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Bellamy lui-même, à qui Octavia avait raconté quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur la manière dont elles avaient récupéré les premiers pans de tôle qui constituaient l'armature de leur abri, n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était sérieuse avant de voir la blonde se défendre comme un lion à Hon Buirgen.

Elle avait commencé par fonctionner sur l'instinct de survie, se battant, déjà petite, à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Habituellement, elle n'avait pas besoin de recourir à la force ; son autorité naturelle, et son intelligence des relations humaines le cas échéant, suffisaient à la faire respecter. Mais elle s'était aussi entraînée avec Octavia au cas où il lui arriverait des ennuis dont elle ne pourrait se sortir qu'avec les poings. Elle leva donc les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'une fois de plus on la prenait pour plus faible qu'elle n'était. Mais Lincoln semblait la prendre au sérieux :

« Je pense simplement que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Je ne connais pas la configuration des lieux, ni le nombre de chiens de garde qu'il y aura, ni même où est Octavia précisément. Sans toutes ces informations, il faut être soit très puissant, soit très chanceux. »

Et ils savaient tous les deux à quel point la chance était un vague concept aléatoire... Il s'assit sur une chaise de camp, mais elle resta debout, n'en ayant pas fini.

« Mais on ne va pas la laisser là, quand Jaha reviendra, on peut être sûr qu'il remettra Kane à la gestion de Ray Jow, et il pourra enfin se faire justice lui-même ! Il faut profiter de tout ce qui arrive maintenant.

\- Oui, mais on ne peut pas le faire en étant une poignée. Pas comme ça.

\- Tu as une autre idée, peut-être ?

\- Oui. »

Et elle s'assit à son tour pour écouter quelle sorte de miracle il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke parcourait les alentours du quartier que lui avait indiqué Lincoln, pour la quatrième fois au moins. Elle avait dégainé son petit couteau qu'elle gardait bien serré dans sa main sous un repli du pan de tissu qu'elle avait jeté sur ses épaules et ses cheveux clairs pour se fondre un peu dans la nuit. Par chance, les nuages troubles n'étaient pas annonciateurs de tempête et se contentaient d'assombrir un peu plus le ciel, ce qui ne l'arrangeait qu'en partie : comment retrouver Jasper, dans ces conditions ? Elle avait bien cru retrouver la cabane que Lincoln lui avait indiquée, mais personne ne lui avait ouvert ou n'y était passé en une heure et demie, alors elle avait décidé d'errer non loin de là en espérant voir son ami arriver.

Lorsqu'elle avisa une tête brune familière qui marchait d'un pas pressé vers la cabane à quelques centaines de mètres, elle repensa à sa précédente discussion avec son désormais allié, et se dit que, décidément, elle avait plutôt de la chance, finalement. D'abord la vision salvatrice de Lincoln juste au bon moment, puis l'apparition de Jasper alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir...

Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui. Il la remarqua du coin de l'œil et ne fit qu'accélérer en tentant de la contourner, mais elle l'attrapa par le bras. Il essaya de se dégager, alors elle l'appela d'un ton autoritaire :

« Jasper, c'est moi !

\- Clarke ? »

Son front soucieux s'éclaircit, et il se jeta soudain dans ses bras après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue et recula un peu en sentant qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, mais lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse aussi de le retrouver.

« Je croyais qu'on ne te reverrait jamais !

\- Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais on n'a pas trop le temps, là, chuchota-t-elle Il y a peut-être des hommes de ma mère dans le coin et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me repèrent.

\- Ah... Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Non, je suis pressée. »

Elle avait repéré il y a quelques minutes de cela un rôdeur vêtu de gris dans le coin et avait décidé de ne pas traîner dans le coin beaucoup plus longtemps. Surtout, elle voulait garder l'homme dans son champ de vision pour éviter de se faire surprendre.

« Bellamy est avec toi ? Reprit-elle.

\- Oui, il est dans l'abri que j'ai récupéré. Il y avait Monty aussi, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? »

Une lueur de tristesse passa fugitivement dans ses yeux. Elle le pressa de continuer.

« Il a été pris pour vol. Tu comprends, le marché s'est effondré avec la guerre des gangs, alors la nourriture se fait rare, presque impossible à trouver. Je crois que c'est Kane qui l'a fait enfermer.

\- Écoute, je prévois de sortir Octavia de sa prison, et lui aussi, d'accord ? On va faire quelque chose, avec Lincoln. Dis-moi juste comment va Bellamy.

\- Il va bien, il s'est enfui avant que Kane ne lance des avis de recherche. Mais il est sur le point de se rendre pour Octavia...

\- Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le fasse !

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais hier, il a bien failli y aller.

\- Continue de le retenir, et dis-lui qu'il n'aura plus à attendre longtemps. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais si ce que je vais essayer de faire marche, je reviendrai bientôt vous voir, d'accord ?

\- Sous combien de temps ?

\- D'accord ? » répéta-t-elle en faisant la sourde oreille.

Elle avait repéré du mouvement à droite et compris que l'homme en gris s'approchait. Elle prit Jasper par les épaules pour plonger son regard perçant dans le sien.

« Fais-moi confiance, on va les sortir de là. Et empêche Bellamy de sortir ! »

Et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner dès qu'il eut hoché la tête. Il lui restait le plus dur à faire.


	26. Chapter 26

Le lendemain, elle se retrouvait déjà de nouveau en chemin avant le lever du soleil. La clarté aveuglante du ciel était déjà bien suffisante pour lui faire plisser les yeux. Elle estimait qu'il était environ sept heures ; elle s'était levée tôt pour se donner le temps de trouver l'adresse où Lincoln lui avait indiqué qu'elle pourrait essayer de demander de l'aide. Ou du moins, un accord. Elle s'était donc rendue dans un quartier de l'ancien marché plutôt désert, qui était tombé sous la coupe d'un autre gang étranger et demeurait plutôt calme, puisqu'il ne possédait plus vraiment de cible de convoitise pour les autres : le marché régulier disparu, il ne restait que des restes de quartiers résidentiels légèrement plus aisés que le côté du bidonville ou les filles s'étaient installées, et les habitants pouvaient s'y réfugier en attendant que la situation générale se calme. Elle n'avait été arrêtée par personne jusqu'à présent, mais restait constamment sur ses gardes, car elle se sentait épiée.

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'avait bien voulu lui dire Lincoln ; il l'aiderait dans la mesure du possible, c'est-à-dire tant qu'il ne contreviendrait pas trop aux décisions de son propre groupe, les Fennecs, qui venaient de TonDC, à qui il ne pouvait pas non plus demander d'aide. Ceux-ci n'avaient en effet aucun intérêt à plonger dans d'autres histoires que celles liées à leur participation à la course et au territoire qu'ils s'étaient délimité. Cependant, il lui avait parlé d'un autre gang venu de loin, et certainement attiré par la Motorholics aussi. Il ne lui en avait pas dit beaucoup plus, mais pensait qu'il avait le pouvoir de les aider à faire sortir Octavia et Monty de leur prison. Encore fallait-il qu'ils le veuillent... Quand Clarke lui avait demandé de l'y conduire, réfléchissant déjà à la monnaie d'échange qu'elle pourrait proposer. Lincoln avait cependant refusé, arguant qu'il avait une chose à faire et que ce serait à elle de s'y rendre seule, « à ses risques et périls », cependant. Il avait fini par lâcher qu'il ne serait certainement pas accepté dans le périmètre récupéré par l'autre gang, mais était parti avant que Clarke ait pu l'interroger davantage. Elle savait seulement vers quel endroit il lui faudrait aller pour tomber sur un des chefs.

Et apparemment, elle était arrivée. Elle toisa le haut bâtiment décrépi devant lequel s'entassaient habituellement les marchands de gourdes et de peaux en tous genre, et regarda tout autour d'elle pour vérifier une fois de plus qu'elle était bien seule. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qui se cachait derrière les ouvertures qui tenaient lieu de fenêtre, plongées dans l'ombre et faisant un fort contraste avec l'éclat des façades baignées de rayons de soleil, mais se décida tout de même à entrer après avoir touché du bout des doigts la lame rassurante de son couteau coincé derrière sa ceinture. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en entrant dans la gueule du loup ; elle espérait simplement que le gang n'était pas qu'un repère de jeunes en mal de violence et avait des dirigeants à la tête froide à sa tête, comme semblait l'indiquer le calme qui régnait autour.

La blonde fit quelques pas dans le bâtiment ouvert, rabattant sa cape sur ses épaules pour découvrir son visage, et prenant le temps de s'habituer à l'ambiance plus sombre et fraîche. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués, elle commença à marcher le long du couloir, ne remarquant la jeune femme assise sur un carton qu'au moment où celle-ci se leva pour lui barrer le passage. Plus grande d'une tête, elle la regarda de haut en bas sans mot dire, puis étendit le bras devant elle afin de couvrir toute la largeur de l'étroit couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis venue parler à celui qui tient le coin, quel qu'il soit. J'ai une proposition à lui faire. »

La jeune femme aux yeux lourds sembla réfléchir quelques instants et lui demanda d'une voix toujours traînante si elle avait des armes. Clarke hésita avant de lui montrer son couteau, sans le lâcher.

« Quel genre de proposition, demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Le genre confidentiel.

\- Sans blague. Il va falloir m'en dire plus, si tu veux passer sans dommage. »

Un coin de ses lèvres s'étira dans un sourire moqueur à sa réponse. Clarke n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle dirait au chef si elle réussissait à lui parler.

« T'es du coin, ma belle ? T'as été envoyée par Kane ? »

Elle avait plissé des yeux d'un air suspicieux, et cette dernière question alerta Clarke. Ce genre de statut pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour elle.

« Absolument pas. Je suis seule et je compte bien voir ton chef. Laisse-moi passer, si tu veux rester sans dommage. »

L'autre émit un petit rire en l'entendant réutiliser sciemment ses propres mots, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Allez, dehors. Si tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, tu ne rentres pas. »

Elle commença à s'avancer vers elle, mais la blonde refusa d'obtempérer, restant campée sur ses positions.

« J'ai besoin de passer.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne d'où tu viens. »

Au moment où elle levait le bras pour attraper le poignet de Clarke, celle-ci se dégagea prestement. Elle avait dû faire un pas en arrière, et le regretta immédiatement. Devait-elle vraiment commencer à se battre, ou valait-il mieux revenir plus tard ? Le temps était compté, et elle repensa aux hommes de Jaha qui devaient être en route. Elle déplia alors le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main d'un geste sec du pouce.

« Oh, on dirait bien que tu ne veux pas te laisser faire.

\- Effectivement. Laisse-moi passer, demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je connais Abby, du gang de l'Arche, mené par Jaha. Et j'ai une proposition à faire à ton chef, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance en suivant une inspiration soudaine.

\- Tu vois que t'es à la botte de Kane. »

Et elle la désarma sans effort d'un geste de la main, envoyant son couteau valser contre le mur. Clarke eut à peine le temps de réagir en repliant ses poings devant elle avant de sentir le coup que lui décocha son adversaire sur la joue gauche. Elle vacilla mais baissa la tête instinctivement pour éviter un autre coup, qui cette fois visait sa gorge et dérapa sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle fonça la tête la première vers l'estomac de la femme qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, juste de limiter l'impact en se détournant autant que la place le lui permettait. Clarke sentit malgré tout un bras se glisser sous sa gorge et relever sa tête en arrière tandis qu'elle-même agrippait ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses doigts, soit les longs cheveux épais qu'elle tira d'un coup sec pour la forcer à lâcher prise. Elles luttèrent comme ça quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la blonde parvienne à frapper sa mâchoire et ainsi se libérer de la prise devenue momentanément lâche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se recula lentement, le visage assombri par de la colère.

« On arrête de jouer, maintenant. »

Et avant que Clarke ait eu le temps de se baisser pour ramasser son couteau, elle se jeta de nouveau sur elle, avec plus de force et de vigueur cette fois. La blonde n'eut le temps de rien faire ; elle se fit maîtriser en deux temps trois mouvements et violemment plaquer contre le mur alors que l'autre reprenait sa prise pour immobiliser son cou. Elle la tira en arrière, la forçant à se laisser guider, mais Clarke remarqua avec surprise qu'elle ne la poussait pas du bon côté du couloir : elles s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle esquissa un geste pour se dégager, histoire d'en voir les conséquences, et l'autre resserra sa prise, l'étouffant à moitié en signe d'avertissement. Clarke se laissa faire ; elle avait compris.

Elle fut relâchée seulement quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la jeune femme la jeta à terre dans une pièce à l'étage, avant d'en sortir en refermant la porte. Clarke toussa en se relevant avec précaution, légèrement amochée par cette petite bagarre. Lorsqu'elle redressa sa tête endolorie, elle remarqua la présence d'un homme de stature large au milieu de la pièce. Celui-ci était debout, les mains dans le dos, et arborait une longue barbe sombre. Il avait aussi des marques noires qui s'assemblaient en une sorte de tatouage tribal sur les côtés de son visage buriné par le soleil et le vent. Il la fixait sans mot dire, attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle et finisse de se masser le cou.

« Vous êtes... »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa question, interrompue par une quinte de toux. Elle aurait pu se dispenser de serrer si fort, pensa-t-elle.

« Gustus. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise de l'entendre terminer sa phrase, et surtout se présenter sans tergiverser. Elle décida d'en faire de même :

« Clarke. Vous êtes à la tête de tout ça ? »

Par « tout ça », elle désignait l'ensemble des gens qu'elles avaient passés en déambulant dans les couloirs et les escaliers, et qui ne s'étaient pas privés de commenter cette apparition.

« D'une certaine manière. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ici ? »

Il avait dû être prévenu par le garçon que celle qu'il avait appelé Echo avait envoyé les précéder. Elle ne le voyait nulle part, mais deux autres portes sur les bords de la pièce s'ajoutaient à celle qui se tenait dans son dos ; il avait dû sortir par là.

« J'ai une sorte de proposition » fit-elle en ayant l'impression de répéter ça pour la dixième fois de la journée.

L'homme ne broncha pas, attendant patiemment qu'elle continue. Sa présence seule intimidait quelque peu Clarke, qui ne se laissa cependant pas démonter. Elle allait essayer de vendre ses services et de les mettre en valeur. Elle se doutait que sa position particulière, bien présentée, pourrait être un atout de poids pour qui planifiait de marcher sur les plates-bandes de Kane, ou même de Jaha, qui était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ici. Il fallait absolument tourner les choses à son avantage.

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous devez connaître les relations qu'entretiennent Kane et Jaha. Kane qui mène la danse ici, et Jaha à Hon Buirgen. »

Elle hésita avant de faire précisément ce que sa mère avait voulu éviter, mais estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Avec un peu de chance...

« … vous connaissez aussi quelqu'un du nom d'Abby Griffin, très influente aussi auprès de Jaha. Et il se trouve que je suis en possession de moyens de pression sur elle. »

Elle rassemblait toutes les petites informations qu'elle avait pu collecter sur sa mère ces derniers jours, en écoutant autour d'elle ou en faisant carrément parler les gens. S'ils savaient rarement plus que quelques éléments qui incitaient à craindre sa puissance, cela avait au moins eu le mérite de permettre à Clarke de comprendre qu'elle était très haut placée à Hon Buirgen. Et celle-ci ne voudrait certainement pas qu'on révèle ses petits secrets à qui que ce soit, en particulier à un de ses adversaires. Ce que Clarke faisait était au comble du risque et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait remplir une éventuelle mission d'espionnage en échange de la libération de ses amis, mais, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, elle réglerait ça plus tard.

« Je demande en fait un simple service : deux de mes amis sont retenus par Kane, et je veux les récupérer. J'aurais besoin de bras. »

Il s'anima enfin, une lueur de malice dans le regard il se mit à rire :

« Et quel serait notre intérêt là-dedans ? Si je comprends bien, vous nous demandez de nous introduire dans le quartier général de Kane, et cela en échange de quoi ? Un vague trafic d'influence ?

\- Vous n'avez pas bien compris. »

Oh que si, mais elle tenta le coup de bluff :

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous y introduire, mais de m'aider à le faire. De plus, je suis sûre que vous pourriez trouver un moyen d'exploiter mes informations à votre avantage, réfléchissez... »

Oui, réfléchissez. Et trouvez un moyen de les exploiter vite fait, que je puisse récupérer Monty et Octavia.

« Mais quel genre d'information avez-vous à nous fournir ? »

Ses yeux perçants et durs semblaient lire à travers elle. Elle commença à flancher, voyant bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose.

« Écoutez, je... Je peux mettre tout ce que j'ai à votre disposition. Dites-moi quel serait votre prix, et je suis certaine que nous pourrions nous arranger. »

Il s'était approché de quelques pas pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« Qui êtes-vous, pour oser prétendre pouvoir m'être utile ? »

Elle soupira, démasquée.

« Clarke, je vous l'ai dit. J'habite ici depuis la Catastrophe mais il se trouve que j'ai... des liens avec Abby Griffin et avec Kane. Je participe aussi à la Motorholics, si vous voulez tout savoir, mais tout semble plutôt compromis pour l'instant. Je connais aussi quelques personnes influentes de Ray Jow » acheva-t-elle sans préciser lesquels.

Il attendit quelques instants et elle se demanda si elle parviendrait au moins à ressortir sans dommage après ce cuisant échec, se préparant à se faire rire au nez. Mais Gustus reprit finalement, d'une voix très posée :

« Entrez dans cette pièce », dit-il simplement en pointant du doigt la porte placée à sa gauche.

Clarke, surprise, scruta son visage impassible. Mais elle finit par faire ce qu'il lui disait, incertaine quant à ce qu'il se passait. Elle se saisit de la poignée en se demandant si ça pourrait être un piège, mais la tourna sans plus d'hésitation avant de la refermer derrière elle. Après un pas seulement, elle se figea à la vue de ce qui se présentait à elle. Au fond de la petite pièce, dans un coin dégagé, il y avait une sorte de haut fauteuil aux allures de trône.

Et sur ce trône...

« Lexa »


	27. Chapter 27

« Toi ! »

Lexa l'ignora d'abord, s'adressant au garçon que Clarke avait vu plus tôt servir de messager, et qui patientait à un coin de la pièce :

« Tu peux nous laisser. »

Il disparut derrière une autre porte, et la brune retourna son visage vers elle :

« Alors, Clarke ? Que viens-tu faire ici, après avoir laissé tout Ray Jow livré au chaos ?

\- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai suggéré à Kane de commencer à tout retourner, ici. »

Elle s'était avancée de quelques pas pour se placer face à elle, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. La blonde détestait ce genre de hiérarchie, mais se doutait qu'elle était quelque peu à la merci de son adversaire de la Motorholics, qui semblait plutôt contrariée.

« On pourrait pourtant faire un lien entre ton départ et l'annonce du report de la finale, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Quoi ?! » pensa Clarke. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de l'accuser d'avoir provoqué tout ça...

Mais elle était plus surprise qu'en colère ; elle n'arrivait pas à la cerner. La brune à l'air altier serait-elle seulement motivée par l'esprit de compétition et la soif de victoire ? C'était absurde. Et vide. Clarke espérait pour elle qu'il y ait un bon motif caché derrière tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas désirer à ce point remporter une course, aussi glorieuse soit-elle...

En attendant, elle-même avait besoin de bien jouer ses cartes si elle voulait obtenir, de gré ou de force, de l'aide de la part de celle qui la tenait en respect de par sa simple posture et son regard hautain. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait émaner d'elle comme ça ? Quel rôle jouait-elle au sein du gang ?

Elle choisit de ne poser qu'une question à la fois :

« Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à cette course, hein ? »

L'autre acquiesça à moitié en silence. Son attention semblait avoir été accrochée de nouveau par sa mention. Clarke était sur le point de creuser un peu, mais elle repensa soudain à ce qu'elle lui avait dit en entrant :

« Une minute, comment savais-tu que j'étais partie ? »

Elle attendit une seconde, mais ne cilla pas alors qu'elle répondait :

« J'ai des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout.

\- Ah, tu espionnes tes adversaires... De mieux en mieux.

\- Pas tous. »

Il y eût une pause. Comment ça ? Le visage de Lexa était resté grave et impassible, mais elle sembla ensuite regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se leva pour couper court à toute tentative de Clarke d'obtenir une explication. Elle semblait pensive, mais fit taire les autres questions de la blonde en levant la main vers elle, avant de se retourner.

« Qu'as-tu à proposer, en échange de l'aide de mon clan ? » reprit-elle.

Clarke se souvint brusquement de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici, tentant toujours d'établir une connexion satisfaisante entre la jeune femme et ce qui devait être une trentaine de personnes appartenant au « clan ». Le chef n'en était-il pas Gustus, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'elle venait de voir ?

« Je connais l'un des chefs de Jaha, et possède donc des moyens de pression sur Hon Buirgen et... »

Mais Lexa l'interrompit de nouveau d'un geste, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter grandement Clarke.

« Tu comptes toujours participer à la finale ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Euh... non. » répondit-elle, surprise qu'elle ait changé de sujet.

C'était une véritable obsession !

« Dans ce cas-là, tu ne m'es d'aucune aide, Clarke de Chatterclaw.

\- Mais... Quoi ? Et Jaha, et Kane ? Ça ne vous intéresse pas ? »

Lexa s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées, une étrange lueur dans le regard :

« Nous n'avons aucune envie de prendre part à ces futiles guerres de gangs.

\- Il est vrai que participer à une course est tellement plus important... » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Clarke.

Elle se figea, comme si elle était sur le point de lui répliquer quelque chose d'acide, mais son regard la jaugea de haut en bas. Elle sembla finalement ne pas juger utile de se justifier, et se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil que la blonde trouva extrêmement méprisant.

Quel était son problème ?

« Si tu veux mon aide et celle de mes hommes... »

« mes hommes », releva Clarke en pensée.

« … il va falloir que tu reprennes la compétition. »

Elle se déplaçait à pas lents tout autour de la pièce tandis que Clarke réfléchissait. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Après tout, elle avait déjà fui sa mère, qui ne pouvait plus exercer de réelle pression sur elle. Et puis elle avait déjà envisagé de poursuivre la compétition jusqu'à sa fin, pour pouvoir obtenir une certaine indépendance financière. Enfin, c'était seulement dans le cas miraculeux où elle finirait sur le podium... Miraculeux, car les chances de terminer la course en un seul morceau étaient déjà très minces. Il ne lui sembla donc pas avoir vraiment le choix, et l'accord semblait satisfaisant, même si elle n'aimait pas ignorer ce qui se cachait derrière la demande de Lexa. Quelque chose en elle la poussait à se méfier à tout prix de cette fille si jeune et qui semblait pourtant posséder tant de pouvoir. Mince, elle était réellement à la tête de ce clan aux allures impressionnantes ?

Echo l'avait maîtrisée sans peine, Gustus avait la carrure d'un ours qui pouvait vous écraser d'un coup de patte, et tous les autres qu'elle avait aperçus semblaient emplis de cette tranquille assurance qui n'appartenait qu'à ceux qui se sentaient forts. Et leurs tatouages tribaux n'arrangeaient rien à tout ça...

« Si j'accepte, que se passera-t-il ? »

Elle croisa les bras, prête à écouter les conditions du chevalier noir.

« Tu devras participer et faire en sorte de montrer que tu veux gagner à tout prix. Mais je veux que tu me laisses franchir la ligne d'arrivée en premier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à moi sur la piste pour m'éliminer de la compétition, tout simplement ?

\- Parce que ça serait tout sauf simple, et que j'ai besoin de cette victoire. »

Sa mâchoire s'était durcie lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la course, mais ses yeux étaient fuyants.

« D'accord... » reprit Clarke d'un air hésitant. Elle était dubitative, mais si ça ne lui coûtait que ça... Elle n'aurait qu'à laisser le motard noir passer, dans le cas improbable où elles ne seraient plus que deux en compétition. Simple.

Il était vrai que sa fameuse moto noire semblait taillée pour la vitesse et la course en elle-même, pas pour s'en prendre à ses adversaires. Et Clarke l'avait vu foncer assez de fois hors du peloton des bagarreurs pour comprendre qu'elle ne visait que les plus hautes places. Mais ce sens du fairplay, justement, semblait contraire à ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire. Lexa semblait avoir un sens de l'honneur assez fort pour refuser toute idée de victoire déloyale...

Enfin. Ce n'était pas son problème ; elle ne voulait que sortir Octavia et Monty de leur trou avant que Jaha ne bloque toute possibilité d'évasion.

« En échange, que feras-tu pour mes amis ?

\- Ils sont retenus pas Kane, c'est bien ça ? Je suppose qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de les sortir de là.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition ? » insista Clarke.

Lexa braqua une fois de plus ses yeux gris-vert sur les siens.

« C'est certain. Je respecte mes accords. »

Tiens donc, pensa Clarke. Mais elle semblait sûre d'elle, et de toute façon, elle était tenue par la perspective de la course, postérieure à l'évasion. Ce serait à Clarke de tenir sa parole. Et l'autre semblait jouer gros sur cette confiance qu'elle plaçait en elle.

« Très bien. Retrouvons-nous ce soir chez un de mes amis. Il ne peut pas en sortir pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-elle pour couper court à toute proposition de sa part de monter le plan ici même.

Lexa sembla hésiter quelques secondes, son regard hypnotisant toujours plongé dans celui de Clarke, puis serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Clarke entra précipitamment après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait remarquée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et enleva d'un geste sec la cape qui dissimulait ses traits. Bellamy, Jasper et Lincoln étaient debout autour de la table, tournés vers elle. Deux d'entre eux avaient les bras croisés et Lincoln un air mécontent sur le visage.

« Personne ne t'a vue, demanda Jasper.

\- Pas de trace des hommes de Kane, ni de ma mère. Je pense que c'est bon. »

Elle s'avança vers la table en reprenant son souffle, mais Lincoln lâcha :

« C'est une mauvaise idée, ce genre de petite réunion.

\- Il me semble que c'est plus simple, répondit Clarke en essayant de l'en convaincre pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Mais dangereux. Si Kane te fait suivre ou que n'importe qui lui dit que des gens proches de Bellamy se retrouvent tous comme par hasard chez l'un d'eux de manière louche, on ne pourra pas les empêcher de le prendre, cette fois.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre que vous alliez chercher ma sœur. Je suis responsable de tout ce qui arrive, intervint celui-ci.

\- Ça reste stupide. C'est justement pour éviter que Kane ne te jette aux chiens, qu'on fait tout ça. »

Le ton commençait à grimper entre les deux, et Clarke, qui avait fouillé l'endroit à la recherche de quoi écrire avec Jasper, intervint en prenant une voix forte et implacable :

« Arrêtez ça. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière de toute façon, et ce qu'on cherche à faire maintenant, c'est sortir Octavia.

\- Et Monty, rajouta Jasper.

\- Et Monty, évidemment. On a un but commun, alors pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de vous disputer comme des gosses. »

A l'écoute de ce rappel, Bellamy abandonna ce début de bagarre et se tourna vers elle :

« Justement, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Que Lexa nous envoie les hommes qui vont nous aider. »

Clarke avait visité ses amis au cours du reste de sa journée, après avoir quitté cette dernière, et leur avait grossièrement expliqué ce qu'il en était de la situation : le chevalier noir était une femme et sûrement à la tête d'un puissant clan étranger, elles avaient passé un accord que Jasper avait trouvé très étonnant aussi, et ils pourraient certainement passer à l'action sous quelques jours. Bellamy et Lincoln avaient tout accepté sans mot dire, pensant certainement à l'intérêt d'Octavia. La tension avait seulement commencé à apparaître avec la mention de l'éventuelle participation physique de Bellamy, que Clarke avait refusé en bloc. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter ce point en détail jusqu'à présent. Tous leurs efforts devaient se concentrer sur la préparation de l' « opération de sauvetage », comme ils l'appelaient ironiquement depuis peu. Clarke agissait d'ailleurs envers Bellamy comme si rien ne s'était passé à leur dernière rencontre un peu musclée, et lui faisait de même. Il s'agissait encore une fois de mettre un mur entre ses petits problèmes personnels et l'urgence de la situation, même si la blonde commençait à sentir qu'elle tirait sur la corde.

On toqua à la porte, et Clarke alla ouvrir. Une seule silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur et dévoila son identité en ôtant sa cape : c'était Lexa.

La blonde était surprise de la voir ici, mais cela signifiait au moins quelque chose : il semblait bien qu'elle était réellement le chef de son clan, le décideur. Celle-ci parcourut la pièce du regard avant de s'attarder sur les personnes présentes. Son visage se durcit imperceptiblement à la vue de Bellamy et Lincoln, mais les autres n'y firent pas attention. Clarke, qui était le lien entre eux tous, décida de prendre la responsabilité de mener la réunion, et les fit se placer autour de la table.

« J'ai de nouvelles informations. Jaha va envoyer des frappes aux divers endroits de conflit entre les gangs sur tout Ray Jow. Il semble qu'il cherche à asseoir de nouveau ceux déjà en place tout en éliminant la menace que représentent les petits groupes. »

Ainsi, suivant les renseignements de Lexa, il apparaissait que ces frappes stratégiques pourraient leur servir de diversion, puisqu'elles ne s'approcheraient pas du QG de Kane et surtout mobiliseraient ses hommes. Elle leur indiqua aussi où les deux prisonniers étaient retenus en faisant un plan des lieux avec l'aide de Clarke et d'un bout de charbon ; Octavia était gardée dans une partie secondaire du quartier général dont le bâtiment était voisin de la prison officielle. Il fut convenu que le plan le plus pratique était de récupérer d'abord Monty puis de passer par le toit pour la trouver ; Kane mettrait sûrement plus de gardes à l'entrée de chez lui qu'à celle de la prison, et ils auraient encore à fouiller deux étages pour retrouver Octavia. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent aux détails de l'opération, Bellamy intervint :

« Je suis où, moi, dans vos histoires ?

\- Ici. Tu ne viens pas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Mais c'est ma sœur, et il n'est pas sûr que vous y arriviez comme ça !

\- Et avec toi, il serait encore moins sûr qu'on ressorte tous de là. C'est toi qu'ils veulent, Bellamy, répliqua Clarke d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion.

\- Mais... Je pourrais servir de diversion aussi, les attirer quelque part...

\- C'est hors de question. »

Elle avait pris une voix dure, même si elle comprenait parfaitement sa frustration. Mais elle ne pouvait risquer qu'il se fasse prendre, lui aussi. Comme l'avait dit Lincoln, si ça devait arriver, ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen de l'aider. Et si elle ne l'empêchait pas de mal finir pour lui-même, c'était pour Octavia. Elle niait leur étrange relation et ne voyait plus en lui que le frère dévoué de son amie.

Jasper, Lincoln et Lexa, qui ne semblait pas impressionnée pour un sou, restaient silencieux, les regardant débattre. Bellamy frappa la table de la paume de la main à ce nouveau refus, puis se détourna en se passant les mains dans les cheveux d'un air nerveux, essayant de se contenir.

« C'est de ma faute si elle est là-bas !

\- Exactement. Et c'est pour la même raison que tu resteras ici. Tout n'aura pas été fait en vain. »

Il la fixa longuement, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Elle soutenait son regard sans fléchir ; il fallait qu'il accepte de laisser tranquille. Mais Lexa intervint dans son dos, en brisant ce court silence :

« Moins on est nombreux, mieux ce sera. Pour être discret, il faut éviter de se faire repérer trop vite. Des renforts seront placés alentours si tel est le cas. » ajouta-t-elle pour parer aux éventuelles objections.

Elle regarda successivement chacun des deux opposants, et Clarke fut soulagée de la voir apporter un argument en sa faveur. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque Bellamy abandonna dans un soupir récalcitrant :

« Très bien.

\- On la ramènera. » promit Clarke.

Elle coula un regard à leur alliée, qui concentrait tous leurs espoirs pour le moment. On les ramènera.


	28. Chapter 28

Il y a de fortes chances pour que rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette phrase prophétique alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces pour éviter que son adversaire ne prenne le dessus. Celui-ci, habillé tout en gris évidemment, avait beaucoup plus de force que sa carrure fine ne le laissait croire, et elle se retrouvait à présent sérieusement en difficulté. Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'arme...

Les autres, qui se battaient aussi à côté d'elle, en avaient : elle entendait le cliquetis de la ferraille qui s'entrechoquait violemment. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se faire plus de réflexions du même genre : l'homme en face d'elle l'atteignit soudain au menton, qu'elle eut le réflexe de ramener en arrière, pour amortir un peu. Elle fut tout de même légèrement choquée, et cette seconde d'inattention lui valut un second coup au bas-ventre. Clarke sentit ses genoux s'effondrer sous elle puis heurter le sol dur en pierre. Elle agrippa dans un sursaut la jambe de son agresseur et pesa de tout son poids contre elle ; il tomberait aussi ou son genou se casserait.

Un craquement se fit entendre, puis un grognement sourd : elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de choisir, et il ne ploya qu'après avoir senti la douleur irradier ses nerfs. Une fois étalé de tout son long, elle se jeta sur lui et le retourna avec une prise enseignée par Octavia. Elle ne prit pas le risque de lui demander de se rendre ou d'essayer de l'attacher, et le mit directement hors d'état de nuire avec un vif coup de coude à la tempe.

Elle se redressa de la masse inerte qu'était devenu le garde, et essuya la sueur de sa lèvre supérieure avant de se retourner pour jauger la situation : la femme d'apparence guerrière que Lexa avait amenée avec elle était toujours aux prises avec un garde, après en avoir étalé un autre au sol. Mort ? Ce n'était pas compris dans le plan, mais à présent que la situation avait changé, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de faire dans la dentelle...

Clarke ne voyait plus Lincoln, mais il avait dû partir devant pour chercher Octavia, suivant ce qu'elle-même avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que, décidément, leur stratégie n'était plus valable : « faites comme vous pouvez » était tout ce qui lui était venu, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il se fût empressé d'aller la retrouver.

Jasper aussi les avait quittés, mais plus tôt : elle l'y avait poussé dès le début, s'associant avec Lexa et les deux autres pour ouvrir une brèche dans la défense de Kane afin de le laisser passer. Mais leur petit groupe, après avoir passé la première barrière de gardes, avait perdu sa trace dans le bâtiment, et s'était fait attaquer par derrière par d'autres. Heureusement, leur nombre était bel et bien réduit par rapport à ce qu'il aurait dû être. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

Clarke se souvenait très bien des premières lueurs du jour, quand ils s'étaient tous dirigés, moins Bellamy évidemment, vers ce qui se posait comme la prison de Ray Jow; elle avait laissé machinalement échapper un « j'espère que tout se passera comme prévu », que Lexa avait entendu. Celle-ci avait alors répondu, avec un sourire blasé et légèrement amusé : « Il y a de fortes chances pour que rien ne se passe comme prévu ». Et là, la blonde devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eu raison : sitôt arrivés devant le bâtiment, alors qu'ils avaient bien attendu d'entendre les rumeurs lointaines de bagarres musclées qui indiquaient que les frappes de Jaha commençaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec un petit bataillon qui n'était pas prévu. Ils semblaient se préparer à aller défendre une autre partie de la ville, mais ils leur étaient tombés dessus à leur arrivée ; mauvais timing.

C'était là qu'elle avait décidé de changer de plan et de disperser le groupe en envoyant Jasper comme éclaireur, puis en laissant Lincoln partir de son côté aussi. Le premier n'était pas du genre taillé pour la bagarre, pas plus que ne l'était Clarke, mais elle au moins avait un peu d'expérience. Elle espérait simplement que tous les gardes qui rôdaient dans la prison avaient accouru vers eux en les entendant pénétrer à l'intérieur et ne s'étaient pas dressés sur son chemin à lui. Pour Lincoln, elle ne se faisait pas de souci : elle l'avait vu assommer d'un coup de ses larges poings un attaquant à l'air impressionnant, puis balayer comme si de rien n'était celui qui arrivait derrière. Il en était de même pour Indra, celle que Lexa avait prise avec elle : elle semblait faite pour se battre. Où était Lexa, d'ailleurs ? se demanda Clarke en regardant autour d'elle.

Un grand fracas lui répondit : elle retourna vivement la tête, juste à temps pour voir un homme être projeté à terre dans un hurlement. Elle vit Lexa le suivre immédiatement, apparaissant à son tour de derrière le coin du couloir, et brandir son épée d'un air menaçant alors qu'il continuait de beugler tout en tentant de se redresser pour s'échapper. Le visage de la jeune femme était sombre et glacé. Elle avança rapidement de deux pas, pour se placer au-dessus de lui, et...

« Non ! »

Clarke s'était élancée devant elle à la seconde où elle avait compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Non. Même si elle voulait plus que tout récupérer ses amis, elle ne voulait pas le payer par le sang. En avisant la main de la blonde qui retenait son bras, et qu'elle aurait pu écarter d'un geste négligent, Lexa s'arrêta d'un air légèrement étonné et se tourna vers elle pour lui signaler rapidement dans un grognement :

« S'il s'échappe, il alertera Kane. Ils seront des dizaines à venir ici. »

Clarke l'avait bien compris, et son sang se glaça ; des deux côtés, tout lui semblait dangereux. Mais tuer un homme presque de sang froid... Laisser Lexa le faire en son nom serait comme si elle l'avait fait elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors elle secoua la tête. L'hésitation de Lexa ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'homme se dégage et prenne les jambes à son coup. Le regard de la brune croisa celui de Clarke, et elle frissonna en y voyant le reste d'excitation bestiale qui la prenait elle aussi lorsqu'elle se battait pour sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait interrompue au paroxysme de son déchaînement, et elle avait cru un instant qu'elle se retournerait contre elle. Mais non, elle avait laissé son geste pourtant si insignifiant l'arrêter, et l'avait écoutée. Toujours essoufflée, Clarke la vit se détourner pour rejoindre l'endroit où Indra se démenait avec le dernier garde. Elle le frappa par derrière avec le pommeau de son épée dans un geste rageur, et il s'effondra d'un coup.

« On ne tue pas, rappela Lexa (à Indra ou à elle-même ?) en grognant une nouvelle fois d'un air mécontent.

\- C'était convenu. » intervint Clarke pour se justifier.

On n'entendait déjà plus les cris de l'homme qui s'était enfui, et elle avait peur que les renforts n'arrivent d'une minute à l'autre.

« On n'aura qu'à se dépêcher. Allons-y. »

Elle les dépassa prestement pour s'engouffrer dans un passage qui les faisait descendre d'un étage. Elle courut dans l'escalier en colimaçon, se sachant suivie par les deux femmes qui devaient la juger d'un air accusateur, mais elle n'en avait cure.

« Jasper ! » appelait-elle.

Ils avaient déjà fait bien trop de bruit pour s'obliger à être discrets et le temps leur était à présent compté. Il fallait absolument qu'elles retrouvent Jasper et Monty, puis qu'elles remontent tout en haut du bâtiment pour passer dans le QG, en espérant que Lincoln ait réussi à y pénétrer...

« Jasper ! »

Les portes des cellules défilaient à mesure qu'elle remontait le couloir à toute allure, et elle finit par entendre la voix étouffée de Jasper.

« Clarke, on est là ! »

Elle avisa le petit couloir qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas remarqué autrement, et continua sur quelques mètres avant de tomber sur Jasper et Monty, l'un soutenant l'autre par les épaules. Ce dernier semblait faible, mais rien n'indiquait qu'on lui avait fait du mal. Elle se sentit soulagée et se détendit presque à sa vue :

« Salut, Monty. »

Il répondit par un sourire, mais son visage restait pâle.

« Il a pas mangé depuis des jours, il faut vite sortir.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, d'autres gardes vont arriver. » renchérit-elle sans préciser que c'était parce qu'elle en avait laissé un s'échapper.

Sans compter les quelques autres qu'ils avaient laissés simplement assommés ou enfermés dans une pièce...

Elle se plaça de l'autre côté de Monty, et glissa à son tour un bras sous son aisselle pour le soutenir. Indra et Lexa, qui étaient derrière elle, prirent le rôle de guides et les précédèrent pour remonter les escaliers. Arrivés à l'étage où avait eu lieu la dernière bataille, ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger au fond du bâtiment en entendant du bruit provenir de l'entrée. Ils remontèrent deux étages aussi vite que l'état de Monty le leur permettait, et atteignirent enfin le sommet, séparés du toit par une dernière lourde porte de bois. Indra l'enfonça d'un coup de pied, et ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, sur une plate-forme de béton déserte, entre deux immeubles.

Clarke apercevait une poignée d'hommes en gris qui se massaient devant la prison, ainsi que de l'agitation plus loin, en bordure du quartier. Elle savait que les hommes de Lexa, qui devaient être postés discrètement dans le coin en réserve, ne seraient appelés en renfort qu'en cas de difficulté extrême pour ressortir, pas avant. Celle-ci voulait éviter autant que possible d'impliquer son « clan » de manière officielle dans cette opération, et Clarke se demandait ce qui pour elle serait la dernière extrémité où elle accepterait de les appeler.

« Par là ! » s'exclama Lexa en indiquant une fenêtre reliée au toit par une passerelle de fortune, sortant la blonde de ses rêveries.

Ils y montèrent un par un, Jasper suivant de près Monty que Clarke réceptionna à l'arrivée, puis ils sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient fait irruption avec précaution. Ils étaient à présent dans la gueule du loup, le quartier général de Kane. Et il y avait de très fortes chances qu'ils croisent de ses hommes ou Kane en personne au gré de ce dédale.

En entrant dans le couloir, ils purent en fait suivre les différentes traces que Lincoln avait laissées : du garde évanoui aux traces de bagarres dans le mobilier, tout y passait. Clarke croisa les doigts pour que les traces de sang apparemment volontairement laissées sur le mur, qui les guidèrent ensuite, ne soient pas le signe d'une blessure trop grave. Elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à chacun de ses amis, à présent qu'elle s'était placée comme tête pensante de l'opération. S'il arrivait malheur à un seul d'entre eux, elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Lexa les fit brusquement s'arrêter d'un mouvement du bras. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et s'approcha lentement du coin du mur, là où le couloir formait un coude. En tendant l'oreille, Clarke put distinguer ce qui l'avait alertée : un cliquetis irrégulier semblait s'approcher d'eux. Une ou plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers l'endroit vulnérable où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle se dégagea silencieusement de Monty, s'excusant d'un regard de laisser Jasper le soutenir seule, mais elle avait besoin de se mouvoir s'ils se faisaient encore attaquer. Lexa avança la tête tout au bord du mur, levant son épée lentement, Indra s'avança à pas de loups, et Clarke dégaina son couteau.

Le bruit se rapprocha, ainsi que de légers halètements. Lexa tendit le cou un peu plus loin, juste pour voir derrière le mur, puis... baissa son épée et se redressa. Au bout de quelques secondes, deux silhouettes familières sortirent de derrière le coin.

« Octavia ! »

Clarke s'était retenue de dire son nom tout haut, mais Jasper l'avait fait à sa place, en chuchotant malgré tout. Lincoln et Octavia étaient en effet tous les deux devant eux, l'air essoufflé mais alertes. Lorsque le regard de la brune croisa celui de ses amis, un large sourire fendit son visage sale. Elle arborait quelques traces de coups fraîches sur une joue, mais ne semblait pas autrement maltraitée, ce qui rassura Clarke. Celle-ci réprima l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras alors que Lexa et Indra faisaient demi-tour sans mot dire, la ramenant à la réalité : il fallait sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible.

Le plan était de tenter une sortie par l'endroit où ils étaient entrés, soit la prison. Mais suite aux imprévus, il semblait à présent risqué de repasser par là, étant donné que le garde enfui devait avoir sonné l'alerte. Lui ou ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enfermer, songea Clarke. Elle croisa le regard hésitant de Lexa une courte seconde, ce qui décida celle-ci à s'approcher d'elle dans un mouvement tacite.

« On devrait essayer de sortir directement d'ici ? »

Clarke savait qu'elles avaient pensé à la même chose ; elle avait suffisamment discuté plans A, B, C et D avec elle pour avoir une idée de son intelligence des plans de bataille, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi.

« On devrait essayer. »

Elle semblait toujours réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre, mais entre Charybde et Scylla, le choix le plus rapide était de choisir la voie de la catastrophe la moins probable. Après tout, peut-être les occupants du QG étaient-ils passés de ce bâtiment à la prison. On pouvait toujours l'espérer, du moins.

Lincoln intervint, en les dépassant, suivi d'Octavia :

« Allons-y. »

Et ils se mirent en branle une nouvelle fois, la brune ayant pris la place de Clarke sous le bras de Monty. Celle-ci se mit à sa hauteur et lui adressa un regard soulagé.


	29. Chapter 29

« Contente de savoir que tu es toujours en vie » lâcha Octavia à voix basse.

Elle avait essayé de montrer du ressentiment pour celle qui les avait abandonnées à son tour, mais n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle avait vu son amie, venue avec Lincoln et des renforts pour la chercher, toute trace de rancune s'était évaporée, et elle avait mis toute son énergie dans son interaction musclée avec les gardes qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin.

« Moi aussi, O. Vous avez croisé beaucoup d'hommes de Kane ? Reprit-elle sans se laisser aller à l'émotion des retrouvailles.

\- Quatre ou cinq, mais pas en même temps.

\- Ok. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous en train de nous attendre en bas. »

Octavia ne posa pas de question. Elle avait compris le gros de l'histoire en les voyant tous là, même si elle ne remettait pas les deux femmes qui les accompagnaient, mais elle savait que tout ce qui comptait à présent était de sortir du quartier général de Kane.

Ils avaient finalement descendu les quelques étages sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ce qui pouvait être interprété soit comme rassurant, soit comme très inquiétant. Lexa, Indra et Lincoln semblaient préférer la deuxième option, puisqu'ils restaient sur leur garde et tendaient en permanence l'oreille à l'issue d'un corridor ou d'un escalier. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, Clarke put constater qu'ils avaient raison d'être aussi vigilants : une rumeur confuse de voix se faisait entendre vers l'entrée (ou plutôt leur sortie), ainsi qu'un cliquetis familier d'armes qu'on dégaine. Ils se regardèrent. Lexa commença à faire signe qu'elle partait en éclaireur, mais Lincoln l'arrêta et se coula dans le couloir à sa place. Tous le regardèrent avec inquiétude se glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à atteindre un endroit où il pourrait percevoir ce qui se disait.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes qui parurent des heures à Clarke, il retourna enfin vers leur petit groupe.

« Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, mais ils se préparent à venir nous chercher. Ils savent qu'on est là apparemment ils ont réinvesti la prison. Il n'y a aucune issue là-bas.

\- Et si on réessayait par le toit ? Peut-être qu'on peut sauter sur un autre bâtiment de là, et... tenta Jasper.

\- C'est trop incertain, le coupa Clarke.

\- Plus incertain que l'armée qui est là pour nous, tu veux dire ? »

Il commençait à être vraiment stressé ; la transpiration faisait luire son visage, et elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou de l'effort qu'il faisait pour aider Monty à marcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, alors ? »

Elle n'avait pas seulement posé cette question à Jasper, mais aussi à chacun d'entre eux, en s'attardant un peu plus sur le visage alerte de Lexa. Elle avait décidé de lui remettre sa confiance pour cette partie de l'opération. Celle-ci sembla le comprendre, puisqu'elle commença à parler :

« Il est hors de... »

Mais elle s'interrompit en entendant le grand fracas suivi de cris qui se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Clairement, leurs futurs attaquants étaient à présent occupés par quelque chose d'imprévu, ce qui donna une impulsion à Clarke.

« Allons-y, profitons de cette diversion. »

Elle ne savait pas du tout si c'en était réellement une, mais elle avait compris que c'était leur seule chance depuis le début ; ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise, par sur leur force. Au vu de leur état, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'affronter un bataillon entier sans un petit coup de pouce. Il fallait tout retourner à leur avantage.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant du vacarme, et inspirèrent un bon coup avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

« Dernière phase du plan ! » cria Lexa comme signal.

Il n'était en effet pas question de se battre frontalement dans l'espoir de ne pas être rattrapés ensuite : ils avaient récupéré leurs amis, et devaient à présent s'enfuir le plus vite possible, le dernier obstacle étant la bagarre qui occupait le parvis du QG.

Clarke vit Indra dégainer de nouveau son épée et se ruer à l'assaut du premier qui se trouvait sur son chemin. C'était d'ailleurs à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir : un épais brouillard de poussière couvrait les silhouettes et le sol remué. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir ; elle avisa une trouée au bout de laquelle perçait le jour, et y poussa le duo qui portait Monty pour les faire passer en premier. Un homme habillé de gris fit aussitôt irruption dans son champ de vision, et commença à alerter les autres de la présence d'intrus. Au milieu de la bataille, elle se jeta sur son attaquant et commença à se démener pour pouvoir l'écarter de son chemin. Elle réussit fort heureusement à lui donner dès le début un coup de poing bien placé à l'estomac, qui le fit tomber au sol. Sans demander son reste, elle sauta de côté et se faufila entre les hommes qui semblaient se débattre avec la poussière en suspension dans l'air qui les aveuglait.

Clarke, ne voyant aucun de ses amis, progressa aussi vite que possible le dos courbé, là où l'air était un peu plus respirable même si chargé de sable en perpétuel mouvement. Malgré l'urgence, elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Une partie de la réponse lui tomba sous le nez en la personne d'un grand brun qui tomba la tête la première à ses pieds.

« Bellamy ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant à son aide.

Elle crut qu'il était assommé, mais il se redressa avec un léger air hagard, le nez en sang.

« Clarke, où sont-ils ?

\- Partis devant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle l'aida à se relever totalement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Bousculés de tous côtés par les hommes de main de Kane qui se battaient autour d'eux, ils devaient sortir très vite. Un autre homme remarqua leur présence et se jeta sur Clarke. Mais Bellamy fut plus rapide et retourna sa batte contre lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là !

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Clarke, pas maintenant ! »

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient un peu occupée, lui à leur frayer un chemin à travers le désordre, elle à parer les coups qui sortaient de nulle part. Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de le réaliser, ils étaient hors de la mêlée. A bout de souffle, Clarke prit quand même le temps de jauger la situation ; ils étaient devant le QG de Kane, séparés de son entrée par le nuage de poussière où s'agitaient encore des silhouettes bruyantes, même si celui-ci commençait à se dissiper, tombant sur les corps à terre.

Le plan était de se disperser et de fuir sans se retourner. Clarke savait que la chose la plus intelligente, logique et sensée à faire était de tirer Bellamy par la manche et de l'entraîner dans un endroit sûr. Mais elle avait vu Octavia au milieu du chaos. Sans jeter un regard à Bellamy qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas convaincre de rentrer sagement maintenant, elle retourna là d'où elle venait, ramassant au passage une arme à feu abandonnée au sol. Elle plongea la tête la première dans la direction où elle avait aperçu l'expression rageuse que prenait son amie lorsqu'elle se battait sérieusement, et atteignit bientôt son adversaire, qu'elle assomma par derrière avec la crosse de son arme. Derrière le visage ravi d'Octavia, elle voyait Jasper et Monty se débattre tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle se joignit à eux et essaya de tirer avec sa nouvelle arme, mais il n'y avait plus de balles. Non sans un haussement de sourcil, elle s'en servit de nouveau comme d'une batte, dégageant ses amis de la prise des gardes. Elle entendait Bellamy se battre aussi derrière, mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

« Lincoln ! » appela soudain Octavia.

Et une seconde après, il était bien là, accompagné d'Indra et Lexa, qui se mirent à donner de grands coups d'épée rageurs mais précis. En quelques instants, ils repoussèrent les attaquants les plus proches en les mettant hors d'état de nuire ou en provoquant leur fuite. Mais après une seconde de répit, ils entendirent des bruits de course ainsi qu'une voix qui leur intimait de se rendre au nom de Jaha.

Ils se séparèrent instantanément, courant entre les derniers hommes de Kane qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Clarke s'était assurée d'un coup d'œil que Monty et Jasper étaient bien pris en charge par Octavia et Lincoln, les quatre s'étant déjà éclipsés derrière le haut bâtiment, dans une direction qu'elle savait sûre. Il y avait une chance pour que la troupe de Jaha ne les ait pas vus, et se focalisent à la place sur Bellamy et elle, à découvert, qui couraient eux aussi, mais dans la direction opposée. Cependant, la tête toujours tournée en arrière, elle avisa Lexa qui se démenait encore avec un homme plutôt coriace, armé lui aussi d'une épée. Celle-ci semblait peiner à repousser ses attaques agressives, et gardait étrangement son bras gauche au repos le long de son corps. Indra n'était visible nulle part autour d'elle. Ah, si, à quelques mètres, elle aussi aux prises avec un garde. Au loin, les hommes de Jaha approchaient inexorablement. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, et vite. Et pas la plus stupide.

Elle décida alors de fausser compagnie à Bellamy, revenant en arrière le plus vite possible. Elle l'entendit l'appeler, mais lui cria qu'elle le rejoignait, en ajoutant qu'il devait aller retrouver sa soeur. Elle fut bientôt tout près de Lexa, et se jeta sur l'homme, mains nues elle avait jeté son arme un peu plus tôt, trop lourde pour lui permettre de courir vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'entendit-elle dire par une Lexa essoufflée.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se prendre un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

« Lexa, entendit-elle Indra rugir de loin.

\- Non ! Va-t-en, répondit l'intéressée avec un ton autoritaire. C'est un ordre ! Emmène-le ! »

Clarke, aveuglée par la poussière et absorbée par son combat avec son adversaire, ne pouvait pas voir Bellamy être contraint par Indra de partir. Mais elle savait que c'était le cas, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'entendait plus que les protestations étouffées de ce dernier, et qu'elle voyait les hommes de Jaha, tout proches à présent, entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Pars aussi, Clarke ! » cria Lexa à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle reprenait sa place dans son combat contre l'homme déjà balafré.

« Hors de question ! »

Et dans un geste désespéré, elle se jeta sur l'homme en réussissant à le déséquilibrer, ce qui permit à son alliée de lui enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre dans un souffle, et la blonde sentit son propre cœur s'arrêter pendant une seconde, alors que le corps agonisant glissait de ses mains. La droite fut attrapée par Lexa, qui l'entraîna avec elle, du côté opposé à la menace qui n'était à présent plus qu'à trois mètres d'elles. Elles se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine, Clarke suivant aveuglément la brune dans une sorte de brouillard confus. Elle remarqua à peine que celle-ci l'emmenait dans une partie sombre du dédale qu'était le quartier. Alors ça y est, songea-t-elle. Tu as tué de tes propres mains.

Cette idée l'obsédait. Son corps était toujours plein d'adrénaline, ce qui permettait encore à ses jambes de courir. Mais en elle, tout lui semblait s'être arrêté.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au sommet d'un escalier extérieur, sur une petite plateforme, que Clarke reconnut l'endroit où elle était déjà venue s'aventurer une fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Le plan était de se retrouver chez Jasper avec les autres. »

Lexa était occupée à palper l'encadrement d'une fenêtre avec ses doigts, mais elle répondit tout de même, sans se retourner cependant :

« Trop risqué. Ils nous suivaient à la trace, je crois qu'on vient à peine de les semer.

\- Non, ils ne nous ont pas suivis si loin. »

Lexa hocha la tête en signe de désaccord. Elle sembla enfin sentir quelque chose, car elle tira sur un loquet et la fenêtre condamnée s'ouvrit soudainement. Elle jeta un œil à la blonde qui était restée debout à quelques pas derrière elle et la regardait d'un air méfiant, puis se glissa à travers l'ouverture. Clarke, demeurée seule, regarda derrière elle : il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Mais avec un soupir d'agacement, elle finit par la suivre, entrant à son tour dans la pièce sombre et fraîche qui semblait familière. Elle rabattit machinalement la fenêtre derrière elle puis passa la porte ouverte que Lexa semblait avoir laissée derrière elle. Elle se retrouva chez elle, dans cette pièce où elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois en tant que chef de son clan.

Quand ses yeux se furent un peu habitué à la différence de luminosité, elle avisa la brune penchée bizarrement sur son fauteuil, comme si elle avait été arrêtée par quelque chose, la main crispée sur son poignet. Clarke se rappela soudain sa position étrange dans la bataille, ainsi que la manière qu'elle avait eue de maintenir son bras gauche contre sa poitrine en courant. Elle la rejoignit rapidement, la poussant doucement pour la faire asseoir d'autorité. Avec une grimace de douleur mais sans bruit, celle-ci se laissa faire.

« Laisse-moi voir ça » dit-elle en laissant sa colère retomber lentement.

Lexa était blessée, et ce indirectement à cause d'elle. La moindre des choses était d'essayer de l'aider. Elle ôta son gant épais et releva sa manche avec autant de douceur que possible, l'expression de souffrance déformant toujours les traits crispés de la brune, qui gardait les yeux fermés. Cela donna à Clarke quelques secondes pour détailler son visage en paix, qui était étonnamment doux et lisse comparé à la violence qui pouvait la prendre dans le feu de l'action. Rien, mis à part les petites tâches de sang qui souillaient sa pommette fière, n'indiquait qu'elle était la meneuse d'un clan entier de voyous et qu'elle venait de se battre sauvagement, et sûrement d'étaler une bonne dizaine d'hommes à terre. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour honorer un accord dans le but de gagner une stupide course, pensa Clarke avec irritation. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas les motifs de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, prononça Lexa avec difficulté d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi ? Selon le plan, on devait tous s'enfuir et fêter ça ensemble. » répliqua-t-elle d'un air sarcastique en songeant à quel point la réalité s'était écartée de leurs attentes.

Elle palpa délicatement les phalanges de Lexa, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, puis descendit sa prise sur la chair enflée de son poignet. La brune tressaillit légèrement, se reprenant aussitôt. Mais Clarke avait localisé la douleur, et compris qu'elle avait une simple entorse au poignet, moins grave qu'une fracture.

« Selon le plan, on devait tous se séparer pour se laisser plus de chances. » répondit Lexa, toujours avec mauvaise humeur et le regard baissé.

Clarke se sentit piquée au vif, sans bien savoir pourquoi ; peut-être était-ce seulement tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé de frustration qui ressortait en cet instant précis. Alors qu'elle laissait sciemment retomber le bras de Lexa, elle lui tourna le dos en s'exclamant :

« Tu as raison, peut-être que j'aurais dû te laisser mourir de manière stupide ! »

Elle prit son silence pour une approbation.

« Mais tu sais quoi, Lexa ? Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi ! Oui, au moins pour ne pas avoir tes gorilles sur le dos dans le cas où ils décident de m'imputer ta mort. »

Elle semblait toujours en colère, mais Lexa la vit avec surprise revenir vers elle avec un morceau de tissu qu'elle enroula autour de son poignet blessé avant de le nouer derrière sa nuque.

« Bien, et si sa majesté veut bien considérer qu'on est quittes, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, à présent. »

Mais sur le chemin qui la menait à la porte, elle fut appelée une nouvelle fois.

« Il serait plus sage de mettre du temps entre les arrivées au point de rendez-vous. » dit Lexa d'une vois posée, fixant le dos de Clarke qui s'était arrêtée. Elle souriait étrangement, mais la blonde ne pouvait pas le voir.

Celle-ci réfléchissait à ses paroles : évidemment, elle avait raison. Il lui était désagréable de l'admettre, mais elle se dit aussi qu'il se pourrait très bien que les hommes de Lexa ne la laissent pas passer sans les ordres de leur chef. Chef qui ne voudrait certainement pas risquer de la laisser se faire attraper par Jaha...

Frustrée, elle se retourna dans un mouvement brusque vers la table, avant de s'asseoir à une chaise en fulminant.

« Très bien. »


	30. Chapter 30

Ce soir-là, Clarke revint seule au point de rendez-vous. Lexa avait décidé qu'elle avait fait son job et n'avait pas sa place là-bas, et la laissa donc partir en lui proposant même de demander à un de ses hommes de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle avait refusé poliment. Leur prochaine rencontre aurait donc lieu lors de la finale, où ce serait au tour de Clarke, de respecter ses engagements. Mais là, elle allait retrouver ses amis (tous, sauf Raven), dont Octavia et Monty. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis une dizaine de jours seulement, mais elle avait cru durant tout ce temps qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, et cette longue semaine lui avait semblé s'étirer indéfiniment. Elle avait même pensé à Bellamy, quelquefois, essayant de comprendre ses motifs à travers le temps, et de retracer sa trajectoire tantôt orientée vers son appartenance au gang de Kane, tantôt vers une sorte d'affection qu'il semblait porter au petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Raven et sa sœur.

Elle toqua à la porte selon leur code, quatre coups brefs puis deux longs, et entendit le mécanisme de la porte s'actionner presque aussitôt. Dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, une brune familière se jeta sur elle avec soulagement :

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, princesse ! »

Elle rendit son accolade à Octavia, qui était quelques minutes avant au bord de la crise de nerfs à cause de son inquiétude quant à son amie et des péripéties récentes, et son cœur bondit aussi de joie en voyant que tous les autres étaient là, autour d'elles. Tous souriaient, tantôt soulagés, tantôt heureux de la revoir. Monty avait repris des couleurs aussi, même s'il semblait toujours épuisé et enroulé dans une couverture.

« Pas trop de problèmes pour revenir ? » demanda-t-elle aux autres.

Bellamy hocha négativement la tête alors qu'Octavia la libérait de son étreinte et lui demandait à son tour :

« Tu étais passée où ? On se faisait un sang d'encre !

\- Avec Lexa, à son QG. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux mettre du temps entre nos arrivées.

\- Et elle, elle est où, demanda Jasper peu rassuré.

\- Restée là-bas. Elle ne trouvait pas utile de venir. »

Il hocha la tête en marmonnant quelque chose comme « elle est vraiment flippante, celle-là », approuvé par Monty, mais l'attention de Clarke se retourna bien vite vers celui qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Alors toi... commença-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Bellamy.

\- Désolé, désolé, fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air tout sauf désolé.

\- On avait dit que tu ne viendrais pas ! Que tu ne risquerais pas ta vie d'une manière idiote pour...

\- Vous aider à réparer ma connerie et sortir ma sœur de là ? »

Il lui faisait face à présent, et les autres restaient silencieux autour d'eux. Jasper avait résumé plus tôt les événements précédents à Octavia, notamment le fait que son frère avait interdiction de se montrer à découvert, et elle l'avait elle-même déjà disputé pour ça.

« Exactement ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu t'es jeté au milieu des hommes de Kane, qui doivent sûrement avoir eu l'ordre de te ramener mort ou vif ! »

Elle sentait resurgir toute la rancœur qui s'était profondément et instinctivement ancrée en elle lors de son expérience de mort imminente, toujours confuse quant au caractère lunatique des allégeances du brun. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et elle détestait ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui crier dessus devant tous les autres.

« Plutôt vif que mort, mais... » répliqua-t-il, incertain, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez elle ; il comprenait très bien sa colère et prenait même en compte à quel point ses actions passées avaient pu lui déplaire aussi, mais il percevait autre chose dans ses yeux... Quelque chose de bien distinct d'une colère pure et dure...

« Mais rien ! J'ai eu tellement peur, tu le savais, ça ? Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Cette fois, Bellamy n'avait rien à répliquer. Il resta interdit ; elle ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir passé outre ce qu'ils avaient décidé, ou même de lui avoir en quelque sorte « désobéi », mais d'avoir mis en jeu sa propre sécurité. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle n'était pas son autorité mais la sûreté de Bellamy. Et face à ça, il n'avait rien à répondre. Il se sentait coupable.

Clarke, elle, était à la fois furieuse et soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient quand même réussi à ramener tout le monde sain et sauf. La boule qui lui nouait le ventre depuis des jours avait éclaté lors de cette brusque explosion devant Bellamy, mais elle s'en sentit immédiatement plus sereine. Passées ces quelques secondes, toute colère l'avait quittée, lorsqu'elle avait vu dans les yeux du brun qu'il avait compris.

« Je suis désolée. Merci d'être venu nous chercher. » dit-elle dans un souffle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était si lasse, si perturbée, qu'elle oublia un instant tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à la situation présente : tous ses amis étaient en sûreté, Raven comprise. Et si elle avait eu peur pour tous les autres, en cet instant ils étaient tous là, sains et saufs.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent surprises, Bellamy le premier. Il enroula machinalement ses bras autour d'elle, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire étant :

« Désolée ? C'est moi qui m'excuse.

\- Parfait alors, intervint Octavia en ébouriffant Jasper et Monty à côté d'elle. Puisque le moment de retrouvailles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments est passé... »

« Tu parles », songea Jasper en repensant au moment où ils étaient tous arrivés (moins Bellamy) hors d'haleine dans l'abri et où Octavia s'était jetée sur Lincoln, les embarrassant avec Monty.

« ...tu peux me dire où est Raven ? Les autres m'ont dit de ne demander qu'à toi. » ajouta-t-elle en fusillant du regard les garçons présents dans la pièce.

Il était vrai que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle se faisait emmener par des étrangers tandis qu'elle-même se débattait pour ne pas se faire enlever par les hommes de Kane.

Clarke et Bellamy s'étaient séparés, légèrement gênés, et la blonde se fit la plus rassurante possible, tentant de se reprendre :

« Elle est avec ma mère. Enfin, plus maintenant. Elle devrait avoir été soignée et mise en sûreté, maintenant.

\- Tu en es sûre, demanda Octavia d'un air soupçonneux. »

Elle hésita puis inspira un grand coup :

« Je l'ai laissée à Finn, qui l'a mise hors de portée de l'influence de ma mère. On ira la chercher plus tard. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, sans cependant déclencher la tempête à laquelle Clarke s'attendait en décrétant clairement qu'elle avait laissée Raven seule et dépendante du bon vouloir de son ex petit-ami.

« Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Je pense que oui. »

Étonnamment, cela parut suffire à Octavia, qui n'insista pas plus. Elle savait que Finn, même s'il avait changé, n'était pas entièrement mauvais et qu'il avait tout de même des raisons d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait envers elles, dernièrement. Il devait avoir gardé des restes d'affection pour Raven et Clarke, et si cette dernière avait bien joué ses cartes, il avait sûrement accepté de les aider.

Elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et Octavia soupira, appuyée à présent contre Lincoln :

« Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- On fête tout ça ! » s'exclama Jasper en se dirigeant vers un coffret rempli de vivres cachés au cours de ces derniers jours.

Ils avaient tous hâte de dissiper cette étrange atmosphère de gêne, Clarke la première.

« J'ai si faiiiiiim, se plaignit Octavia en portant la main à son ventre comme si elle craignait qu'il eût disparu.

\- Je sais O, ce n'est que la cinquième fois que tu le répètes ce matin. » rétorqua Clarke, patiente.

Elle contemplait les étals d'un air curieux, un sac de toile à la main droite, l'autre tapotant inconsciemment sa petite bourse remplie. Elles étaient au marché, remis sur ses pieds depuis peu avec le redressement de tout le bidonville. Les hommes de Jaha avaient en effet réussi à remettre de l'ordre un peu partout, et la situation générale s'était calmée ; les gangs les plus belliqueux avaient été écrasés ou forcés à se retirer, et Kane avait repris le contrôle du coin, les rangs de sa garde ayant été grossis par les hommes que lui avait prêté Jaha temporairement. En une semaine, les choses avaient repris un cours étrangement normal, presque comme si de rien n'était. Quelques coins encore sous tension étaient surveillés par des hommes à l'air patibulaire, les affaires avaient repris, les voyageurs recommençaient à inonder le marché de denrées et objets d'origine incertaine.

L'une des principales raisons en était le décret qu'avait annoncé Jaha par le biais de ses porte-paroles : une amnistie générale avait été déclarée, pour geler momentanément les frictions entre gangs et surtout ôter à Kane toute légitimité de tout retourner une fois encore. Sa durée n'avait pas été déterminée, mais pour l'instant, tous les ennemis déclarés des sbires de Kane étaient libres de leurs mouvements, ce qui permettait à Clarke, Octavia et Bellamy de vivre sans s'inquiéter, même s'ils avaient été reconnus par quelques uns des gardes dont ils avaient forcé les défenses. Curieusement, on n'entendit pas parler du remue-ménage certain qu'ils avaient mis dans la prison et le quartier général de Kane, et ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'en inquiéter ou non. Ils avaient tout de même décidé d'un commun accord que Bellamy devrait en profiter pour couper définitivement les ponts avec les hommes en gris et donc Kane, en évitant quand même de traîner seul dans des recoins sombres : une vengeance traître pouvait toujours survenir, au vu de ce que le brun avait dû endurer pour ses précédentes fautes. Il en gardait des cicatrices luisantes sur ses avant-bras.

Il avait d'ailleurs fermement refusé d'en parler à qui que ce fût, et se fermait hermétiquement lorsque quiconque tentait de lui poser des questions subtiles. Octavia et Clarke supposaient qu'il lui faudrait du temps, et avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille là-dessus, le harcelant cependant continuellement pour qu'il évite de laisser une quelconque chance à ses nouveaux ennemis de le punir de sa traîtrise.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Presque entièrement débarrassée de ses crises de panique, Clarke avait réussi à laisser tiédir son ressentiment envers lui, et parvenait même à retrouver un peu de confiance en lui, à présent qu'elle retrouvait celui qu'elle avait cru voir, il y a longtemps de cela à présent, au coin d'un feu, en train de pleurer son ami.

« Claaaaarke » gémit Octavia de nouveau en essayant de l'apitoyer.

C'était la blonde qui gardait l'argent qu'elles avaient emmené pour faire les courses, et Octavia tentait de la tirer par la manche vers un stand de dattes et de pistaches.

« Ok, ok » abandonna Clarke en la suivant docilement.

Quelques temps plus tard, Octavia finissait le sachet de dattes qu'elle avait empêché Clarke de glisser directement dans leur gros sac, et partageait avec elle les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises de son ancien patron, celui qui se plaignait d'avoir perdu quelques mammoüks dans toute ces histoires. Il confirmait que la situation s'était entièrement calmée même vers le terrain vague, et que le bruit courait que la finale de la Motorholics allait bientôt être reprogrammée.

« Il a dit quand ?

\- Mmh non, 'pas souvenir, répondit la brune la bouche encore pleine. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu prévoyais encore d'y participer. »

A ces mots, Clarke se figea. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Octavia de la contrepartie de l'aide de Lexa, évitant habilement la question à chaque fois qu'elle était approchée depuis une semaine. Elle sentait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas le consentement de ses amis, sans trop bien savoir pourquoi.

« Clarke, sérieusement ? »

Octavia avait remarqué son hésitation et roulé des yeux.

« Me dis pas que tu veux toujours participer. A quoi ça servirait, maintenant ? Raven est passée entre les mains du meilleur chirurgien qui soit (si ce que tu m'as dit sur ta mère est vrai) et on a réussi à garder un peu d'argent. Le temps de se remettre dans le business, et tout pourra reprendre comme avant. »

Clarke la trouvait bien optimiste là-dessus. En lui coulant un regard, elle se demanda si elle pensait vraiment que tout reprendrait comme avant.

« En fait... Ça ne serait pas vraiment pour moi...

\- Quoi, c'est pour sauver l'honneur aigu de cette tête de mule de Raven ? Je pense qu'elle a sagement rangé son sens de la compétition, avec tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Raven ? Euh non, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt ce que je dois à Lexa en échange de notre petite opération de la dernière fois. »

Cette fois, Octavia s'était complètement arrêtée au milieu de la rue, froissant le sachet désormais vide de dattes entre ses doigts collants. Elle scrutait attentivement le visage de Clarke, d'un air on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

« Clarke, tu as négocié mon évasion contre ta participation à la course la plus dangereuse de tous les temps ?

\- Euh, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est à peu près ça.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Clarke soupira en se remettant à marcher.

« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai sauvé tes fesses et celles de Monty ? Aucune idée.

\- Non, non, ça je comprends bien. Avoue, tu pouvais pas vivre sans elles, rétorqua-t-elle avec un coup de coude. Mais tu trouves pas ça étrange, comme accord ? Je veux dire, elle s'est impliquée jusqu'au coup là-dedans, avec son gang et tout, et...

\- Et elle me demande de faire semblant de perdre à la finale de la Motors... complètement d'accord avec toi, je ne la comprends pas. Mais soit. Je me dis que c'est l'une des choses les moins coûteuses qu'on m'ait demandées jusqu'à présent, alors... »

La brune répondit d'un air rêveur :

« Oui, enfin il s'agit quand même d'un combat à mort... Mais tu dis qu'elle t'a demandé de perdre ?

\- Un combat à mort ?

\- Clarke, me dis pas que t'as oublié qu'en théorie, il n'y en a qu'un qui passe la ligne d'arrivée ? »

La blonde se rappela soudain cet aspect particulier de la compétition, celui à cause duquel la rivalité faisait rage depuis le début, et sur lequel Raven avait glissé en lui expliquant les principes de bases. Aucune d'elles n'avait pensé parvenir à ce point, au tout début. Octavia, flegmatique, s'étonna du manque de réaction de la part de son amie. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mesuré cette part du jeu, et pourtant semblait toujours très sereine, voire totalement indifférente.

« Hey, dit-elle doucement en la secouant légèrement. Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Risquer de te faire massacrer comme les dernières fois pour les beaux yeux du commandant ? »

« Commandant » était le terme par lequel ils avaient entendu Indra la désigner, et était à présent utilisé presque comme une blague.

« Les beaux yeux du commandant ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, O, repartit Clarke avec un petit sourire incrédule tandis que son amie enroulait un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Eh, je n'aime que les hommes, mais j'ai quand même remarqué vos petits regards, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux pour la taquiner. »

Clarke se rembrunit. Elle ne comprenait pas complètement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Laisse tomber, se reprit Octavia précipitamment, c'était pour plaisanter. Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi, le plan ? Tu participes à la course et tu le laisses écraser pour honorer votre accord ?

\- J'imagine que je dois tout faire pour finir la course, et simplement la laisser passer à la dernière seconde. Dans le cas improbable où j'aurais plus de chance qu'elle, soupira-t-elle. Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait mis Archibald en sûreté dès mon départ et qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Avec un peu de « fignolages », comme il m'a dit, il sera en état de me faire participer, même sans toutes les améliorations que Raven aurait voulues pour lui. Mais tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est participer.

\- Participer et finir en un seul morceau... » acheva la brune en la serrant un peu plus fort contre elle alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher vers leur bunker.

Elles l'atteignirent bientôt pour y déposer leur butin de la matinée, et Octavia ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut, avec un large sourire mutin :

« Ta mère sera tellement furieuse, en te voyant sur les écrans de la finale ! »

Clarke entendit par là que son amie acceptait et validait sa décision de participer quoiqu'il arrive. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à questionner ses motifs, et lui faisait encore une fois confiance, comme pour le fait qu'elle ait confié Raven à Finn. Un étrange sentiment lui étreignit la poitrine, et elle réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué, ces derniers temps.

« J'imagine à peine la tête qu'elle va faire... » finit-elle par dire en lui souriant.

Heureusement qu'elle n'a plus de point de pression...


	31. Chapter 31

C'était le jour J, le jour tant attendu de la finale, et Clarke était tracassée. Ce n'était pas dû à la pression palpable entre les dix derniers concurrents qui se comportaient comme des coyotes affamés et sur le point de sauter à la gorge des autres avant même que le départ ne soit donné. Ce n'était pas non plus un résultat de la fièvre qui prenait l'immense foule des spectateurs amassés au départ et filmée en plans larges par les caméras ; non, ça, elle commençait à y être habituée. De toute façon, leur vue disparaîtrait dès le premier virage entre les dunes, lorsque les dix commenceraient à s'enfoncer dans le désert et ne seraient plus visibles que grâce aux véhicules équipés de solides caméras qui étaient postés alentours.

Ce qui la rendait un peu plus anxieuse que ce qu'elle n'était déjà à l'idée de participer à cette ultime partie de la compétition n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le fait que c'était une course à mort, qui ne serait achevée qu'avec la victoire certaine d'un seul concurrent ; par « victoire certaine », le règlement entendait qu'un seul ne devrait réussir à passer la ligne d'arrivée, placée à Hon Buirgen. Le départ étant donné à Ray Jow, la longue distance entre les deux donnait suffisamment de temps aux concurrents de se sortir de la course les uns les autres, et cela le plus violemment possible, souvent : il fallait du spectacle. Il fallait passer la ligne d'arrivée avec une confortable avance. Et pour cela, il fallait passer à travers les nombreux obstacles sur sa route qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas incarnés par les concurrents eux-mêmes, se cachaient au creux d'une colline sablonneuse ou au détour d'un changement climatique, ce qui était fréquent dans ces terres arides ravagées par l'ancienne radioactivité et les catastrophes naturelles.

Clarke leva ses yeux perçants vers le ciel, plus dégagé qu'à l'ordinaire ; le temps semblait stable, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela ne changerait pas d'une minute à l'autre. Les nuages semblaient chargés et lourds à l'horizon, et elle espérait que cela n'annonçait pas la première tempête humide qui lançait la saison des pluies. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il faisait moins chaud qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle hésita à retourner voir Octavia qui se tenait parquée comme les autres quelques mètres derrière elle, pour lui demander de lui prêter sa veste. Mais elle se contenta de remonter un peu plus sa fermeture éclair, jugeant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire cet aller-retour avant le départ : les organisateurs commençaient déjà à aligner ses rivaux sur la ligne.

La blonde balaya du regard cette file irrégulière de véhicules déjà familiers, où ne demeuraient que le char jaune qu'elle n'avait que trop fréquenté, la dernière voiture 47, auparavant conduite par Bellamy et où Kane avait placé un autre pilote pour la finale, une sorte de squad blindé, une camionnette d'un vert fade, et quelques autres véhicules colorés qu'elle avait déjà aperçus en piste. Mais toute son attention se porta sur Lexa, qu'elle devinait en la silhouette bien connue du chevalier noir, entièrement recouvert de ce cuir luisant et du casque mat qui absorbait la lumière. En traînant dans les rangs des spectateurs, Clarke avait entendu des conversations lui confirmant que personne ne semblait savoir que c'était une femme qui se cachait sous cet uniforme matelassé, et elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il fallait qu'elle fasse autant de mystères.

Son esprit revint alors à la cause de sa nervosité ; la raison pour laquelle Lexa lui avait demandé de participer une dernière fois. Elle se rappela brièvement leur dernière entrevue où, invitée discrètement par une Echo peu ravie de la revoir, elle avait été introduite une nouvelle fois dans les quartiers du commandant qui souhaitait s'assurer qu'elle se rappelait bien les termes de leur accord. Elle semblait lasse et moins farouche que les dernières fois, et s'était laissée aller à lui révéler qu'elle aurait préféré gagner de manière plus honorable, mais ne voulait pas risquer plus de vies.

« Plus de vies ? » l'avait alors interrogée Clarke.

Mais la brune avait refusé d'en dire plus et l'avait brusquement congédiée, non sans lui faire répéter une fois de plus qu'elle la laisserait remporter la course.

De cet entretien, la blonde en était sortie extrêmement troublée, en percevant un plus large dessein derrière cette futile histoire de victoire. Si Lexa semblait avoir de grands projets, plus importants que les petites guerres de gangs et valant la peine de s'impliquer dans l'une d'elles pour apporter son aide à des gens dont elle n'avait que faire, il faudrait peut-être se méfier des conséquences d'un tel acte. Mais pour l'instant, en montant dans Archibald, Clarke n'y voyait aucune, et ça la laissait perplexe.

La radio grésilla, ce qui la sortit de ses rêveries et la surprit, mais elle tourna malgré tout le bouton de communication.

« Clarke, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, O.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se captera plus une fois que tu seras partie à la conquête du grand ouest, mais je voulais juste, euh... essayer ça une dernière fois. »

La blonde la laissa hésiter quelques instants.

« Il y a Jasper et Monty avec moi, et Bell et Lincoln sont un peu plus loin. Enfin, Lincoln a plutôt traîné Bellamy hors de la vue de Kane, sinon ils seraient juste à côté pour... te souhaiter bonne chance. Et, Clarke...

\- Octavia ?

\- Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît, Clarke ! »

Celle-ci sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Jasper, qui devait avoir arraché le micro des mains de la brune. Elle entendit des bruits de bagarre puis le micro sembla passer à Monty, puisque celui-ci lui expliqua, mi-amusé mi-inquiet :

« Ces idiots se chamaillent derrière moi, je les surveille, pas d'inquiétude.

\- Merci, Monty. Je peux mourir tranquille, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Eh, dis pas ça ! Sérieusement, Clarke, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi, alors finis la course, perds derrière Lexa, mais reviens vite, ok ?

\- Ok. »

Un nouveau froissement se fit entendre à travers la radio, et Octavia revint sur les ondes, légèrement essoufflée :

« Comme a dit l'autre, ne meurs pas, hein ? Tu pilotes bien mieux que tous ces manches, alors on compte sur toi, et on te retrouve à l'arrivée. Papa et maman sont fiers de toi.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis le papa ? fit une voix étouffée que Clarke identifia comme Jasper.

\- Chut, toi.

\- Eh, O, reprit la blonde avec inspiration.

\- Oui ?

\- On se reverra. »

Un court silence se fit soudain, à tel point que Clarke se demanda si la radio était à court de jus. Mais le petit voyant se remit à clignoter, et Octavia répondit enfin :

« Evidemment. Fais attention à toi, Clarke. »

Et elle coupa la communication, alors que l'écran le plus large initiait le décompte des chiffres verts. Elle démarra comme les autres son moteur, ajusta les attaches de son siège et de son casque, baissa sa visière, et attendit fébrilement le coup d'envoi.

Clarke n'avait jamais assisté à une finale de la Motorholics auparavant, ou même à une seule des courses. Octavia lui avait rapporté des bribes de souvenirs anciens et de conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Raven à ce sujet, mais cela ne permettait pas de se faire une idée complète de ce qui l'attendait dans cette arène gigantesque. Malgré ses récentes expériences, elle n'était donc pas du tout préparée à ce qui arriva.

D'abord, le départ : Clarke s'était concentrée sur ses propres mouvements avant tout, le changement de terrain l'obligeant à reprendre ses anciens réflexes. Elle prit ainsi garde à ne pas patiner et à ne pas lancer directement Archibald, tout en s'élançant le plus vite possible. Ce n'est qu'au premier choc à l'arrière de son char qu'elle porta son attention sur ce que faisaient les autres, et comprit : ils ne cherchaient pas tant à partir vite qu'à essayer de mettre hors-jeu leurs rivaux dès le début. Certains profitaient de leur proximité de départ pour provoquer des accidents. Et l'un d'eux avait heurté Clarke, ne touchant fort heureusement que le coin de son aile droite, sans lui faire prendre le choc directement. Elle dévia instantanément de l'autre côté, laissé libre par le fait qu'une grappe de trois véhicules qui s'étaient rentré dedans bloquaient le passage vers cet endroit.

La blonde s'empressa d'accélérer, se donnant le temps de s'écarter pour réfléchir ; pour s'en sortir intacte, il fallait compter sur l'idée de les semer et de se tenir à l'écart, mais la piste était beaucoup moins large que les précédentes, et elle savait que le terrain avait été aménagé et restreint à certains endroits pour donner un peu plus de piquant à la chose. Mais elle s'était déjà tirée d'un premier mauvais pas, le cafouillage du départ, et partait déjà à l'assaut de l'inconnu. Celui qui l'avait précédemment heurtée refusait cependant de lâcher sa proie et s'attachait à la suivre de près, même si son moteur semblait moins réactif que celui de Clarke ; la voiture d'un blanc terne suivait ses mouvements avec une seconde de retard à chaque fois, même si elle demeurait dangereusement près.

Clarke attendit d'atteindre le premier tournant pour le semer : elle s'engouffra dans le passage entouré de hauts bancs de sable brun, puis tourna résolument derrière l'un d'eux, disparaissant dans le canyon qui s'étant étrangement formé ; le niveau des dunes s'était brusquement soulevé de plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, et des murs naturels délimitaient ce nouveau terrain, ponctué de colonnes de terre qui rendaient les manœuvres serrées et difficiles. Elle serpentait entre elles avec une certaine habileté, et vit ainsi disparaître le véhicule blanc de ses rétroviseurs. Elle se retrouvait presque seule, à l'exception du char jaune qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt et qui sortait loin devant elle à présent, et du motard noir qui zigzaguait sur le côté. L'endroit était étrangement silencieux et semblait absorber le bruit infernal de leurs moteurs trafiqués, ainsi que la rumeur de la foule qu'ils avaient quittée en entrant là. Mais le presque tunnel se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, et Clarke suivit le chevalier noir dans le mince défilé qui en constituait la sortie.

Elle avait trouvé étrange que le tank jaune, contrairement à son habitude, ne commence pas par faucher les autres mais par prendre de l'avance, et pressentait un mauvais coup ; la suite lui donna raison, puisqu'elle vit soudain le chevalier faire un écart, presque à angle droit, à l'issue d'un mur. Comme s'il avait été immédiatement stimulé, il accéléra et fonça droit devant lui, sur l'immense plaine brûlante qui s'ouvrait à présent devant lui. Clarke, elle, fit ralentir insensiblement Archibald tout en se collant au côté du mur opposé ; pour continuer, elle n'avait pas le choix et devait passer par le passage large de quelques mètres seulement, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre par ce que Lexa avait semblé fuir. Quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de sortir du passage, elle remarqua une longue pointe étincelant qui en sortait à sa droite : elle comprit et écrasa son accélérateur, sortant en trombe du guet-apens. Elle fit bien : les pieux effilés fixés au tank jaune, qui attendait patiemment d'embrocher quiconque se présenterait, crissèrent sur sa carrosserie, sans l'entamer plus que ça. Si elle était passée à seulement quelques miles par heure de moins, ils l'auraient certainement transpercée.

Elle sentit un spasme d'adrénaline la parcourir alors qu'elle glissait littéralement entre les griffes de son adversaire et le voyait foncer, une seconde trop tard, perpendiculairement à la trajectoire qu'elle venait de faire pour s'extirper du coupe-gorge. Rendue plus attentive par ce danger passé, elle se fit un plan mental de la situation ; le chevalier noir était loin devant elle, peut-être lui-même distancé par un autre concurrent. Le char jaune était à présent derrière elle, attendant certainement la sortie d'un autre concurrent pour le réduire en charpie. Et ensuite venait la voiture blanche, ainsi qu'au moins trois autres véhicules qu'elle avait vus se démener au milieu de la levée de poussière provoquée par le départ, et le petit camion qui était resté étrangement immobile sur l'un des bas-côtés. Les autres pouvaient être derrière comme devant elle, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la longueur qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue.

Devant elle s'étendait le désert sans limites, aux bords déformés par son émanation perpétuelle de chaleur, et elle fonça tout droit. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle avait parcouru un cinquième déjà de la longueur de la piste, et il ne restait que le pire à venir.

Après avoir progressé tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, à pleine vitesse mais sans le sentir à cause de l'impression d'immobilité que donnait le paysage plat autour d'elle, un relief au loin lui permit d'apercevoir trois points brillants à quelques miles d'elle ; elle supposa que c'étaient les premiers concurrents, et jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière : au sommet d'une petite dune, elle avait des chances de localiser ses poursuivants. Ce fut le cas : même si le dénivelé n'était pas très important, elle distingua une petite masse colorée, plus proche d'elle que les autres, et en plissant les yeux, elle vit le coin sombre loin derrière eux qui devait être le canyon qu'ils avaient quitté.

Elle était au maximum de son accélération, pied au plancher, mais pourtant Archibald ne dépassait pas la barre des quatre-vingt dix miles par heure, alors qu'elle avait déjà quelquefois roulé à plus de mille. Peut-être était-ce le terrain ? La piste en terre mêlée de sable était assez sèche pour ne pas accrocher lourdement les roues du véhicule, mais le sable devait enrayer la fonction aérodynamique de celui-ci. Le sable... Clarke se souvint soudain de ce que Raven avait prévu de faire en vue de cette dernière course : « décrasser le moteur ». Ils n'avaient pu le faire. Cela aurait-il une conséquence sur ses performances ? Elle s'y connaissait plus en travaux domestiques qu'en mécanique automobile, mais Clarke réfléchit à plusieurs hypothèses possibles, tout en poussant malgré tout Archi à fond en ligne droite. Si le moteur ne s'embourbait pas déjà avec ses propres conduits d'huile, déjà trop sollicités pour son âge, il était possible que le sable omniprésent ait pénétré quelques failles du moteur et encombre certains recoins. Sans compter sa récente immobilité due aux événements de Ray Jow...

Elle pensa soudain au pot d'échappement, devenu très noir récemment, et décida de tenter de le libérer un peu des couches successives de pollution qui devaient s'être accumulées et rétrécir l'entrée. Ça faisait évidemment forcer le moteur plus que de raison, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui claque entre les doigts à cause d'une surchauffe facilement évitable. Seulement, il lui faudrait sacrifier un peu de son avance. La blonde vérifia une fois de plus que les distances entre les pelotons successifs étaient restées les mêmes, puis lâcha la pédale de l'accélérateur. Emporté par sa vitesse, Archibald prit plusieurs centaines de mètres pour ralentir de manière conséquente, et à ce moment, la blonde appuya de nouveau brusquement sur la pédale et une autre commande rouge pour enclencher une partie du « coup de pouce ». Archibald fit un petit bond, qui cessa aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, Clarke ayant immédiatement relâché le bouton ; elle ne devait pas consommer tout le jus pour pouvoir finir la course, mais en poussant vivement Archibald par à-coups comme ça, elle expulsait petit à petit le gros des couches de poussière qui obstruaient une partie du moteur.

Elle recommença quatre ou cinq fois, puis repartit normalement. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière pour s'assurer que les autres ne l'avaient pas trop rattrapée, elle remarqua les longues traces noires qui marquaient son passage. Archibald semblait plus souple et répondait plus vite. Ça devait avoir fonctionné. Elle le poussa de nouveau à fond mais en douceur cette fois, pour atteindre une vitesse de croisière d'environ quatre-vingt quinze miles par heure. Un de ses problèmes était en partie réglé, et cela devrait être suffisant pour atteindre le bout de la piste. Elle soupira de soulagement ; elle pouvait se concentrer sur le relief et les hostilités de ses concurrents, à présent.

Sa deuxième épreuve arriva bien plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait. Après la longue bande plate qu'elle avait parcourue s'ouvrait un nouveau défilé devant elle, qui semblait s'enfoncer dans de sombres profondeurs. Là, la lumière ne parvenait qu'à filtrer faiblement, empêchée de descendre trop bas par la présence des hauts murs naturels couleur boue qui enfermaient l'humidité. Le terrain était nettement plus collant, mais Clarke avait de toute façon été obligée de ralentir pour suivre les ondulations de l'étroit chemin unique. En entrant, elle avait perçu des bruits de violents fracas mais n'avait pu en trouver la cause, bien qu'elle eût à présent parcouru près d'un mile dans ce couloir. Elle supposa que c'étaient des échos répercutés par les murs d'allure étrangement solides qui l'entouraient. Sans plus s'inquiéter, elle maintint une vitesse soutenue. A cause de la semi-obscurité qui régnait et à laquelle ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués, elle ne remarqua pas les profondes traces qui enfonçaient les parois à sa droite.

Et puis, en passant dans un espace plus large, elle heurta quelque chose qui fit dévier Archibald et le propulsa de côté. Elle pesta, surprise et un peu sonnée, et coupa tout juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre de plein fouet le mur contre lequel son bolide s'arrêta, en s'y enfonçant quelque peu, cependant. Les murs n'étaient donc pas aussi solide qu'ils en avaient l'air.Elle enfonça sa main dans le grès humide qui les constituaient et la retira aussitôt, surprise par sa consistance collante, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de comprendre contre quoi elle avait buté et vers quelle direction elle devait se diriger ; un pic rocheux pas plus haut qu'une trentaine de centimètres se dressait presque à l'entrée du petit couloir dont elle était sortie. Mais plus loin devant elle, un crépitement attira son regard. Il provenait d'une grosse masse sombre proche d'un mur, et pas si immobile que ça. Clarke redémarra son moteur en pensant à ceux qui devaient s'être rapprochés d'elle à présent, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher tout doucement de cette protubérance étrange. Un râle inhumain surgit de la masse fumante.

Prise d'un sursaut en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle appuya instinctivement sur ses pédales et commandes successives, et fit partir son char d'un coup vers ce qu'elle espérait être la bonne sortie entre les deux qui s'offraient à elle ; elle s'engouffra à droite au moment où le vrombissement d'un autre moteur envahissait l'endroit qu'elle laissait. Prise d'une subite nausée, elle se força à l'ignorer tout en manœuvrant automatiquement dans ce nouveau dédale.

Surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu. Ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu...

La tôle froissée et déchirée, n'ayant plus rien de la forme d'une voiture, l'épais liquide sombre et odorant qui gouttait sur le sol...

Ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu, surtout ne pas...

Le bras qui remuait faiblement, tendu vers elle, les gargouillis écœurants de sa gorge écrasée...

Ne pas y penser...

Elle eut soudain un violent hoquet, et arracha convulsivement son casque pour le poser sur ses genoux. Des hauts-le-cœur l'agitaient et elle faisait tout pour résister à la pressante envie de rendre son petit déjeuner immédiatement. Un petit gémissement involontaire sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'elle revoyait la figure en charpie qu'elle avait distingué dans le noir, écrasée par son propre moteur encore fumant...

Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir et passa instinctivement la tête en dehors d'Archibald pour vomir. La vision de cette masse violemment enfoncée dans le mur qui avait fait éclater en même temps le moteur et le crâne du pilote troublait sa vue et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa route.


	32. Chapter 32

Elle ne sortit réellement de sa torpeur qu'en sentant le choc lourd d'un autre véhicule contre le sien. A ce moment-là, elle sembla se rendre compte du temps qui était passé entre son horrible vision et ce moment précis où la voiture bleue marquée d'un 47 devenu familier mordait profondément sa carrosserie légère. En un clin d'œil, elle remarqua qu'elle portait de nouveau son casque ; peut-être l'avait-elle remis machinalement après s'être reprise. Le paysage lui semblait étonnamment inconnu ; peut-être son absence avait-elle duré longtemps. Elle ne se souvenait que de peu de choses durant cette sorte de blanc de sa conscience, comme si des idées abstraites de sensations par trop irréelles lui restaient d'un songe. Mais elle était bien réveillée, et ne pouvait douter de la réalité de l'enfoncement d'Archibald, qui avait même déformé l'intérieur de son poste de pilotage et créé un relief dangereusement déchiqueté à quelques centimètres de sa hanche. Tout cela, elle ne le comprit qu'en une seconde, et elle cligna des yeux pour enfin dissiper les taches rougeâtres du souvenir qui entachait sa vue.

Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard bel et bien haineux du sbire de Kane, féroce et belliqueux, et tourna brusquement les gaz en braquant à sa gauche, là où la voiture bleue côtoyait le rebord de pierre. Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux du pauvre fou, puis sa voiture, irrémédiablement comprimée par la poussée spectaculaire de Clarke, alla s'écraser contre le relief.

Sans une hésitation cette fois, en portant de nouveau le regard droit devant elle, Clarke ignora le goût acide qui brûlait sa gorge. Elle accéléra résolument, pleinement consciente de son action et du bruit d'explosion qui ravagea la plaine derrière elle.

Elle avait en fait parcouru plusieurs dizaines de miles dans son état de semi-torpeur, grâce à des réflexes mille fois aiguisés au fil du temps. Elle avait ainsi machinalement remis son casque, machinalement repris le contrôle d'Archibald pour serpenter dans le couloir tortueux qu'elle avait emprunté, et s'était machinalement conduite hors du labyrinthe. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait été rattrapée par ceux qui la suivaient auparavant de loin, mais elle n'avait pas eu peur pour sa vie ; elle avait machinalement maintenu une distance constante entre eux. Machinalement, machinalement. Mais ce qui avait changé, c'était que tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin étaient à présent menacés.

Ce qu'elle avait oublié aussi, du moins ce que son cerveau choqué avait refusé d'enregistrer, c'était le destin de la voiture verte qui s'était retrouvée devant elle, traînante, avec visiblement un problème de fuite. Voiture verte qui avait subi à peu près le même sort que la bleue quelques minutes plus tard ; sans un frisson, la blonde s'était simplement contentée de heurter le véhicule à la traîne juste assez fort pour qu'il sorte de la piste tracée, et aille buter contre un pylône se dressant bizarrement à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol. C'était une bombe.

Et Clarke, continuant son chemin, était et n'était pas consciente à la fois qu'elle venait de faire exploser le concurrent numéro 8 sur l'un des pics piégés qui délimitaient le parcours de la Motorholics.

Avec ça, elle était entrée dans le champ de mines, dissimulées plus ou moins savamment dans les blocs rocheux qui bordaient le nouveau terrain ou les creux qu'offraient le sol. Et elle avait délibérément repoussé le concurrent des Skylanders contre l'une des plus visibles. Il l'avait cherché, aurait-elle pu penser. Mais non. Elle ne pensait pas. Ce qui s'imposait toujours à son esprit était la seule idée abstraite de finir cette course, quoiqu'il advienne. Même si elle ne savait plus pourquoi, elle le ferait. Il le fallait.

Curieusement, elle avait rattrapé les premiers participants, qui avaient abordé prudemment le champ de mines ; le motard noir les distançait toujours, mais on devinait clairement sa forme qui se détachait sur l'horizon jaunâtre. Le char jaune, intouchable dans sa forteresse hérissée, était à quelques mètres derrière elle. Venaient ensuite deux voitures à une distance respectable. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Les autres s'étaient-ils perdus ? Avaient-ils abandonné ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Et puis, la voiture blanche sauta sur l'une des dernières mines du parcours, et cette fois Clarke vit distinctement dans son rétroviseur l'implosion poussiéreuse qui disloqua la carrosserie dans les airs, projetant le corps désarticulé de son pilote non loin. Pas de sang, cette fois.

Il y en avait partout, pourtant : sur le visage du malheureux qu'elle avait vu agoniser, dans la traînée sombre qui tachait la voie après cela, sur les flancs du véhicule bleu, sur ses mains, dans sa bouche. Mais peut-être imaginait-elle tout cela. Le sang était partout. Il faisait couler le ciel, noyait les autres participants dans une vision trouble, l'embourbait dans ses perceptions. Tout semblait filtré par ce liquide visqueux qui entachait sa vue.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer, tout en esquivant les feintes que faisait le char jaune dès qu'il s'approchait.

Plus que trois. Vraiment ? Non. Une tache de couleur scintillait encore devant eux, vague espoir que tous ne s'étaient pas encore entre tués autour d'eux. Et il restait ce char jaune. Ce char jaune qui restait immaculé, dépourvu de toute souillure sanguinolente malgré tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis, et dont Clarke le savait coupable. Et elle... Elle était souillée. Mais pas lui. Et il la talonnait.

Elle tenta de porter le regard le plus loin possible, les yeux plissés pour rendre plus nette la vision brouillée qu'elle avait de l'horizon. Chose étrange, la piste ne semblait pas se diriger en ligne droite vers la tache brune qu'elle pensait être Hon Buirgen. Évidemment, l'arrivée ne pouvait pas être aussi proche. Ça serait trop facile.

Elle suivit du regard la courbe sinueuse de la piste, d'un sable légèrement plus sombre que le sable omniprésent autour d'eux, et s'aperçut qu'à un endroit, elle virait complètement à gauche, et semblait les porter vers le massif montagneux qui commençait brusquement, comme s'il avait été posé là artificiellement par la main d'un dieu.

Ce coin était dangereux, jamais approché. C'était une sorte d'îlot de montagnes perdu au milieu du désert, dans lequel on ne s'aventurait pas parce que, fragilisé par les changements climatiques, on le disait instable. Clarke était même sûre qu'il n'avait pas la même forme qu'un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à peu près en ce même point, mais cette fois pour ramasser les détritus potentiellement utiles qui avaient échoué là avec la grande marée de sable.

D'ordinaire, pour rejoindre Hon Buirgen de Ray Jow par la voie normale, on contournait ce massif protubérant de l'autre côté ; il était hors de question pour les convois de se risquer à traverser le désert en ligne droite, ce qu'elle faisait à présent pour la Motorholics. La traversée prenait en effet plusieurs heures et on risquait fort de se retrouver coincé, surpris par une des tempêtes de sable.

En suivant la piste qui semblait entrer tout droit dans ce relief à la forme irrégulière, Clarke plongeait tout droit dans l'inconnu.

Et ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas le choix : depuis quelques miles à présent, les bords de la voie tracée pour les guider étaient délimités par une sorte de clôture très certainement électrisée. Pas question de les effleurer seulement, et donc impossible de tenter l'aventure risquée du plein désert hors de la piste ; on pouvait toujours se retrouver coincé dans un sable mouvant ou autre. L'imaginaire des enfants de Ray Jow était peuplé d'histoires de voyageurs qui avaient complètement disparu du jour au lendemain, après avoir décidé de tenter l'aventure. Même les voitures-caméras qui les accompagnaient à une certaine distance de la piste avaient disparu. En pénétrant l'espace rocheux, Clarke avisa les larges dispositifs placés à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Fort bien, ils étaient toujours surveillés.

La première épreuve de ce nouveau terrain arriva bien vite ; après un grondement rocailleux, une couche friable apparemment constituée d'argile se détacha d'une des parois qui encadraient l'entrée et glissa le long de la pente de celle-ci en se brisant un peu plus sur ses reliefs à chaque fois. A son arrivée au sol, droit sur Clarke et le concurrent jaune qui la suivait toujours de près, elle tomba ainsi en une grêle de petits débris heureusement trop petits et trop fragiles pour faire d'autres dégâts que de fines éraflures sur les carrosseries et les casques. En sentant un caillou heurter le sommet de son crâne avec une violence affaiblie, la blonde bénit le réflexe qui l'avait faite remettre son casque quelques vingt minutes plus tôt.

Elle évita donc habilement les trop gros amas d'argile sèche qui étaient sur sa route mais put continuer son chemin, qui semblait se diviser en plusieurs voies. Les passages, de là où elle était, apparaissaient plus ou moins étroits et plongeaient au centre des montagnes, s'élevaient en lacets le long des parois, ou disparaissaient en tunnels cachés. Clarke hésita.

Les grondements fréquents qui parvenaient à ses oreilles indiquaient que, clairement, le terrain était instable et le passage de ceux qui la précédaient fragilisait et même détruisait quelques montagnes, provoquant des avalanches de débris. Il devait être tout aussi dangereux de rester à découvert, au milieu d'un passage qui risquait d'être bientôt recouvert de gravats, que de tenter la voie d'un tunnel pour y rester coincée et étouffé en cas d'affaissement général. Quant aux chemins qui grimpaient à flanc de colline... ils semblaient vouloir se dérober à tout moment sous le poids d'un véhicule. Il fallait prendre une décision rapide. Elle ne voyait pas les concurrents qui la précédaient, mais aperçut nettement dans son rétroviseur le char jaune quitter le chemin central et opter pour une cavité plus large qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu franchir l'étroit espace dans lequel même Archibald et son format réduit s'étaient glissés avec difficulté.

Elle ressentit une pointe de soulagement en le voyant disparaître de son champ de vision ; non pas qu'avec sa vue disparaissait tout danger, au contraire, mais le voir perpétuellement dans son rétroviseur avait quelque chose de stressant. Derrière elle ne restait qu'une voiture vert foncé, qui prit vraisemblablement le parti des hauteurs, puisqu'il vira de bord et Clarke le vit réapparaître derrière un pic rocheux, quelques vingt mètres au-dessus du sol. Soit. Pour elle, ce serait la voie centrale, celle qui serpentait entre les masses découpées en dents brunâtres.

Alors qu'elle roulait à une allure qu'elle essayait de maintenir malgré les manœuvres qu'il fallait faire pour éviter ici un bloc rocheux plus gros qu'Archi, là un renfoncement susceptible de coincer sa roue, des pluies de sable ou de terre tombaient régulièrement sur et autour d'elle. A un moment, le passage qu'elle venait de traverser fut même entièrement recouvert par la chute d'un énorme bloc qui résultait de la dislocation du sommet d'une des montagnes. Pas de retour en arrière possible.

Elle se demandait vaguement combien de temps encore elle devrait rester vigilante, à l'affût de tout mouvement du côté des galeries qui s'ouvraient sur le rebord des parois, laissant apercevoir quelquefois des éclats de chars concurrents, ou des tremblements du massif tout entier. Elle ne faisait même plus attention aux vrombissements répercutés et amplifiés par ce gigantesque réseau de défilés, et qui ne donnaient que de fausses indications quant à la localisation des adversaires. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ceux-ci se trouvaient, même s'il lui semblait avoir aperçu une fois le reflet vert d'un des chars passer dans les hauteurs. Pas de signe du chevalier noir non plus, qui devait avoir pris une confortable avance. Du moins l'espérait-elle, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Sa nausée s'était dissipée, mais son ventre était toujours noué après son expérience récente. Elle n'éprouvait étrangement aucun remord pour les deux derniers véhicules dont elle avait provoqué la fin. Elle ne pensait qu'à la bouillie infâme qui n'avait plus rien d'une face humaine et qu'elle avait entendu râler faiblement. Réflexe post-mortem ? Dernière trace de vie ? Qu'importe, on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Mais sa rencontre avait imprimé en elle une trace indélébile qu'elle ne pensait pas voir s'effacer un jour. Même la pensée d'avoir, à mains nues, tué un homme avec Lexa à Ray Jow ne l'avait pas tant remuée. Elle porterait le poids de tous ceux qu'elle avait sacrifiés. Sacrifiés pour quoi ? Pour se sauver, elle, et à l'occasion ses amies. Ce n'était que de la survie pure et dure. Mais est-ce que cela en valait bien la peine, après tout ? Une vie hantée par ces souvenirs rongés de culpabilité valait-elle la peine de faire tout ça ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées à cause un phénomène inhabituel ; un éclat de lumière aveuglait son œil droit. Un rayon de lumière, même. Il provenait d'un point niché dans les hauteurs, mais ce n'était pas cela que Clarke regardait. C'était certainement le reflet de l'objectif optique d'une des caméras placées sur un sommet. Mais tout en y songeant, la blonde n'accorda aucune attention à son origine. Non, elle cherchait autre chose : la réelle provenance du rayon de soleil. Car c'était bien lui, cet astre invisible pour eux la plupart du temps à cause de l'épais brouillard blafard qui occupait toute leur atmosphère. C'était bien lui qui, par une trouée exceptionnelle dans l'un des nuages grisâtres, perçait en un long rayon brûlant reflété par la caméra.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de rayon de soleil aussi gros ; ce phénomène avait à peu près autant de probabilité de se produire qu'une chute de neige, dont il ne restait comme souvenir que de vagues témoignages d'un ancien monde révolu. Et tout en continuant de rouler, elle gardait son regard rivé sur la trouée mordoré qui déchirait le couche de nuages radioactifs. Le rayon ne l'aveuglait plus, et c'était tant mieux : avec cette atmosphère rongée d'on ne savait quelles émanations toxiques, les rayons UV n'étaient plus filtrés que par le brouillard fantomatique qui occupait d'ordinaire tout le ciel. Une exposition prolongée lui aurait sûrement brûlé la peau, comme l'indiquaient les petits picotements qui se faisaient sentir autour de son œil.

Mais la trouée se reboucha brusquement, et le rayon disparut. Elle se demanda si la caméra avait résisté à cette exposition de quelques secondes. Certainement pas. De toute façon, le pan de la montagne qui avait été frappé par cette étrange bénédiction s'écroula bientôt, emportant avec lui ce qui ressemblait à un des véhicules que Clarke n'avait pas revu depuis le départ. Mais d'après la chute spectaculaire qu'il avait effectué, cela n'importait plus, à présent.

Clarke traversa ainsi sans réelle encombre le massif montagneux. Cela relevait du miracle, pensa-t-elle. Tous n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Mais elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire et, en avisant la situation qui se présentait à elle avant de pouvoir retrouver le désert plat et presque rassurant, elle regretta d'avoir remercié sa bonne étoile un peu trop vite ; une cascade continuelle de gravats dévalait la pente du dernier pic rocheux haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui se dressait à la droite et marquait la fin de la zone montagneuse.

En remontant à son origine, elle fit le lien avec les bruits de moteur qu'on faisait forcer et qu'elle entendait depuis une bonne poignée de secondes à présent : une voiture placée au sommet du pic, apparemment bloquée par l'énorme rocher circulaire qui se dressait devant elle, tentait de le déloger en le poussant par à-coups avec toute sa puissance. La boule vacillait et, ce faisant, provoquait la chute des cailloux qui ricochaient et entraînaient avec eux d'autres parois du flanc de montagne. Et tout cela retombait devant elle, menaçant de la bloquer à son tour dans cet étroit défilé.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance suffisante du passage arrosé par les chutes d'argile et de pierres, et chercha une autre issue, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Il lui faudrait soit passer maintenant en espérant ne pas se retrouver coincée au milieu des éboulements ou même se prendre un rocher trop volumineux sur le crâne, soit attendre que son adversaire renonce à son petit manège. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, le passage semblait difficile. Mais il fallait se décider vite. Elle reprit la poignée d'accélérateur fermement dans sa main, et resta, indécise, une seconde encore. Puis, elle la poussa à fond.

Archibald partit au quart de tour droit vers les gravats qui s'amoncelaient en un tas instable ; il passerait au travers, au-dessus, ou resterait coincé. En rencontrant cet obstacle friable, son char sembla tout d'abord vaincre aisément les difficultés, repoussant les premiers gravats et roulant sur l'argile qu'il comprimait sous ses roues. Mais alors qu'il grimpait avec difficulté, arriva ce que Clarke redoutait le plus : il patina, cessa d'avancer, bloqué par un rocher un peu trop gros qui surélevait une de ses roues motrices et la faisait rouler dans le vide.

Très rapidement, Clarke lâcha tout et se rua hors de l'habitacle pour tenter de caler la roue. Elle attrapa quelques roches qu'elle appuya contre le pneu et remonta dans Archi en espérant que ça suffirait. Mais le bolide patinait toujours pathétiquement et refusait d'avancer d'un pouce. La blonde prit alors le parti de reculer et de s'extirper de cette pluie de gravats qui commençaient à envahir son poste de pilotage. Elle revint d'une bonne dizaine de mètres en arrière, et réfléchit encore.

En haut, son adversaire semblait atteindre progressivement son but ; la boule rocheuse oscillait franchement maintenant, écrasant de plus en plus les protubérances qui l'empêchaient de se déloger totalement. Les débris étaient de plus en plus gros, et semblaient tomber avec rage devant elle, s'élevant à présent en un petit mur informe d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle avisa le bord non encore recouvert qui montait en pente douce, et décida de tenter sa chance par là : elle accéléra franchement dès le début, pour arriver à pleine vitesse sur l'obstacle et profiter de sa lancée pour passer. Mais Archibald ralentit bien vite, bloqué par des gravats bien solides ; cahin-caha, il avançait presque par bonds alors que Clarke maintenait l'accélération, qui partait bien souvent dans le vide. Des blocs frôlaient dangereusement le véhicule et quelquefois le heurtaient sans ménagement, enfonçant la carrosserie, ricochant sur les bras de Clarke. Une pierre plus tranchante que les autres fut propulsée avec force contre sa poitrine, et n'entama, heureusement, que fort peu sa combinaison.

Au milieu de ce désordre apocalyptique, où Archibald était quelquefois bloqué et obligé de dévier pour continuer d'avancer, elle serrait les dents en sentant les éboulements la frapper de toutes parts et de plus en plus fort, annonçant la réussite proche de l'entreprise du char loin au-dessus d'elle. A un moment, elle parvint à faire monter Archibald sur le côté et il roula plus vite, penché, mais solidement ancré contre un sol plus sûr. Elle sortait enfin de ce cauchemar.

Au moment où cette pensée la traversait, elle entendit un fracas plus sonore et plus lourd que les autres faire trembler le relief autour d'elle, et l'immense rocher, complètement détaché du sommet, tomba en chute libre à l'endroit exact se trouvait Archibald.

Au même moment, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper et Lincoln arrivaient à Hon Buirgen dans le char de ce dernier pour accueillir leur amie à l'arrivée.


	33. Chapter 33

Elle toussa et cracha, essayant d'extirper de ses poumons la poussière qui l'étouffait. Mais c'était peine perdue, car celle-ci était partout. Les soulèvements de sable et de terre que la chute des gravats avait provoqués occupaient l'espace et formaient une atmosphère épaisse et sombre dont Clarke tentait de sortir. Avec difficulté, elle se frotta les yeux, n'ôtant qu'une partie des éléments qui obscurcissaient sa vision, et tourna la tête vers cet autre bras qui ne répondait plus, chose rendue difficile par la douleur qui irradiait les muscles de son épaule, et par la semi-obscurité autour d'elle.

Elle avait réussi à éviter de justesse le gros de l'éboulement, puisant dans les réserves d'Archibald pour le faire bondir au dernier moment trois mètres plus loin et ainsi s'écarter du point de chute du rocher qui l'aurait certainement écrasée sans cela. Mais si elle ne s'était pas pris la boule de plein fouet, son véhicule avait malgré tout été projeté contre la paroi de droite par la force du choc, et partiellement comprimé par une partie du bloc qui avait été heureusement arrêté un peu au-dessus du point critique par la forme en cuvette du défilé. Clarke s'était ainsi retrouvée dans le petit espace que formait la pile de gravats autour d'elle, arrêtée par le bloc. Mais si tout semblait s'être arrêté, elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire.

Assommée par des débris, elle avait dû perdre connaissance quelques secondes ou quelques heures, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais à son réveil, elle était désorientée et avait dû se concentrer difficilement sur sa volonté de sortir le plus vite possible. Elle ne connaissait pas la situation hors de son petit espace et craignait un plus gros effondrement, après la fragilisation de la montagne. Elle avait mal partout, ignorait totalement si Archibald, enseveli sous les gravats, était encore en état de marche, mais il fallait qu'elle sorte. Et vite. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne sentait plus le haut de son bars droit.

Tordu bizarrement entre la carrosserie froissée de son véhicule et une roche friable, il refusait de bouger. Précautionneusement, Clarke dégagea avec sa main gauche ce qui l'enserrait et découvrit avec soulagement qu'en ôtant ce qui l'emprisonnait, le sang revenait peu à peu dans son épaule en provoquant des picotements au passage. Trop heureuse que son bras soit indemne, elle ne se soucia pas de la brûlure désagréable de ses veines et de ses nerfs qui protestaient allègrement ; elle n'était pas blessée.

La blonde continua ainsi de dégager son poste de conduite, poussant en dehors d'Archibald les gravats qui s'y étaient entassés, tout en toussant douloureusement. Mais mis à part les conséquences de cette poussière environnante, son mal de tête latent et les bleus qu'elle avait certainement gagnés au passage, elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert plus que ça du choc : pas de fracture, rien.

Archibald semblait autrement endommagé ; toujours coincé à l'arrière entre le bloc et la paroi rocheuse, il s'était pris de plein fouet une part des pierres qui avaient cabossé sa carrosserie et fait exploser la moitié de son pare-brise. Clarke balaya doucement de sa main gantée le tableau de bord pour le débarrasser du verre puis en fit de même pour tous les coins d'Archibald qu'elle pouvait atteindre, vérifiant par là que les circuits n'avaient pas été entamés, sous le capot ou ailleurs. Elle ne put pas le faire pour l'arrière du bolide, toujours coincé, et n'arriva pas non plus à dégager les blocs qui s'y étaient accumulés. Après avoir enlevé son casque, qui comprimait trop son crâne et avait de toute façon la visière enfoncée, elle se hasarda à redémarrer le moteur. Avec quelques hésitations et toussotements, elle y parvint, même si le ronronnement lui paraissait plus faible et irrégulier que d'habitude. Elle le coupa alors, termina de détruire le pare-brise devenu inutile à petits coups de poings, et se coula sur le capot pour repousser le tas d'argile qui s'était formé devant. Il était heureusement fragile et se laissa écarter, laissant filtrer la lumière. Elle s'extirpa enfin totalement du véhicule et de la niche formée autour de lui, et se retrouva à l'air libre, avec l'immensité du désert qui s'étendait devant elle. Derrière, l'énorme monticule rocheux qui s'était accumulé sur son véhicule et sous lequel elle n'avait pas laissé sa vie.

Craignant à tout moment un effondrement supplémentaire qui l'empêcherait de sortir Archi, elle s'empressa de dégager la voie devant lui et retourna à ses commandes. Elle alluma le moteur, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas constater l'étendue des dégâts à l'arrière, puis se risqua à faire avancer le bolide, tout doucement. A sa grande surprise, il obéit, et avança de quelques centimètres, lui permettant de constater qu'il n'avait été écrasé que partiellement et n'était pas coincé définitivement comme elle le croyait. En fait, il était même libre de toute entrave, et cela soulagea Clarke au plus haut point. Elle pourrait peut-être finir cette course et ne pas mourir au milieu de nulle part, finalement.

Même si le réservoir à essence semblait avoir été touché, puisqu'un filet de liquide odorant coulait à un endroit, elle estimait qu'il lui restait suffisamment d'essence pour au moins se rapprocher de quelques miles supplémentaires du point d'arrivée à Hon Buirgen. Et puis, sa partie du contrat devait avoir été remplie, à présent ; le temps qu'elle se prenne la moitié de la montagne, Lexa avait certainement disposé d'une confortable avance pour s'approprier une victoire certaine. Il semblait en effet à Clarke qu'à part les deux derniers véhicules qu'elle avaient vus, dont l'un était le responsable de l'écroulement et l'autre le char jaune, et qui étaient tous deux trop proches d'elle pour espérer rattraper Lexa, il ne restait plus aucun autre concurrent en lice. Et si le chevalier noir avait évité tous les obstacles, il remporterait la course, c'était certain. Ça, ou il avait succombé à un des obstacles, de toute façon, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour noir teintée d'amertume. Ce n'était plus son problème, à présent : elle devait rejoindre Hon Buirgen et terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle sortit donc du défilé et se remit à piloter Archibald comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les protestations indignées de ses articulations.

Elle dépassa sans la voir la carcasse de ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une voiture après une chute de plusieurs mètres, et tombée avec les dernières hauteurs de la montagne. Clarke poussa son véhicule jusqu'à un rythme de croisière, et distingua bientôt la silhouette imposante de Hon Buirgen au loin, et la voie longue d'une dizaine de miles qu'il lui restait à traverser sans autres obstacles apparents ; les organisateurs ne comptaient certainement pas qu'il reste suffisamment de concurrents après tout ça pour prendre la peine de leur compliquer encore la tâche. Il revenait même à Clarke une bribe de conversation avec Octavia, durant laquelle celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il était arrivé plusieurs fois que personne ne passe la ligne d'arrivée, chose que les organisateurs voulaient éviter pour ne pas décevoir le public. Elle pourrait donc terminer son chemin tranquillement.

Une haute silhouette, placée au bord de la piste, accrocha son regard : il s'agissait d'un écran gigantesque, apparemment placé là pour les... concurrents ? A une distance de plusieurs miles de celui-ci, Clarke, tout en roulant, y distinguait en effet clairement la retransmission de ce qu'il se passait à l'arrivée. La course semblait bel et bien terminée ; les plans larges d'une foule déchaînée s'enchaînaient, et Clarke put bientôt voir un plan rapproché de ce qui en était la cause : le chevalier noir était vraisemblablement arrivé, seul, puisque la blonde ne voyait pas trace d'autres concurrents alentours. La piste sur laquelle elle roulait ne comportait d'ailleurs qu'une seule trace de roue non dédoublée ; la moto noire, certainement.

Son regard revint à l'écran, dont elle se rapprochait tranquillement.

Lexa est arrivée. Ça y est, c'est fini, pensa-t-elle. Le chevalier noir, toujours casqué, avait apparemment quitté sa fidèle moto et montait à présent sur le podium à la place unique. Un gros plan le montra en train d'ôter son casque, libérant cette abondante crinière qui avait tant surpris Clarke la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue faire ce geste, et révéler son visage. A cette apparition, la foule sembla s'agiter de plus belle et hurler des choses que Clarke, trop éloignée du haut parleur encore, ne comprit pas. Un bandeau d'explication défila au bas de l'écran mais elle ne parvint pas non plus à le déchiffrer. Qu'importe ; Lexa avait réussi, elle aussi, et tout était pour le mieux. Elle se sentait si lasse... Son regard dériva vers la distance qui lui restait à parcourir elle estimait que c'était un mile jusqu'à l'écran, puis cinq ou six jusqu'à Hon Buirgen. Mais elle n'accéléra pas pour autant, reportant son regard curieux sur l'écran.

Quelqu'un avait entre temps apporté la mallette qui contenait la récompense (sûrement l'énorme somme d'argent dont Raven ne lui avait pas précisé le montant). Le présentateur, monté, avec son micro, à la hauteur de Lexa, sembla lui poser une question à laquelle elle répondit, et dont Clarke n'entendit rien. Mais La brune se tourna soudain vers la caméra qui la filmait et Clarke se sentit traversée par ce regard, ayant la soudaine impression qu'elle la fixait. Mais c'était absurde, il s'agissait d'un simple écran. Ce que la blonde trouva curieux cependant, ce fut le signe étrange que la gagnante fit, accompagné de mots vraisemblablement adressés à la caméra. Mais au moment où le présentateur semblait l'interroger de nouveau, lui aussi intrigué par ses gestes, l'image de l'arrivée de la course disparut brusquement, et Clarke vit avec surprise son propre visage la remplacer, bientôt suivi de ceux de Bellamy, Jasper, puis Octavia, accompagnés d'un commentaire dont elle n'entendait toujours pas le contenu. Mais à ce moment, elle dépassa l'écran et s'aperçut de l'agitation inhabituelle qui se formait autour de la ligne d'arrivée, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques miles à présent.

Des véhicules et une foule d'un gris uni s'étaient répartis autour de la ligne et se dressaient devant le public mouvant.

Confuse, Clarke remarqua à ce moment un crépitement devenu familier ainsi que le clignotement du voyant rouge de sa radio, radio qu'elle croyait morte depuis l'éboulement. Elle s'empressa de tourner le bouton de communication et perçut ce qui ressemblait à la voix brouillée d'Octavia :

« Clarke ! Clarke, tu m'entends ? »

Celle-ci tenta de répondre, mais son micro ne devait plus fonctionner. Octavia continua malgré tout, retransmise de manière hachée :

« … vu à l'écran ? Nos têtes sont mises à prix. Kr kr... rejoins... Bellamy... On te retrouve... kr kr... »

Et la communication fut définitivement coupée ; la radio avait rendu l'âme. Soudain prise d'une peur croissante, Clarke tourna ses boutons, la frappa même, mais rien à faire. Elle ralentit alors son véhicule brusquement, sans toutefois l'arrêter totalement, pour prendre le temps de trouver une solution avant de se jeter dans les bras des hommes de Kane qui l'attendaient. Le bruit de son moteur en moins, elle crut entendre au loin le vrombissement d'autres véhicules, et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir ce qu'elle crut être un éclat argenté derrière elle.

Certaine que c'étaient les hommes de Kane qui venaient pour elle, elle redémarra en trombe et partit sur la droite, sortant de la piste en priant pour qu'Archibald tienne encore le coup et ne tombe pas sur des bancs sablonneux peu sûrs.

Elle s'élança dans le désert, à présent coursée, elle en était sûre, par deux véhicules gris et bleu encore loin derrière elle, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ; contourner Hon Buirgen ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, les hommes de Kane devaient l'y attendre. Mais pour aller où ? Elle n'avait compris qu'à moitié le message d'Octavia et craignait aussi pour la sûreté de ses amis ; eux aussi avaient leur tête mise à prix, comme de vulgaires criminels qui n'étaient bons qu'à abattre.

La trêve était donc déjà finie ? C'était probable, ils devaient avoir mis Kane en furie, lorsqu'ils avaient presque mis à sac son QG et bafoué son autorité. Il devait avoir soif de revanche, et à présent que la course était terminée, il pourrait la satisfaire sans se faire pincer à nouveau par Jaha...

Mais alors que ses pensées défilaient, elle continuait à contourner lentement la ville immense pour maintenir une certaine distance entre ses poursuivants et elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce qu'elle redoutait se produisit ; Archibald arriva brusquement à court de carburant, et s'arrêta d'un coup. Le véhicule, dont elle perdit le contrôle pendant une seconde, se crasha contre une dune de sable brûlant. Sonnée, Clarke ne se laissa pas le temps de se reprendre : elle devait fuir.

Elle s'extirpa avec difficulté de son véhicule, dominée par sa furieuse volonté de s'échapper, et se mit à courir comme elle le pouvait dans le désert. Sa tête tournait, elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, et ses jambes faibles la faisaient zigzaguer. Elle se sentit rattrapée sur la gauche par un bruit de moteur de plus en plus proche, et rassembla ses dernières forces pour continuer de courir sans se retourner.

En quelques secondes seulement, elle se sentit complètement vidée, et son poursuivant l'avait rattrapée ; elle l'entendit déraper tout à côté d'elle et soulever une vague de sable qui la heurta. Ce choc suffit à faire se dérober ses jambes sous elle, et elle s'écroula. Elle sentit deux bras vigoureux l'attraper à ce moment précis, mais les entraîna dans sa chute. Tombée la tête la première dans le sable, qui l'aveuglait et l'étouffait, elle roula immédiatement hors de la portée de son agresseur, contre lequel elle se débattit à l'aveuglette avec l'énergie du désespoir. Celui-ci la maîtrisa et l'étala fermement sur le dos, ce qui eut pour effet d'immobiliser Clarke, qui cessa même de tousser.

Elle avait reconnu le casque mat familier.

Derrière sa visière opaque, elle devina le visage de Lexa, qui lui adressa quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. Son esprit était complètement désorienté, et lui laissa tout juste assister sans comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Une main gantée de noir entra dans son champ de vision, tâchée de sang ( était-ce le sien ? ) mêlé de sable. Incapable de faire un effort de plus, parvenant tout juste à rester consciente, Clarke se laissa redresser et installer lourdement sur la large moto. Avant qu'elle ne bascule en avant, Lexa se glissa devant elle et fit démarrer le bolide.

Son souffle retrouvé, Clarke entoura instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille en essayant de bloquer sa prise, dans une peur fugitive de tomber en perdant conscience. Elle sentit vaguement la main ferme de Lexa se serrer autour de son poignet puis, comme celle-ci lançait en trombe la moto noire, aperçut du coin de l'œil la carcasse fumante et floue d'Archibald dont elles s'éloignaient peu à peu. Et derrière, la menace confuse de multiples moteurs qui vrombissaient ensemble.

Une seconde après, son esprit bascula.

A SUIVRE


End file.
